


Saved By Deception

by Fefipranon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, RivaMika Jam, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 155,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fefipranon/pseuds/Fefipranon
Summary: Mikasa is an independent, strong, and self-made successful woman. She is a force to be reckoned with in a field dominated by men.What happens when she is held hostage by an arrogant, jerk who is the leader of one of the most dangerous and powerful gangs that exist?Will she follow the orders of this chauvinist pig or will she make his life a living hell?Comedy, drama, angst, smutty lemon, and a cat. This story is a wild crazy ride.
Relationships: Annie Leonhart/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 244
Kudos: 233





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This is the first and last warning I will put in the story. This story has strong language, strong sexual content, violence, gore, and abuse. If you know that you might be triggered by those topics, do not read this story. You've been warned.
> 
> Author's note: You don't need to see AOT anime to understand this story. This is an alternate universe, our day to day universe. Enjoy this crazy nonsense.
> 
> My first language is not English! So please let me know if you find grammatical errors.

**Two weeks ago:**

Running through the woods for her life. She was discovered, and years of undercover work were almost wasted. Almost. She got what she was looking for: evidence. Running through the woods, without a clear destination in mind, with one purpose: lose the FBI agents who were following her. They were getting close to her, she could hear their dogs bark louder by the minute. It was just a matter of time before they caught up to her. She almost reached the street when she bumped into a man. She fell to the floor, breathless, she stared at the middle-aged man that she bumped into and smiled.

"What took you so long?", she asked.

"I couldn't let them suspect of me too. Do you have it?", he asked.

She smiled and reached for her pocket. She took out a small Microcontroller board that had a USB connection port on it. She handled it to him, and said: "There is all the evidence we need." She placed her hands on her pockets again and waited for his reaction.

He took the device and said: "Is this the only copy?"

"Yes, I didn't have much time for copies once I realized they were coming for me. We need to go, they are getting closer, did you bring the car?", she said.

The man nodded, and said: "Yes, but your services are no longer required." He took his gun and pointed it at her forehead.

She opened her eyes in shock, and pressed the button of another microcontroller she had in her pocket, while she said, "Why?"

"There is a lot of powerful people that would be affected if this information is spread around. They are willing to do anything to get this destroyed."

"So you are a traitor, you are with them, after everything we've been through, you chose them. They are monsters, and they will keep ruining innocent lives for their own-", she was cut short by the bullet punching its way through her forehead, causing a gaping hole in its wake that quickly filled with blood.

Her lifeless body hit the ground in front of the man. He heard the sound of footsteps and dog barks getting closer. He pulled up his cloak and disappeared into the darkness of the woods.

**Present:**

Here I am, another restless night. Turning on my bed like a hamburger patty being flipped on a grill, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep. I can hear birds chirping outside so it's probably already morning but my thick light blocking curtains make my room look as dark as night. Whoever invented those, have a special place in my lazy heart.

I started hearing shuffling sounds outside the door of my room. _These two have no sense of self-preservation_ , I thought. My two roommates, Eren and Armin, have been living with me for a year now. I met them ten years ago, starting my teenage years, a tragic event brought us together. Since 'that event', Eren's parents took me in as their own and he introduced me to Armin, his best friend since childhood.

We are inseparable, even now as adults. Even though Armin works as an accountant for a law firm, I work as a Computer Engineer for the CIA, and Eren works as a veterinarian, when we are together, we still act like silly kids. I love them like siblings love each other, which means that we also fight like siblings, and right now they are breaking a golden rule.

You see, I love them, I would give my life without a second thought for them, but, there is something I love more: my bed. I can be a charming and decent person, AFTER my morning coffee, and AFTER I wake up on my own. If anyone dares to wake me up from my precious sleep, there will be hell to pay. I am not a morning person, who is it really? Those who said they are, are not to be trusted, they are probably psychopaths and serial killers. I also don't trust people that don't like cheese, how could you not like cheese?! They are probably part of those reptilian people that conspiracy theories warn you about from alien abductions and shit.

I heard Armin's voice, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I walked to the door to better listen to their conversation.

"She promised to join us for our traditional 'Sunday pancakes' today since she has failed to wake up early for the last four Sundays in a row! It's her fault!", Eren said.

"You know she is not a morning person! She will kill both of us!", Armin said.

I saw the bolt of the door shaking. Eren was clearly picking the lock from my room. _He really has a death wish._ I stared around my room looking for ideas on how to greet him, and my eyes landed on my hamper which was almost full of my dirty clothes. I walked to it and grabbed two dirty socks and rolled them together in a ball.

"You can still run away and save yourself.", Eren said.

"I will just stay out of her room, and watch how she kills you while eating popcorn then."

 _No Armin, you are going to get it too since you are not stopping him_ , I thought. Then, I heard the beep sound from the microwave, _he really made popcorn, unbelievable_. I rested my back against the wall next to my door, waiting for their intrusion.

"Do you even know how to pick a lock?", Armin asked.

"I've seen it in movies, they open everything with bobby pins on those spy movies so, how hard can it be?", Eren said.

I pinched the bridge of my nose thinking, _he can't be serious_. But knowing the bastard, he probably was, and I didn't have the patience to wait for him to finally open my door. So I opened it myself.

He looked at me in shock and said, "Mika-"

But I cut him short by shoving to his open mouth the ball of dirty socks. Armin was on the way to the microwave and yelped at the sight of Eren spitting the dirty socks from his mouth and coughing. I gave him a death stare and yelled:

"You are next!"

"Fuck no!", He yelled as he ran to his room with me running behind him.

He got to his room and closed the door before I could get to him.

With a sing-song voice, I said, "Oh, Armiiin, open the door now and I might forgive youuu."

"Bullshit! I will only open the door after you have your morning coffee!"

Suddenly, the smell of popcorn hit my nose making me smile. Armin never got to get his popcorn out of the microwave. He and I have this unhealthy addiction to popcorn for years now. I mean, who doesn't like popcorn? Those are another type of people I don't trust.

I walked to the microwave and took the popcorn out. I grabbed a fan and pointed it directly to the door of his room. I opened the bag and started eating in front of the fan. _He will smell it eventually._

"That's a low blow, stinky feet!", Eren said.

"Is that!? Are you eating MY popcorn!!?", Armin shouted.

"Mmm delicious and extra buttery. Thanks for making ME popcorn, you are so considerate. You shouldn't have-", I was cut short by Armin slamming his door open and running towards me. I started running away but he tackled me making me drop the bag causing the popcorn to fly out, "Give me back my popcorn you thief!", he shouted.

"Did you stuck your socks inside somebody's ass?! This smell is not human!", Eren shouted.

Ignoring Eren, I shouted to Armin, "No! I'll take it as a peace offering apology from you two for waking me up!", I said as we both struggled to get the bag making a mess of popcorn all around the apartment.

Armin managed to run away while Eren grabbed me and tried to get the dirty socks into my mouth when someone knocked at our door.

We all froze, Armin stared at both of us and asked, "Are you two expecting someone?"

We both shook our heads in response. I ran to my room to get my gun, Eren did the same while Armin watched the door while grabbing the gun we stored in the kitchen for emergencies. 

I immediately started thinking of all the possible threats that could be behind our front door. _This is all Eren's fault,_ I thought.

I was deemed a 'child prodigy' at a young age. I started college at the age of 12, my studies were disrupted for a couple of years when 'that event' happened. Later I resumed my studies and by the age of 18, I already had a bachelor's degree in computer engineering. I joined a couple of hacktivist groups and helped them with the usual stuff: DDoS attacks to government websites, machine learning algorithms to find patterns in social media of government bot accounts, you know, the usual stuff.

One day Eren challenged me to hack into the CIA so I started with a social media scan looking for stupid people that post their work information, I just needed someone with access to the building. In summary, after finding a few victims I did a MITM attack on their phones and computers. From there I got access to the network, installed a backdoor, and had access to everything. I did a similar process to gain access to other intelligence agencies' networks from different countries.

Since we were broke at the time, I did ransomware of the data but instead of money, I asked for a job and immunity for the crime. I also sent them part of a list of vulnerabilities in their system and told them that if they wanted the full list they had to comply with my demands. Since I was already deep in trouble I decided to also give them evidence of the access I gained to other countries' intelligence networks. Not even an hour passed by, and they were already begging me to take the job.

Thinking of who could be behind my front door right now, I thought about the time I got access to the Russian 'Federal Security Service' agency and replaced their data with, well, some 'not-so-innocent' pictures. I think Putin hates me. There is also what I did to the North Korean Reconnaissance General Bureau agency... I think Fluffy Kim hates me too.

None of it would've happened if Eren didn't challenge me in the first place! It's completely his fault!

I got out of my train of thought when we were back at the door and Eren asked us, "Ready?"

We nodded in response, and Eren slowly opened the door. 

He quickly pointed the gun at the unexpected visitor who was... An innocent girl scout who was trying to sell cookies.

The kid yelped scared, but Eren quickly hid the gun and said, "Oh, we don't want cookies."

"I want cookies!", I protested and pushed Eren away from the door.

"Order for me too!", Armin said.

**Author P.O.V.**

After getting their girl scouts cookies, Eren started making pancakes while Armin and Mikasa sat in seat stools behind the small kitchen island facing him. They had popcorn on their messy hair, and on their clothes. "You two better clean the mess you made!", Eren shouted.

"It was Armin's fault!", Mikasa shouted while Armin gave her a death stare.

Eren started to stick his tongue out while making disgusted faces.

"What's the problem Eren? Are you having a stroke?", Mikasa said teasingly.

"For fucks sake Mikasa! I have washed my mouth around five times already and I can still smell your stinky socks! Those things are a hazard!", Eren said while walking away to the bathroom to wash his mouth again.

"The pancakes are going to burn!", Mikasa shouted.

"You take care of them, stinky feet! I am on my way to drink some bleach!", Eren shouted back.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and walked to the stove while Armin stood up to turn on the television. While flipping the pancakes Mikasa took a look at her phone notifications and messages. She started looking through the messages from her girlfriend's group chat:

 **Sasha:** OMG! I just saw the cutest guy ever!

 **Annie:** Did you banged it already? 👉👌🍆

 **Sasha:** I wish! I don't even know how to talk to him yet!

 **Christa:** Where did you saw him?

 **Sasha:** He works at a new bookstore that opened near my apartment.

 **Christa:** Did you tried to talk to him somehow? Or just stared at him like a mentally unstable stalker?

 **Sasha:** Well, I asked for book recommendations, he started asking me about what I liked so he could give me a more accurate one but the dick of his boss cut him off telling him to go back to the cash register.

 **Annie:** Maybe we should meet up for lunch to come up with a plan.

 **Ymir:** I just saw that I have new messages, I tried to read them all but my lazy ass just read 'cute guy' and 'bang it already' and skipped to the end. I am up for lunch and the 'banging plan'. Speaking of people in need of banging, @Mikasa wake your ass and join us!

 **Annie:** 😂😂

Mikasa rolled her eyes and replied:

 **Mikasa:** I am awake, count me in for lunch, and the 'banging plan'.

 **Christa:** Girls, call the police, that is not Mikasa, that's an impostor! There is no way that woman is awake this early!

Mikasa sighed and typed,

 **Mikasa:** Eren woke me up, putting his life on the line.

Suddenly Eren's phone made the sound of new message notification. Mikasa rolled her eyes and thought, _here we go_.

Eren grabbed his phone, unlocked it, stared at his messages, and started laughing. "Sasha just asked me if you are okay because you are awake. She wants to know if it's really you before calling the police. She also wants to know if I am still alive."

"Hey guys check this out.", Armin said while turning up the volume of the TV.

The news was on. Mikasa served the pancakes on the plates, took two plates, and gave one to Armin while sitting next to him. Eren grabbed his plate and sat next to Mikasa. The three of them were seated on the sofa in front of the TV watching the news.

**_Breaking News:_ **

We are reporting live outside of Mitra's bank. Just moments ago, criminals robbed the bank and took three hostages with them. The police are tracking their whereabouts at the moment, avoid the area. The perpetrators' identity has been confirmed as the gang that calls themselves "The Scorpions". They are commonly identified with a Scorpion tattoo on their necks, reach out to the police if you see anyone suspicious.

"These guys again, they piss me off.", Mikasa said.

"They are the same ones that robbed one of the stores of the mall right?", Armin asked.

"Yes, those assholes take hostages with them but they end up always killing them.", Eren said.

"That's the gang that posts the videos of they killing the hostages like is some sort of sick hunting game?", Armin asked.

"Yes, they take the victim to a secluded wood area and tell the victim to run, after a minute or so they run after the victim to kill it, recording the whole thing.", Eren said.

"That's sick.", Mikasa said.

"That's why they are one of the most feared and powerful gangs around.", Eren said.

"It doesn't make sense, the tattoo I mean, who would be so stupid to get a tattoo that clearly dictates that you are a criminal, why have the police not caught them yet if they have a fucking mark on their necks screaming I'm the killer.", Mikasa said. 

Suddenly Eren's phone made the notification sound again. "Oi, Mikasa, Dad wants to meet with us today for dinner, he is in the area."

"Tell him to pick us up then.", Mikasa replied.

**\-----**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I arrived at the restaurant where the girls planned to meet for lunch. As I was walking from the parking area to the restaurant I felt the unease sensation that someone was following me. I've been feeling this for two weeks now. Even though I have gained many enemies by my hacking 'activities', and I joke about Putin or someone else knocking on my door, the reality is that it's highly unlikely that they know my identity. I didn't use my network, on top of it I used nested VPNs mixed with virtual machines with an eastern VPN added on top. Even though the probabilities of them knowing my identity is almost zero, my job provided me with an apartment in the most secured area in town plus extra police patrols around the building. But, of course, you can never be too cautious, so I always assumed the worst. 

I took my phone out and texted my boss: "Activating precaution protocol."

Almost instantly he replied: "I will be on the lookout."

My boss, Pixis, has been very overprotective of me since I started working for the CIA. Since the first day that I arrived at the office and introduced myself, he personally asked to work with me. He was impressed by the stunt I pulled and introduced me to everyone on his team like I was some sort of Messiah sent by Thor itself from the land of Narnia. But not everyone reacted the same way he did when he saw me. It seemed like I wasn't what they were expecting to see since I do not fulfill the stereotype of a programmer. I am not a gamer, I am a ballerina, and what seems to be the worst of all to them is that I am a woman.

The biggest fear of a male chauvinist pig is a woman with confidence having success on a field dominated by men. When will they understand that women can do everything men do while even wearing high heels?

Ever since college, I've heard crap like:

"She probably slept her way in."

"Too pretty to be a programmer."

"A woman in my team? She will probably end up making us do all her work."

"She will probably need to be trained in the most basic crap. She doesn't look like she even knows how to do basic programming."

It's exhausting being a woman, why do we have to put double the effort to at least be noticed or recognized? When will they stop calling us 'emotional' or 'bossy', and start calling us instead 'passionate' and 'leaders'? We intimidate them because they can't control us and they know we have the potential to kick their asses.

I was snapped out of my mental rant when I received another text message from my boss: "Location received. As always, call me if you need to talk."

Good, from now on, until I turn it off, my boss will have a constant live feed of my location using my phone's GPS. Also, in case of emergency, I only have to press twice my phone's power button and in a matter of minutes the police, FBI, and the SWAT team will arrive at my location ready to get rid of any threat.

 _I can relax now,_ I thought as I opened the door of the restaurant and met my friends.

"Mikasa! We are here!", Sasha shouted while shaking an arm up to get my attention.

I sat at the table and grabbed the menu, the waiter was already taking the orders so I ordered the first thing I saw that was to my liking. Then I took from my purse a box of girl scout cookies that I bought for Sasha and gave it to her.

She yelped excitedly and said, "This is why I love you!" while hugging the box.

"So, we've been booked for three schools next week.", Christa said.

Christa was referring to a feminist organization we all created that focus on motivating girls to pursue a college degree, especially in fields dominated by men.

"I think that it's the most we've had in a week so far!", I said.

"Yes, people are helping by sharing our social media accounts, I have messages of people who want to join us.", Ymir said.

"We should hold a meeting for newcomers, we are going to need more people eventually anyways.", I said, and Ymir nodded.

"So Sasha, what do you have in mind so far to talk to your cute guy?", Annie asked.

"I have no idea, someone needs to distract the manager of the library so he doesn't interrupt us again.", Sasha said.

"Who volunteers as a tribute?", Ymir asked.

"Is the manager at least cute?", Annie asked.

"He was hot but had this unapproachable vibe, and on top of that, a jerk.", Sasha said.

"In that case, I offer Mikasa as a tribute.", Annie said.

"What!? Why me?!", I shouted.

"Because you never get intimidated or scared, and you always speak your mind. That personality is the greatest weakness of self-absorbed jerks.", Annie said.

I stared at her in disbelief while Sasha yelped excited looking at her cellphone.

"Girls! The package arrived! Just received the amazon notification.", Sasha said.

All of them gave me a devilish smile confusing me, I asked, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Mikasa, this is an intervention.", Christa said with a serious tone.

"We've noticed that you've been grumpier than usual. We also know that you haven't, well, how do I put this?", Ymir said.

"You haven't had a good fuck in a while!", Annie shouted.

I wanted the earth to swallow me whole right there. Annie said that a little too loud for my liking. 

"Where are you going with this?", I asked.

"Well, we bought you a little something to help you deal with, you know, the grumpiness. It just arrived at your door.", Sasha said.

"Are you crazy! You know I live with Eren and Armin!", I said.

"Come on is just a package at your name, they are not going to open it.", Annie said.

"You definitely don't know Eren.", I said in disbelief.

When we finished eating I rushed to my car and drove as fast as I could to my apartment. I ran to the elevator and then ran to my apartment's door. The package wasn't there. I panicked and opened the door and saw Eren about to open it. I ran and tackled him making us both fall to the floor.

"What the fuck Mikasa!", He shouted.

"Why were you trying to open MY package?!", I shouted back.

"Because it could be something dangerous sent from one of your enemies, like Fluffy Kim for example.", Eren said.

"Why would Fluffy Kim send me something life-threatening via AMAZON!"

"I don't know! Amazon sells some weird shit and they ship from all around the world, I am pretty sure North Korea is included."

I gave him a death stare, snatched the package, and went to my room closing the door behind me.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. I opened the package and found the box of a glow in the dark pink vibrator. I grabbed my phone and wrote in the group chat:

 **Mikasa:** Got the 'package'.

I put the phone down and opened the box. The thing brought batteries and had a little plastic paper that said, "pull here". _I think is to protect the device from direct contact with the batteries_ , I thought.

I pulled the damned paper and the thing started having an epileptic attack. That thing had a demon inside and I don't know how to do a fucking exorcism! Scared of it, I screamed and dropped it to the floor.

Apparently, Eren heard my scream because he shouted, "I knew it! I am not letting you kill her Fluffy Kim!" while slamming open the door of my room.

I panicked and jumped on top of the frantic thing that looked like it was break dancing on the floor, to hide it.

"What happened?!", Eren asked me.

"Nothing! Get out!", I shouted, trying to stop the damned thing from moving. It felt like I was riding one of those mechanic bulls.

"You screamed! Something happened!!", Eren shouted worriedly.

"What's all the fuss about?", Armin appeared.

"Fluffy Kim sent something dangerous from Amazon to Mikasa!", Eren shouted.

"Fluffy Kim didn't send me shit! Get out!", I said giving a pleading look to Armin.

He got my message and pulled Eren by the shirt, out of my room, and closed the door. I took a deep breath and found the button to turn that demonic thing off. I checked my phone again and read the messages:

 **Sasha** : Yay! You have to name it!

 **Annie** : She's right! Put a name on it!

 **Mikasa** : The thing tried to kill me! I literally just pulled out a piece of paper from it and the thing started to have a panic attack!

 **Annie** : 😂😂

 **Christa** : You can control the intensity, check the instructions! But first, name it!

 **Ymir** : It has to be a sexy name.

I rolled my eyes knowing that they won't drop the subject until I give the thing a name.

 **Mikasa** : Any suggestions?

 **Sasha** : Just think of something that turns you on. 🔥🔥

 _Something that turns me on, something sexy,_ I thought as my mind went blank. I started looking around my room. I had a stack of letters and spam stacked on top of my nightstand. I sighed and went through it, I stopped at a promotional flyer for men underwear. It had a couple of men modeling the underwear. _This could work_ , I thought.

 **Mikasa** : I found a flyer of men underwear, the models are kind of hot.

 **Annie** : You are messing with us right? 🤦

 **Sasha** : Hold on, she might be onto something. What's the name of the brand?

 **Mikasa** : Levi's, I like it, I will call it Levi.

 **Christa** : 🥳🥳 Now, it's time to let Levi give you a good time!! 🥳

 **Mikasa** : 🤦

I put my phone down and stared at, well, the Levi thing. _I still have a couple of hours until dinner_ _, how do I start? Porn?_ I thought making my mind go into another rant.

Another industry dominated by men, made for men: the porn industry. They try to sell a ridiculous idea of what 'good' sex is supposed to be. They show a man sticking his penis in a woman's vagina with little to no foreplay time. After that, they start going ridiculously fast, like the world is about to end and start changing the poor woman to different positions like she is some kind of rag doll. They do all of this while ignoring the most important thing: the clitoris. If the poor thing could talk it would scream something around the lines of:

"I'm fucking bored dude!"

"She is faking it!"

"Feeling nothing bro!"

"If I would describe this whole experience with you, I would use the forever alone meme!"

I locked the door and grabbed the thing, "Let's see, please don't kill me."

**\-----2 hours later-----**

**Mikasa** : Levi, oooooh Leviiiii!!!!

 **Annie** : 😂😂

 **Sasha** : 🥳🥳🍆🍆🥳🥳

 **Christa** : 😎🔥

 **Ymir** : 💥💦

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Mikasa, are you ready? Dad is already here!", Eren shouted.

"Yes!", Mikasa said, opening the door of her room ready to go.

"Well, someone is in a good mood.", Eren said while raising a brow.

Ignoring his comment Mikasa said, "Let's go, we don't want to make Grisha wait."

"You are right, Dad has texted me like 5 times already since he arrived.", Eren answered.

They took the elevator down and walked by the building lobby. Eren looked at the security guard and said, "That's a new guard right?"

"Yes, he arrived around two weeks ago.", Mikasa responded.

They went out of the building where Grisha, Erens dad, was waiting for them inside his car.

"We have to make a quick stop at the bank first.", Grisha said.

Mikasa groaned in protest and said, "You know that nowadays you can do mostly all bank stuff through the internet right? I can teach you."

"I need to speak with a manager, is an account that locked me out and they told me to go to the bank directly. It will be quick.", Grisha explained.

"Why do old people avoid using technology?", Mikasa whispered to Eren.

"I heard that!", Grisha said.

They arrived at the bank and Grisha took a piece of paper and started to fill it out with his account information. He told Mikasa and Eren to start making the line for him. He finished filling up his account information and walked to the spot they were in the line.

"I'm hungry, they look like the Zootopia sloths.", Eren said looking at the bank employees.

Suddenly, a loud sound was heard and it shook the whole building. Grisha jumped on top of Mikasa and Eren throwing them to the floor. Smoke was coming from everywhere. A huge truck had collided with the bank's main entrance, making a hole. In an instant, a bunch of men with guns, wearing hoodies, and a clown mask entered the building.

"Hands up! And sit on the floor now!", one of them commanded.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Grisha sat on the floor hugging me, and Eren sat in front of me protectively. A couple of the men grabbed an employee and went through a door. After a minute they started going out with black bags. I remembered that I still had my GPS location shared with my boss since lunch. I grabbed my phone and double-clicked the power button, it was programmed to send a high priority emergency signal to different agencies. I hid my cellphone, pinching it with the inside border of my jeans and pulling my shirt over it. At that moment, one of the men was walking in front of all of us. He was staring at each one of us.

Eren was covering me with his body when the man said, "You, move!", to him.

Trying to still cover me Eren asked, "Where?"

The man moved closer to him and said, "To the side, now!", and pointed the gun at his head.

Eren hesitated for a moment but then he moved. I was looking to the floor avoiding the man's gaze, hoping that it had the same effect as when a teacher asks a question in a classroom and you avoid his gaze in hopes that he doesn't pick you to answer.

I saw him with the corner of my eye as he lowered the gun and tilted his head. It seemed as he was confused for a moment.

Grisha tightened his hold on me and I saw the man pointing his gun again.

"You!", he said.

I felt a cold metal being pressed against my forehead. When I lifted my gaze I was staring down the barrel of a Walter Q5 Match Semi-auto pistol, held by a man who had... a scorpion tattoo on his neck and grey eyes.

"You are coming with me."


	2. More than a Gang

**A week ago and a half ago:**

**Author P.O.V. (Point of View):**

Mikasa was walking to her desk passing by the CIA electronics laboratory station when she saw her coworker, Reiner, inside. Curious about it, she entered the lab and approached him. 

"Mika! Good thing you are here, I am working on this project for my division and it's driving me crazy.", Reiner said.

"Alright, what is it about?", Mikasa asked.

Reiner shows her a microcontroller that is on the laboratory table and said, "I need to reverse engineer this chip, any idea on how to go about it?"

Mikasa grabbed the microcontroller chip and looked at both sides of it against the light, and said, "It looks like a simple double layer PCB, I would start by taking a high dynamic picture of it, look for the schematics of each component, and run the picture by any image processing program that could turn the photo into a vector line-drawing. There are a couple of programs I can recommend you for this."

"You are always a lifesaver, I was stuck trying to figure out the layers of the PCB."

"It could be more than two layers but I would start with what I can see and make sense of the components Input/Output specifications versus what is detected by a multimeter. Just start with that and let me know if you need help.", Mikasa said.

"I don't know what I would do without you. By the way, my wife ordered me to invite you to our house this weekend, we are having BBQ. Please say yes for the sake of my sanity, I don't want to sleep on the sofa."

"I will be there, I would hate for you to break the order of such an important person.", Mikasa said laughing.

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V**

"You are coming with me."

Grisha tightened his hold of me, Eren was about to jump at the man, and I was frozen in place when I saw the man come closer to us and pointed the gun at Grisha, my adoptive father.

I said, "Stop! Please don't hurt him, I'll go with you."

He extended his hand to me and I stared at Grisha who still had a tight hold of me and refused to let go, I said, "Is okay, I'll be fine, you can let go."

He loosened his grip around me and stared at me with pleading eyes, at that moment, I extended my arm to the man and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him forcefully. I crashed against his chest and he wrapped his arm around my waist tightly.

His gun was still pointed at Grisha, and I said, "Please don't hurt my father, just take me and let him go unharmed." Grisha heard my words and tears started to fall from his eyes.

The man lowered his gun and stared at me tilting his head like he was confused. I just stared back with an emotionless blank expression on my face. Then I looked at Eren, he was clenching his fists ready to attack.

I panicked at the thought of it and I knew there was no way that I could've stopped him. Just when he was about to attack, the man sitting next to him stood up and barged to me and the man with a knife in his hand.

Without looking at the attacker, and still holding me tight, in a couple of fast swift movements: he moved the gun to the hand that was holding me, grabbed the man's wrist, twisted it, making the attacker drop the knife while kneeling in pain. He grabbed the knife midair, twisted it, and stabbed the man in the neck. All of it, with only one arm.

I watched in shock as the man's lifeless body fell to the ground. I looked at Eren as fast as I could and saw that Grisha was holding him down. Eren locked eyes with me and I mouthed to him 'I love you'.

His eyes widened as he shook his head and said in a low voice, "Please, no, don't say it like a goodbye."

The man heard him and saw him staring at me with watery eyes. He tightened his grip around my waist with both of his hands, making me gasp at the sudden action.

He moved his face closer to me and with a low and calmed voice he whispered to my ear, "If you try anything suspicious, you are dead. From now on, you are mine, you do as I say or I will kill you. Do you understand?" I swallowed my pride and nodded.

Suddenly, one of the masked men approached him and said, "Boss, we are ready to go."

 _Boss?_ I thought. Just my fucking luck, from all the masked men, the one that decided to claim me like I was some sort of object was the fucking leader of the gang of assholes.

He grabbed my purse and gave it to another guy, then he said, "Alright, move! Let's go!", and dragged me with him grabbing my wrist.

I still had my phone with me, it was a matter of time, _they should be close now,_ I thought. We went out of the building using a back exit, once out, a SWAT truck almost crashed against us. I smirked and thought, _you got caught_. But my small victory was cut short when the backdoors of the truck slammed open and he dragged me in and everyone followed him. _Why are they using a fucking SWAT truck!?_ I thought.

He pushed me to sit on the floor of the truck, and he sat behind me. I was in shock with the speed of everything that was happening. As soon as they entered the truck they took their clown masks and hoodies off but they still had a cloth that covered their faces starting below the eyes. Then, they all started changing their clothes... right... in front... of me...

I was in a truck, with a bunch of ripped hot criminals that were almost naked at hands reach. _I wish I could snap a picture and send it to the girls_ , I thought.

Then, I saw one of the guys opening my purse, getting my wallet, opening it, and pulling out my driver's license. I stared at him in confusion as he snapped a picture of it with his phone and placed it back in. Then, he walked to me and gave me my purse back.

Suddenly, I felt two arms grabbing my waist and pulling me backward. My initial reaction to the sudden movement was to get away from him but he wrapped his arms around my waist tightly. I could feel him breathing behind me.

He leaned closer to my ear and said, "Don't move."

I was sitting on the floor of a SWAT truck in the middle of the legs of the leader of one of the most dangerous gangs. Did I mention the hot almost naked guys hanging around?

Then I saw everyone with a damped paper towel, and... _Son of a bitch! They are removing their fucking neck tattoo_. _Is it an airbrush tattoo?_

I wasn't the only hostage, there were two more. Both men, a middle-aged one, and a young one. The young one started to panic and tried to fight but ended up being strangled with a wire.

I watched in horror as the guy fought with the wire gasping for air, I shouted, "Please don't kill him!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me. Even the guy that was strangling the hostage dropped the wire making the young man drop to the floor with a 'thud' sound.

I felt a cold metal pressed against my temple, the gang leader was pointing his gun at me, then, in a threatening tone, he said, "Did you say something?"

I knew the question was meant to intimidate me, but I was nervous, and when I am nervous I speak my mind without filters nonstop until I am out of breath.

"I said, please don't kill him", I shouted.

One of the guys crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head looking at me in confusion he asked, "You know that you weren't supposed to answer that right?"

"How am I supposed to know?! He asked a question pointing a gun at me! That screams: 'answer fast or die!' ", I shouted back.

I felt the gun leaving my temple and I heard the gang leader behind me saying, "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

At that everyone started to laugh, then the same guy said to him, "Why is it that I get to have this dude.", pointing at the young man that was still on the floor gasping for air, then pointing at me he said to him, "While you get to have the hot cute girl?"

"Because I'm your boss and I do whatever the fuck I want including killing people that dare to question me. Do you have a problem with that J?", the leader answered.

 _J?,_ If I were in that guy's shoes I would shit myself at his answer, but instead, he just rolled his eyes as if he was used to that type of interaction. _Interesting_.

Suddenly, something crashed against the truck we were in.

"What the fuck was that!?"

"The FBI and SWAT are following us!"

"Is that a fucking helicopter?"

I smirked satisfied, _finally_ , I thought. They sped trying to escape.

"Why the fuck are they following us?"

"How did they found us?"

The gang leader then said, "Turn off your phones now! That's the FBI (SIGINT) aircraft, I want everyone to turn off their phones!"

I opened my eyes shocked that he knew that information. Most of the details of that technology are classified. How do they know this? _This is more than just a gang, there is something bigger here_ , I thought and panic took over me.

"Boss, we need you to take care of the aircraft as soon as possible.", J said.

The leader of the gang stood up and told him, "Watch her for a moment then." pointing at me.

J walked towards me, he then stared at one of the gang members that was next to me and said in a childish voice, "I get a turn to hold the pretty girl. Jealous?"

Even though he said it in a low voice the gang leader heard him and shouted, "Touch her and I kill you!"

The gang member next to me replied to J, "You were saying?"

J pushed him aside and sat next to me.

I saw the gang leader take a manual bolt-action anti-material Barrett M95 sniper rifle, open a window in front of the truck, and shoot.

"Did he just?", I asked J not knowing how to even ask.

"Yes, he shot the aircraft gas tank.", J said nonchalantly.

"You can all turn on your phones now!", the gang leader shouted.

"But, the people in? Did he? Did the thing exploded?", I asked J.

"You watch too many movies, no it didn't, the aircraft will be forced to fly back to its base before it loses all the fuel.", J said.

"Oh... So, nobody died right? Just confirming.", I asked.

"Hey, check your phones we received the files.", one of the gang guys shouted.

J stared at me and said, "Relax, they will only die if they piss off the Boss."

"How reassuring, judging that he plans to stick with me for all of this ordeal.", I said.

J laughed and said, "He's not that bad, he could be a dick, a whore, a lying bastard but he will not kill you yet."

"Yet!?", I shouted.

"What are you two talking about?", the gang leader asked us. I didn't realize he was already in front of us.

"Just general knowledge about you, nothing to worry about.", said J while the gang leader gave him a suspicious look. 

Changing the topic, with a serious tone, the gang leader said to J, "Read the files, start with hers." pointing at me. 

I realized that everyone was staring at me at that moment. J was staring at his phone and said, "Oh, shit."

The gang leader stared at me and said, "Our intel tells us that you might be the cause of the FBI, SWAT, and a fucking aircraft finding us. So, where is it?"

I gulped and thought of the picture they took of my license, they must've sent that to someone with experience in looking for people's background. The only thing that could set me free from these psychopaths was the signal that was traced from my phone, without that, if they manage to escape, my chances of getting out alive from this ordeal are close to zero. I couldn't let them find my phone, my life depended on it. 

"Where is what?", I asked playing dumb and gaining time.

The gang leader let out a frustrated sigh and sat behind me the same way as before. I was between his legs and he pulled me towards him. Then he said, "Since you are not cooperating I will have to search you myself." 

_Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck!_ I thought.

"I can help with the search!", J said.

"Back off!", the gang leader responded. 

"I will give you one last chance to give me whatever it is you have that is being tracked by the police right now. If you don't cooperate, I will have to check myself and you might not like it unless you are into that sort of stuff.", he said to me as he ran his hand across my abdomen already looking for the device.

I just shut up and bit my lower lip, but it didn't take much time before he found it. He took my phone and gave it to one of the guys and said, "Throw it out of the window and let's start operation GTA"

I saw as the guy grabbed my phone and threw it out of the window along with all of my hopes and dreams of leaving from this event this alive. 

"GTA! Finally!", one of the guys shouted excitedly.

"I never thought that I would live until the day we finally had the chance to use it, I am so happy!", J said while putting on a show acting like he was crying from happiness. 

They all took their phones out, the gang leader took out his and flipped it horizontally, he grabbed his phone with both of his hands with me in between his arms. He placed his chin on my elbow looking at his cellphone from behind me. Then he said, "I will not play, but I will be judging you all, let's see who gets more points."

He opened an application and I saw different angles of the street we were on, it was a live feed of what was currently happening. I saw the police cars from the front at a street angle, suddenly all the cameras started to move towards the police cars. 

"I will hit two!", J shouted.

"Lame! Flip your car and ignite the bombs and you can get more.", shouted another one.

They were driving cars from their phones that were next to our truck, straight to the cars of the officers that were following us. 

I heard an explosion as someone shouted, "Yes! Ten points! Eat that, bitch!"

They were literally playing a Grand Theft Auto style type of "game", but it was real life. They were controlling cars that were customized with different gadgets and bombs. After a couple of explosions, I saw on the feed that they managed to block the street behind us leaving all of our pursuers behind. Then, he changed the view and I was staring at a top view of the whole thing, it seemed like I was looking at the feed of a drone with a camera. Then his phone rang, I saw the name before he could pull the phone out of my view: "Bossy asshole".

 _These people know classified information, they have skilled people that find information about their hostages, their weapons are expensive, the software and hardware for the dummy cars were done by someone with a lot of technical knowledge to make it work... How many are they really? How many are working for them outside? How do they get all of these resources?_ My mind started to go on a panic anxious train of thoughts and it stopped with a chilling conclusion: _There is someone powerful behind all of this. What if choosing me wasn't a mere coincidence?_ Then I heard him talk on the phone behind me.

"I see. What do we do with her then?", he said.

 _Her? The only woman here is me! There is someone with power who hates me behind this!_ , I thought and I snapped.

I shouted loud so the person on the phone, who was clearly the one giving the orders, could hear, "Putin is that you!? I'm sorry! It wasn't my intention to replace all of the data on your servers with dick picks! Please don't kill me!"

"What!? I don't work for Russia you crazy woman!", Shouted the gang's leader.

"Then is Fluffy Kim right!? I'm sorry Kim! I made that meme viral but I honestly think that you are chubby, not fat! You are even cute! Like some lethal teddy bear! Please don't kill me!", I shouted.

"I don't work for Kim either!", the gang's leader shouted back.

Then one of the guys said, "This chick is crazy but cute! Can I keep her?"

"I am not a pet!", I shouted.

"Look at that, a hostage who talks back, isn't she adorable?", another one said.

I felt like a cat, they are God's perfect killing machines but people keep picking them up and calling them cute. No wonder those bastards are always grumpy and jumpy, scratching everyone in sight.

"Awww she is so cute! Levi, can I pet her?", J said.

"Levi?!", I shouted.

"Thanks for shouting my name Jean!", Levi, the gang leader shouted.

I was at that point where my mouth just burst out everything I thought.

"No! Your name is not Levi! Levi is my vibrator, not you!", I shouted.

"What?!", I heard everyone said, I even heard the person on the other side of the phone scream it...

"You named your vibrator Levi!?", one of the guys asked trying to hold a laugh.

I bit my lower lip and bowed my head realizing what I just shouted.

Then I heard non-vibrating Levi telling the person on the phone, "Yes she named her vibrator Levi."

They all started laughing, some of them even crying from laughter.

Then, non-vibrating Levi, the gang leader, finished his call and said, "I will only say two things: first, there is no better name for a vibrator, and second, they barricaded the street to block us from going through. They are around two miles away and the street has barriers until then so we have to do a flip. They are already preparing the bridge below for us."

"Oh shit!", I heard some of them said as all of them sat on the floor and pulled out some belts to hook themselves to the truck.

"Connie, run a simulation and let the program take control of the truck.", Levi said.

I saw Connie staring at a display that contained multiple graphics. It was calculating something and I recognized the formulas: physics. _What are these crazy people planning on doing?_

"Start the countdown, brace for impact!", Connie shouted.

Levi placed a belt around me, and wrapped his arms around me, and said, "Lower your head, I will try to cover you as much as I can, don't panic, even if you find yourself in the air. I will not let you go."

"Air?!", I shouted.

Suddenly the truck crashed with something and it was rolling. I couldn't tell up from down since the whole thing was turning, I was in the air as Levi hold tight to me covering my head with his hands. When the truck stopped rolling, it landed straight and it kept going as if nothing had happened.

I heard explosions and it was the last dummy cars that were beside us on the main street, crashing against the barricade. Turns out, they calculated the speed they needed based on the weight of the truck, the height of the barrier, the angle to hit it in a way that will make the truck flip over it. It also calculated how to land straight on the street below based on the slope of the hill, momentum, and distance. _This is definitely not a gang, this is a fucking organization!_

They drove under a bridge and stopped. They all had regular civilian clothes now, the only odd thing was the cloth that covered half their faces. Levi opened the doors of the truck and shouted, "Let's go!"

He pulled me out of the truck, signaled some construction workers that were on the corner and they started to run, and placed orange cones to make a traffic jam. There were multiple cars parked below the bridge, they all separated into different cars. 

"Connie! Meet with me in the first exchange point.", Levi said.

He grabbed my wrist and said, "You are coming with me."

He walked me to a car, it was a regular Toyota sedan to blend in, I guessed. He opened the door and said, "Get in."

I got in, thinking of running away as soon as he walked to the driver's seat. Once he closed the door I noticed that it had no handle or lock inside, I tried looking for a way to trick the mechanism but he was already on his seat and started driving.

I noticed he was going to take off the cloth that covered half of his face and I covered my face to not see him.

"What the hell are you doing?", he asked.

"I've seen it in movies alright!? If the hostage sees the bad guys face it leaves him no other option than to kill her."

"Don't worry, I plan to kill you anyways.", he said.

I shot my head up and met his eyes, he stared at me, and with a sarcastic tone, he said, "Oh no, you saw my face! I guess you are stuck with me now."

I was shocked staring at his face. He looked like a fucking model. _Are they a gang or a fucking hot guys modeling agency?_ I thought.

He was looking at the street, driving when I saw him smirk, then he said, "If you are going to keep eye-fucking me the least you can do is to tell me all about your friend, Levi."


	3. I won't go without a fight

**Ten months ago:**

**Author P.O.V. (Point of view):**

Grisha arrived at his home after a long day of work. Tired, he left his shoes at his door and walked to the kitchen. He was looking for his wife and couldn't find her anywhere on the first floor of the house.

"Carla, I'm home!", he shouted.

"Come to our room honey!", she responded from upstairs.

Grisha walked up the stairs and opened the door of his room. When he saw the person sitting next to his wife he froze.

"Honey, she needs our help.", Carla said.

"Amaya... you are alive... I lost all hope of ever seeing you again...", Grisha said with tears running down his eyes.

"I wish I had met with you two under different circumstances, but I am almost out of time.", Amaya said.

Grisha clenched his fists in anger and said, "Ten years! She never lost hope, she never stopped looking for you and you've been alive all of this time?"

"I know, I couldn't let anyone find me. I had to change my name and erase any evidence of me ever having a family. I've been running from dangerous people all this time and I didn't want to put your lives and her life at risk! Do you think that it has been easy?! I think about her every day, that's precisely why I am here today.", Amaya said.

"What do you mean?", Grisha asked.

Amaya handled him a folder and said, "Here is the information of the only person I trust in the organization. When the time is right, find him, and tell him that she is the key. Do not talk to anyone else about this, I have a suspicion that there is a traitor among us."

Amaya started to walk away and Grisha said, "How will I know when the time is right?"

"You will know.", she responded and left.

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

He was looking at the street, driving when I saw him smirk, then he said, "If you are going to keep eye-fucking me the least you can do is to tell me all about your friend, Levi."

I bit my tongue and stared out of the window and ignored him.

"Silent treatment, I see. Well at least tell me what the hell you did to Putin, that shit sounds interesting.", He said.

"I asked all my girlfriends to send me all the unsolicited dick picks they had received. They spread the word and suddenly I was receiving dick pics from girls all around the country. So I wiped the data on his servers and replaced it with those.", I said.

"Are you saying that Putin possibly has the dick picks of my whole squad!?", he shouted.

"Does that mean that he also have yours?", I asked.

He didn't answer he just stared to the street upfront. I said, "Silent treatment, I see."

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Sasha was deciding what to cook for her late dinner when her phone rang. She picked up the phone and saw that it was a video call. She answered and saw all the girls already on the call, Christa was crying, Annie seemed pissed, and Ymir was serious.

"Turn on the news now!", Annie said.

Sasha ran to the television and turned it on. She saw the news about the recent bank robbery.

"What am I supposed to see here?", She asked.

"Keep watching! The video is already viral and they are about to show it on TV.", Ymir said.

Tv reporter: "We have received exclusive footage from inside of the bank. We advise precaution with your kids."

"Is that...", Sasha said.

The video showed the man with a clown mask pulling Mikasa from the floor towards him, then killing a man that attacked him. In the end, it shows the man leaving pulling Mikasa alongside him.

"What is the meaning of this!?", Sasha shouted.

"They took her Sasha! Those gang guys! They are going to kill her!", Christa said crying.

"We need to talk to Eren, there has to be something we can do.", Sasha said.

"There has to be something we can do! God only knows what they are doing to her! I can't sit still when she is probably being tortured! ", Annie said.

**\--------**

"You are torturing me!", Levi shouted.

"Is just a song! Come on!", Mikasa said.

The radio is playing Umbrella by Rihanna.

"That stupid song is repeating the same shit over and over again!", Levi said.

"Don't mess with Riri!", Mikasa said giving him a death stare.

"Change the station or I shoot you!", Levi shouted.

"Do you shoot all your problems away? You definitely have anger issues.", Mikasa said.

Levi gave her a death stare when his phone rang. He answered the phone and said, "You are on the speaker, what do you want?"

"Is that? Are you listening to Rihanna?! You said you hated Riri when I tried to play one of her songs at your place!", Connie said.

Levi turned off the radio and said, "The CIA brat is torturing me. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Hi, Mikasa! Make him listen to Lady Gaga next, he will love it!", Connie shouted.

"Noted!", Mikasa shouted back.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell do you want?", Levi said frustrated.

"Well, I am here waiting for you, so where the hell are you?", Connie said.

"You will see me now.", Levi said while making a turn.

"Oh, I see you! Good, we are on time.", Connie said and hung up.

They parked at an abandoned house, Connie's car was already in the closed driveway and Levi parked behind it. He got out of the car and opened Mikasa's door. He grabbed her wrist and walked outside of the driveway and manually pulled down the driveway door hiding the cars. Then, they walked to the side of the house where Connie was standing next to a 2020 Porsche Panamera turbo.

"Get in!", he said opening the door for Mikasa.

Mikasa waited until Levi was rounding the car to try to escape, she opened the door but Connie closed it again. She didn't realize he was still there while she was staring at Levi.

"Oi Levi, she tried to escape again.", Connie said.

She gave him a death stare and said, "Snitch! I thought we were friends!" when she felt a pinch on her neck. She moved her gaze to Levi who was sitting next to her in the backseat and he had a syringe in his hand.

"Motherf-", is all she could say before she passed out.

**Levi P.O.V.**

She passed out and I placed her head on my lap and put the seatbelt loosely on her. Then I said to Connie, "Let's go."

"Was it really necessary to tranq her?", Connie asked.

"I saw her trying to escape when we got in the first car, and she made me listen to Rihanna is like she was asking for it. Besides, I don't have the energy to watch her for the entire ride. She is capable of throwing herself out of the moving car just to escape. She will be waking up by the time we are almost there.", I said.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Connie asked, "I guess you want me to keep the bookstore open to keep up appearances, right?"

"Yes, I will tell some of the guys to go and help you during the day. I will let you in charge in the meantime.", I said.

"Good, because I don't need you being a dick when cute girls try to talk to me.", Connie said.

"Are you still angry about that?! How the hell was I supposed to know you liked the girl?", I said.

"Wasn't it obvious?!", he asked.

"No, because she was way out of your league.", I said to tease him.

"Asshole", he said.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he asked me, "Is she completely out?"

I moved her hair from her face and saw that she had her eyes closed and her breathing was steady and calmed. "She's out.", I responded.

"Good, because I need to talk about this, did you read her file?", Connie asked.

"Only the CIA part Erwin posted on the chat, why?", I said curiously.

"Read it, especially the name of her mother. You know what, start with her last name first.", Connie said.

I sighed, took out my phone, and looked for her file. Staring at her last name I said, "What the fuck?"

"I know right; she is an Ackerman like you, don't tell me you two are related?", Connie asked.

"Judging for the father's information, they are from the north branch part of the Ackerman clan, I am from the south. I am an only child and the only sibling my mother had was my uncle and he can't have kids so no, we are not related, we are just from the same clan. I thought the north branch was eradicated.", I said confused.

"Well, look at the name of her mother now...", Connie said.

I looked at her mother's name and froze, "It can't be.", I said.

"Come on! It is! She has a striking resemblance to her too.", Connie said.

"She never told us she had a daughter...", I said in disbelief.

"She barely told us her real name, I am sure there is a lot of stuff we didn't know about her.", Connie said.

"I noticed the resemblance when I first saw her but, I guess I was in denial.", I said while staring at her.

"I know, I think everyone noticed... Hell, when I first saw her I felt a hole in my chest and I just wanted to hug her and tell her that I was sorry...", Connie said with his voice breaking.

"We need to talk to Erwin, there is something he is hiding from us about all of this ordeal.", I said lost in thought.

**\-------**

"That is all the questions we have, for now, you two are free to leave.", said the police officer.

Grisha and Eren walked out of the police station and saw Pixis, Mikasa's boss walking to the police station.

"Are you Mikasa's boss?", Eren asked.

"I am, what can I help you with?", Pixis responded.

"I am her brother, I know you are a powerful man if there is someone who can find her that's you. Please, they will kill her if we don't find her soon!", Eren pleaded.

"That is why I am here, I am doing my best to find her, she is like family to me. I will do everything in my power to get her back, and if they even touch a hair of hers I will make them pay. I will not rest until she is back safe with us.", Pixis said.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything! Please just let me know.", Eren said.

"Give me your phone number, I will let you know how can you help us if something comes up.", Pixis said while taking his phone out and Eren gave him his phone number.

"Eren! What can we do, how can we help?", Sasha, who just arrived at the police station, said. She was with Ymir, Christa, Annie, and Armin.

"I called out to other feminists organizations, they told me they will put pressure on the media and the police to solve this case. Also, we were planning on posting flyers with her picture in case she manages to escape or someone sees her around, they can recognize her.", Ymir said while hugging Christa.

"Those are good ideas, we also have to prepare in case we need to fight.", Eren said.

"Fight? What do you mean?", Armin said.

"I don't know about you guys but if someone calls me saying that they saw her I will call the police but on my way to the place they saw her. I will not wait for the police. I already have a gun, I know the basics of fighting but that won't be enough.", Eren said.

"You call us too and we will be on our way.", Annie said.

"Good, because you are the most experienced fighter from all of us. Your dad trained you in like a thousand styles of fighting since you were little so I will need you to train us.", Eren said to Annie.

"I am in, when do we start?", Annie said.

**\------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was slowly waking up but I kept my eyes closed as I listened to their conversation.

"Come on! You were the youngest person ever to make the rank of Captain.", Connie said laughing.

"Those were other times we are not in the Navy Seals anymore.", Levi said.

"I miss the old days, all of us hanging at the right side of the law.", Connie said.

"I know but there is some stuff that just because they are technically legal does not mean that they are correct. I miss those days too but looking back now, with everything we know... I mean we were so ignorant.", Levi said.

"I guess that's why we were so happy... Is this really your last job? Can you really walk away from this after everything you know?", Connie said.

"I keep asking myself the same question. I promised Farlan and Isabel after we saved her, this job will pay our debt and we will disappear. That's all there is to it.", I answered.

I don't know how but Levi realized I was awake and said, "Are you planning to stay on my lap? I know you are awake brat."

I sat up as fast as I could, and said, "Where the hell are we?"

There was nothing around, just trees, nothing else. The street we were on was small and seemed secluded. It was creepy. Suddenly, Connie stopped driving and said, "This is your stop guys. Be safe!"

We stopped in the middle of nowhere, only trees were around. _They are definitely planning to kill me here,_ I thought. Levi opened my door and pulled me by my wrist and said, "Let's go."

"Let's go? To where?! There is nothing here!", I shouted.

Connie left even though I gave him pleading eyes for him to stay. Levi pulled me roughly and said, "Come on, I don't have all day for you!"

 _This is it, he is going to kill me. I shouldn't have made him listen to Rihanna. He seems pissed, I am so dead._ I thought.

"Can you walk any slower?", he said annoyed.

 _If he thinks that he can kill me without me putting a fight he is so wrong_ , I thought.

I wrestled against his hold on my wrist and said, "Stop manhandling me! Let me go you fucking psychopath!"

He stopped walking and turned to stare at me. Then, he crossed his arms across his chest, and in a warning tone he said, "You have some balls to be talking to me that way."

"Balls?", I said as I pushed him back, he lowered his arms and kept staring at me curious about what I was about to do, "Balls you say?", I pushed him back again until his back was against a tree.

"No, I don't have balls. Balls are weak.", I said getting close to him, "On the other hand, pussies are so strong that they are even made for banging."

At this point, I was so close that our noses were touching, "So don't insult me saying that I have 'some balls' as a synonym of strength."

I brushed my lips against his lips while he placed his arms around my waist. While slowly moving to his neck I said "What I have," as I brushed my lips against the sensitive skin on his neck. Then I continued saying, "is an incredible," as I kissed his neck and pressed one of my legs between his legs and said, "desirable" while I bit his neck, I finished saying, "pussy."

Noticing that he led his guard down I kneed him on the balls with the leg I had between his legs. When he bent down from the pain he found my fist greeting his face with a nice uppercut straight to his nose.

I said, "Point proven!" and started to run away while he groaned in pain on the floor.

Watching me run away he shouted, "Fuck! Where the fuck do you think you are going!?"

I shouted back, "Suck my clit, Bitch!"

**\---------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Eren, Armin, Sasha, Annie, Ymir, and Christa entered Mikasa's apartment and sat at the kitchen table.

"We need a plan, these guys are monsters I've seen the videos they post when they 'hunt' their victims.", Ymir said frustrated.

"The only clue we have is the scorpion tattoo, do we know the places that gang hangs around?", Annie asked.

"I think we could ask around.", Armin said.

"Let's make a map of the places they have hit, and any places they have been spotted. We could find a pattern or possible hideouts.", Sasha said.

Ymir was consoling Christa, hugging her, then Christa said while sobbing, "Guys, they can kill her."

Ymir held her closer and said, "She is strong if someone can survive this, it's her. She is not going to die."

**\-----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

_I'm so dead. I don't know where I am in this damned woods. How do I even know that I am not going in circles?! All the fucking trees look the same! If Pixis could track me I would be out of here in no time. It's fucking cold too... Maybe I should have just watched those survival reality shows Eren kept pestering me about, what was the name of it? Something about being afraid and naked? I get the scared part, but naked? Just why? Stupid reality tv,_ I was snapped out of my line of thoughts by a roar.

A... Fucking... Roar... Behind me. It sent chills down my spine and I froze. Slowly, I turned and found out a huge bear standing on its two feet ready to bitch slap the hell out of me. To say that I shit myself is an understatement. The thing started to get its paws close to me and I shouted, "no, No, NO, LEVIII!"

"What happened with the strength of your pussy?", Levi answered. The bastard was behind the bear leaning against a tree with his arms crossed over his chest and legs crossed, looking as calm and chill as a hippie in Woodstock.

The bear swang one of his paws at me and I dodged it by throwing myself to the floor. "Are you going to let that thing kill me?!", I shouted.

"I will even encourage it. Oi! Mr. Bear! Doesn't she look tasty? Go on, eat her!", he shouted.

The bear started walking towards me, he had both of his front paws at the sides of my body. He was looking down at me getting his face close to my body ready for a bite when I heard a shot. The bear fell on top of my legs.

When I saw Levi, he had his gun pointed at the thing. I tried to move my legs but the damned thing was too heavy. Levi walked towards me and crouched next to me.

"I should probably leave you here to die from either a wild animal attack or hypothermia when it gets colder later tonight.", he said.

I gave him a death stare and he said, "Don't look at me like that, I am the only one who can save you right now so you better show some respect."

"Fuck you!", I said.

He stood up and said, "Alright then, have a nice short life, Brat!" while walking away.

I was struggling with the dead bear on top of me, the cold was starting to get on my nerves. Every little sound from the woods had me on edge. I kept struggling with the damned bear and managed to pull one leg free. Every muscle in my body hurt from all the struggle. When I finally got the other leg out, I panicked. Blood. The bear had scratched me before the fall breaking my jeans with its paws.

It seems that the bear's body against the injury stopped the blood flow but when I pulled my leg out the blood started to flow again. I took my shirt off, ignoring the chills from the cold, and wrapped it around the injury.

I started to walk, more like limp, trying to find a way out of the woods. I was dirty, limping around a fucking forest in my bra, ripped jeans, and a shirt wrapped around my leg. Great, just great. _I'm starting to get the 'naked' part of that 'naked and afraid' show,_ I thought when I started to get dizzy and when I looked at the shirt on my leg, it was completely red already.

"Unbelievable", I heard Levi's voice behind me.

"Fuck off!", I shouted back.

When I turned to flip him off, everything turned black.

**Levi P.O.V.**

I saw her falling to the ground face first. I could have caught her but I let her fall, she was pissing me off. I stood next to her and she wasn't moving. I poked her with a stick, in case her craziness was contagious, and said, "Doing the mannequin challenge?"

No answer.

I sighed frustrated as I thought, _you gotta be fucking kidding me._

I heard her groan in pain, so I picked her up and said, "Let's get out of here."

"Let me go!", She said weakly.

"I let you go, and not even an hour has passed and you are walking around the forest like one of those zombies of 'the walking dead' you look terrible."

"You threw me in the middle of a fucking forest infested by bears! If you would've left me in the city I would be fine!", she said.

"Doubt it, your sense of direction is so horrible that you would've ended up walking around the same building for hours thinking that you are having progress."

"Fuck you", she finally whispered before passing out again.

As I walked I saw that her face was bruised from the fall and I almost felt guilty. Almost. She started shivering from the cold so I pulled her closer to my body as I raised my pace. I heard her mumbling something and I asked, "Are you conscious?"

"Why? Are you planning on knocking me out again?", she responded.

I found the spot in the forest I was looking for. I stopped in front of a circular metal door that was on the floor. The entrance of the bunker. I pressed a code at the side of it and turned the wheel to open it.

"We are going down.", I said as I moved her, opening her legs to straddle me and she instinctively placed her arms around my neck to avoid falling on her ass.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?!", she shouted.

"Hold on tight.", I said as I started to go down the stairs.

"I can go down the stairs by myself!", she protested.

"Right, you have been in and out of consciousness but you are totally okay with going down a long set of stairs without falling on your butt. Besides, you will probably try to escape again if I let you by yourself, and by escape, I mean ending up as bear poop eventually.", I said.  
  
 **Mikasa P.O.V.**

He was going down the staircase while I was holding on to him for dear life. When he closed the door to what it looked like, the entrance of a bunker, he put a code to a pin pad, and it locked the door. I memorized the number, for my next 'prison break' escape style. At least it was warmer inside than out in the woods. When we got all the way down he helped me to stand straight. 

When I looked to the opposite side of the stairs I saw... nothing, just a wall. _What the hell? This is a dead-end?! Does he really plan to stay in this place?_ It was a small, damped, circled shape hole with a roughly estimated diameter of around 6 feet. 

"Since I saw you looking at the code to close the outer bunker door, I will have to make sure you don't see the rest. By the way, just so you know, I will change the code.", he said.

He hugged me from behind and placed a hand on my chin forcing me to look to the stairs. Then I heard a metallic sound behind me followed by four clicking sounds finishing with a whoosh sound. When he let go of me I saw a hall that wasn't there before. _Was that a secret door? or more like a secret wall?_ I thought. We walked into it and he pressed a button on the other side that closed the hall again, _definitely a moving wall, too big to call it a door,_ I thought. At the end of the hall, it was another dead-end. He repeated the process again as I tried to memorize the sounds, it was definitely a pin pad hidden somewhere inside the wall. He closed the wall he just opened again and reached the third one, following the same process, I was trying to locate the pin pad in the wall before he moved my head to keep me from watching. After the third wall, there was a door, this time he didn't block me from watching as he let a key out opened the door, and held it open for me. 

I entered the door and I was staring to the most spotless clean apartment I have ever seen. It was huge, and it had four doors to my left and two to my right. It had a pool table on my right, right in front of me a huge TV with a big sofa in front of it, and next to it, a gorgeous kitchen that had a bar section. 

When I looked at him he was giving me a death stare that sent chills down my spine. He got close to me and I stepped back until my back reached the wall. As he got closer to me he said, "Just to have things clear, there are three walls blocking the only exit from this place. There is also the main door of the apartment and the outer door of the bunker, in addition to that, there is a forest infested by bears, as you so eloquently put it earlier."

He pinned me against the wall and said, "That won't make me lower my guard with you, since you are ridiculously smart and could find a way to sneak out somehow." Then, he brushed his lips against mine and said, "Now, how should I punish you for your insubordination?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting kinky here don't you think? ;) lol


	4. Little Hitler

**A week and a half ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

Mikasa was on her desk, working as usual when her boss approached her:

"Do you have a minute?", asked Pixis.

"Sure, what can I help you with?", Mikasa responded.

"Come with me to the electronics lab, I have something to show you.", Pixis said.

Mikasa stood up from her desk and followed him to the laboratory.

"What do you want me to see?", Mikasa asked.

Pixis grabbed a cristal box that contained a small microcontroller, gave it to her, and said, "Is there a possibility of getting anything out of it? I know is heavily damaged but it could contain important intel since it was found in the possession of a terrorist."

Mikasa grabbed the chip and asked, "Was the terrorist burned alive? Because the circuit is fried. I can see burn marks and I am pretty sure there are missing parts from the board itself."

Pixis scratched the back of his neck and said, "I know is a long shot, but if there is someone who can get something out of it, that would be you."

Reiner entered the lab and said, "Pixis, sorry to interrupt, but if we plan to make it back on time, since you want us to make a stop at Mitra's Bank, we have to start leaving soon."

Noticing the urgency of Reiner, Mikasa said, "I will do my best to figure it out. I'll let you know if I find anything significant."

"Thank you, I knew I could count on you. I have to go now, I have a lunch scheduled with Reiner, I will get back in touch with you when I get back.", Pixis said.

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

He brushed his lips against mine and said, "Now, how should I punish you for your insubordination?" 

My mind ran like a thousand scenarios of what could happen to me. I was nervous, and it was clear that he was mad. I made him listen to Rihanna, I kneed him on the balls, and I lost count of how many times I've talked back. I definitely have lost any sense of self-preservation if I had any, to begin with. I could not knee him again on the balls because he was in between my legs blocking me from his delicate area. I could not punch him because he was restraining my wrists with his hands. Even if I could somehow get away from him, there was still the fact that behind the only door that leads to freedom, lies man-eating bears and three fucking walls behind. If I survive this, I will definitely write a book about what not to do when you get kidnapped. 

Thinking of what to say to try and make things better, in a half-joking tone I said, "Are you going to kick me on my non-existent balls now? You know that plagiarism is a crime and you are totally stealing my move."

He totally ignored my comment and said, "You know, I read your file. It says you are a hardcore feminist right?"

I just nodded in agreement curious about where he was going with this.

"That means that you believe in gender equality, am I right?", he asked.

I nodded and he continued, "I also believe in gender equality, that means that if you slap me I will slap you back if you punch me I will give it back, and that's why I am here doing to you the same thing you did to me in the woods. I could go and try to knee your inexistent balls but as you said, it will not hurt you. I could also punch your face but I am not the type of guy who likes to hit women. So... for the sake of equality, I need to think on a way to get even with you. Do you have any suggestions?"

I was lost for words, he had me against a wall physically and emotionally. How the hell was I supposed to answer something like that?! I bit my lower lip and thought on the best answer I could formulate at the moment and said, "You are right, we are not even, not even half even to be honest. But you got it wrong on who is the one who needs to get even here. You pointed your gun at my brother's forehead, then at my father's. You kidnapped me, tranq me, manhandled me, and took my freedom away. A simple punch on your face and balls pain doesn't even cover half of all the crap you've put me through."

He gave me an amused look and said, "Why don't we start counting since the moment Connie left us alone?"

"How convenient for you, alright. Since that moment we have you: manhandling me, telling a bear to eat me, almost letting it eat me, leaving me injured and immobilized with a dead bear on top of me that led me to almost bleed to death which takes us to this moment right here right now where you have me locked up in an underground bunker taking my freedom away. As I said, I am not even close to getting even with you.", I said. 

He didn't answer he just looked down and jogged to his room while shouting, "Take off your clothes!"

"What!? Fuck no!", I shouted. _Does this asshole even listen to a word I said?_ I thought.

"As much as I like teasing you and pissing you off, there are more important matters to take care of. Or did you forgot that you have a dirty open wound on your leg brat! I don't want bloodstains on my floor!", he said.

"What does that have to do with me taking off my clothes!", I shouted.

I limped to where he was, curious about what he was doing. I saw him filling up the tub. He looked at me and said, "For fucks sake think of it like skinny dipping because you are going in the tub whether you like it or not, you stink. Don't tell me you've never done skinny dipping before?"

**\------FlashBack-------**

**Author P.O.V.**

It was a beautiful sunny day, the perfect day for a small group of the Daisies Girl Scouts to go on an expedition. They were having a tour in a forest with the purpose to watch the wildlife in their natural habitat. They stopped at an open field and all sat down to listen to the tour guy. 

Meanwhile, not very far away, Mikasa, Sasha, Annie, Christa, and Ymir stood in front of a waterfall. 

"Are we really going to do this?", Christa said.

"This is for our ancestors! Those women that fought for our freedom! They were forced to cover themselves fully for the sake of men! They couldn't use pants, their skirts had to be long in length, and they were shamed if they did otherwise! They were called names if they dared to dress in a more comfortable way!", Annie shouted.

"We owe it to them!", Ymir shouted.

"Fuck the patriarchy!", Mikasa shouted as she took off all of her clothes and jumped to the river. 

They all stared at each other for a second before doing the same. They ran to the river while shouting:

"For freedom!"

"Free the nipple!"

They jumped to the river and started laughing at their own stunt. Suddenly, a pack of goats appeared in the area. They started to eat their clothes and Mikasa noticed and yelled: "Male chauvinists goats are eating our clothes!" while running out of the river towards them with the girls following behind.

The girl scout tour guy proudly finished his speech with: "...and that is why we need to treat animals with love and respect because-" he was cut short with...

"Give me that! You stupid goat!", Mikasa shouted while spanking the thing with a tree branch.

Sasha was biting one of the goats' legs.

Annie was shouting "I will kill you beast!"

"Give me back my panties!", Christa shouted while Ymir shouted to the same goat, "No! Eat her panties!" teasingly.

The tour guide was in shock at the sight when one of the little girls shouted, "I don't want the goat to eat my panties too!" while running away crying.

**\-----End of Flashback-----**

"Skinny dipping? Nope, no, never done it.", Mikasa responded a little too fast for her own taste.

Levi raised a brow, obviously not buying a word she said, and sarcastically said, "Right, you sound so believable."

**Levi P.O.V.**

She was definitely lying about her skinny dipping experience but I let it pass.

I sighed and said, "At least get your pants off then."

She gave me a death stare and said, "Fuck no!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose frustrated with her lack of cooperation and I said, "The wound is dirty, you are dirty and stink, the pants are a lost cause anyway. Take. Them. Off."

She hesitated for a moment but then she obliged. After they were off she crossed her arms over her chest and avoided my gaze.

I quickly picked her up, one arm under her legs, the other behind her back. She didn't expect me to do that so she gasped at the quick movement.

"Put me down you perv!", She shouted.

I was already in front of the tub when I said, "As you wish.", and I dropped her, ass first, into the tub resulting in a glorious splash sound.

She looked like a wet cat giving me a death stare from the tub. It was adorable.   
The tub was already filled with bubbles so I said, "Take the injured leg out and start washing the rest of your body yourself, the shampoo and conditioner are right next to you and so is the soap."

She took her leg out and I started to assess the injury.

"Look at this.", I said pointing at the deepest part of the wound, "The blood flow stopped but is still a deep wound. You are going to need stitches.", I said.

"So that means you are going to take me to the hospital?", She said while raising a brow.

"No, it means that I will stitch you up.", I said.

"Please tell me that you have some sort of anesthesia.", She said while closing her eyes.

"I have alcohol and drugs, you choose.", I said.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Drugs, of course, he offered me drugs. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Neither" _I need to stay sharp in case an opportunity to escape appears._

"Your call then, I'm going to get everything to stitch you up, be right back.", he said and left the bathroom.

I sighed, tired of this horrible long day. At least the water in the tub was warm, the tub was huge and comfortable, and the bubbles smelled good. There were so many bubbles that you couldn't see what was under the water. I took the chance to take my underwear off and wash properly before he came back.

After I was almost done I saw two little paws and a little head peeking at the side of the tub. It was a little black and white cat. The cat's face was black and white, but the white part had a black spot right under its nose. It made the cat look like Hitler. I pet little Hitler's head and it started purring. _Adorable_ , I thought.

Levi entered the bathroom with, what it looked like, a first aid kit and looked at the cat and said, "There you are you little asshole, you were hiding from me."

"Please don't shoot the cute cat.", I said.

"Why would I shoot my roommate?", He said jokingly.

He sat next to the tub and started to clean my wound, then he said, "His name is Pancho by the way."

"I didn't take you for an animal lover.", I said curiously.

"And why is that? Because I am a scary gang leader? I can be scary and have a cat, those things are not mutually exclusive.", he said.

I think he saw my incredulous face because the next thing I know he was holding the cat with one hand and pointing his gun at me with the other and said, "See, still scary." At that precise moment, the cat made the most adorable meowing sound, that made me say "Awww"

Levi stared at the cat and said, "See Pancho, that's why I don't bring you to work with me."

I just bit my lower lip to stop me from saying anything else stupid.

He let little Hitler on the floor and sat next to the tub again to keep treating my injury. I was silent, just staring at him cleaning my wound. He looked so calmed that I knew that this wasn't his first time doing something like this.

"It was my sister's.", he said.

"Huh?"

"The cat. It was my sister's.", he clarified.

"Was?", I asked.

"She gave it to me because google said that having a pet can help with PTSD. She literally said that.", he chuckled and then said, "Stupid."

"PTSD?", I asked.

"Post-traumatic stress disorder.", he answered.

Of course, I knew what PTSD was, I was just curious about what caused this on him. _I better know my enemy before barging in for a fight._

I was struggling trying to get a deeper answer when he said, "My childhood, war, saving my sister, watching friends die, all of it is the cause for my PTSD in case you were wondering."

That sentence just gave me so many more questions that I didn't even know where to start. He definitely had issues, you don't end up being the leader of one of the scariest gangs there is without having one.

"Don't move your leg, you might flinch as an instinct but try to keep it at a minimum. I'll start with the stitches now.", He said.

I nodded and took a deep breath, _this will suck_ , I thought.

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Sasha was walking to her apartment, they had agreed to go to their places to gather clothes, computers, and anything they might need to pull an all-nighter doing research about the gang that took Mikasa, at Mikasa's apartment where Eren and Armin also lived. She passed by the bookstore that was on her way to her apartment and she saw Connie getting in. 

_It's late for a bookstore to be open,_ she thought. Curiosity took the best of her and she walked in sounding the little bell that announces when a new customer arrives. Watching that most of the lights were off she shook her head and thought, _so what was the plan here? Just get into the store and what? This was stupid I should just leave._

She turned to leave, grabbed the handle of the door to pull it open when someone behind her grabbed her by her waist and slammed the door shut with the other hand.

**\-------**

"Auch!", Mikasa shouted.

"Stay still, woman! Dodging kicks while trying to stitch someone is not my expertise! I am almost done!", Levi shouted.

"It fucking hurts!", she shouted.

"You are such a baby. There, done!", he said.

When he moved his gaze from her leg to look at her, he froze and moved his head to the opposite direction from her. 

"What is it now!?", Mikasa shouted.

"I didn't know that you had taken all of your clothes off and with your constant kicking and moving, well, let's just say that there are not so many bubbles as before.", he said not looking at her. 

Mikasa yelped embarrassed trying to cover herself with her hands. Levi just extended his hand to the shower curtain without looking and closed it. Then he said, "Finish cleaning yourself, and be careful, I don't care if you hurt yourself but I will be pissed if you end up leaving bloodstains in my bathroom. Do you know how annoying it is to clean those up?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes at his words and said, "What will I wear? My underwear is dirty and soaked, my jeans are stained and broken and my shirt is red from blood."

"I will give you some of my clothes for tonight. I'll deal with getting something for you tomorrow. I'll also give you a new toothbrush.", he answered.

**\-------**

Sasha's heart rate increased, she was scared of the man that was behind her. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

Suddenly the man tightened his grip around her waist and with a dangerous tone whispered to her ear, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

"I'm sorry I just saw you and wanted to say hi but after I got in the store I thought that maybe it was a stupid idea so I was going to leave but now you caught me and you probably think that I'm a psycho!", Sasha blurted out.

"What!?", Connie said as he released his hold of her and turned her to see her face. When he recognized her he gave a step back and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to... I just..."

"It's okay... I should go... I shouldn't be here anyway...", Sasha said reaching for the door but Connie blocked her from leaving again.

"Please, let me at least apologize properly. I didn't mean to scare you, I thought that maybe was someone trying to steal something from the store I guess. If I haven't royally screwed things up with you with this, can I invite you to get a cup of coffee with me?", he said.

Sasha shook her head and said, "I shouldn't... I don't-"

Connie cut her short and said, "Don't worry, I understand" while opening the door for her.

She walked out and when she was two steps away from the door Connie said, "Mind if I ask you something?"

Sasha turned to look at him and he asked, "Are you okay?"

Sasha hugged herself and shifted her weight from one foot to another. She bowed and shook her head letting out the tears she was holding.

Connie reached out to her and with a serious tone, he said, "Did someone did something to you? Who is it? I want a name and I will make them disappear!"

"It wasn't just one person, it was many men.", Sasha said.

Connie clenched his fists as anger flowed over his body, he said, "I want names, I swear, I can take care of them. Please, tell me."

Sasha looked at him and said, "They took my best friend, and they go by the gang name of scorpions."

Connie froze at her words, not knowing what to say. Sasha took her phone out and showed him a picture of Mikasa and said, "That's her, and I don't even know if she is still alive."

"She is still alive.", Connie said.

"How do you know?! Even if she is still alive, how do I know that she's not being abused right now!?", Sasha shouted.

Connie hugged her and said, "How can I help?"

**\------**

**Levi P.O.V**.

"Oi brat, are you still alive in there?", I shouted.

"It's only been like five minutes since you left!", She shouted back.

"It takes less than a second for you to slip, fall, die, and staining my bathroom with blood!"

She opened the door giving me a death stare. She was wearing my shorts and a white t-shirt. _I definitely didn't think this through,_ I thought as I saw that she didn't have a bra on, and well, a white t-shirt did not help with the situation.

"My eyes are up here Mr. Pervert Kidnapper.", She said.

I quickly moved my eyes to see anything else, ANYTHING. _I am my worst enemy,_ I thought. That's when I saw Pancho walking by.

I grabbed the cat and shoved it on her chest and said, "Here, he likes you, pet him!"

Luckily the cat distracted her enough to keep her from noticing the weird fact that I just threw a cat at her. _Whatever works I guess,_ I thought.

My phone vibrated and I grabbed it to check my notifications. They guys were talking on the group chat, there were around fifty new messages and I didn't have the energy to read them all so I typed:

 **Levi** : Can someone summarize what all of these last fifty messages are all about?

 **Marco** : Jean bragging on how he plans to steal Mikasa away from you and the rest of the guys fighting about who will really steal her away from you. 😂😂

 **Gunther** : Don't act like you weren't fighting for her too!

 **Jean** : Speaking of, you haven't killed her yet, right Levi?

 **Levi** : She is still pretty much annoyingly alive. Btw, she told me that the Russian Intelligence department had a classified folder with all of your dick pics. The folder is labeled as 'Servers Terrorist Attack'.

 **Oluo** : How the hell did she get my dick pics?!

 **Levi** : If you ever sent a dick pic to someone, then now is property of the Russian Intelligence department.

_Connie changed the name of the group from 'Bro Squad' to 'Terrorist dicks'_

**Jean** : 😂😂😂

 **Connie** : Bruh 😂😂

 **Eld** : See, that's why we love her 😂😂

I locked my phone again and looked at Mikasa who was standing in front of me petting Pancho. For the first time since I first saw her, I saw how she looked like with a calm face. There was something mesmerizing about it, until,

"What?!", she shouted at me.

Well, there goes again, an angry face. At least I know now that when she is not giving me a death stare, or punching me or scared at me she actually looks... alluring.

"So, time for bed.", I said while walking to my nightstand.

"Where will I sleep?", she asked.

I pointed to my bed, and then she asked, "Where will you sleep?"

"My bed obviously.", I said nonchalantly.

I noticed her giving me one of those 'If-you-plan-to-get-frisky-I'll-castrate-you' look, and I said, "First of all, I don't trust you so I will keep you close. Second, it's a fucking king size bed for fucks sake, and third", I said while I pulled out handcuffs from the drawer of the nightstand, "I will have to use this on you."

"Fuck no! Back off Mr. Grey!", she shouted while grabbing Pancho with her two arms extended lion king style.

"Are you using my cat as a shield?!", I asked.

"Just what I thought, as long as I am holding little Hitler here you will not manhandle me of fear of hurting him.", She said.

"You know that he is a cat, and they don't last long in a relaxed state while being held right?"

"We will see about that.", she said while petting his head and the little traitor started purring.

"I see", I said and I went straight to Pancho's room to grab a little plastic bag that will guarantee my victory.

I went back to the room, opened the bag, and threw some catnip at Mikasa. "What the fuck?!", she shouted.

"Wait for it", I said as I stared at Pancho.

After a couple of seconds, the spirit of Hitler possessed my cat and it started attacking Mikasa like a wild beast. Mikasa dropped him but he kept jumping to scratch her, "Take him away from me!", she shouted.

She jumped on top of the bed running away from the wild cat and I took the opportunity to pin her down and cuffed her to the bed.

"There, now be a good girl and sleep.", I said.

I left her there killing me with her eyes and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. I was too exhausted from this long ass day to be arguing with her. I checked my phone and saw my messages:

 **María** : Thinking of you

 _Booty call?_ I thought.

 **Levi** : details

I locked my phone and took a quick bath when I finished I had the towel crossed below my waist while I checked the phone again:

 **María** : Of you screaming my name in bed.

 _Definitely a booty call_ , I thought.

Well, who am I to deny a woman in need, besides, I have a reputation to maintain so I replied:

 **Levi** : omw

I opened a drawer from a small cabinet that I have in the bathroom and saw some pills that Jean gave to us that he got from a friend or at least that what he said to the squad. Since I was ridiculously tired, but I had a reputation to maintain I took the pill and swallowed. It was supposed to help in case of performance issues so, why not?

I got out of the bathroom and saw Mikasa staring at me. It wasn't the regular 'I-want-to-kill-you' look, but it's one I've seen before, and I knew exactly what to say to piss her off,

"Stop eye-fucking me and go to sleep!", I shouted.

She rolled her eyes at me but I just ignored her. I dropped my towel and I heard her gasp, she probably wasn't expecting to see me naked. I just grabbed my underwear put it on and went to the closet to get a pair of jeans.

"Are you going out?", she asked.

"Yes."

"And you are leaving me tied to the bed?!"

"Yes"

"What if I have to pee?!"

"Hold it."

"I will just pee your bed then."

"You do that and I'll kill you."

I went to the bathroom and grabbed my phone:

 **María** : so what are you going to scream then?

 **Levi** : Your name.

 **María** : and what is that?

I stopped for a moment and thought, _well I saved the number with that name so here goes nothing._

 **Levi** : María

 **María** : Who the fuck is María?!

_Nope, definitely not María, then maybe is the one before that?_

**Levi** : I'm just messing with you, Laura.

 **María** : Who the fuck is Laura!? You know what! Forget it, don't show your face around here, besides, if you don't know my name you probably don't even remember the address. You can go and fuck yourself you dick!

She wasn't wrong with that, I had no idea where I was going so I just chuckled and locked my phone again. _I guess plans got canceled_ , I thought. Then I saw the wrapping of the pill that I just took and thought, _well shit._ _I'm so tired that the pills won't probably even work anyway,_ I thought as I went to bed.

"Plans got canceled, let me know if you have to go to the bathroom during the night.", I said.

I grabbed my phone to see my messages:

 **Connie:** Did anyone else received those pics from Veronica?

 **Jean:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 _Veronica, that was her name! Wait, what?!,_ I thought.

 **Levi:** What pics?!

 **Jean:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Gunther:** Bro, what did you do to her? She is pissed and sent your dick pics to everyone! There are some of you sleeping, kind of creepy.

 **Levi:** I called her Maria.

 **Marco:** Why didn't you do the 'I was messing with you' trick?!

 **Levi:** I did, and then I called her Laura.

 **Jean:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 **Eld:** You are just... unbelievable

 **Levi:** I know right

 **Eld:** You have to stop saving every phone number you get when you are drunk using Maria as a name! 

I locked my phone to try to sleep, _well I guess I deserved that_ , I thought.

**\-------- 45 minutes later--------**

I had a throbbing erection so I went to the bathroom to take care of it. I walked sideways since the path to the bathroom door required walking past the bed and I didn't want her to see my... situation. That way she will only see my back. The pills definitely work, I thought. I played porn on my phone to get it over with...

**\------- 2 hours later --------**

_This is it, I'm gonna die, my own dick is rebelling against me, and it fucking hurts!_ I thought. I have been trying to get rid of the fucking erection and it was still alive and pimping. _What the fuck am I supposed to do?_ I thought as I started to do what any reasonable and responsible adult would do in this situation: Google your symptoms.

The conclusion of my long research, which lasted five minutes, was: my penis is going to fall off. _Shit,_ I thought, I had to call her, and that is the last thing I wanted to do but this is a fucking emergency! I grabbed my phone and dialed... I called Hanji.

"Who died?!", the first thing she said when she answered.

"My dick.", I said.

"What!? You have to learn to keep it in your pants!", she shouted.

"It's Jean's fault!", I shouted.

"Don't tell me... Levi... Did you took those pills he was just spreading around like candies?"

"Maybe?"

She immediately started to laugh like a maniac and then she shouted, "Erwiiin you wouldn't believe what Levi just did!"

"Shut up! Don't you fucking dare to tell him!"

"I'll be there, thank God I am close."

"Bring something for blood loss too.", I said.

"What the fuck, are you bleeding too?!"

"No, Mikasa did."

"What did you do to her!?"

"Just come here and I will explain everything! It fucking hurts! Hurry up!"

"Alright, I'll be on my way.", she said and hung up.

Just when I thought that my luck couldn't get any worse I heard Mikasa yell, "Did you die in there?! I have to pee!"

_Shit_

**\-------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Hey, have any of the girls arrived yet?", Annie said.

"No, you are the first one.", Eren replied.

"Where is Armin?", Annie asked.

"He went to help Christa and Ymir with their stuff, they are bringing a whiteboard.", Eren replied.

"You haven't received any update from the police right?"

"They followed the swat truck they were using, when they finally crashed it to force it to stop, they didn't found anyone inside of it. It was remotely controlled."

"Holy shit, so the police lost all of that time following an empty truck!? That's some stunt! Have you ever heard a gang pulling something like that?", Annie said.

"No, I am starting to think that there is something more behind this gang thing."

**\----------**

**Mikasa** **P.O.V.**

He's been acting strangely for a while now. First, he gets out of the bathroom with only a towel covering him, of course, I was shocked. I had seen everyone from the gang almost naked at the truck but he changed behind me so I never saw him. To say he was ripped was an understatement, those fucking abs were crafted by Satan himself! Then, he just drops the towel without any shame or decency while I am here cuffed to his fucking bed! He said he was going out, then that his plans got canceled, he walked sideways to the bathroom, like a crab, and now, I don't know how many hours he has been in the bathroom. _Is he on drugs?_ I thought.

Suddenly, I heard the 'whoosh' sounds from the walls lifting up and down. _Someone is coming,_ I thought. What if it's an enemy and I am here tied to bed with no way of defending myself!

"Are you waiting for someone?!", I shouted.

"Leviiii I am hereeee", I heard a woman's voice. 

"In here!", Levi shouted. 

The woman entered the room, and she was accompanied by a tall blonde man.

"He tied you to the bed!?", the man said.

"Kinky", the woman said.

"Hanjiii for fucks sake hurry up!", Levi shouted. 

"I will treat Mikasa first so hold it!", Hanji said.

She pinched my arm with a needle and wrapped it, leaving the tube inside which was connected to an IV bag. 

"There, this is an iron infusion to help with the blood you lost, I will take the bag away once is done.", Hanji said and I just nodded.

The man approached me and said, "I am Erwin, is a pleasure to meet you."

"You told Erwin! I am going to fucking kill you!", Levi shouted from the bathroom.

Hanji rolled her eyes and went to the bathroom and closed the door, leaving me alone with Erwin. He sat by the side of the bed and said, "How are you feeling?"

"Scared, angry, tired, where to begin?", I said giving him a death stare. 

"I see, Levi can be a little hard to deal with at the beginning.", he said.

"A little?!", I said.

"Are you fucking crazy!? No! Fuck no!", I heard Levi shouting. 

Erwin sighed and chuckled and said, "You will be fine."

"I will fucking kill you! Get that thing away from me!", Levi shouted.

"Levi, drop the gun!", Hanji shouted.

I looked at Erwin and said, "You were saying?"

"Stay away! No! Don't take my gun away from me!"

"Stay still!", Hanji said.

"Fuck no!"

Suddenly, I heard a hissing sound in the bathroom.

"Pancho?! How the fuck did you sneak in here?", Levi shouted.

Then I heard loud yowling and growling noises combined with screams and shattering.

"Stop attacking me!?", Levi shouted.

"Why do you have Catnip in your bathroom?!", Hanji shouted.

"This cat is a fucking ninja!", Levi shouted.

More cat demonic noises.

"Why the fuck is Hitler attacking me!", Hanji shouted.

"Stop trying to hit it with the toilet paper!"

"Don't shoot it!"

"Take it off me!"

Suddenly, I heard one last hiss and a 'thud' sound.

"What did you do Hanji!?"

"I accidentally injected your cat!", Hanji shouted.

"Did you just killed my fucking cat!", Levi shouted.

"He will be fine!"

"Then why does he looks so flaccid!", Levi shouted.

"Let's just get this over with and I will take a look at your cat!"

Erwin was almost out of air laughing at the whole exchange.

"Ouch, fuck, nope, ugghhh!", Levi shouted.

"Finally, done!", Hanji said and walked out of the bathroom with a limp cat in her hands and a lot of cat scratches all over her body.

"Is little Hitler going to be fine?", I asked. 

"He will be high for a few hours but he should be fine in time.", Hanji said. 

Then, Levi got out of the bathroom, full of cat scratches, giving a death stare to Hanji and Erwin and they started laughing so much that they almost dropped to the floor. 

After a couple of minutes of them laughing Levi said, "By the way, Hanji I need a refill."

"What?! I gave you a refill two weeks ago and those pills are supposed to last a month! Are you overdosing?", Hanji said.

"After all the crap that has happened these last two weeks, I had to.", he replied.

Hanji shook her head and said, "We will talk about this tomorrow."

Then Levi addressed Erwin and said, "We need to talk, I don't like surprises on missions and you hid information from me!"

"I know and there is a reason for it, we will talk tomorrow I will tell you everything.", he replied. 

Hanji took the IV bag out and said, "I will give you something to help you sleep", and before I could protest she injected me with something. 

Then he addressed Levi and said, "Take the cuffs off for fucks sake, I gave her something to sleep, she will be out until tomorrow. If you are worried about her wandering around then, cuddle, I guess."

I was about to protest but whatever she injected me with had started to take effect.

**Levi P.O.V.**

I sighed and took her cuffs off and walked Erwin and Hanji out. This day had been a nightmare, and ending it with Hanji stabbing my penis with a syringe just put today into one of the top worst days of my life. I went back to bed, Mikasa was still sleeping and uncuffed. I still don't trust her so I took Hanji's advice and cuddled. I am a light sleeper so any movement she makes will wake me up. 

I can't believe all of the shit that happened today, and this is only the first night. 

\----------  
Little Hitler:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well let's add a cat with the reincarnated spirit of Hitler because Why not? lol What do you guys think?


	5. Full House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note change clarification: to fit the story to the timeline I changed the time of Amaya meeting Grisha to ten months ago instead of three weeks.

**Saturday night a day before she was taken as a hostage:**

**Author P.O.V.**

"I still don't understand why you wanted to come with me to this ball. You don't even know how to dance!", Mikasa said.

"Two words: Sugar Mama's", Eren said with a grin.

Mikasa rolled her eyes at him and said, "Well, your dream of living off of a rich old lady will have to wait. There are a lot of powerful people here and that scares the shit out of me.", Mikasa said while holding to Eren's arm.

"Alright, so to summarize, my job here is to scare any man that comes to talk to you, which is the same thing I've done all of my life.", Eren said.

"Not all! If it's a hot guy and I don't signal you for creepy behavior then don't."

"All of them got it.", Eren said, making Mikasa sigh in defeat.

"Mikasa! Here you are darling!", Pixis said.

"Hi! This is Eren."

"You guys make a pretty couple.", Pixis said watching Eren and Mikasa.

Mikasa was going to clarify but Eren cut her short putting his arm around her shoulders and with a grin on his face he said, "I know right!" 

"Eren would you mind getting something for us to drink.", Mikasa said while giving him a death stare.

"Of course babe.", he replied with a smile on his face and went to the open bar. 

"There is someone I would like you to meet.", Pixis said while walking next to Mikasa. 

They stopped behind a couple and Pixis poked the man on the shoulder, "Pixis! Good to see you here.", the man said.

"Mikasa this is Jeremy Webster, and this wonderful lady right next to him is his wife Melanie Rosswell", Pixis said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you.", Mikasa said.

"So you are the prodigy that everyone has been talking about. I've heard nothing but good things from you but what I didn't hear was how beautiful you are.", said Jeremy. 

Mikasa was shocked that the man was complimenting another woman in front of his wife but then, the wife said, "There are no lies there, you are gorgeous."

Then, a man approached Pixis and said, "Are you planning on introducing me to your prodigy too or are you playing favorites with Jeremy?"

Pixis laughed and said, "Mikasa, this is Nile Dawk."

"Beautiful and smart, I am glad I got to meet you my lady.", he said as he grabbed her hand and gave it a cringe-worthy sloppy kiss.

"Thanks, I guess.", Mikasa replied, while Pixis was pulled to talk to other people near them and Melanie went to grab something to drink.

"So tell me beautiful, I can offer you a job working for us with double the pay.", Jeremy said getting closer to Mikasa making her give a step back.

Nile also got closer to her and grabbed a lock of her hair and said, "You will even have more free time darling."

She didn't know what to say when suddenly Eren arrived with a drink for her and grabbed her by the waist as he said, "Miss me, honey?", then he addressed them and said, "If you excuse us, I want to steal my fiance for this dance." while giving Mikasa a kiss on the cheek. 

"Of course, go on, but I might steal her for the next one.", said Jeremy.

Eren kept his smile and said, "I'd like to see you try."

They walked to the dance floor and Mikasa said, "You don't even know how to dance!"

"First, you are a ballerina so whatever I do, you will still look good, and second, is a slow song so all we have to do is to act like a corny couple and move slowly side to side.", Eren said while pulling her closer to dance. 

"If you step on me I am going to kill you!", Mikasa said.

"That guy hasn't taken his eyes away from you, I don't like that."

"I know right, he gave me creepy vibes.", Mikasa said. 

"After this song, we are leaving, I have a bad feeling about him."

"I totally agree."

After finishing the song they walked to their table to gather their things and Eren saw Nile Dawk walking towards them. He said to Mikasa, "He is coming, I am going to do something but before I want to remind you that you are not my biological sister."

"What the fuc-", she was cut short by Eren pulling her for a kiss on the lips, making Nile come to a halt and turn on his heels. 

When Eren finished the kiss he looked at where Nile was and saw him walking away to some guys that were dressed in black and looked like his bodyguards. The bodyguards stared at them and Eren said, 'Mission accomplished but we have to leave now."

**Present:**

**Mikasa** **P.O.V** **.**

"For fucks sake I'm freezing my balls off", Levi shouted while grabbing me and pulling me close to his chest.

"I'm not warming your balls!", I shouted.

"What! No... I meant... It's just a saying stupid! Come on! I saw you shivering a moment ago!", he said.

"How should I know! Since the bank, you have done and said so many ridiculous stuff with a poker face that I never know if you are being sarcastic, joking, or just fucking crazy!" I said. 

"A little bit of everything actually.", he said while rubbing his hand on my arm for heat. It was working.

Then, he said, "I thought that whatever Hanji injected you with was going to keep you out until the morning."

"Well, the fucking cold woke me up I guess... What's the problem with your heater?", I responded.

"Is not working properly tonight."

"No shit I didn't know that!"

"Is that sarcasm or are you just fucking crazy?"

I rolled my eyes but honestly, I welcomed the warmth. I was shivering, and it was getting on my nerves already.

After a while of just laying there, close together, he moved my chin with his hand to meet his eyes. Our noses were almost touching, we were so close. He caressed my cheek with his thumb while looking at me. His eyes held a deep emotion, almost nostalgic as if he was looking at me but his mind was somewhere else.

I was confused at this, and having him so close was a temptation that I needed to avoid. Looking for answers the only word I manage to say was, "Levi... ?".

In a serious tone, he said, "Are you afraid of me?"

I noticed a hint of worry on his tone, mixed with genuine curiosity. I answered, "Do you want me to?"

"You should.", he said.

"Should and want are two different things. Do you want me to?"

I noticed the battle in his eyes. A battle as old as men itself: desire versus duty. Which one is stronger in his mind? Criminals are driven mostly by desire, but this man had a strong sense of duty. _What type of criminal are you Levi?_ I thought.

"I don't know.", he answered letting go of my chin and avoiding to look at me.

I sighed and rested my head on his chest as I asked, "Will I ever see my family again?"

"I will not answer anything about your hostage situation or the scorpions in general, just so you know.", Levi said.

I sighed, I needed information. I didn't know how much time I was going to be here or if they planned on killing me eventually. I couldn't ask about it but maybe, "What about you?", I asked.

**Levi P.O.V.**

"What about you?", she asked, _she just keeps on with the questions,_ I thought.

"What about me?", I asked.

"What can you tell me about yourself that is not related to the stuff you can't talk about?"

"I don't know, what do you want to know?", I said defeated.

"What about how you grew up?"

I sighed, and said, "That's a depressing story."

"Go on."

"My mother died when I was around seven years old. We lived alone so her body was just there on her bed and I didn't know what was going on so I just tried to wake her up but she never responded. Days passed, and I was starving until my uncle arrived and took me with him. He was a sadistic bastard and if I start saying all the crap he put me through we would be all night talking. Eventually, he abandoned me and I survived on my own. That's when I met Isabel and Farlan, we are not biological siblings but since we basically grew up together on our own we see each other as family. What about you?", I said.

"Well, my childhood was pretty normal. My mom was a badass, she taught me how to work with computers and circuits since I was a child. My dad was an FBI agent, he worked a lot, but he always took time to spend with us. Everything was perfect until my dad was killed in front of me and my mom was taken away. Ten years ago.", she said. 

Amaya never told us her story, or anything related to ever having a family, I was curious about it so I asked, "How did that happen?"

She hesitated for a moment, then she said, "The night they took her, those men, there were four of them that arrived home. We were all eating when we heard the door knock... My dad... He opened the door and they instantly killed him in front of me. I tried to run to my dad but my mother pushed me back and told me to run... I yelled at them that I was going to call the police and ran out of the back door hoping that they would follow me and left my mom alone. Two of them did... They grabbed me and I screamed as loud as I could. Thank God Eren was nearby, he found me and killed one of the men. The other one grabbed him and started to strangle him. Eren threw his knife at me pleading with his eyes for help but I froze... It wasn't until he managed to scream at me to fight that I took the knife and killed the other man... But it was too late... When Eren and I ran back home to help my mom, she was gone... I have never seen her again, it's been ten years... I know everyone believes that she is probably dead but... I never stopped looking for her..."

"I understand", was the only thing I could say.

"Maybe with the resources you guys have you could find her? I know I am not supposed to ask about you guys but maybe...", she said but I cut her short.

"Mikasa...", I said in a warning tone.

She was looking at me with hope in her eyes but... I couldn't...How the fuck can I tell her that her mother and Erwin were the ones who basically built up this entire organization? That she was the one who found me and recruited me and my squad? That she risked her life helping me to save my sister, and that thanks to that, her identity was discovered and it got her killed. How? That she was alive all this time until just two weeks ago? That her death triggered a series of events that now will end up in her own daughter's death? I couldn't...

"I'm sorry...", she said.

"Don't be.", I said as I caressed her hair. 

"I never answered your question.", she said.

"Huh?"

"I am not afraid of you."

Her words shocked me, _is she playing with me?_ I thought. I moved my hand to her chin and moved her face to look at me, I was looking for any sign of fear. There was none. I got closer to her expecting to scare her as I said, "Are you sure?"

She didn't back out, she just nodded and said, "Would I had done what I did in the woods if I was?"

Confused, I got closer... then, I kissed her... I was expecting her to slap me and back away, but... she kissed me back... _Well, shit, I am the worst kidnapper ever,_ I thought.

At this moment I thanked God that Hanji handicapped my dick a couple of hours ago because the kiss was so passionate that I would have fuck her brains out. I stopped and said, "We shouldn't do this."

Then, she said, "The only reason that I kissed you back is to prove to you that I'm not scared of you. I don't like you, I probably hate you, so if you try and kiss me again I will make you regret it, also, because of what Hanji did to you, I know I am pretty much in the limpy safe zone tonight."

"Does that means that I can kiss you as much as I want tonight?", I said teasingly.

"Good night, Levi.", was the only thing she said, leaving me thinking of that damned kiss. She kissed me back, this is not what I was expecting or what I was going for... I also didn't expect to realize that this was what I didn't know that I wanted... _she's getting in my head,_ I thought.

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I woke up with the sound of laughter and shouting. _What the hell,_ I thought as I rolled on the bed, and realized that Levi wasn't there. Suddenly, the door of the room slammed open and two men ran inside the room and jumped to the bed.

"Mikasa! You survived!", said one of them, I looked at him confused and he noticed.

"Oh! That is right, the only ones you have seen without the mask are Levi and Connie. I'm Jean, what do you think, handsome?", he said jokingly as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

He had spiky, light-brown hair shaved into an undercut style, with the shaved portion being black, small, intense light-brown eyes, and a long face. He was, indeed, handsome. Before I could respond, the other man said, "Not more than me, I am Marco. How did Levi treat you? You just tell us and we kick his ass."

Marco had short, parted black hair, cute freckles, and light brown eyes, also, handsome. I tried to talk again and three more handsome men entered running to the room. At this point, the Jukebox in my brain started singing "It's raining men, hallelujah" as background music in my mind.

"Mikasa! I'm Oluo, how is Levi treating you?", he had slightly curly, brown hair styled in an undercut and small eyes, from all of them he looked like the oldest one. 

"Wait! I bought something for you!", Jean said and ran out of the room.

"I'm Eld, are you going to see the game with us?" Eld had brown eyes and long blond hair which had a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied.

"Hold on, the best for last! I am Gunther, a pleasure to finally meet you without wearing a creepy mask." He had a darker skin tone and wore a short crop of brown hair that was kept to a point on the back of his head.

"Guys are you going to let her talk at least!?", Connie shouted while entering the room with a beer in his hand. 

I was about to say hi when Jean came back to the room and said, "Ta-da! This is for you so you can match us." while showing me a shirt. The same shirt they were all wearing, a shirt of the uniform of the Futbol Club Barcelona.

"I think is your size right?", he said while scratching the back of his head. 

"I can put it on now and see.", I said as he gave me the shirt.

Then Connie said, "Guys, he is coming back get out of the room, quick!"

They all ran out of the room and started laughing. I went to the bathroom and put the shirt on, it was a perfect fit. I got out of the room and I saw all of them looking at me, and looking at Levi, they were trying to hold a laugh. I didn't understand what was happening until I saw Levi's shirt, he had a shirt from the Real Madrid team. 

He looked at me and gave me a death stare and said, "Traitor", making everyone else in the room laugh. 

"We are all team Barca, and Levi is the only one who shoots for Real Madrid.", Marco explained.

"Laugh all you want guys! I have the best one on my side.", Levi said.

"Yeah? Who, because even Mikasa is with us on this one.", said Jean while putting an arm around my shoulders.

Levi gave him a death stare and shouted, "Pancho!"

Little Hitler appeared on cue, walking in slow motion, probably because he was still high from Hanji's injection, and it made the scene even more comical as he slow-walked while wearing a little kitty shirt of Real Madrid owning it like a boss. 

The guys stared at Pancho in shock and shouted, "Traitor!"

Pancho walked to Jean and hissed at him, then Jean said, "He hates me because I am jew, I'm telling you, Levi, your cat is racist!"

 _I'm starting to think that this cat is really the reincarnation of Hitler, how do you do a kitty exorcism?_ I thought.

Levi walked to me, grabbed Jean's arm that was over my shoulders, and pushed him back while giving him a death stare. Then, he approached me and said, "I brought you breakfast. Is on the table."

"You never brought us breakfast!", said Gunther but Levi ignored him. 

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Wake up slackers!", Annie said while blowing a whistle.

Eren, Armin, Christa, Ymir, and Sasha were all sleeping. Christa and Ymir were on the couch, Sasha, Eren, and Armin were asleep with their heads on the table on top of papers. They all groaned in protest to Annie's sudden outburst. 

"We have to start training! We are going against a bunch of gang assholes, we need to be ready! Wake up!", Annie shouted.

"How the hell are you so awake!?", Sasha shouted.

Annie pointed at the little kitchen island and they saw three Redbull cans all emptied out.

"Those are Mikasa's, she is going to kill you!", Eren shouted. 

"She has to be free first before trying to kill me. Now move your asses! We start training now!", Annie said.

Christa stood up from the sofa walking zombie-style to open the fridge, she grabbed a Redbull can and threw another one to Ymir. 

"Want one?", she asked Sasha and Sasha nodded. 

Christa walked to Sasha and sat next to her. She gave her the can and asked, "So you finally know the cute guy's name right? Why didn't you brought him over last night?"

"I just met him, it felt rushed I guess, we are going to have dinner tomorrow.", Sasha said.

"Well, we need to meet him so we can approve.", Christa said jokingly.

"She's right there's a lot of weirdos out there, we have to approve first.", Armin said.

"We should bring the guns to scare him a little.", Eren said jokingly.

"Connie is a good guy, I will let you guys meet him eventually.", Sasha said.

"We should do a background check on him.", Eren said.

"Right, Mikasa showed us how, and we know her computer password.", Armin said.

"Do you know his last name?", Eren asked Sasha.

"I will not do that! That is kind of psycho!", Sasha said.

"No is not! I did it all the time, every time Mikasa dated someone, is just a precaution.", Eren said.

"You are such a weirdo.", Sasha said while rolling her eyes at him.

**\-----**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

After finishing my breakfast Jean sat down next to me and said, "Do you want to piss Levi off?"

I looked at him confused, _was this a test?_ I thought. He must've noticed because he said, "I know you want to, either way, I always want to, is kind of fun, come with me."

He grabbed my hand and walked with me to the sofa in front of the TV. He guided me to sit at the corner of the sofa and he sat next to me, the rest of the guys were next to him already watching the game. He placed his arm over my shoulders and smiled. I already knew where he was going with this, so to spice things up I rested my head on his shoulder and he started to caress my hair. 

We stayed like that for a moment and then he told me, "I sense a disturbance in the force." while trying to hold a laugh. 

I felt everyone's eyes on us, Levi was staring at us from the kitchen. Jean whispered to my ear, "Wait for it, he is going to explode soon." making me laugh. 

When the guys heard me laugh they all gasped in shock and gave a death stare to Jean. Then I whispered to him, "I hope you don't get us killed!"

He whispered back and said, "Don't worry I will protect you."

Suddenly, I heard a plastic noise and Levi shouting, "Fuck off!"

Then, Connie shouted, "Hell yeah! Nerf guns fight!" while they all took Nerf guns and started shooting the hell out of poor Jean. 

He jumped on top of me, covering me from all the plastic little balls flying towards us, and shouted, "I told you I was going to protect you!" 

When the fire stopped Levi was standing in front of us and Jean was still on top of me, he said, "Move!"

Jean replied, "No! She likes me!"

I was there in shock, lost for words while Jean was just laughing while Levi was almost shooting knives out of his eyes to Jean. Then Levi pulled Jean by the ear and said, "I said move!"

He replied, "No! If you want to sit next to her I'll scoop with her and you can sit at her other side!"

"Alright, scoop then!", he said. 

Jean still had his arm around my shoulders and Levi grabbed my hand and interlaced my fingers with his while Jean gave him a death stare. It was like watching little kids fight, who would've thought, these gang guys all tough outside were having Nerf Gunfights and fighting over who gets to sit next to a girl, it was interesting. 

"Who wants a beer?!", Connie shouted from the bar next to the kitchen, all of them raised their hands.

"You don't want one Mikasa?", Connie shouted.

I just shook my head, _maybe is a good idea to get them all drunk so I can manipulate them into letting me out of here_ , I thought. I saw where Connie took the beers from and took a mental note of it to offer them more once they finished with the current round, I was going to get them drunk. 

After 45 minutes of them shouting at the TV, and a couple of more Nerf Guns attacks, I stood up and went to the bar. I took a mental note of what everyone was drinking and started to give them another round of beer. They were so invested in the game that most of them didn't even realize that I replaced the empty bottles with new ones. Of, course, until I reached Levi. 

"Look at you, being all helpful out of nowhere.", he said with a suspicious tone.

"If you don't want another beer I could just take it back to the fridge, you don't need to be so rude.", I said.

He was still giving me a suspicious look when we started hearing the 'swoosh' sounds from the walls of the bunker entrance. All of the guys stopped talking and stared at Levi.

"Are we waiting for someone else?", Levi asked.

"Erwin is supposed to arrive later not now.", Oluo said.

They all took their guns and stood up covering the door. Levi pulled me behind me and said, "Stay behind me until we are clear."

On the last 'swoosh' sound all of them took the safety off their guns and waited. Then a male voice was heard at the other side of the door, "Levi! She is gonna kill you!"

They all sighed in relief while Levi's posture stiffened, then another female voice was heard behind the door, "Stop holding me back Farlan! I am going to kill this son of a bitch!" making everyone laugh. 

Then Farlan shouted, "Levi run! Veronica sent her your dick pics too!" 

"And Hanji told me that something happened to Pancho and is your fault! Let me open the door Farlan!", the female voice shouted.

Levi grabbed me like a bag of potatoes over his shoulders, then ran to grab little Hitler with the other hand and went straight to his room. He closed the door behind us and locked it.

"What the hell Levi!? Why do I have to hide too!?", I shouted.

"Because that's my sister, and I love her, but she can be a pain in the ass, and if she meets you she will like you, and you two will become allies to make my life a living hell!", he shouted.

 _Allies? I definitely have to meet her,_ I thought.

At the end of my thoughts, loud knocks were banging at the door of his room. Isabel was yelling, "If you were planning on sleeping with her last night the least you could do was remember her name, you bastard! But of course, you didn't, and now I am traumatized for life!"

"In my defense, I was drunk when she gave me her number!", he shouted.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? Those were your plans last night when you had me cuffed to the bed!", I shouted.

"You had a woman cuffed to your bed while you planned on going out for a booty call!?", Isabel shouted at the other side of the door.

"The real question here is why the fuck did you cuffed Mikasa to your bed!?", Jean shouted. 

"What can I say? Dark necessities are part of my design.", Levi shouted.

"Did you just quoted Red Hot Chili Peppers?!", I shouted. 

"Look at that, you actually know about good music.", he said to me. 

"Cut the crap and open the door! I want to see Pancho!", Isabel shouted. 

Levi ran, grabbed Pancho, looked at him, and then put Pancho close to me and said, "Look at him, does he seems fine to you?"

I saw little Hitler's face, his pupils were dilated, he was still slow, so I said, "Not in a million years."

"Shit!", he said, he went to the door and shouted, "Farlan, control our sister, I am opening the door and I don't want to end up shooting her if she goes wild!"

He opened the door and Isabel barged in shouting, "Where is Pancho!?" Isabel was a beautiful young woman with green eyes and red-brown hair which she kept in two pigtails, she had a Real Madrid shirt.

She grabbed little Hitler and gasped in shock. She gave a death stare to Levi and said, "You gave him catnip didn't you!?"

"Yes he did, twice, yesterday!", I said with a smile on my face while Levi mouthed 'snitch' to me. 

"Why would you do that!?! He was doing so well! I even bought him a little ship commemorating a month from him being clean! Now we have to do rehab again!", Isabel shouted.

"Catnip is not a drug!", Levi shouted.

"It is for him!", Isabel shouted back. 

Suddenly a man with light gray eyes and dark blond hair, and with his bangs hung over his forehead, between his eyes, also wearing a Real Madrid shirt entered the room and looked at me. I felt like I've seen him somewhere before but I couldn't remember where. _This must be his brother,_ I thought. 

"What happened to your leg?", he said to me. 

"Your brother told a bear to eat me and left me in the woods to die.", I said nonchalantly. 

"What!?", all of the guys shouted. 

"Don't be so dramatic! I saved you from that bear!", Levi shouted while I gave him a death stare. 

Farlan sat next to me and signaled me to put my injured leg on his lap, and I did. He started to take the bandages off and looked at the wound with a frown. He said, "Seriously Levi, this is the ugliest stitches job you've ever done!"

"Try stitching someone while dodging kicks straight to your head! Is a work of art taking into consideration that she was not cooperative at all!", he shouted.

"Why is Pancho so flaccid?", Isabel asked. 

Farlan looked at me and said, "Is a little late to try and fix this but I will do my best."

"No! I will not buy that kitty treadmill you found on amazon for Pancho! I refuse!", Levi shouted. 

"But he needs the exercise! His muscles are flabby!", Isabel shouted.

"Where have I seen you before?", I asked Farlan.

"I am a nurse so maybe at a hospital?", he said.

"I haven't been in a hospital in a while, maybe somewhere else?", I said.

"Maybe, you will have to know me to figure it out I guess.", he said with a devilish smile, then he shouted to everyone else in the room, "I am treating Mikasa, get the hell out of here! I have to clean Levi's mess!"

They all left the room and Farlan closed the door. 

"How do you know my name?", I asked. 

"I've heard about you, these guys talk a lot but I guess you have figured that out already.", he said laughing. 

"So, you are part of the gang?", I asked. 

He shook his head and said, "I only happen to be the brother of the leader, nothing else."

"You know that he has me here against my will right? That knowledge makes you part of all of this illegal shit show, you know that right?", I said. 

He chuckled and said, "planning on turning me in?"

"I might not if you help me escape.", I said. 

He laughed and said, "You really are something else. Beautiful, smart, and cunning which makes you even more interesting."

"That's a no?", I said.

"Think of it as... hmm... you will have to convince me.", he said with a smirk. 

"What do you want?", I said. 

"Nothing, just to get to know you."

"You are messing with me, right?"

"Maybe? I know they could kill me but, you are worth it... or maybe I'm just messing with you... your choice.", he said. 

I was more confused than a homeless man on house arrest. _He is definitely messing with me,_ I thought.

**\---------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Come on! One more lap!", Annie shouted while blowing her whistle.

"You are relentless!", Sasha shouted.

"I think I am about to die.", Armin said between breaths. 

"Come on is not that bad.", Eren said jogging in place. 

"Guys! Check this out! We have received a couple of emails about scorpions sightings!", Christa shouted while riding on piggyback on Ymir's back. 

"You are supposed to run too, Christa!", Annie shouted frustrated. 

"We have to check those sightings' veracity first. We don't want to walk into a trap.", Armin said.

"I totally agree.", Sasha said. 

**\------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"I tried to do my best.", said Farlan to Levi.

Levi looked at me and said, "Follow me, I haven't given you the rules of this place yet."

We walked to the pool table, and next to it there were two doors. He signaled the first one and said, "This is the guest bathroom.", then he pointed to the one next to it, it was a metallic door with a pin pad and a big lock, "This door right here, you are not allowed to enter it, ever. That is one of the rules."

 _I definitely have to see what's behind that door,_ I thought. 

"Do you understand?", he said and I nodded. Then we passed the entrance door and next to it were four doors, I knew that the second door was his room already. He opened the first one and said, "This is Pancho's room."

"You have a whole room for your cat?!", I said. 

"Yes, what's the problem with that?"

"Nevermind", I said.

"The next door is my room, the next one is a hall that contains all of these guy's rooms, and the last one, is the gym.", he said. 

"Wait everyone has a room?!", I said. _How big is this place?_ I thought.

"Yes, sometimes they stay or not, is up to them. You can use the gym whenever you like.", he said.

He opened the door of the gym and it was huge. It had an empty space in the middle, it looked like a place to practice hand to hand combat. 

Suddenly, I heard Eld shouting, "Oi Mikasa! Are those your friends?"

I ran to where Eld was and everyone was looking at the television. 

**Reporter** : We are here with family and friends of one of the latest victims of the Scorpions, Mikasa Ackerman.

Eren grabbed the microphone and said, "Mikasa, if you are watching this I want you to know that we are going to get you back! And to those gang ass-**beep** that have my sister, we will **beep** you up you **beep** **beep**!"

Annie then grabbed the microphone and said, "He is right we are going to **beep** you up, so you better bring her back before we **beep** your **beep**."

Then Armin grabbed the microphone and said, "Mikasa we miss you..."

The camera then focused on the background where Annie is chugging a Red Bull and doing lunges. Suddenly, she ran out of the frame and the camera focused on Armin again, "please don't lose hope...", Armin kept saying while the camera focused on the background again. Annie appeared running holding a random toddler high on her arms while shouting, "I needed something to add some weight!", while a random woman ran after her screaming, "Give me back my kid!"

Then, the camera focused on Armin again as he kept talking, "...we are doing everything we can to get..."

The camera focused again in the background showing Ymir running with Christa riding on her back piggyback style, while Christa played eye of the tiger on her phone, and with a Redbull on her other hand.

The camera focused again on Armin as he finished talking, "we will see you soon." Then Sasha, who also had a Redbull, grabbed the microphone and said, "We are getting you back! Those **beep** **beep** will not get to keep you!"

The camera focused again on the background showing Annie running from police officers and they tasing her. As she fell to the ground she shouted, "**beep** the patriarchy!"

"And those **beep** **beep** can **beep** my **beep**.", Sasha finished.

Then, the camera focused on Armin's face, he had a twitchy eye while Eren was helping Annie to run away from the police in the background.

"Your friends have a colorful vocabulary.", Oluo said.

"I wonder how many Redbull cans they had.", I said worried that my friends were getting in so much trouble.

**\-------**

**Author P.O.V**.

"Have something for me?", Levi asked Farlan.

"As expected, she is asking for help to escape.", Farlan said with a shrug.

"If I were her I would be doing the same, to be honest.", Levi said.

"You have a smart one, she will not be an easy one to deal with. Pretty interesting though, I guess I will join the guys on the bet of who's taking her away from you.", Farlan said teasingly.

"Are they still going on with that?!", Levi said.

"Yes, they won't back out, you know them, unless..."

"Unless what?!"

"Unless you accept that she is more than a mission for you."

"Bullshit"

"Then why are you so jealous when one of the guys tries to get close to her?"

"Because their actions could affect the mission. She is MY mission so I don't want anyone messing with it.", Levi said.

"Righ, keep telling yourself that.", Farlan said as he left the room.

**\-----**

Hanji and Erwin arrived at the bunker with pizza boxes and supplies. **  
**

"It was about damn time!", Eld shouted and ran to help with the pizzas.

"Oi!, Mikasa, I brought you something.", Hanji said. 

Mikasa approached her and Hanji gave her a new set of panties, her size. 

"Thanks, I really appreciate this.", Mikasa said noticing that there were no bras she said, "What about bras?"

"Levi said that you didn't use them."

"Of course he did!", Mikasa said angrily.

"Don't tell me... that bastard!", Hanji said and then she shouted, "Levi! Come here, you little sneaky bastard!"

"What do you want!", Levi shouted back while walking towards them. 

"I didn't use bras? Really?", Mikasa said.

"Look I'm just trying to help you live by your feminist ideals. You should be thankful" he said with a smirk. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?!', Mikasa shouted. 

"Aren't bras a symbol of repression from the patriarchy? ", Levi said.

"You gotta be...", Mikasa said while pinching her nose in frustration, "Yes they are, but living with a pervert like you that is used to reduce women to sexual objectification, I need them!"

"I don't do that!", Levi shouted.

"Levi! Enough! Apologize to her!", Hanji said. 

Levi stood in front of Mikasa but looked at her breasts as he said, "I'm sorry."

"My eyes are up here!", Mikasa said.

"I am not talking to you! I am talking to them!", Levi said pointing at her breasts and then looking at them again and saying, "I'm sorry you can't be free because your owner is not feminist enough.. ouch!", Hanji hit him with a rolled newspaper on the head. 

"You are unbelievable Levi! Mikasa, I will bring you some tomorrow.", Hanji said.

**\------**

"Come on Christa! Get out of the bathroom!", Ymir shouted.

"I'm never having Redbull again!", Christa shouted.

In the meantime, Eren was laying limp on the sofa with Annie, and next to them was Sasha and Armin laying on the floor.

"Annie, I hate you.", Sasha said.

"I feel like I'm dying.", Armin said. 

Suddenly they saw their own faces on the TV and all groaned in shame. 

"I bet we are viral by now.", Eren said.

"There goes the undercover idea, straight to the trash.", Armin said. 

"We suck at this!", Sasha said frustrated.  
 **\----**  
  
"We have a business to discuss.", Erwin said as all of the gang entered the mysterious metal door and closed the door. 

Once inside Erwin said, "I will tell you now everything about this mission."  
  



	6. A Gang of Nerds

**1 week ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

Waiting on an empty blood donation center:

"Mom, why do I have to be here too? I'm going to die from boredom.", Eren said to Carla.

"Because we should all donate blood too to save lives!", Carla said.

"You are being such a cry baby Eren.", Mikasa said.

"You are just salty because due to your hemochromatosis you don't have any other choice than coming here all the time to control your iron levels!", Eren shouted and Mikasa rolled her eyes at him.

"I still want a second opinion on that, I have never felt any of the symptoms, my mom and dad didn't have it, and that doctor you took me ten months ago, who diagnosed it, is sketchy.", Mikasa protested.

"Mikasa, you are not a doctor so stop self-diagnosing yourself based on google!", Carla said.

"It just doesn't make sense, they have been taking a unit and a half almost monthly now and sometimes it makes me dizzy. They are making me anemic!", Mikasa said.

"You are not anemic, you are just lazy.", Eren said teasingly.

"It's our turn now.", Carla said while standing up.

They seated on different chairs and different nurses arrived to start the donation process.

**\-------15 minutes later------**

"You are all good to go.", the young male nurse said and Mikasa, Eren, and Carla left the donation center. Then, the nurse grabbed Mikasa's blood bags and walked outside of the center from a back door, straight to a car parked by.

Hanji lowered the driver's window of her car and took the bags from the male nurse as he lowered his nurse's face mask, revealing his full face, and asked, "How many more do we need? She is already suspicious of her diagnosis. Erwin was right, she is not an easy one to fool. I had to change the iron infusion IV to a bag with a different name because she was questioning everything. I am going to lose my license with this one."

"Hang in there Farlan, we are almost there. Hopefully, we will be done before she finds out.", Hanji responded.

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

It's been almost an hour since they entered the 'forbidden' fratboys room. That room must be soundproof because I haven't heard a thing. I was left outside with Hanji, Farlan, Isabel, and little Hitler. Maybe I should use this opportunity to get information from these girls.

"Are you guys also part of the scorpions or just part of some illegal outsourcing contractors for criminals?", I asked.

Hanji laughed at my question and Isabel said, "I'm just the sister of a criminal I guess."

"I could tell you so much but sadly I am not allowed to discuss anything related to the scorpions or your situation with any outsider.", Hanji said.

I sighed in defeat and said, "Well, at least tell me that there are some books to read in this bunker, because otherwise I will die from boredom, and I don't even know how much time I will be staying here."

 _Maybe the blueprints of this place are stored somewhere around this bunker, and a place that contains documents and books might be the perfect place to look for it. I need those blueprints if I want to know how to get out of here,_ I thought.

"Yes! We have a small library! Follow me.", Isabel said excitedly.

 _Bingo,_ I thought.

We walked through the door that was next to Levi's room. It was a hall with multiple doors, some of them had signs:

_'If you don't want to follow my rules do not enter or you will be shot. Welcome to Connieland.'_

_'Filming porn, quiet on the set.'_

_'If you are not a hot girl, do not enter, and don't let the cat in, that little bastard is a racist!'_

_'Pay the munchies fee before entering the land of Marco.'_

_'Building a pillow fort with Pancho, do not disturb.'_

_'If you don't knock before opening the door you might find me naked.'_

_Note to self: Always knock,_ I thought as I passed by the guy's rooms. We arrived at a door at the end of the hall and Isabel opened the door for me. It was a small room with a few racks filled with books. There was a desk at a corner and a couch next to it.

Isabel grabbed a thick book and with a grin, she said, "Check this one out!"

I took the book and read the title: _A Rider's Journey, by Marco Bott_

"Is this?", I asked.

"Yes, our Marco, Levi's scorpion gang member Marco wrote it. Go ahead, open it!", Isabel said.

I opened the book, the first page had only the title, the next page had the Chapter contents:

_1\. Beginnings_

_2\. The struggle for the half_

_3\. Adventure in the middle ground_

_4\. Keep up the Journey_

_5\. Arrival_

"It sounds, deep I guess", I said.

"Keep going, see the first chapter.", Isabel said.

"Do you expect me to read this whole book now, it is very thick.", I protested.

"Come on! Just give it a quick view to the first chapter.", she said with a wide grin.

I rolled my eyes and passed the page to start reading the first chapter:

_Beginnings_

_The rider hopped on his horse and started his journey. Clip-clippity-clip,_ _Clip-clippity-clip,_ _Clip-clippity-clip..._

_Hold on, is this?,_ I thought.

I passed a few pages, then jumped to the end. As a summary, the whole book content was:

_The rider hopped on his horse and started his journey. Clip-clippity-clip, clip-clippity-clop, and the rider arrived._

With _Clip-clippity-clip_ repeated for over five hundred pages. I couldn't help but laugh at it and Isabel snorted laughing too.

Then she said, "Marco did this for me when I was going through a rough patch in life to make me laugh and it worked. I know you are going through some hardships right now so I thought that you could use a laugh."

I couldn't help but smile at the stupid book in my hands, I said: "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Your welcome, you can stay here as long as you like I will go back to Hanji and Farlan.", she said while leaving.

I started walking around the room looking at the types of books they had. One of the things that impressed me was the number of books they had, for a gang, I honestly didn't expect them to have any. Another thing that impressed me was the type of books they had. At a quick glance, I saw books about psychology, electromagnetic, astrophysics, calculus, differential equations, electromechanics, thermodynamics, philosophy, and so on... _Just, who really are these people,_ I thought.

I took a mental note of it and moved to my primary objective, find those damned blueprints. I started with a quick look through the racks of books, nothing. I walked to the desk and opened the first drawer, nothing. I tried to open the second one, and it was locked, _interesting_ , I thought. Before I could try and pick the lock I heard footsteps coming from the hall. So I stood up, grabbed a book, and sat on the couch to avoid suspicions.

**\--------------------**

**Author P.O.V.**

They were all seated at an oval-shaped table, the heavy silence filled the room. They were all staring at Levi, he had his head buried in his hands.

Frustrated, he asked Erwin, "Are you sure this is the only way?"

"I'm afraid so, Levi...", Erwin paused and sighed, then he continued, "Nile Dawk is alive."

"What!?", Levi shouted in utter shock.

"How the fuck did he survived after Paradis explosion?!", Marco shouted.

"Is he after Isabel again?", Eld asked.

"We still don't know how he survived or what are his current activities. What we do know is that he had a brief conversation with Mikasa the day before her abduction.", Erwin said.

"Is she working for him?", Levi asked with clenched fists.

"No, our intel says that they were just introduced that night, he was planning on winning her over.", Erwin said.

"So, she has nothing to do with this?", Levi asked.

"No, but she is still a threat even though she doesn't know it yet. There is a reason why I assigned her to you Levi.", Erwin said.

"Because she is an Ackerman, right?", Levi said.

"Not only that, apart from all the reasons we already discussed, Amaya is a descendant of the Shogun clan.", Erwin said.

"What!?", Jean shouted.

"You are telling me that Mikasa is a descendant of two of the most powerful clans that have existed in time and that currently are almost extinct!? Does she know her potential?", Connie asked.

"Doubt it, Amaya never talked to her about the clans. So far we've seen the traits of the Shogun clan in her, her intelligence is off the charts. We thought that she didn't develop Ackerman traits until...", Erwin said as he showed them a picture of Annie Lenhart, and continued, "...she met her."

"Annie?!", Gunther said.

"Do you know her?", Jean asked.

"Yes, she is kind of famous in the martial arts community. She has always been at the top of everyone in fighting skills.", Gunther said.

"That's correct, to put it in perspective, the only one in this room that can win a fight against her would be Levi.", Erwin said.

"How does she fit in all of this?", Levi said.

"Ever since they met, Annie has sporadically trained her, we got our hands on a recording from the gym they attend and saw one of the last sparrings sections they had. Guess who won?", Erwin said.

"Mikasa?", Marco asked.

"Yes, and they seemed to be on the same level of skill even though she only trained sporadically. Annie was shocked and told her how good she was but Mikasa just shrugged it off probably thinking that Annie was messing with her. The point is, she doesn't know how lethal she could be at full strength. There is also another reason...", Erwin said as he showed them another picture.

"We checked the surveillance footage we took from Mitra's bank heist and saw him storing the chip that was stolen from Amaya in a safe box. We did a background check and he is a part of Amaya's branch of the organization, his name is Reiner Braun.", Erwin said.

"So he is the traitor? The one that killed Amaya?", Levi said.

"Seems like it, we are trying to localize him as we speak.", Erwin said.

"How does that relate to Mikasa?", Eld asked.

"He is a close co-worker and friend of Mikasa, and even though she doesn't know about his extracurricular activities, it adds up to the long list of why she is a threat.", Erwin said.

"So it's settled then? Even though she doesn't know shit about all of this?", Jean asked.

"It's settled, she is a threat, and as unfair as it sounds, she needs to die.", Erwin said.

"There is no other way around it, you saw all the evidence...", Gunther said.

"When are we planning on going through with it?", Levi asked.

"We are still discussing it, we need to know how close Nile Dawk is from all of this.", Erwin said.

"Is that all? I would like to have a word with my squad.", Levi said.

Erwin nodded and left the room. Everyone stared at Levi as he sighed in frustration.

"Levi... I don't...", Jean said.

"I know, we still have time to figure something out. For now, act as if nothing happened. I'll figure a way out of this shit storm", Levi said.

**\-------------**

"Are you guys done with the flyers?", Eren asked.

"Done, we will meet in a couple of hours to go check one of the places that have been known for a couple of scorpions sightings, right?", Annie said.

"Yes, wear all black, bring anything you have for long-distance watching and signaling.", Armin said.

"Don't forget the munchies, we don't know how much time we will be there.", Sasha said.

"So it's settled then, we meet here to discuss the plan, and head out.", Ymir confirmed.

"Good, see you later guys!", said Christa while leaving with Ymir.

"Remember to bring your guns too.", Sasha said before leaving.

Armin left to his room and Eren stared at Annie who was pacing anxiously.

"Are you alright?", Eren asked.

Annie shook her head and Eren said, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Annie nodded, and Eren guided her to his room. He logged into his computer and looked through some documents and said, "Alright, talk, I'm listening."

"Are those the plans for tonight?", She asked.

"Yes, are you nervous or something?", Eren asked.

"Look I just can't sit by waiting for the stakeout time to arrive when she is spending that time with those bastards that are doing God knows what to her!", Annie said.

"I know, I haven't been able to sleep or think about anything else either.", Eren said frustrated.

He pressed the print option in his computer to start printing copies of the plan for everyone as Annie said, "Look, I'm anxious, worried and panicky, and I tend to do stupid things when I am like this."

"Okay", Eren said confused.

Annie grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him close to her, and kissed him. At first, Eren was in shock but it didn't last long since he grabbed her by the waist, and kissed her back. Both desperate to feel something else, anything else instead of the anxiety, distress, and concern they have felt nonstop since they took Mikasa away.

Annie pulled his shirt off and Eren almost ripped hers out, he picked her up, her legs around his waist, and he placed her on the first place he saw: the top of the printer. They didn't even make it to the bed, didn't even thought of it. They needed a release, and as animalistic as it sounds, they needed it now.

**\------------**

They got out of the mysterious room. Levi approached Farlan and said, "We need to talk in private", and walked to his room where Farlan followed.

He closed the door and immediately said, "Nile Dawk is alive."

"You are messing with me right?", Farlan said.

"I wish, I asked Erwin if he is currently after Isabel but they don't know yet. We have to keep an eye on her.", Levi said.

"This will mess up all the progress she has had until now.", Farlan said with a panicked tone.

"She doesn't need to know, we will watch her 24 hours, I already talked to the guys and we will take turns. I also ordered them to kill him at the first sight.", Levi said.

"How can we watch her all the time without her getting suspicious about it?", Farlan asked.

"She will not know she is being watched, my team's experience in reconnaissance missions comes in handy for these types of stuff", Levi said.

"Alright, I'll be more alert also, let me know if any new information about that asshole arrives. I want him dead." Farlan said.

"Trust me, it will be my pleasure to kill him. Take the first watch turn tonight, she will stay with you anyways.", Levi answered.

They nodded in agreement and left Levi's room to meet with everyone else.

Levi noticing that Mikasa wasn't around he said, "Oi! Where's our pet?"

"If you are going to reduce me to a pet the least you could do is giving me the same privileges that Pancho has, and give me my own room.", Mikasa said while emerging from the door of the guy's rooms.

"Pancho needs his privacy to do his private kitty things, you don't! He has his litter box there, he doesn't like people watching him when he poops, is common sense!", Levi answered.

"You can just buy one of those closed kitty litter boxes!", Mikasa said.

"He needs ventilation! I would never put him through those animalistic living conditions.", Levi said.

"He is an animal!", Mikasa shouted frustrated.

Levi stared at Pancho and said, "Don't listen to her insults Pancho, you are not an animal, you are a little Sir." making Mikasa roll her eyes and sigh in defeat. 

"Cheer up Mikasa! Tonight we drink!", said Jean while placing his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't want to drink.", Mikasa said.

"I don't care you are drinking tonight.", Levi said giving her a beer.

"That's my cue for leaving!", Hanji said.

"Hold on! What about my refill?", Levi said.

"I also need a refill!", Jean shouted.

"I think all of us are in need of refills.", Connie said.

"About that", Hanji said while opening one of her bags and pulling out a couple of big bags full of weed, she said, "I am not refilling anyone prescriptions until the date you are supposed to, you guys have to stop abusing them. In the meantime, cannabis will help.", Hanji said.

"This could help", Connie said grabbing a bag.

"Hanji you know is not the same.", Levi said frustrated.

"Not my problem, so deal with it.", she said while throwing a bag at Levi and leaving the rest for the guys, and she left with Erwin. Farlan and Isabel also left the bunker. 

Once they were gone, Oluo stepped on top of the bar, grabbed a bottle of rum, and said, "Line up! Is shot time!", and they all dragged Mikasa with them.

**\------------**

"I think we are all set.", Eren said. 

"So what? We now just wait?", Annie asked.

**\----FlashBack----**

"What is up with that fake mustache Armin?", Sasha asked.

"I don't want to be recognized in case of an emergency.", Armin responded.

"But, you are blond and the mustache is red.", Christa said.

"It was on sale!", Armin shouted then changing the topic he said "We are going to be divided into two groups. The bar we will be keeping watch over is in the middle of a Y intersection, and it has entrances on both sides. We need to keep an eye on both.", Armin said.

"Here is a map of how we are going to be positioned. We will divide into Team A and B and the red dots are the entrance of the club", Eren said while giving them all copies of the plan.

** (Author Note: Don't judge my skills in paint) **

"In the copies, I gave to each of you, there is a section of communication sounds to use and glowsticks movements to alert one another. We will be positioned on the rooftop of those two buildings. Team A will be Sasha, Annie, and I and Team B will be Ymir, Christa, and Armin.", Eren concluded.

"We won't use our cellphones for anything mission-related because we don't know what type of technology they might have to track us.", Armin said. 

**\----End of FlashBack-----**

"I brought munchies, I know we will stay here for a while.", Sasha said.

**\---Team B---**

"It seems they are all set up.", Armin said looking through his binoculars at the other team.

"Armin, did you see these copies before Eren gave them to us?", Ymir asked.

"No why?", Armin asked.

"It seems your printer had a seizure printing these!", Christa said.

"It seems like it skipped some lines or printed those lines over an already printed one in some cases. There are some parts of the signals section that are hard to read.", Ymir said.

"Alright, I will make the sound to announce that we have problems with the plan. What was it again?", Armin asked.

"Cuckoo sound.", Christa said.

"Cuckoo! Cuckoo!", Armin shouted.

**\----Team A-----**

"Did you hear that?", Sasha said.

"It was Armin, check the signals section.", Eren said.

"What the hell happened to these prints? Did your printer overdose on crack!", Sasha shouted.

Annie stared at the papers and gave Eren a death stare, Eren stared at the papers and avoided Annie's gaze.

"Right, that could be a problem.", Eren said.

With a sarcastic tone, Annie said, "Really!?"

"I think he did a 'Coo Coo Coo Coo' sound, that's written here as pigeons.", Sasha said.

"That means that he is feeling ill.", Annie said.

"Alright, I'll respond with an abort mission question.", Eren said.

"That one here is duck sound.", Sasha said.

"Quack! Quack!", Eren shouted.

**\----Team B----**

"What was that?", Ymir asked.

"That sounded like 'caw caw' crows. It means to proceed with light signals.", Christa said.

"Alright here are the glowsticks, circles in the air means plan problems, alright.", Armin said as he moved the glowsticks in circles.

**\----Team A----**

"If he moved to light signals it means that one of them must be really sick. Those circles mean... Annie can you read that?", Sasha said.

"I have no idea what it says there.", Annie said.

"I think I know them by now.", Eren said as he moved his glowsticks in x shape.

**\----Team B----**

"There isn't a shape like that here!?", Ymir shouted.

"I will just do the abort mission sound, this plan is not working.", Armin said. 

"I will do it, is turkey sound.", Christa said.

"Gobble Gobble!", Christa shouted.

**\----Team A----**

"That one means that the sick person is on our side.", Eren said.

"Baa Baa!", Eren shouted a sheep sound.

"What the hell does that mean?!", Annie said.

"I think is that we are okay here.", Eren said.

"Wrong! It says here that sheep sound is for pee break!", Sasha shouted.

Annie grabbed one glowstick and started hitting Eren on the head while shouting, "You had one job!"

**\---Team B---**

"What is that light signal?", Armin asked.

"Was that a sheep sound?", Christa asked.

"It sounded too high pitch.", Ymir said.

"Maybe it's a soprano sheep.", Christa said.

**\----Team A----**

"Annie stop! Give me that!", Sasha said trying to take the glowstick away from Annie.

"I won't give it to you! Mikasa depends on us!", Annie shouted fighting Sasha for the glowstick while Eren started to hit Annie back with the other glowstick he had.

**\----Team B----**

"Alright, that's it give me those glowsticks! How many do you have there?", Ymir shouted angrily. 

"I have all the backups here.", Armin said showing her a bag full of glowsticks.

She started to stick the glowsticks on her body, Christa's, and Armin's. They ended up looking like human size stick figures. 

"Then she said, let's make the movement like we are running away.", Ymir said, and Armin and Christa nodded.

"Let's also add some voice sound that has anything to do with abort, break, or something related.", Armin said.

"There is something about break here but I can't read well the first word. Is the sound of sheep.", Christa said.

"Alright, we walk that way while making the sheep noise.", Armin said.

They all walked at a fast pace from one side of the rooftop to the other side while shouting, "Baa Baa!"

**\---Team A---**

"Are they going on a pee break together?", Sasha asked confused while still holding one of the glowsticks that Annie was trying to get from her.

She felt her phone vibrating and she picked it up and saw a text message:

 **Connie:** Do you know how to smoke a cat?

 **Sasha:** Wtf

**\---Team B---**

"Do you think they got it?", Christa asked.

"Oh shit, we have bigger problems. Guys... look down.", Ymir said.

**\---Team A---**

"Guys stop! Look down!", Eren shouted.

During all the time they spent struggling with the signals, they didn't realize that a crowd was starting to form at the sidewalks and out of the club to watch them. There were people recording with their cellphones the peculiar group of people on top of two buildings making animal noises while doing a weird dance with glowsticks, one of them with blond hair and a red mustache.

**\---Team A and Team B---**

"Run!", they shouted as they all ran out of there half of them, still looking like glowing stick figures.

**\-------------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I've been emptying most of the beer bottles they have given me in the bathroom replacing their contents with water instead. I was doing great but I think Levi got suspicious and started to make me do shots.

"I don't want to keep drinking!", I shouted.

"You look suspiciously sober for me, I can't be drunk with a sober hostage! Drink up!", Levi shouted.

I was starting to reach that sweet spot where you are not drunk but you are relaxed and careless. That damned dangerous sweet spot. Of course, Levi kept pouring shots like he had an unlimited supply of alcohol, and by this point, I might think that he has. Some of the guys started smoking pot, and being in this closed environment of a bunker it was starting to get all of us high. 

I saw Marco giving Jean a piggyback and making plane sounds while Jean stretched his arms straight to the sides and started shouting, "Jack! I'm flying!"

"Shut up Rose!", Marco shouted dropping Jean to the floor and then he said, "You know we both could've fit on that door and you left me to die!"

"You know I needed the extra space for my booty!", Jean shouted back.

Then I saw Oluo, Eld, and Gunther watching 'My Little Pony' while eating munchies.

"You were so right, those colors look so bright!", Oluo said. 

"Is it wrong to think that a pony is sexy?", Eld said.

"For fucks sake they have tattoos on their ass, they are sexy!", Gunther shouted.

Levi was sitting next to me at the bar when I looked at him, he was rolling Little Hitler in a small sheet, leaving only his little head to peek out. Then he showed it to me and said, "Look at me! I am Pancho Purrito!"

Then Connie appeared behind him and said, "He looks more like a joint to me!" while snatching Little Hitler away from Levi and started running. 

Levi ran behind him while shouting, "Don't smoke Pancho!"

"Mikasa will you be my Rose?", Jean said from behind me while giving me a hug.

"Do you want me to let you die?", I asked and he started laughing.

"Give me back my cat!", Levi shouted from the other side of the room. 

"Do those ponies poop rainbows?", Oluo asked.

"No man, that would only happen if they were the reincarnation of unicorns. Maybe Rainbow Dash does it.", Eld said.

"That makes sense.", Gunther said.

Jean sat next to me and pulled me to sit on his lap and said, "My mom told me that women poop rainbows." making me laugh.

He hugged me and rested his head on my shoulder as I started to play with his hair. I was definitely high.

Then, he tightened his hold on me and said, "Why is it getting so cold in here?"

"The heater is broken, or at least that's what Levi said.", I said.

Jean groaned in protest and said, "He is going to make me fix it!"

"Why you?", I asked.

"I am in charge of all the electrical shit of this place.", he said.

"Isn't that a lot for one person?", I asked in shock.

"Is not when you are an electrical engineer.", he said almost falling asleep on my shoulder. I immediately thought of the books in the library room. _This is a good time to get some answers_ , I thought.

"Are you saying that you are an electrical engineer?!", I asked.

"Yes, and Connie is a Mechanical Engineer, Gunther has a masters degree in psychology, Eld has a degree in philosophy, Oluo in Biology, Marco in computer science, and Levi in astrophysics.", Jean said nonchalantly. 

"How? I mean, why the hell did you guys ended up in a gang?!", I almost shouted.

"Life, I guess, we have been always pretty close since high school, well all of us from High School except Levi, the bastard started college when he was sixteen years old but we lived close to him so he was part of our little group anyways. We adopted Farlan and Isabel like family, that's why we didn't think twice when they needed help to save Isabel fast even though it wasn't the legal way to go about it. I don't regret it. Besides, Levi saved our asses many times on the field when we were soldiers, so we love the bastard.", he said while playing with a bracelet on his arm.

"He is not the same, since that day, he changed.", he said with a worried tone.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"His passion was astrophysics, he wanted to be a researcher. He entered the doctoral program but little by little, after every deployment, he started to change until the day that we saved Isabel, it destroyed him. He used to go out almost daily at night with his telescope just to see the stars and whatever other shit is up there, but since that day, I haven't seen him do it, not even once. If he wasn't such a clean freak I bet his telescope would be full of dust by now. And don't even get me started with his self-destructive behavior...", Jean said still looking at his bracelet.

I wanted to know so many things, what the hell happened to Isabel, how the hell all of these nerds ended up in a gang, why the fuck are Eld, Oluo, and Gunther watching 'My Little Pony'. _Did Connie smoked Little Hitler? Shit, I'm so high_ , I thought.

"I like your bracelet.", I said.

"We all have the same one, this wings symbol you see right here, we call them the wings of freedom.", he said while pointing at a charm in the middle that had two peculiar wings sketched.

"I want one.", I said.

"Do you want to be a gang member? I will totally root for you.", Jean said.

"Me? A gang member? That's a funny picture.", I said laughing. 

Then Jean looked at me with a serious face, and with a serious tone, he asked me, "Mikasa, do you poop rainbows?" making me snort laughing.

"Well, well, well, look at that.", Levi said from behind us.

"Mikasa, I sense a disturbance in the force. I will protect you from this evil!" Jean said while pulling me closer to him and ignoring Levi. 

Suddenly, Levi placed Little Hitler near Jean and said, "Pancho! Do your thing!", and Little Hitler started to attack Jean like a crazy wild animal. 

Jean stood up abruptly trying to push Pancho away from him while screaming, "This cat is fucking racist!"

His sudden movement made me stumble on my feet but Levi caught me and pulled me close to him. He looked at me at the same time I looked at him, we were so close I could feel his breath. He moved his hand to cup my cheek and I lost track of time and space. I could no longer listen to 'My Little Pony' on the television, or the demonic cat sounds Little Hitler was doing while attacking Jean, all I could see and feel was this moment, and I saw that he was just as lost in me as I was in him, or we were probably just high as fuck. We were about to kiss when suddenly, the spell was broken by:

"Levi! I'm going to smoke your cat!", Connie shouted by pulling wild Little Hitler away from a scratched and beaten Jean.

"Give back Pancho Purrito!", Levi shouted and ran to catch Connie who was already running away with a wild Pancho.

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"I can't believe we went viral again.", Armin said frustrated.

"Seriously Eren, what the fuck happened to your printer?!", Ymir shouted. 

Eren and Annie just avoided everyone's gaze.

"We missed a chance to get information about Mikasa.", Sasha said in frustration.

"Not really!", Christa shouted while looking at her laptop screen.

"Care to explain", Annie said.

"Well, when I saw the place, it looked familiar to me, so I checked my Facebook friend's pictures and there it is.", Christa said showing a picture of her friends hanging at that bar, then she said, "That bar is widely known in the gay community."

"Is that the bar that Reynald kept pestering us about? The one he wanted us to go to hang out?", Ymir asked.

"Yes, that same one. I also know he was there tonight because he uploaded a video minutes ago about, well, 'crazy people on top of buildings'.", Christa said.

"So what? Are you saying that gang people can't be gay?", Annie asked.

"No, I know because I just texted him directly if he has ever seen anyone with a scorpion tattoo on their necks there since he goes almost every night. His response was, and I quote: You mean one of those gang members that the news was talking about? Trust me, I would know if I saw one of those because I would snatch that bad boy right away straight to my bed.", Christa finished reading and said, "I am not going to read the rest because he gets into pretty detailed stuff, he has a thing for bad boys."

"That's a relief, at least not all was wasted.", Sasha said.

"Yes, but we can't let this shit happen again, for fuck's sake we could've lost a chance to know if the scorpions went to that place or not. We were lucky Christa recognized the place so we can scratch it out from our list of places to check, we can't keep losing time like this! That is more time they get to keep her!", Ymir shouted angrily.

"We will pay more attention to plan details next time, rushing a plan leads to these types of crap.", Armin said.

Sasha was watching Connie's last text in confusion and said, "I guess we are not the only ones having a crazy night."

**\------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

A few hours have passed, and everyone has started to calm down from all of these alcohol, munchies, and pot. I had just taken a bath and Levi was finishing his. I went outside the room and saw Oluo picking Gunther like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder, he looked at me and said:

"He is out, I'm taking him to his room.", and left through the door that led to the hall of their rooms.

I saw Eld still sitting on the sofa watching the television. I sat next to him and asked, "Do you guys always drink and get high like this?"

"Not really, but after today's meeting with Erwin, we all needed a break from reality, I guess.", Eld said.

"What did you guys discuss?", I asked curiously, _maybe he is high enough to spill the beans, I_ thought.

"Just horrible future plans.", he said giving me a feeling of dread.

"Do that plans have anything to do with what are you guys going to do with me?", I asked scared of the answer.

Eld sighed and said, "I'm not allowed to talk about that stuff. All I can say is that there is some stuff better-left unknown, that way you will only worry and deal with it when it happens, otherwise would be torture."

"Does that means..."

"It means that we should enjoy ourselves while we can because this is a fucking cruel world.", he said sending chills down my spine.

I was about to keep pushing for information when Levi got out of his room and said, "Mikasa, time to go to bed."

I walked to the room and I heard Jean shouting outside, "I'm freezing my ass off!"

"You are the one in charge of all the electrical crap of this place, go and check what's wrong with the heater!", Levi shouted.

I got under the sheets, and he laid next to me and turned off the lights. I couldn't sleep, not after what I heard from Eld. I needed to know.

I was feeling cold so I used that as an excuse to get close to him. I was going to get answers, no matter what it takes. I snuggled next to him and said:

"I'm cold, can I use you as a human heater?"

He seemed surprised that I was the one to reach out. That was the idea, to soften him up before digging for answers. He pulled me close to him and started to caress my hair.

"Were you guys discussing today what's the plan with me?", I asked.

"I already told you that I will not answer any-"

I cut him short by giving him a kiss on the neck. He said, "What are you doing?"

"I am not allowed to kiss your neck?", I asked.

"You can kiss any part of me you like as long as you are not doing it expecting answers in return.", he said.

 _That's it,_ I thought. This man was impossible to break, if I wanted answers I would have to force them out of him.

I jumped on top of him straddling him and holding his wrists above his head. Then I said, "I'm not stupid! I know about the scorpions and the hunts! No hostage of the scorpions survives. I'm going to die, aren't I? Tell me!"

He just stared at me for a moment, he didn't struggle or made any attempt to break free, then he said, "If you already knew then why are you asking? Since you seem so sure of it."

"I don't know! Maybe I am in denial? Or maybe a small part of me hoped that it would be different with me?! I need to know!"

"Why is it so important anyway? Knowing or not knowing will not change the outcome either way.", he said.

"What would you do? What would you do if you are the one being held hostage by a dangerous gang that is known for their cruel hunts? A gang that kills all of their hostages. Not a single one has survived. What the fuck would you do in my place?", I shouted.

"Probably the same thing you've done, I would try to escape, I would try to fight, but I would also try to steal any moment of enjoyment I could take advantage of. Because in the end, if I end up dying, at least I would have the satisfaction that I didn't spend my last moments solely fighting for a life that I ended up losing anyway."

"What type of enjoyment?", I asked.

"If I'm about to die, anything goes. Any pleasure, any satisfaction as fleeting it might be, it's better than spending that time torturing myself with 'what ifs' that I have no control over."

"How the hell can you do that knowing that you are going to die?! It's not like you can forget about it! The thought of impending doom will always be there!", I shouted.

"When you have been in many life-or-death situations, you either learn to do it or break. I learned how to do it, otherwise, I would've killed myself a long time ago."

"Well, I don't have the advantage of death row experience on my side, that's what I get for trying to be a good citizen I guess.", I said frustrated.

"I can show you.", he said.

"How?"

Without a warning or sign, he released his wrists from my hold, surrounded my waist tightly with his arms, and flipped us over. Now on top of me, he held my wrists in the same position I held his just a moment ago.

He moved his face to my neck, and I could feel his breath as he slowly moved to my ear and whispered, "I can give you the type of pleasure that will melt those thoughts away." triggering goosebumps all over my body. I tried to say something but I couldn't think of anything else besides his diabolical enticing scent and the warmth his firm body pressed against mine made me feel. He kissed my neck and slightly brushed his nose along the sensitive skin of my neck making me gasp.

He released his hold on my wrists and slowly, with a gentle brush, he traced his fingers down my arms, stopping one of his hands on my chin and, with a painfully pleasurable slow movement he dragged his other hand all the way down to my hip. He gently moved my chin to make me meet his gaze. He was so close our noses were touching. He slightly tilted his head and brushed his lips with mine and, between breaths, he said, "I can make you feel the thrill of the unexpected", then he bit my lower lip and said, "mixed with a pleasurable dose of danger"

I was defeated, all I could think of was how good it felt everything he was doing to me, I whispered, "Show me". He gave me a devilish smirk and kissed me. I placed my arms around his neck and with one hand I brushed my fingers against his scalp on the back of his head and I grabbed a fist of his soft hair. This was pure sinful lust increased by the urge and desire of selfishly craving something forbidden. I wanted it, and the fact that I shouldn't just made me want this more.

"I'm definitely going to hell.", I whispered.

"Then, let's go together", he said as he started to pull my shirt up when suddenly...

"Bang!", a loud sound from outside the room made us stop abruptly.

"Was that a gunshot?!", I asked.

 _This is it, what I was about to do was so wrong that God himself had to come down from heaven straight to this bunker to stop me from fucking my ripped demon of a kidnapper and now we are all going to die because he made me horny. This is all his fault!_ I thought.

Levi stood up as fast as he could to grab his gun. Then, we heard Jean screaming outside, "No! Fuck! Stop! Don't kill them!"

Levi grabbed his gun and said, "Do not leave this room no matter what you hear. Stay hidden."

He ran to the door of the room as Jean shouted, "Kill me instead!"

...and Levi left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will take my time for the next chapter because I want to do some research before to get stuff as accurate as possible to real life. I will post updates about the progress on Wattpad if you guys want to know, feel free to follow me there, it's the same username I have here.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments! Reading you guys motivates me to keep writing. If you like my story feel free to share too!


	7. She has power over me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this one was so hard to write.

**15 years ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

Hanji is jumping up and down excitedly with Erwin walking by her side.

"Hanji calm down, we need to give a first good impression!", Erwin said.

"But I'm so excited! This is our first real job as adults!", Hanji said.

"That's precisely why we need to act collected! They need to know that we are serious here. I don't think the FBI will take kindly two new recruits that act like excited teenagers so calm down!", Erwin said. 

Erwin had finished his Juris doctorate and had passed the 21-week training program, and Hanji had finished the last year of her forensic pathology fellowship, the end of her almost thirteen years of education which includes undergrad education, med school, and residency. To say she was excited, was an understatement.

"Do you think they'll like us?", Hanji asked.

"Just don't act too crazy and they might not get scared of you.", Erwin said laughing.

They entered the building and announced their arrival at the front desk. After a couple of minutes, an FBI agent approached Erwin and said, "Hi, I will be giving you an introductory training for a couple of weeks, after that we will be working together on the same team, my name is-"

"What about me!", Hanji said.

"You must be Hange Zoe, you will be working with the forensic team as a forensic pathologist. The laboratory is downstairs, but you are more than welcome to come and visit us upstairs at any time. I can walk you there and give you two a tour of the lab also.", said the agent with a soft smile.

Hanji had a massive grin on her face and Erwin was trying to hold her down from jumping out of excitement. 

"Alright guys, follow me.", said the agent.

"What did you say your name was?", Erwin asked.

"Oh that's right, my name is Daizen Ackerman."

**Present:**

**Levi P.O.V.**

"Kill me instead!", I heard Jean screaming as I put the lock on the door before closing it behind me. It was the most I could do to protect her at the moment. 

When I saw the scene that was unfolding in front of me, my heart dropped. I've seen this before, but it doesn't make it any easier, there was also the fact that this time, Jean had an actual gun and was pointing it towards Connie while having a PTSD episode. 

"Levi...", Connie said looking at me with panic in his eyes and with his hands in the air trying to show Jean that he wasn't a threat, but in reality, we all knew that no matter what Connie did, the outcome would not change because what Jean was seeing at that moment was something that wasn't real. His mind was stuck in a horrible memory from his past, he was no longer within the safety of the bunker with his comrades, he was in the war, specifically when they got captured and tortured for months while watching his own comrades being killed and dismembered in front of him...

I raised my gun and said, "Connie, you know what to do.", and Connie nodded. 

I pointed my gun at his gun and shot, knocking the gun out of his hands. At the same moment, Connie ducked, just in time to dodge the bullet that came from Jean's gun when he pressed the trigger by the force the gun received when my bullet hit it. Connie ran to grab the gun that fell to the floor. Jean stood in the same position, arm stretched and his hand was in the same position as if he was holding a gun. 

At this moment all of the guys ran out of their rooms to grab Jean, as I froze watching the scene unfolding in front of me. 

"Come back to us!"

"Hey! Hey buddy, everything will be alright."

"We made it out alive! We are no longer there!" 

Jean started crying and shouting, "Stop killing them! Just kill me!" as he fell to his knees. They were all breaking at the memory, that fucking horrible memory they all shared. If only I would've found out that fucking enemy hideout faster, if only... I realized my hands were shaking, I took a deep breath and numbed my mind so I could act rationally before this triggers another episode on any one of us. 

I grabbed a box and told them to put their guns in, any other episode with a gun added to the mix could be fatal. As I gathered all of their guns, I added mine to it and walked to a safe box, and stored the box there. When I came back I saw Jean being held by everyone as he had his forehead against the floor, his jaw clenched and his muscles tensed he was sweating and breathing heavily. I could see the veins of his neck popping out. 

"Don't hold him we don't want him to feel trapped.", Gunther said, and the guys let go of Jean.

Gunther walked in front of him and said, "Jean, listen to my voice, listen only to my voice. What you are hearing and seeing is not real, focus on my voice."

I saw the rest of the guys fall to the floor with pain on their faces, the pain of knowing where Jean was and what was it that he was reliving. I saw them all as tears dropped from their eyes as the feeling of impotence filled the atmosphere of the room. 

After thirty minutes of Gunther talking to Jean, he started to respond, then Gunther said, "Look around the room, and tell me what you see."

Jean still had his muscles tensed and his jaw shut tight, he slowly started to look around the room and the guys said in soft tones:

"Hey buddy, we are all here."

"We are here for you, you are not alone."

Then Jean looked at me, and said, "Levi, I see Levi and the guys."

Gunther replied and said, "You are right, that's what it's real, your friends, they are all here for you."

It wasn't until a tear fell to my shirt that I realized that I too, was crying. That's when I said, "We are at the bunker. You are not alone."

Then Jean closed his eyes and said, "It hurts! It fucking hurts!"

Noticing that he was going back Gunther said, "Listen to my voice Jean, concentrate on my voice, try to take deep breaths."

I slowly stood up, my hands were shaking and I knew that if I didn't do anything about it I could end up having an episode myself. I started to count backward from ten, named the date, month, year, and even the season we were in, and rubbed my hands together to ground myself. I was broken, more than usual, the shitstorm of crap that has been thrown to me and my friends during these past years has been unabated. There is only so much a human can take before breaking, and at this moment, I was broken. 

I walked to the door of the room and it was locked, I forgot I locked it before I closed it, so I knocked and said, "It's me, Levi, you can open the door now." As I rested my hand on the doorknob and concentrated on its metallic feeling. 

Mikasa slowly opened the door and I entered the room, she stared at me in confusion. I said, "Jean had an episode." trying to keep my voice from shaking. I don't know what the hell she heard because the moment I said that she walked to me and gave me a tight hug, and started to caress my hair. 

I broke into her arms, I don't know what it was that she had, but it was what I needed, this woman right here right now comforting me, has power over me, and the only thing I could do was to give in to her embrace. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Broken, that's how I saw him. His hands were shaking his muscles were tensed, and even when he had an emotionless face he couldn't stop the tears from falling. I felt a hole in my chest at the sight so I just did the only thing I could, the same thing my mom did to me when I cried, I hugged him. 

He hugged me back tightly and slowly we slid to the floor. He had his back to the wall and I was still hugging him while straddling him on top of him. He placed his face on the crook of my neck and I caressed his hair to help him calm. After a while, he pulled back and looked at me as if wanting to tell me something but he just shook his head and said, "I have to go back to them"

"What can I do to help?", I asked. 

He gave me a curious look and said, "Just ask Gunther, I guess, he is the psychologist here."

We stood up and walked out of the room.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw out of the room. Jean was on his knees on the floor, Gunther was in front of him cupping his cheeks forehead against forehead. The rest of the guys were seated also on the floor making a semicircle in front of Jean most of them had tears running down their cheeks. I have read about PTSD and the horrors of war but seeing this was almost surreal. These strong smart men, broken, worried about their friend. I knew their bond was strong, but this is a whole other level.

I sat next to Gunther and asked, "How can I help?"

"He is already back with us, but his muscles must hurt like hell. you could maybe caress his hair or try a massage if that is okay with you.", Gunther said.

I nodded and Gunther talked to Jean and said, "Mikasa is going to sit behind you and touch your back, is that okay with you?"

Jean only nodded, his gaze was lost somewhere in front of him. I sat behind him, with him between my legs I slowly got close to him as Gunther described to him what I was doing. I started to slowly rub his shoulders, his muscles were so tense, _I wonder how long he has been like this, his muscles will hurt like hell after this,_ I thought.

I started to run my fingers through his scalp and he moved his head upwards. Then, slowly I moved my fingers down his neck all the way through his shoulders until I covered all his arms-length. I repeated these movements for a while until I saw that his muscles started to relax. He was silent, serious, he seemed lost. 

I kept repeating the movement and asked, "Jean, what's your favorite food?"

Gunther gave me a thumbs up. I have read that asking questions unrelated to their trauma helps them to get back on track. He answered, "I don't know."

Noticing that he was avoiding talking I just kept on massaging him. Repeating the movement and arriving at his hands again, he grabbed my hands and pulled me close to him, he interlaced his fingers with mine and rested the back of his head on my shoulder. I crossed my arms still holding his hands and hugged him from behind and we laid like that for a while. After his breathing normalized, Gunther gave him sleeping pills to avoid nightmares. 

"I will stay with him tonight.", Gunther said to Levi. 

"Give prazosin to the rest of the team also for tonight. I am pretty sure that what just happened could trigger night terrors to the rest of the team.", Levi said.

"What about you?", Gunther asked. 

Levi shook his head and said, "At least someone has to be alert in case of an emergency."

"Levi...", Gunther said worriedly, but Levi cut him short saying, "It's an order."

Everyone left and I looked at Levi and said, "Why didn't you took the pills too? If you are worried about me wandering around you can just cuff me to bed, it wouldn't be the first time anyway."

"It's not only you brat! They are my team, my responsibility I need to stay sharp for them too.", he said getting into his room. 

"You are inside a bunker with three walls, and fucking bears roaming outside, so please tell me, what are you scared of? This place is a fucking fort!", I shouted following him. 

He slammed the door shut and locked it, he said, "You could never understand."

"Then explain it to me!", I almost shouted.

"Do you know what is anxiety? Do you know how to live with it every second of your damned life?! The pills that Hanji didn't want to refill are anti-anxiety pills because we are all fucked up! Tonight I am not sleeping with my gun and that scares the shit out of me, but the thought of having an episode and hurting you with it is even worse! Tonight Jean almost killed Connie! We can't control it, it controls us! We are fucked up, I am fucked up... I feel like I'm losing my mind", he said with his voice almost breaking sitting at the edge of the bed with his head buried in his hands in frustration. 

His words transmitted his pain in them. I felt a lump in my throat, and I slowly crawled into bed behind him and did the only thing that I knew I could do, I hugged him, and said, "I know you are the asshole who kidnapped me..."

"If you are trying to cheer me up let me tell you that you suck at it."

"For fucks sake shut up and let me finish! Yes, you are an asshole, but also human, a very broken human, even though it doesn't make any sense for me to help my kidnapper, I just feel that is the right thing to do.", I said.

"So you are feeling pity for me?"

"No stupid! In this twisted world of yours, you are not pitiable at all, more like someone to admire. Risking your life and sanity to protect the rest of the band of assholes.", I said. 

"I don't know if I should feel comforted or insulted at your words.", he said. 

"Feel however you like, I don't care, but just so you know, I am not letting you go.", I said as I tightened my arms around him. 

"Why?", he asked. 

"Because even you deserve to be taken care of once in a while. Besides, I can't let my kidnapper get any crazier than what he already is.", I said with a soft smile as I buried my face in the crook of his neck.

I noticed that his hands were still shaking so I interlaced my fingers with his, and I said, "It's healthy to cry and let it all out."

"I know", he said as he rested the back of his head on my shoulder. 

I noticed his hands stopped shaking so I traced my fingers over the length of his arms up to his shoulders, and slow down again. His muscles twitched under my touch, and his breathing steadied. I traced my nails from up his chest slowly down to the line of his pants making him let a low hum sound out. 

He turned around grabbed me and pulled me to sit on top of him straddling him. He hugged me tight as I played with his hair. He started kissing my neck sending shivers down my spine. I pulled his hair to make him look upwards and face me. His eyes held so many deep emotions, a mix of sadness with frustration, his lips slightly parted not caring about anything anymore. 

He placed his hand behind my neck and pulled my face towards him. He kissed me, and I kissed him back, there was this sense of intimacy and emotion behind the way he touched me. His other hand slowly slid down to my hip making my body want more of his touch. 

Then, he stopped, looking at me with pain in his eyes, he said, "Do you want this?"

I nodded and said, "You?"

He tightened his grip on my hip and said, "I need this, you."

We kissed again, and he slowly lowered his face and started to kiss my jawline. He pulled my shirt off, and I pulled his. With a snap of his fingers, he undid the backstrap of my bra and took it off. He started to kiss my neck all the way to my breasts making me gasp. With both of his hands, he grabbed my hips and pulled me down until my crotch met his full hardened length. I let a moan escape as he started to move my hips to grind him. 

He rolled us to the center of the bed, he was on top of me. Kissing my breasts and going lower, he took my shorts off with the underwear and started kissing my inner tight going up. He teased me getting closer but not quite where I wanted him to be. I placed my hand to the back of his head ready to smash his face where I wanted him to be. But he grabbed my wrist tightly and pulled my hand away. 

He looked at me and said, "Patience is a virtue."

Then he slowly arrived at my clit making me arch my back from the pleasure, then he said, "I want to make you scream my name." 

He started to slide his tongue from side to side over my clit in an s shape pattern, and with two fingers he opened my entry and slid his tongue to that sweet spot where the clit meets the entrance. I felt a warmth building up inside of me, and my body was craving for release. He picked up the pace noticing the change in my body, and I said, "Don't stop."

"Don't stop who?", he said.

"Levi, fuck, Levi, don't stop.", I almost shouted. 

"Cum for me.", he said.

I felt my body tensing and my legs quiver, I moaned my release and came on his mouth. 

I was breathless while I felt him kissing my hipbone as he took his pants and underwear off. He slowly moved from my abdomen up to my breasts, then to my neck. Then he said, "I'm not done with you." with a hoarse voice. 

He started to tease me rubbing the tip of his dick at my entrance up my clit. The bastard knew very well what he was doing, and I was losing my mind. He thrust himself inside of me making a low, rough grunt that sent vibrations of pleasure all over my body. He pulled up my legs over his waist as he rocked inside of me, every single thrust rubbing his groin with my clit. I wanted him, I wanted all as I scratched his back making him groan. 

I wanted payback for him teasing me a moment ago, so when he picked up his pace I flipped us over and I was on top. He cursed and I just smirked at him as I rode him slowly. I started to move my hips in an eight shape, like belly dancing with him inside, and he couldn't stop looking at me first surprised then hungrily. I arched my upper body slightly backward so he could have a better view of the action. 

"You are driving me crazy.", he said with a harsh voice.

"Driving you crazy who?", I teased.

"Ah, you Mikasa, fuck, keep going.", he said.

I saw his muscles tense as he lifted his hips up and pulled my hips down with his hands, with a couple of hard short thrusts, he threw his head back, and with his dick pulsing his cum inside of me, he climaxed with a rough moan. 

He pulled me close to him as he rolled to lay on his side with me in front of him, face to face, and said, "You are messing with my head.", and gave me a kiss on my forehead making me feel... things...

 _No, no, no, I can't let this happen, it won't happen, this is just sex, nothing else,_ I thought.

I got off him and walked straight to the bathroom, he tried to stop me but I quickly slipped away.

"Wait, where are you-"

"The bathroom", I said cutting him off and slamming the door shut. 

This was just pure lust, we both needed a release. If my mind started to play tricks on me about how much I wanted him and how much he seemed to want me back I just had to remember that he is the asshole who kidnapped me, and that will probably kill me to burn those thoughts away. There are no feelings here, he is using me as much as I am using him. Stockholm Syndrome? I just made Stockholm my bitch. 

_I need a bath to wash these germs of 'feelings' away,_ I thought.

**Levi P.O.V.**

She just left, I usually am the one who instantly leaves when the deed is done, _so this is how they felt every time I left?_ I thought. I walked to the door of the bathroom, knocked, and said, "Oi, are you okay?"

"No, I died when I tried to escape by flushing myself down the toilet.", she replied. I swear this woman has the best comebacks I've ever heard. 

I heard the shower curtain moving so I opened the door and let myself in, she had the shower on so I sneaked in the tub behind her. 

"You don't have any sense of privacy.", she protested.

"Did you forget that you are a hostage so you don't get to have that? Now, cut the shit and tell me what the hell is wrong with you?", I said while pulling her close to me.

"Why do you think there is something wrong with me?", she asked.

"Because you just left, almost running, after we were done fucking.", I said.

She crossed her arms and raised a brow at me, then she said, "What is wrong with leaving after fucking? What, were you expecting cuddle time? You didn't strike me as the needy type."

She got me there, what the fuck was I expecting? why was I so upset when she left? She was staring at me with her 'I-feel-so-good-I-got-you' look on her face, and it made my blood boil. She is damned wrong if she thinks I am going to let her win this. 

I got close to her and pinned her against the bathroom wall, bit her neck, and whispered to her ear, "or maybe, I just wanted to go for seconds" as I slid my fingers straight to rub her clit. 

She let a moan escape as she tightened her grip on my shoulders, then I stopped and said, "But I guess you are not in the mood for it since you left." while getting out of the tub. She was giving me a death stare and I just responded back with a smirk and left her alone in the bathroom. 

I went to the other bathroom in the bunker and took a quick bath. When I got back to the room she was still in the bathroom. I guess she had to deal with the state I left her, by herself. Good, next time she will think twice before leaving so quick, and again, why the fuck do I even care? I should be glad she did as she said, I fucking hate cuddling and all of that clingy crap woman are used to do after sex. _She is messing with my head,_ I thought as I let out a frustrated groan. I put my shorts on and went on to check on the guys. 

**\-------------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I took a long shower to try and wash away everything even the thoughts of him, and it wasn't working. I already felt what my friends and feminists organizations would think of me if they knew that I let the tiniest thought of feelings creep by the cracks of sex with no other than my kidnapper.

But, how is it that something so diabolically forbidden can taste so divine? For fucks sake when he mentioned a second round I was already up for the ride! But then, he left, maybe it was for the best... 

I finished showering and got dressed to go to bed. I opened the bathroom door and he wasn't in the room. I took the chance to get under the sheets to try to fall asleep before he came back. I turned and turned trying to find a comfortable position but the cold was getting on my nerves. _I guess Jean never got the chance to fix the heater,_ I thought.

 _Where the hell is Levi when I need to use him as a human heater?_ I thought as I got out of bed. I got out of the room to the empty kitchen, empty couch, there was nobody around. I checked the gym, empty, I started to feel uneasy and I walked to the door of the hall where the guys rooms were.

I opened the door and started walking down the dark hall. There was only a low light coming from one room close to the end of the hall and had the door slightly open. I did what any reasonable adult does in horror movies: walk straight to the trap because their stupid bodies were guided by curiosity. Sometimes I wonder how I've survived so long.

I was standing in front of the door and I opened it slowly. What I saw hit me to my core, it was Jean's room and it was lowly lighted by a nightlight. His room was big, similar to Levi's, with a king-size bed. Jean was sleeping in the middle of his bed, Gunther was sleeping by his side, and Marco by his other side, and all around the bed, were the rest of the guys sleeping on the floor in sleeping bags. Even Pancho was curled up in a little ball shape sleeping next to... Levi?

It seemed that he knew I was there because without opening his eyes or moving his head from the pillow, he opened his sleeping bag and extended his arm up as an invitation for me to sneak into it with him.

**Levi P.O.V.**

I saw her standing at the door entrance shivering, I closed my eyes, opened my sleeping bag, and extended my arm to signal her to slip in with me. I heard her sigh, and then I felt her laying next to me giving me her back. I pulled her closer and closed the sleeping bag with both of us inside.

I was so fucking tired with all the crap that happened today... The least I could do is join my squad here, there is a strange sense of protection in numbers, and after tonight, we fucking needed it.

Tomorrow we have a job to start... A job that will trigger an avalanche of events that will end up with her death. The worst part of it is not even that, is all the crap that I have to put her through because we only have one shot at it. The end justifies the means... Would you sacrifice one, to save many? What if that particular 'one' is worth way more than many? 

I read her complete file, she is the product of a forbidden relationship. Her parents were never legally married. They ran away from the massacre of the north branch of the Ackerman clan in Japan. A massacre made by the Shogun clan at the same time that the Ackermans massacred Shogun clan members in the south. An 'interclan' marriage was seen as treason, an insult to your heritage. If a child was conceived this way, they would kill the parents to make an example out of them, and breed, more like rape, the child to try and steal some traits from the other clan or some sick experimentation like that. Mikasa's parents flee to the 'land of the free' where they found even bigger horrors that ended up with her father's death, her mother's disappearance, and death. There are possibly two clans looking for her, without Amaya's protection they would've found her a long time ago. 

Then, there's fucking Nile Dawk, we don't know how much they got to know about Amaya's chip before we replaced it with a fake one in Mitra's heist, or if they found a way to make a copy of it. If it wasn't for the chip's tracking feed she activated and sent to Erwin seconds before her death, we would've been fucked with no way to find it. It took us two rushed weeks to prepare for two bank heists in one fucking day, Erwin knew that an attack on Mitra's, where they stored the ship, would alert them to take Mikasa as soon as possible for reassurance, so we took her the same day. To make matters more complicated, the contents of the chip can be tracked to our undercover agents that took the evidence, and the victims that escaped and that are willing to testify in court against them, my sister included. If Niles gets Mikasa to decode it, all of our lives would be in danger, it would be a massacre. Ten years of undercover work fucked thanks to a traitor on our side. A fucking traitor that we can't find, without him, we are running this race for power with blindfolds.   
  
I held her tighter and buried my face on the crook of her neck as my mind raced with a million thoughts hitting me like knives. In this bunker loss and possibly death awaits her, outside of it, she will surely end up dead if she is lucky, if not, tortured, raped, and abused until her body collapses. I can't... I've seen it... they made me watch... when they chained me to that fucking wall... my sister...

Mikasa rolled to face me pulling me out of my train of thoughts, she started to caress my hair and said, "Your hands were shaking." 

"My bad.", I said avoiding her gaze.

She gave me a kiss that made me forget all about the shitstorm that was our lives. This woman is like a walking anti-anxiety pill. One-touch, one simple kiss, and I forget about my demons. How can someone that I technically just met, hold so much power over me? 

All thoughts were gone, except the lingering shadow of an unavoidable fact...

Tomorrow...

...it will all...

...start tomorrow.

[Power Over Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zIXnT0s0f3s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a psychologist so if I wrote something that is not accurate to a real PTSD episode PLEASE let me know so I can correct it. If a veteran is reading this, I want you to know that you are my fucking hero and you are not alone. 
> 
> As always, let me know your thoughts about this chapter I love to read you guys!


	8. Dance for your life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, through this chapter there are a couple of links about the song or choreography I am referring to in the story, just fyi.

**15 years ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Are you sure about this?! I don't think this is legal!", Hanji said.

"Just a little bit of breaking and entering, it's only illegal if you get caught.", Erwin said.

"Is this even worth it?!", Hanji said. 

"Look, I caught an FBI agent stealing evidence of a case and when I told Daizen about it he threatened me! He is covering that corruption, I'm sure of it.", Erwin said.

"So what?! We followed him to this creepy house in the middle of nowhere, break-in, and what? torture him for information?!", Hanji said.

"Look, I interviewed the victim of that case, it was a kid. Turns out that after I interviewed her someone took her and she is nowhere to be found. This is serious shit!", Erwin said. 

They broke into the house silently. It was dark and empty, they slowly walked down a hall, and suddenly Erwin stopped.

He whispered to Hanji, "Did you heard that?"

Hanji started saying, "What are you-", she was cut short and Erwin heard a 'thud' sound of Hanji's limp body hitting the floor.

"Hanji!", he shouted as he crouched to pick her up he felt a pinch on his neck, and his body went limp. Before losing consciousness, he saw Daizen holding a syringe in his hand and a beautiful woman right next to him.

He woke up tied to a chair next to Hanji, in front of them there was a table and behind it was Daizen giving them a death stare next to a man.

"I know you, you are Hannes you also work at the FBI! You motherfucker just how many corrupt agents are on this dirty department!", Erwin shouted angrily.

Hanji woke up confused at what was happening, she saw Daizen giving her a death stare and she said, "Oh, hi Daizen, I didn't expect to see you here! How are you, friend?!"

"Really Hanji!?", Erwin said frustrated.

"Alright yes, I am a terrible actress! Please don't kill me! I offer you, Erwin, as a sacrifice! I told him this was a bad idea!", she shouted.

"You are unbelievable!", Erwin shouted.

"Took you long enough to break in, I just needed to know if you had the balls to break the law in order to get real justice served.", Daizen said. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Erwin shouted.

"I knew you were following me since the beginning. About the case, I had to threaten you to save your fucking life, you're welcome by the way!", Daizen said.

Noticing his confused face Hannes threw a couple of pictures at the table in front of them, and said, "All of them are FBI agents that had tried to call out other agents for destruction of evidence. They are all dead."

"What does this mean?", Erwin said.

"It means that the law only works for the poor and people with power can get away with anything. Since you got into the trouble of following me and even breaking in to get answers I bet this shit annoys you as much as it annoys me.", Daizen said.

Suddenly, the beautiful woman entered the room. She was holding a gun and walked straight to Erwin. She grabbed a chair nearby rolled it so the back of the chair faced him, and sat on it with her legs open in the opposite direction, resting her arms while still holding the gun, on the top of the back of the chair she was staring right at him. Then, she said, "Let's ask the real questions here, how far are you willing to go in order to achieve real justice? Are you willing to break the law you abode to follow? Are you willing to risk your life, and the life of your loved ones? Are you willing to give your all?"

"What are you talking about?!", Erwin shouted.

Hannes threw another set of photographs to the table in front of him. Pictures of beautiful little girls, the woman looked at him and said, "All of them have been wronged by the judicial system you swore to obey. How can you protect someone when the judicial system is rotten. Look at them! All of them testified against a powerful person that abused them! They went through the steps of the law that is supposed to protect them! Do you want to know the result?! They are all missing! Their testimonials? Erased. All evidence of them ever talking about their aggressor was shredded, even the camera footage of them getting in and out of the FBI building!"

Daizen then approached them and said, "You have to make a decision right here right now. Do you want to follow the law, report this, a report that will disappear with you alongside it? Do you want to ignore what is happening right under your nose and keep living as if nothing is happening? Or will you join us in bringing these mutherfuckers down?! If you join us, you will go against powerful people; you will be putting your life and everyone you know in the line, and you will be breaking the law."

"Watch your language Daizen!", the woman shouted. 

Hanji looked at them with anger flowing through her body, and she said, "I am in, with or without Erwin, I am in.", then she looked at the pictures of the little girls in front of her and said, "Let's burn these fuckers down, whatever it takes."

Daizen then looked at Erwin and said, "Time to make a choice, follow a fake justice and keep living as if nothing is happening or breaking the law in order to achieve real justice? Is your choice."

Erwin's gaze was locked at the little girl's pictures, without taking his eyes from them since they placed them on the table. His gaze was fixed in a particular one, the picture of the girl he interviewed and disappeared afterward. Finally, he looked at Daizen and said, "When do we start?"

The woman stood up and said, "Welcome to the 'Wings of Freedom' secret organization."

They took their restraints off and Erwin said, "I guess you have many people working on this judging by the name."

"No, counting you two, we are only five at the moment, everyone in this room, that's it. The pompous name came from the conceited ass of the person standing next to you.", Daizen said pointing at the woman.

"Language! Calm those problematic Ackerman's genes of yours!", the woman shouted.

"It's not my fault that pissing off a Shogun woman has become my favorite addiction since I met you!", Daizen said.

"Here we go again.", Hannes said rolling his eyes.

Daizen noticed that Erwin hasn't stopped looking at the woman from head to toe in awe. He stood in front of her, blocking his view from her, and said, "Keep looking at her like that and I'll kill you, she's mine!"

"Seriously Daizen!? You Ackermans and your possessiveness always piss me off!"

"Everything pisses you off! That's what makes you so much fun!", he said.

"I don't see a ring in your finger or hers, since you claim that she is yours.", Hanji said teasingly.

"We can't, is for safety reasons, clan stuff... it's complicated.", Daizen said.

"Have you seen him getting frisky with anyone at work?", the woman asked Hanji.

"Seriously Amaya!? Why would I even look at other women when dealing with you is like dealing with ten!", Daizen shouted while walking away.

"What are you implying with that...", Amaya shouted while following him making the rest of her words unintelligible for the people that stayed behind in the room.

"Do they always fight like that?", Hanji asked Hannes.

"Don't be fooled by that, they actually enjoy arguing with each other. In reality, I have never met a couple who love and protect each other as much as those two."

**Present:**

**Sasha P.O.V.**

I don't remember how many sleeping pills I took last night, but at least I was able to finally have some good hours of sleep. I texted everyone to know what was the plan for today, Annie had to take her dad to his weekly physical therapy. She lives with her dad and takes care of him they are very close. Christa and Ymir had an impromptu visit from Christa's mom so they were spending the afternoon with her. Eren and Armin told me I could help them with some planning they had to do. 

We have all taken vacations and sick days from our jobs to focus on getting Mikasa back. Christa is an architect, and Ymir is a civil engineer, they managed to get their vacation days surprisingly fast. Annie is a social worker, and teaches martial arts to kids that have been abused, she also managed to get her time off. I've been taking sick days because my boss has been ignoring my requests, I am the head chef of a prestigious restaurant, I've trained the other cooks to cover for me in case of an emergency but my boss thinks they are not good enough. This is exhausting. 

I arrived at Eren, and Armin's place and found Pixis sitting on a chair next to them at the table. They had papers thrown all over the table. Pixis had dark circles under his eyes, _I guess we haven't been the only ones with lack of sleep._ I sat in front of them looking for a way to help.

"These are the places we have checked.", Pixis said.

"No sightings?", Eren asked.

"No.", Pixis said burying his head in his hands.

"At least we can cross these from our list then.", Armin said.

"Also, I brought you a new set of flyers. They are waterproof, so they won't be damaged with rain.", Pixis said.

"This is great!", Eren said.

They kept talking about strategic planning and resources available for her search. I felt like an outsider to their conversation, they had pretty much everything covered. I was starting to lose my patience so I asked directly, "How can I help?"

"There are the new flyers to put on bulletin boards or any empty wall you see around this area.", Armin said pointing at a box.

I nodded, took the box, and left. As I was pinning flyers on bulletin boards I felt this sense of loneliness. Ymir and Christa have each other, they have been a couple for around two years now. Eren and Armin are always together, and Annie has this amazing close relationship with her father. Me, well, I had Mikasa, my best friend. I felt a lump on my chest, and I tried to shake off the feeling. I took my cellphone and texted Connie, "Hey! How's your day going?"

**\-------**

**Connie P.O.V.**

We were running through the forest hunting one of the hostages we took alongside Mikasa. 

"Peek-a-boo, bitch!", Marco shouted at the scared hostage while tackling him to the ground. 

"Please don't kill me!", the hostage screamed.

"We won't kill you, we will torture you like the animal you are.", Eld said.

"Kill him already! I want to have lunch, I am hungry!", Marco said. 

I felt my cellphone vibrate and took it out to check my messages.

 **Sasha:** Hey! How's your day going?

Levi walked towards the hostage and shot him in the chest. He was screaming in pain on the floor, then Levi said, "Who wants to do the honors?"

I walked towards the hostage pointed my gun at his forehead and shot him dead. Then I said, "His bitch screams were getting on my nerves." 

I responded to Sasha's text:

 **Connie:** Just another ordinary day so far, are we still up for dinner? Because that will definitely make my day better. 

**Sasha:** Looking forward to it!

I smiled staring at my phone like an idiot until Levi shouted:

"Oi! Brat! Are you going to help us with the body or are you just gonna stare at your phone while we do the dirty work!"

I rolled my eyes at the bastard and walked towards them to help clean the mess. 

"Got it on camera, I will go to the truck to start editing.", Oluo said and left.

"So, this is it, we just started a war. Let's just hope that shit doesn't hit the fan", Marco said.

When we were dragging the body Levi asked the weirdest question, "Oi! Eld! What does philosophy say about killing one person versus killing many, when one person can have the value of many or some shit like that?"

"Is that a math problem? Like weighted arithmetic mean where you add a value to each value?", Marco asked.

"No, I think he is asking about the classic trolley problem in philosophy, the ethical dilemma of sacrificing one person to save a larger number, right?", Eld asked.

"Something like that.", Levi said. 

"Well, the trolley problem dilemma goes like this: There is a runaway trolley barreling down the railway tracks. Ahead, on the tracks, there are five people tied up and unable to move. The trolley is headed straight for them. You are standing some distance off in the train yard, next to a lever. If you pull this lever, the trolley will switch to a different set of tracks. However, you notice that there is one person on the sidetrack. You have two options: kill five, or pull the lever and kill one. What would you do?", Eld said.

"Kill one obviously.", Marco said. 

"What if that one person is someone you love? Would you do it?", Eld asked. 

I was annoyed at having to make a choice like that so I said, "Just blow the fucking train up!"

"Yeah, that makes sense.", Marco said. 

"Why do you guys have to solve everything by blowing shit up?!", Eld shouted. 

"Why not? It solves the shit, so just blow the fucking train off.", Levi said. 

"Alright, then how the fuck will you blow up a train out of nowhere?", Eld asked.

"I could give you a mechanical way to do it, Marco can possibly tell you how to do it by software, and Levi could calculate the probability of a fucking asteroid hitting it. Simple.", I said.

"What was the point of blowing up the train?", Marco asked.

"I forgot where I was going with it.", Levi said.

"You guys are unbelievable! You have the attention span of a goldfish!", Eld said annoyed.

**\----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I woke up alone, in Jean's bed. _Someone must have moved me here before they all left,_ I thought. I got out of the room to the empty silent hall and saw the door of the library. _It is now or never._ I got in the library and took out a bobby pin that I had stored in the pocket of my shorts in case an opportunity to pick the lock of the locked drawer of the library desk arose. 

I entered the library and closed the door behind me. Walked to the desk and started to pick the lock. My dad taught me how to do this when I was around eleven years old, I remember what he said to me: 'Every Ackerman needs to know how to pick a lock as one of their first milestones in life! By the way, don't tell your mom about this or she'll kill me.' I chuckled at the memory, those two always had funny arguments and comebacks every time they talked. _I miss them..._

_'Click!'_

I opened the drawer and found... _You got to be shitting me,_ I thought.

The only item in the drawer was an unrealistically long dildo, one of those that are all rubber, with a note on it. I took the note and read: 

_If you found this, it means you have too much free time in your hands. You could use that time to use this gift. Btw, no need to thank me, I already know that I am the best kidnapper ever._

_Enjoy,_   
_Levi (the human, not your dildo)_

"Son of a bitch!", I said. 

_Mine it's a vibrator, not a dildo you moron!_ I thought. I grabbed the thing from the drawer. I swear this shit is so long that if I wiggle it I can use it as a whip. _Interesting,_ I thought as I wiggled that spaghetti thing in circles like helicopter blades. I was having so much fun wiggling the whip dildo thing that I didn't notice that someone was opening the door. 

"What the fuck is that thing!", Isabel said snorting with laughter.

I froze when I saw her and dropped the dildo, it fell making a 'thud' sound on the floor. She walked close to it and said, "That thing has a life on its own! It's still wiggling like jello." 

I snorted laughing, grabbed Levi's note, gave it to her, and said, "This is your brother's doing, it was in a locked drawer that I just opened."

"I might have an idea of how to get back at him, but first I want to show you something.", she said and I followed her back to the hall. 

We stopped at a door, she opened it and said, "I think we are both the same size, this is my room, feel free to use anything you like, seriously."

"Thanks this is really nice of you", I said as I looked through the clothes of the closet that she opened for me, then I asked curiously, "do you know where is everyone?"

"Gunther and Hanji are in Gunther's room giving Jean a Cognitive Behavioral Therapy, to help with his PTSD. Erwin is in the kitchen, Farlan is taking a nap in his room, and the rest of the guys are out on a job.", she said.

"Erwin is the one who gives the orders around here right?", I asked nonchalantly.

"Something like that you can say.", Isabel said and shrugged.

 _If Erwin is the one calling the shots around here, he probably is the one that Levi named 'Bossy Asshole' on his contact name in his phone. I remember him asking him what to do with me, I need to confirm if he is indeed the person behind that call. If he is, I need to win him over, he is the one who says if I live or die in the end. Seriously, how much of a grumpy human being you have to be to say yes to killing a random girl. I bet this man has not been laid for a while, maybe there lies the answer to win him over,_ I thought.

"I am going to the kitchen, are you coming?", Isabel asked and I nodded.

We arrived at the kitchen and Erwin looked at me and said, "You finally woke up, Levi told me you guys went to sleep around 8:00 am this morning."

"What!? Was it really that time?!", I said.

"Yes, you lose track of time when you spend your days in an underground bunker.", he said.

 _And who's fault is that?_ I thought. I needed to confirm my theory so I walked to the fridge and acted as normal as possible, then I said, "Did you know that Levi has your number saved under 'Bossy Asshole' as a name on his phone?"

He laughed and said, "I know, I have his saved as 'My bitch' on mine."

 _Interesting, so he is 'Bossy Asshole', now I have to win him over,_ I thought. I whispered to Isabel who was by my side, "Do you want to see something interesting?"

She opened her eyes filled with curiosity she nodded and I whispered to her, "Just follow my lead."

This man needs to get laid, I needed a sacrificial lamb, and judging for how she always looked at him, I bet she would be more than willing.

Looking through the fridge I said, "You and Hanji would make such a cute couple.", I said nonchalantly to Erwin. Isabel almost choked on her tea trying to hold a laugh.

"What!? We are just friends and co-workers, that's all.", he responded a little more startled than what a normal uninterested person would react. That gave me a hint that I was going on the right track.

"That's sad, I guess she was right after all.", I said casually.

"What do you mean? What did she say?", he asked a little too fast for something he claimed to be indifferent of. Another hint that I was going in the right direction.

"Well you know, she told me and Isabel how she feels towards you but since you have never shown any interest in her, she lost hope and is going to start dating. Did she show you the picture of the hot guy that she will meet soon? A guy like that will definitely make her forget about anyone else. Right Isabel?", I said. 

Isabel looked at me with a huge grin on her face and said, "Totally, such a hottie."

"What guy?! Dating?! Does she feel something for me?! She never told me anything!", Erwin almost shouted.

"Why would she, you clearly said that you don't feel that way towards her, and that's also what she thought. Unless she thought wrong, did she?", I said teasingly. Isabel had her eyes fixed on Erwin expecting his answer like a kid expecting Santa Claus on Christmas.

Yes, I pulled that out of my ass don't judge me, besides it had the reaction I was expecting. I needed to get those two to fuck, my life depended on that man getting laid and happy.

"Shit! When is the date? Who is that man? I will send someone to kill him or better yet I'll do it myself!", Erwin said angrily.

"Or you can let us help you win her over before her big date. It will be much easier than going on a rampage and killing an innocent man, besides, Hanji will be angry at you if you do that.", I said.

"We are women, we know what women like, we can handle this.", Isabel said. 

"Let's start with you casting your phone screen to the TV, and opening the Amazon app. We have some shopping to do.", I said. 

We three sat on the couch in front of the TV and started online shopping. 

**\------ 45 minutes later------**

"Oh, I like those panties!", Isabel said. 

"How the hell did we end up in the panties section of amazon!", Erwin shouted. 

"Just click on that laced sexy one!", I shouted.

"How is that going to help me with winning Hanji?", Erwin asked.

"Oh, we already bought everything for that, those panties are for me.", I said. 

What!? I only had the panties that Hanji bought for me, grannie panties might I add, only one bikini type. As a woman, sometimes you just want to feel sexy, for yourself, besides, these assholes had robbed two banks the day they took me so I knew they had money is the least they could do after taking me hostage for fucks sake!

**\-----**

**Author P.O.V.**

"I finished with the flyers.", Sasha said.

"Alright, we haven't received any other confidence. Pixis told us that they have a pattern when it comes to killing their hostages. There is usually two days between each kill once they start the first one.", Eren said.

"This only makes it harder on us, what tells us that Mikasa won't be the first?", Armin said.

"Is there a pattern on the places they do the hunts?", Sasha asked.

Armin pointed to a map they pinned to a wall, it had pins of all the recorded killings of the gang and the places they hit. He said, "Do you see a pattern there?"

"It looks so random, Mikasa is the one good for this shit she would've run an algorithm and found a pattern in no time! Ughh! Why did they take her? It would've been better I've they had took me! I'm pretty sure Mikasa would've found them in no time!", Sasha said frustrated.

"We are all here in the same boat, you can stay here to help us figure this out for a while.", Eren said.

"Okay, I will be here until dinner, but I will be back afterward, I might bring help.", Sasha said.

**\---------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"Seriously, how did we end up in the bra section?!", Erwin shouted.

"Calm down old man, we are high maintenance so shut it!", Isabel said.

Suddenly Hanji appeared from behind us and shouted, "Online shopping!! Are we using Erwin's card? I want to join! Click on those sexy panties, Erwin!" and sat down next to him on the sofa. 

We were looking at sexy panties on the TV cast by Erwin's cellphone. He was in the middle of Hanji and, me and Isabel. His face was turning redder with each passing second. 

"Look they also have sexy toys!", Hanji shouted.

Isabel and I were enjoying Erwin's red face trying to hold a laugh, then Isabel said, "Click that shiny one!"

Erwin's face was tomato red as he clicked the light orange dildo image. 

"Uuuuu, that's interesting! Erwin add that to the cart!", Hanji shouted.

We saw Erwin drops of sweat running down his forehead, then Jean appeared and said, "Why the fuck are you looking at shiny dildos on TV?"

"It's from Erwin's phone!", I shouted.

His face transformed into pure shock and gave me a death stare. I knew I was supposed to win him over but it was totally worth it. 

"Shiny dicks huh?", Gunther said appearing from the room's hall.

"I will go to have a meeting with the guys, Hanji you take my phone and take care of the rest!", Erwin said as he stood up as fast as he could from the couch and left to the mysterious metal door room.

"Does this means we don't have a limit?!", Hanji shouted.

No answer came back from the room, and Hanji shrugged and said, "I guess we have a blank check on our hands."

Farlan appeared from the room's hall too, he had dark circles under his eyes and had a sleepy appearance, he said, "Isabel we have to go."

Isabel groaned in protest, stood up, and left with him. 

I walked towards Gunther and asked him, "Hey, how is Jean doing?"

"We've been through this before, we are just trying to find what triggered the episode. My theory is that he was trying to fix the heater and something short-circuited making a loud noise triggering his episode.", Gunther said. 

"Is there anything I can do to help?", I asked.

"Well, any activity that could keep him occupied and grounded to our world would do.", Gunther said.

"I have an idea, follow me.", I said. 

I grabbed Jean's hand and pulled him to walk with me to the gym, "What are you doing?", he asked confused.

"Gunther, do you know how to work the sound system here?", I asked.

"Yeah, we usually just connect our cellphones but since you don't have I guess you can give me a list of songs to download. There is also one speaker that you can take with you around the house and connect an old iPod we have to it, I can add your list there.", he said.

"Ok", I said as I gave him a list of songs.

He looked for the songs on his phone and connected it to the sound system, when the music started I presented my hand to Jean and asked him, "Will you give me the honor to dance this song with you?"

He played 'Say you won't let go' from James Arthur. <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tn0z4Bz1aQ>

He looked at me confused for a moment but then he took my hand and we started slow dancing swaying from side to side. Then he said, "Bolero?"

I said, "We can dance it as a bolero, rumba, or whatever you like as long as you dance it with me."

He pulled me closer and we started doing the bolero basic pattern and I looked at him surprised and said, "I didn't know you danced."

"I try.", he said.

Then, he gave me a couple of fast turns in place and ended up with a dip. By the end, I could see him slightly smiling. He gave me a hug and said, "Want to try a Waltz?"

We did a couple of waltz songs then I asked, "So, tell me Jean, have you ever danced before?", I asked.

"Years ago we used to fool around trying hip hop.", Jean said.

"Is there anything, in particular, you would like to do?", I asked.

"Well, there is this video I saw the other day on youtube, the guy is mostly dancing hip-hop with a girl that looked like a ballerina.", he said.

"Show it to me, we can probably work the choreography out!", I said.

"You sure? I mean, she is super flexible.", Jean said.

"Just show it to me."

"Alright, here goes nothing."

I saw the video with him, it started as a story, then they dance together. A few splits, turns, lifts nothing I couldn't do. I said, "Do you want to try it? We can start at the part when he stands behind her."

He smiled at me and said, "Alright, but this is just between us! Unless we got it right, I will show off then."

I rolled my eyes and we started practicing the movements by parts. 

[Choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tn93ntgoA3w)

I heard the 'swoosh' sound of the walls, and I said to Gunther, "Guard the door, the gym will be mine and Jean's for a couple of hours, I don't want anyone disturbing us, this is serious business alright?!"

"Got it, boss!" Gunther said and ran to cover the door.

Then I looked at Jean and said, "If you let me fall in one of those lifts I am going to kick your butt!"

**\---------**

**Connie P.O.V.**

I went from the hunt straight to my apartment to get ready for my date. When I arrived my phone vibrated with a new message.

 **Farlan:** Hey, can I let Isabel with you? I just got called from the hospital for a double turn. I tried all the other guys but they are working with some post job stuff.

 _Shit,_ I thought. I left all the post-hunt work to them so this is the least I could do. I texted Sasha to let her know what happened.

 **Connie:** Hey, my brother had a work emergency stuff and is dropping off my sister with me. 

**Sasha:** I would love to meet her! I could bring my friends too, whoever is available at least, she will love them!

I thought I was going to have to cancel but this girl keeps surprising me. I texted Farlan back:

 **Connie:** Bring her to my place, you know where the spare key is, I'll be taking a bath.

 **Farlan:** Thanks, man! I owe you!

 **Connie:** You don't owe me shit, she is also my family stupid!

**Sasha P.O.V.**

_I can't believe I will meet his sister on our first date, but that is kind of cute,_ I thought. I texted our friend's group chat: 

**Sasha:** Hey, who is available to join me for dinner today?

 **Ymir:** I would love to, anything to get out of the crazy mother in law that intruded my peace today.

 **Christa:** Hey! Did you forgot that I was in this chat!? You are not going anywhere! 

**Ymir:** Sorry hun! Did I say crazy mother in law? Damn you autocorrect! I meant crazy awesome!

 **Christa:** Save it, missy!

 **Annie:** I am still helping my dad and Eren arrived to help me lift him up for a bath.

 **Armin:** I'm available! Send me the details, I'll meet you there!

I sighed relieved that at least one of them was available, I sent Armin the details and started to get ready for my, double date? _Oh shit! I didn't tell Armin about Connie and his sister, oh well better say sorry than asking for permission I guess,_ I thought.

**Connie P.O.V.**

I got out of the bathroom and Isabel was already in my living room. 

"Hey, we are going out to have dinner with some friends.", I said while dressing.

"You have other friends apart from the ones that I already know?", she asked in surprise.

Shit, if I tell her that it was supposed to be a date she will feel bad, maybe half-truth?

"I'm dating a girl and she wanted me to meet her friends so I want you to come with me so I don't feel like an outsider.", I said.

"Oh! That's exciting! Do I know this girl?", she asked.

"Don't judge me, first you need to know that I first saw her before all of this shitstorm with Mikasa started.", I said.

"No shit! You are dating one of her friends!", she almost shouted.

We got into the car and I said, "Yes, her best friend and she is bringing some of her friends that I assume are Mikasa's too. By the way, I told her that you are my sister."

"But, I AM your sister!", she said.

"Good.", I said.

"There is a problem though.", Isabel said.

"What?!"

"The video, I think Oluo already posted it or is about to soon, if they get the news during dinner it might ruin the moment."

"Do you have a plan?", I asked almost panicking. 

"Yes, just follow my lead when we arrive.", Isabel said.

**Sasha P.O.V.**

We arrived at the restaurant first and sat down.

"Why did you ask for a table for four?", Armin asked.

"Oh! Just some friends of mine that will join us.", I said nonchalantly, while Armin gave me a suspicious look. 

I saw Connie arriving with a beautiful girl by his side, I signaled them to sit with us. They sat down and Connie introduced us to Isabel. I introduced myself and when I looked at Armin he was staring at Isabel in awe. I've never seen him react like this for any girl so I elbowed him to take him out of his trance. He gasped startled and introduced himself while blushing. _I can't wait to tell this to the guys,_ I thought.

**Connie P.O.V.**

_This Armin guy staring at my sister like that, he must have a death wish,_ I thought as I stared at the blond man who was in awe with my sister. It wasn't until I saw my sister, that I noticed a similar reaction from her to him. _Well, shit, I will have to tell Levi about this so we can kill this guy,_ I thought. 

"It's really nice to meet you Sasha, and Armin.", Isabel said while blushing. _That's it, this guy is dead, so dead,_ I thought.

"The pleasure is mine.", that Armin guy said, I was about to text Levi to tell him to send the troops to kill him when Isabel took my phone away. 

"Oi!", I said in protest.

"I will not accept your protests, we are together so we have to follow our family traditions.", Isabel said.

I gave her a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look and she said to Sasha and Armin, "We have this family tradition that when we are out spending time together we all put our cellphones on airplane mode and put them in the middle of the table to avoid distractions and have a better quality time. The catch is that whoever gives in to the temptation of checking their phones before, in this case, dinner, is over, then that person will have to pay for everyone's desserts. Do you guys want to join?"

 _Clever, Isabel, very clever indeed,_ I thought.

"I love that idea, I'm in.", Armin said and placed his phone in the middle of the table next to Isabelle's, and Sasha followed.

**\--------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

After two hours, a few falls laughs, and kicks, we managed to get most of the choreography. 

I heard the guys talking something about blowing up a train and then I heard Levi shouting outside, "Oi! What is going on in there?!"

Gunther responded, "Jean and Mikasa are doing stuff, important stuff so you are not allowed to disturb!"

"What stuff?!", I heard Marco shout. 

I looked at Jean and said, "Do you want to show off?"

He smiled at me and said, "But you have to give me a sexy hug at the end, just to piss some of them off."

I laughed and said to Gunther, "Gunther, is okay let them in."

Oluo, Marco, Eld, and Levi got in the gym giving suspicious looks and death stares to Jean while he stared back at them with a grin on his face. 

"What the hell were you two doing here?", Levi asked.

"Jealous?", Jean said.

I saw Levi clenching his jaw and giving a death stare to Jean, then Jean said, "Why don't we show him what we've been doing here babe?" while giving me a hug.

If looks could kill Jean would've been dead the moment Levi entered the gym. 

"Gunther! Play it!", I said, and Gunther started the song.

We started with Jean behind me, he placed his hand above my head and I slid down on a front split in less than a second.

I heard them gasp and Oluo shouted, "You broke the hostage!"

I had to hold in a laugh to keep going with the choreography. Split, turns, leg up, lift, a few gasps, or "She will break!" went along with their reactions.

We finished and Jean picked me up with my legs around his waist and hugged me while whispering to my ear, "Sexy hug finale"

"Mikasa! If I dance ballet with you, will you give me a hug like that? I swear I'll even wear a tutu.", Marco said making me laugh.

"Oi, I saw the video and that last hug wasn't part of the choreography!", Gunther protested.

I felt that someone grabbed my hand and turned me. It was Levi, he pulled me towards him placed his arms around my waist and his forehead against mine, and said, "Thanks for that."

"Huh?", I replied confused.

"For helping Jean, he really needed it.", he said.

I felt someone pulling me away from him and it was Jean, he pulled me over his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and Levi said, "Oi! You ruined my moment!"

"No, no, no, this is MY moment to shine you are on my stage! Next time I will even wear a tutu.", Jean said making everyone laugh.   
  
**\------**

**Connie P.O.V.**

"So, Connie, what you've been up to these days?", Sasha asked. 

_Well, where should I start? I kidnapped your best friend, got high, and wanted to smoke a cat, then one of my best friends almost shot me in the head, almost had a PTSD attack, then just before arriving here I killed a hostage in the woods after a couple of hours of psychologically torturing the guy. Oh, and we will soon kill your best friend,_ I thought.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, just boring bookstore work. I think I need to get out more.", I said nonchalantly. 

"What about you Isabel?", Armin asked. 

"Similar to Connie, I also work at the same bookstore, is a family business.", she said.

"Family? Huh? How many siblings do you guys have?", Sasha asked.

"Isabel is the only sister, the rest are eight, ex-Navy Seals VERY overprotective and trained to kill, brothers.", I said without taking my eyes off the Armin dude. I saw the shock on his face, then I felt Isabel elbowing me and giving me a death stare.

"You were in the military!?", Sasha almost shouted. 

_Well, shit, I guess I gave a little too much information with that,_ I thought. I just nodded and Isabel said, "Yes, but those are not good memories, what about you guys?" Isabel said saving my ass.

I sighed and thought, _I guess I lost the ability to socialize with normal people after all the shit that has happened, I better just shut up and speak only when necessary. I wonder what Sasha must be thinking, I probably scared her off._

**Sasha P.O.V.**

_Ex-Navy Seal? So young? Bad memories?_ I thought. His semblance changed entirely since the mention of it, he was quiet, downhearted. I bet such a strong topic on a first date could be a deal-breaker for him. I wonder if I could cheer him up...

"So, guys, tell me, with so many siblings you must surely have a lot of funny stories. I bet Isabel has a lot of blackmail on you Connie.", I said teasingly.

They both stared at each other and started laughing. _Bingo,_ I thought.

"Well, I could start by telling you all about a wonderful best seller book one of my brothers wrote for me.", Isabel said.

"Not the 'Clip-clippity-clip' story! There are better ones!", Connie said protesting while laughing.

"Shut up! I love that book, so everyone needs to know about it!", Isabel said, and just like that the atmosphere at the table lighted up.

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Marco said he was leaving with Jean and Gunther, Oluo said something about leaving to finish some job and Eld followed him. I haven't seen Connie all day so is safe to assume that he hasn't been here, and Levi was called to the fratboys metal door room for a meeting with Erwin and Hanji. Pancho hopped on my lap and started purring while I petted him. 

I started changing the channels looking for something to connect me to the real world. Is true what Erwin said, spending days in an underground bunker makes you lose the notion of time, sometimes I don't even know if is day or night! As I passed the channels I stopped at the news, they were reporting some sudden breaking news so I just watched.

 **Reporter:** We just received a video that was uploaded an hour ago to multiple platforms by anonymous accounts. The video shows graphic contents of the scorpions killing and torturing a hostage. We will only show parts of the video due to its gruesome details. 

The video shows a young man being chased, then it cuts when a masked man shot him on the chest, later another shot him on the head. I saw the hostage's face, it was the same hostage I begged them not to kill in the SWAT truck.

 **Reporter:** We are here with a friend and coworker of one of the victims. Dot Pixis, head of the department of technology of the CIA.

 **Dot Pixis:** We are doing everything we can to bring her back, the moment they took her they declared war on one of the most powerful agencies of this country. I don't think they really understand the ramifications of their actions but I assure you, they will. Mikasa if you are hearing this, their pattern is one between two ones, and there are three at random. Do what you can, you have our backup.

"One between two ones, three at random.", I whispered. 

'Three hostages, one kill between two days, the order is random' was his message for me. They killed one today, the next one is in two days, and since it's random, there's a fifty percent chance that it could be me. _Do what you can, you have our backup,_ whichmeansthat they are on high alert but unable to act, probably by lack of information of my whereabouts. In other words, run because they will probably kill you in two days, if not, surely in four and we have no idea where the fuck they have you.

"Got it", I whispered and turned off the TV. I will get out of here tonight, no matter what it takes. 

**\-----**

**Connie P.O.V.**

Isabel was telling funny stories of crap we've done over time back to back. Honestly, I didn't remember us being so crazy, but the more she tells the more I remember that yes, we are definitely crazy as fuck. 

"..and then, they all danced 'All the Single Ladies by Beyonce' to cheer me up!", Isabel finished with another story that ended up in all of us laughing like idiots. 

"That was supposed to be a classified mission! No one was supposed to know about that! I'll tell them that you are divulging state secrets! You are screwed!", I said jokingly. 

Isabel totally ignored me and said, "Well, there is a video of it, if you tell, I'll show."

"What!? You recorded that?!", I said in shock and Sasha was almost crying from laughter.

Suddenly, three girls and a guy approached our table almost running. 

"What the fuck are you two doing?!", shouted the guy to Sasha and Armin.

"Eren, calm down what is wrong?!", Armin asked worriedly.

"Why the fuck are you two not answering your messages?! We have been trying to contact you guys like crazy for the last hour!", one of the girls said. 

"They killed the first one! Today! We have a pattern we need to plan something now!", another girl said.

 _Pattern, fuck,_ I thought.

Sasha looked at me nervously and said, "We have to go, I'm sorry it's an emergency."

"Can we help somehow?", I asked.

The Eren guy gave me a suspicious look and said, "No! No outsiders! We are leaving now!"

"Sasha, is this about your friend and that gang?", I asked. 

"Yes", she said while standing up to leave. 

I addressed the Eren guy and said, "I have experience in special operations missions in maritime, jungle, urban, arctic, mountainous, and desert environments. Also, I have eliminated high-level targets, and I also have experience gathering intelligence. It will be stupid and irresponsible of you to not accept my help."

Eren stared at me for a moment and Sasha said, "He used to be in the Navi Seals alongside his eight brothers."

"What about her?", he asked pointing at Isabel.

"She is my sister if I go with you guys, she comes too, take it or leave it, your choice.", I responded.

**\----**   
**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I put on one of his long-sleeve button-up shirts, slightly opened to reveal some cleavage, and my black bikini panties. I stared at myself in the mirror from all angles. _I think I look sexy,_ I thought. I let my hair fall down and tried to made it look a little messy for the look.

I heard steps coming closer to the room, so I took a deep breath, conjured the spirits of Shakira, Riri, Beyonce, and all those sexy mamas for help on this mission. I heard the doorknob moving and I got into position. _Here goes nothing,_ I thought.

[A little Wicked-Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yP9olT_TdM)

He entered the room and I played the song 'A little wicked' while resting my back against the wall and moving my hips.

He was petrified at the door staring at me. He gave a step into the room and slammed the door close with his leg. I kept dancing and he stood there staring at me from head to toe. _Has no one danced for him before_ _?_ I thought.

I needed him to move to the bed but he just stood there! So I pinned him against the wall and kissed him. He grabbed my waist and turned us ending in me pinned against the wall, _shit this isn't what I was going for,_ I thought, as he was kissing my neck.

I pushed him back, and he looked at me in confusion, I slowly pushed him to bed and started dancing on top of him. I had put one of the cuffs at the bed head, hidden. One part of the cuffs was already closed to it and the other just waiting for Levi's wrist.

I knew that cuffing this man wasn't going to be easy, that's why I needed him to think with his dick so I could control him better. I kissed his neck and raised his arms slowly. I was getting so close to the cuff, but he started to tense a little. I ground my crotch against his groin and I felt how hard he was.

"Fuck! That feels good.", He said.

I kept kissing his neck making him look in the opposite direction of the arm that I was about to cuff. I was getting close again but I felt him moving his head to see what I was doing so I played my triumph card. I opened my shirt and flashed him, he instantly stared at my boobs and I cuffed his wrist.

When he felt the cuff he tensed and gave me an accusatory look as if I had just done the worst thing in the world. "That was a dirty move!", he said annoyed.

I needed his other arm cuffed, because knowing his skills he could easily get away with having a free arm. So I got close to him and said, "I just want to do something different tonight."

I kissed his neck and whispered to his ear, "with you." I saw him still giving me a suspicious look and I said, "I want to dance for you, tease you, and make you beg for it."

He raised a brow and said, "Go on."

I started dancing on top of him and he moved to sit with his back against the bed head. I straddled him and started to move my hips, he wrapped his free arm around my waist and started to kiss my neck. I grabbed his arm and pulled it away. Then I said, "Don't touch me, I want to be in control tonight."

He bit his lower lip and nodded. I teased him moving my hips barely rubbing his erection. I saw him digging his fingers in the mattress with his free hand to hold himself from touching me. _Good_. I gave him a couple of hard grounds against his hardened length. I only had my panties on, so to make him feel me better I started to undo his pants and I lowered them alongside his underwear. I rubbed myself slightly with his tip in circles and I saw him clenching his jaw.

I am not going to lie, it felt fucking good for me too, it took everything from me to not fuck the shit out of him right there, but I had another end in my mind, survival. He grabbed me tightly with his free arm again and tried to push me down against his dick. I took his arm again and moved it from me. I gave him a serious look and said, "I meant what I said, I want to have control tonight. Do you want me to continue?"

He nodded and I said, "Then, since you don't know how to control yourself, in order for me to trust you, you will have to let me cuff your other hand." while showing him the other cuff.

He tensed for a moment, but I rubbed hard against his dick and moaned a little on his ear, and asked, "Do you want me to continue?" with a hoarse voice.

He said, "Fuck it, do it!"

I cuffed his other arm, made sure both were tight enough for him to not break free. Then I thought, _now is a good time for a little payback before getting what I want._

I whispered to his ear, "You know, I found your present today."

"Huh?", he said in confusion.

So to refresh his memory I reached below the bed and took out the dildo whip thingy he so considerately left for me.

"Oh!", he said looking at it and smirked at me, probably thinking that he got me with his stupid prank.

 _I'll give him a second to get it,_ I thought. He looked at it again, and I guess he figured that he was tied to a bed with a woman on top of him holding a ridiculously long dildo and he shouted, "Oh! Fuck no! Keep that thing away from me!"

"You know, this thing is so ridiculously long that I was wondering if it could be used for whipping.", I said looking at the dildo.

"It was a prank! It was supposed to be funny!", he shouted.

"Well, your sister gave me an idea of how to get back at you.", I said.

His face changed to panic mode, "Nope! No! Pancho!", he started shouting.

"Seriously, Pancho?", I said.

"Do not underestimate his scratches! He can attack the shit out of you!", he said.

"I don't see him here.", I said as I dildo whipped his chest.

"That shit stings! Nope, don't like it!", he said, and I dildo whipped him again.

"Stop!"

*Dildo whip*

"Fuck! No!"

*Dildo whip* *Dildo whip*

"Pancho!"

*Dildo whip* *Dildo whip* *Dildo whip*

He was giving me a death stare and it took everything from me to hold myself from laughing. He had red dick-shaped marks all over his abdomen, chest, and in one cheek. Honestly, he looked adorable, tied up giving me a death stare full of red dick marks. _I am an artist,_ I thought.

Suddenly, the door of his room opened and Gunther walked in staring at his phone and said, "Oi Levi when was -" he stopped talking when he saw the scene in front of him. Me on top of him with a ridiculously long dildo in my hand, Levi cuffed to bed filled with red dildo shapes all over his body.

Gunther's jaw dropped at the sight, then Levi shouted, "Hel-" and I shut him up dildo whipping his face.

"Gunth-"

*Dildo whip*

"What do you want Gunther?", I asked looking straight at him with an emotionless face.

"Hel-"

*Dildo whip*

"Don't you see that we are in the middle of something intimate.", I said keeping my poker face not getting my eyes away from Gunther at the same time that I dildo whipped the shit out of Levi every time he tried to talk.

"My bad, not going to happen again", he said walking backward trying to hold a laugh.

"Don't -"

*Dildo whip* *Dildo whip*

"Oh, since you are leaving, if you see any other person in the bunker, tell them that they might want to stay in their rooms because, as you see, we are going to be very loud tonight.", I said.

*Dildo whip*

"For fuc-"

*Dildo whip* *Dildo whip*

"Got it, don't hold back on him.", he said and left closing the door.

**Levi** **P.O.V** **.**

I don't know what sort of sorcery this woman did to me when she started dancing. I've been danced on before but none of those other women can even compare to how this demon moves. She was driving me so fucking crazy that I let her cuff me. I've never let anyone cuff me before. For fucks sake I sleep with my gun because I am always on high alert, letting someone cuff me has always been a big no.

And here I am, being beaten with a fucking dildo. If I end up dying because this bitch beat me to death with a dildo, after all the cool and badass ways that I could've possibly died in my life, I will ghost haunt her ass until the day she dies. 

I was giving her a death stare after the traitor of Gunther left me here to die. She sighed and dropped the torture device to the floor. Then, she gave me a different look, almost nostalgic?

She said, "I really wish we had met in different circumstances."

I was so confused at what was happening that I had to ask, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

She looked at me with sad eyes and said, "I saw the news."

 _Shit_ , I thought.

"You guys started killing your hostages today, it won't be long until you all kill me. I am angry at myself because I let emotions cloud my judgment of who you really all are. Killers.", She said.

She got close to me and kissed me then she whispered, "I will miss you, but I hope I will never see you again."

"What are you-", I was going to ask but I was cut short when I was looking down the barrel of my own gun.

She pointed the gun against my forehead, with a stronghold without shaking, she said, "Give me the codes to get out of this fucking bunker, or I will shoot you."

_Fuck_

_\--------------_

Author's note: Hey guys, I just wanted to give you guys a quick recommendation. If you want to learn how to dance, which I strongly recommend, you can do it from your house. Check this out:

https://www.ourperfectdance.com/ 

  
These guys are amazing, I personally know them and they give me classes. Just FYI, they are not paying me anything for this, so this is a completely honest recommendation on my part. Take care guys, and as always let me know what you thought of this chapter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	9. Lethal

**Mikasa as a five-year-old:**

Little Mikasa is sitting in a little chair with her arms crossed over her chest, a frown on her face, giving a death stare to her parents. Amaya is pinching the bridge of her nose out of frustration.

"Honestly, I don't understand what's the big deal, she should be rewarded not scolded.", Daizen said and Amaya gave him a death stare.

"She broke the kid's nose! With a bat!", Amaya shouted.

"Yes, to defend her friend!", Daizen said. 

"He was a bully! He was hurting Eren!", Mikasa shouted.

"When you see a bully you have to tell a teacher about it.", Amaya tried to explain to Mikasa.

"But daddy said that snitches get stitches.", Mikasa said with a pout.

"Shit", Daizen said.

"Language!", Amaya shouted to him.

"Shit", Mikasa repeated.

Daizen starts to walk backward to get slowly away from the raging Amaya that was about to emerge. Amaya was clenching her jaw, giving him a death stare, and slowly extended her arm to a broom that was next to her. 

"No! Not the broom!", Daizen shouted and started to run away.

Amaya grabbed the broom and ran behind him to slap him with it. 

"What are you teaching to our child!?", Amaya shouted.

"Ah! Not there!", Daizen shouted while throwing himself on the floor in an overdramatic manner to piss her off more.

Mikasa started running in circles around them while shouting, "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Amaya gave another death stare to Daizen about to beat the shit out of him with the broom. Daizen grabbed the broom pulled it towards him making her yelp and lose her balance, he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him on the floor. She landed on top of him, he rolled their bodies so she would end up below him and shouted, "Mikasa! What do we do when mommy is angry at daddy?!"

"Kissy kissy war!", Mikasa shouted.

They both started to give quick fast kisses to her cheeks making her laugh. 

\-------

**Mikasa 6 years old:**

Amaya opens the door of her house and while walking in she starts listening to music and giggling. Silently, she walked in to see what was going on. She was met with the astonishing event of Daizen and little Mikasa both dancing in front of the T.V. They were dancing in perfect synchrony with Michael Jackson doing the same dance on the T.V. They were so synchronized that you could've imagined them being inside of Michael Jackson's 'Annie are you okay' video dancing with him. 

They finished with a perfect synchronized moonwalk. Then, they turned around and bowed to her, letting her know that they knew she was there this whole time and they were proud of their little show. 

"We are stars baby!", Daizen shouted making Amaya laugh. 

"You've always had the moves honey.", she said while walking towards them.

"She definitely has the Ackerman's amazing coordination traits! I was thinking of signing her on martial art classes. What do you think?", Daizen said. Amaya was genuinely considering it when:

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!", Mikasa shouted, then she turned around and started shaking her butt and giggling. 

"Oh shit", Daizen said.

"Shit", Mikasa repeated. 

"Language!", Amaya shouted and pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. 

She sighed and gave a death stare to Daizen as she said, "There are better methods to help her develop those traits. She already has too many of the barbaric Ackerman's traits, she needs the finesse of a Shogun, we will sign her on ballet classes."

"Too many Ackerman traits? This little girl here has your brains and her comebacks are so smart that sometimes I don't know what to say back. Also, look at her, she has a striking resemblance to you. That is one of the billion reasons why I love her so much.", Daizen said while grabbing Amaya by the waist and pulling her close to him. 

"Are you trying to smooth talk me?", Amaya said teasingly.

"It depends, is it working? We make pretty cool kids, do you want to try to make more?", he said teasingly while running the tip of his fingers slowly up and down her back, then he whispered to her ear, "we can start trying right now."

Amaya was breathless as she said, "You've always known how to extend that body control trait of yours to mine."

Daizen looked at Mikasa and said, "Mikasa! Bedtime for you!"

"But it's the middle of the day!", Mikasa protested with a pout.

"Then, nappy nappy time! Go! Go! Go!", he said as he ran with her to her room and held the door open for her. 

Amaya laughed and walked to their room while saying in a suggestive manner, "I'll be waiting for you."

Daizen saw Mikasa getting to her little bed, he closed the door of her room and ran to his while shouting, "Hell yeah!" making Amaya laugh.

**\--------**

**Mikasa seven years old:**

"Daizen, I'm scared, she hasn't shown any sign of fear, I get he got that from you.", Amaya said.

"What's wrong with having a little fearless girl?", Daizen said. 

"Fear is what your body uses to make you react to dangerous situations! She tried to punch a rabid dog that ran to her today. It was a big dog, she wasn't scared, she literally clenched her little fist and ran towards it when she saw it coming at us! If I didn't stop her that dog would have bitten her badly!", Amaya said worriedly. 

"I'm pretty sure she would've won the fight honestly.", Daizen said. 

"You are missing the point! Yes, she is strong as an Ackerman, but she is only human! Without fear she could be hurt, badly.", Amaya said. 

"Amaya, 'fight' is one of the responses of fear, the way I see it, she got scared but she used that analytical Shogun brain of hers to assess the situation and head forward to fight instead of waiting for the attack. Honestly, she probably thought of all possible tactics and went for the most effective one. That's some amazing mix of body and mind control that she has.", Daizen said in awe. 

"I hope you are right in this because if she doesn't feel fear and what happened was just one of those Ackerman's impulsive, careless, rage-induced, 'I-will-burn-the-world' acts, we will have a hard time keeping her safe.", Amaya said. 

"That's also a possibility.", Daizen said.

**\----**

**Mikasa eleven years old:**

Amaya, Daizen, and Mikasa arrived at their house after working as volunteers at a non-profit charity center for abused kids. They were all sad and emotionally drained. 

"Mikasa, what do you want for dinner? I am about to start cooking.", Amaya said.

"I am not hungry.", Mikasa said in a sad tone with her eyes staring at nothing. She kept walking and went straight to her room and closed the door. 

Worried about her, Amaya asked Daizen, "Do you think that we are doing the right thing?"

"All I know is that if I don't do this, I will deeply regret it at the end of my life.", Daizen said. 

"Me too, but at least I had a choice, I feel that we are taking that away from her.", Amaya said.

"Let's go and talk to her, now that is fresh on her mind, I think is the best moment.", Daizen said.

They both went upstairs to her room, knocked slowly, and opened the door. Mikasa was sitting on the bed with her back against the wall, hugging a pillow and staring at the empty white wall in front of her. Amaya and Daizen both sat at the edges of her bed in the opposite directions. 

"Honey, are you okay?", Amaya asked with a soft voice. 

Mikasa shook her head and said, "How can I, I feel like I've been living under a rock."

"What do you mean?", Daizen asked.

"While I've been here having everything and two loving parents, those kids were being abused. While I complained about eating my vegetables, those kids were starving. Why? Why does this happen? Does nobody care?", Mikasa said lost in thought. 

"How far would you be willing to go, to safe kids in that situation?", Daizen asked curiously.

"As far as my body could get me, and if death gets me farther, then so be it. There is no justice or fairness in a world where some kids have even more than what is needed, and others are abused like that, the worst part of it is that most of their abusers are free out there doing the same over and over again to more kids. What is the point of living in a world without equal opportunities for everyone. ", Mikasa said. 

"Mikasa, what are you willing to sacrifice to get that type of justice?" Amaya asked.

"Everything that is mine.", Mikasa said. 

"If given the option between saving your parents or saving one thousand abused kids, which one would you choose?", Amaya asked. 

Mikasa looked at her mom with a serious face and said, "Neither."

"What?!", Daizen almost shouted.

"I said that I would sacrifice everything that is mine, that includes my life, and that is MY decision. Whether another person lives or dies, that is not my decision to make, that decision falls only on the person itself. Saying yes to your question, without asking you guys first if you are willing to do it, make me no different than those criminals that forced those kids to do whatever they wanted for their own benefit.", Mikasa said.

Amaya and Daizen stared at Mikasa with eyes wide open in shock. Then Amaya said, "What if we told you that we are willing to do it, but the end result rests on your decision.", Amaya said. 

"If you are willing, I would do it, if you are not willing I wouldn't, again, I will only follow whatever the person to be sacrificed decides. They have the right to decide what to do with their own lives. Everyone should have control over their own destiny.", Mikasa said. 

"Mikasa, if you are given this choice, we want you to know, that we are willing to die in order to achieve justice.", Amaya said.

"I am also willing, life is meaningless if you are not ready to die for your own convictions."

**Present:**

**Connie P.O.V.**

"Show me what you have.", Connie said. They were at Eren's, Armin's, and Mikasa's apartment. 

"This is the map of all of the killings and hits.", Sasha said. 

"We also know that they have a pattern when it comes to the killings, after they kill the first hostage, they kill the rest every two days.", Armin said. 

"Do you have documentation to back that up?", I asked.

"Pixis didn't really give us documentation on it but I have been getting all of the news reports about them and separated the ones that are specific to the hostage's killings.", Christa said. 

_Dot Pixis, Interesting,_ I thought.

"Would you mind if I take a look at that?", I asked and Christa pulled a chair for me to sit next to her. 

The Eren guy has been giving me suspicious looks every now and then but I will fix that in a moment. Honestly, I can't stand watching them going through all this work and anxiety to save their friend. In the meantime, I will give them breadcrumbs to hold on to, a little bit of truth that will probably come back to bite me in the ass. _Let's start to burn this motherfucking train,_ I thought.

"Did you guys confirmed that pattern?", I asked.

"Why do you ask?", Eren said. 

"Give me a moment to confirm, Christa would you let me use the computer?", I asked and she passed it to me. 

**Armin P.O.V.**

"Your brother seems to be used to do this kind of stuff.", I said to her.

"Yes, they are all pretty good at it, I guess that is one good thing they got from their military experience.", Isabel said. 

"Thanks by the way.", I said and she looked at me confused so I clarified, "For lighting up the mood at dinner, I noticed that the military topic maybe brought tough memories to your brother but you made it all better." I noticed she blushed at my comment a little, she is just... mesmerizing.

"It was hard to all of them...", she said. 

"So, eight overprotective brothers?", I said, more like a question. To be honest his brother scared the shit out of me when he said that statement while looking straight at me like he was about to kill me at that moment. She seemed pissed about his comment so I just wanted to know her opinion without her brother's accusatory gaze.

She chuckled and said, "Is not as bad as Connie makes it sound, he probably said it to scare you off. They all act like that when they see me with a guy.", she gasped and then started to talk super fast, "Not that I'm with you or is just a guy talking to me, any guy I'm not implying anything about you, sorry that sounded wrong, shit."

I laughed at her mini ramble and said, "Relax, I understand, Eren and I act like that with our sister too. Totally understandable."

**Connie P.O.V.**

"Here take a look at this.", I said showing them the computer, "I created this excel document with the information in the reports to see the data better. The first column is the date of the event, the second is the number of hostages taken in that event, the third is a comma-separated value of the days between each hostage kill, the fourth is the place and type the hostages were taken from."

They all came to stand next to me and look at the screen as I said, "If you take the mean of the days between the killings, yes, you get two days per kill, but there is another pattern that is being ignored here. The numbers have decreased over time, this gives a high probability that the period between kill is, in fact, shorter for future killings. I really wish you guys had asked me for help sooner, I am pretty sure we would've worked out something by now."

Honestly, I really wished they had, we've been breaking our heads trying to get a workaround on her situation and these guys might just be the key. I kept talking, "There is something that doesn't make sense in the data. If you see the types of businesses they had hit, it has been the same type of small businesses over years until ten months ago. They had always taken hostages until ten months ago, the pattern breaks ten months ago."

"What are you talking about? They still take hostages, they took Mikasa and two more at the bank!", Eren said annoyed. 

"Would you let me finish?", I said already irritated with his stubbornness, "They had always hit small businesses, that is the type of behavior you would expect for a gang to be honest. But, ten months ago they hit a fucking private island, A FUCKING ISLAND, do you think a normal gang would have the resources to pull some shit like that? Not to mention that no hostages were taken at the island, they just killed a bunch of people and nothing were reported stolen. After that, they hit Mitra's bank, A FUCKING BANK, no hostages taken, sure they took the money, but you know what else? Camera footage, not the footage of them at the bank, old footage. Then, the same day, ANOTHER FUCKING BANK."

"I already thought that there was something much bigger than a simple gang attack to a bank.", Eren said lost in thought. _Good,_ I thought.

"This got me thinking, why would they take hostages then if they already broke the pattern, they proved that they didn't need hostages so why at the last bank hit they took three? There is not much information about the other two, but so it happens that Mikasa is an important person that works for the CIA. I don't believe in coincidences, so my guess is that this is something that has been planned for some time and judging by the change of the supposed gang behavior, I would say it has been a plan in the making for at least ten months.", I said. 

"What the fuck would they want with my sister?", Eren asked. 

"You were there, tell me in detail how they took her.", I said.

"The one that got her I think that was the leader because the other ones kept referring to him as boss.", Eren said. 

"Alright, but how did he get to her, was she in the front line of people? Was she easily visible? Was she close to him in proximity?", I asked. 

He was lost in thought for a minute and said, "I get what you are saying, they were definitely looking for her, shit."

"What do you mean?", Ymir asked. 

"Mikasa was hidden behind me, the bastard was far away from us, he was looking person by person as if looking for someone, he even forced me to move, and that's when he saw her and took her.", he said. 

"Did anything suspicious had happened before that day? I mean, someone suspicious following her? Or someone you might know that would want to hurt her?", I asked. 

"Not, that I know of.", Christa said. 

"Yes", Eren said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Care to explain?", I said trying to not lose my patience with this motherfucker.

"The night before, there was a ball dancing thing, I went with her. There were a lot of powerful people and two dudes started hitting on her. They had no sense of personal space and were cringy as fuck. I posed as her fiancee and took her away to dance. They didn't take their eyes from us for the whole dance. When we finished, one of the dudes started walking towards us, he seemed pissed so I grabbed her and got out of there.", he said. 

_This motherfucker acted as the fiance of his fucking sister?_ I thought. I couldn't help it, the troll inside of me woke up, it wasn't my fault.

"Did she let you pose as her fiancee or you just pulled that out of your ass at the moment?", I asked teasingly.

"She didn't... we didn't discuss that before, Pixis just assumed we were a couple and I didn't let her clarify, she was pissed at me but that just made the whole thing more fun for me I guess.", he said. 

_Pixis again,_ I thought.

"So you are telling me that the dude was walking towards you and you guys, what? Just left and he didn't follow? You must've done something that made him think twice before approaching you guys. I mean, since he was so persistent as you said.", I said teasingly. 

He blushed a little and avoided my, and everyone's, inquisitive gaze. _Well, well, well Eren I will have so much fun trolling you tonight. Shit, I just need some popcorn to make this whole scene perfect,_ I thought, and just as I finished the thought I heard the beep of the microwave and a familiar delicious smell filling up the room. Armin had made popcorn, he took out the bag from the microwave, sat next to me, offered me some without looking at me, he was looking straight at Eren with a smirk on his face. This guy was enjoying this as much as I did, maybe he is not as bad as I thought. 

"So, are you going to answer?", Armin said as if knowing that a bomb was about to be dropped, and he was ready to enjoy the show. _This is interesting,_ I thought. 

"How does this have anything to do with finding her?", Eren asked annoyed. 

"Cut the crap and answer Connie, the man is the expert here in gathering intelligence so shoot.", Armin said and I looked at him surprised. 

"I... Well, the dude seemed interested in her alright! So I kissed her when he was walking towards us so he would feel awkward in interrupting.", he said. 

"What!?", Annie shouted.

 _Oh, shit, this just gets better, something tells me that if I keep pushing I will get some Jerry Springer shit happening here,_ I thought. 

"So, wait, hold on, you kissed your sister? I mean, don't get me wrong, I love my sister but I would never kiss her, it would be the last thing on my mind, and judging by how fast everything happened in your story, it seems like it was the first thing in your mind since you acted so quickly.", I teased. 

"Eww, I wouldn't kiss any of my eight brothers, and they are hotties trust me I don't have any girlfriends because they always end up drooling over them. But for fucks sake they are my brothers just the thought of it feels incestuousy.", Isabel said obviously enjoying the show as much as I was. 

"Well, maybe you should introduce me to your brothers then since I am single.", Annie said giving a death stare to Eren. 

_Shit is about to happen,_ I thought.

"We are not blood-related!", Eren shouted.

"I am not blood-related to my brothers either, but we all grew together, they ARE my brothers, blood or not.", Isabel said dropping more heat to the already heated atmosphere. 

"Also, judging by your story, to make him feel that type of awkwardness the kiss must've been intense, I mean, long, tongue and everything.", I said teasingly.

"What does thi-", Eren started protesting when the blond girl cut him short.

"Answer him!", Annie shouted.

"Well, yes, it had to be!", he shouted. 

"You gotta be shitting me!", Annie shouted. 

"Annie, that was before...", he stopped talking when he noticed that all eyes were on him. 

"I knew it!", Armin shouted.

Annie and Eren looked at Armin in shock as Armin said, "Next time don't be so loud and for fucks sake, stay away from the printer, the 'shaky shaky' messed the plan prints!" 

Everyone gasped in shock at Armin's words and Eren and Annie were red as a tomato. I was lost about what was going on so I asked for clarification. After they told me the whole story of the failed stakeout mission, the animal noises, and human-size stick figures, Isabel and I were laughing so hard that we were crying, it didn't help our situation when they showed us the videos. 

Suddenly, my phone and Isabel's made the message notification sound. We looked at each other in concern, both of our cellphones receiving a message notification at the same time meant that it was a mass message to all of the gang and that only happened in emergencies. We both looked at our phones,

 **Oluo:** We need everyone at the bunker NOW, life or death NOW.

"Shit", we both said. Everyone looked at us in concern as we stood up and started gathering our things as fast as we could. 

"Sasha, we need to go, there is a family emergency, would you mind sending me pictures and everything you have so far in this investigation? I would like to discuss it with my brothers to get more depth if that is okay with you guys.", I said. 

Sasha nodded with a worried face and said, "Please be safe." and Isabel and I left. 

**\---------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I pointed the gun against his forehead, with a stronghold without shaking, I said, "Give me the codes to get out of this fucking bunker, or I will shoot you."

His eyes widened for a fraction of a second, then his face went back to his usual mask of lack of emotions. 

He said, "Shoot"

"What? are you suicidal too?", I asked. 

"Death is easy when life is hard.", he said closing his eyes.

"Seriously? Using those cliche quotes with me? Alright, I know something that you value more than your own life, and I have the power to destroy it.", I said. 

His face changed to panic at my words, I slowly dragged the barrel of his gun down through his neck, following his chest, all the way down straight to his dick. 

"Fuck! Take that gun away from my dick!", he shouted.

"Feeling more cooperative now?", I asked as he gave me a mix of a death stare and panic look.

He clenched his jaw, and with rage, he said, "Mikasa I will not let you leave this bunker."

I pressed the barrel of his gun harder against his dick while looking straight at him with an emotionless expression. 

"Shit! I will make you regret this!", he shouted.

I put my finger on the trigger and squeezed it a little and he screamed, "Alright! Alright! Just take the gun away from my dick!"

"The codes now! Then, I will remove the gun from your precious man ego.", I said without taking my finger from the trigger. 

"Alright, hold on a second.", he said as he closed his eyes and moved his fingers as if he was pressing the code in the pin pad, "It's been so long that is more muscle memory right now."

He started giving me the codes and I memorized them as I memorized the movements he was doing with his hand in case he decided to throw some wrong numbers to mess me up. Two of the walls codes he gave them to me fairly quickly, the third and the last door of the bunker took him a little longer. _Interesting,_ I thought as I concentrated as much as I could on his hand movements for those last two. 

I went to his closet, grabbed a tie, then grabbed some toilet paper from the bathroom. I put the toilet paper in his mouth and covered his open mouth with the tie and did a knot as hard as I could. _This will gain me some time,_ I thought as he was giving me a death stare.

**Levi P.O.V.**

I rested the back of my head against the bed head and closed my eyes waiting for her to leave the room. I knew she was reading my every movement so I stayed still. One good thing about being a paranoid son of a bitch is that I designed my cuffs with a secret compartment for a pin that I can use to break out. When I use the cuffs in another person I take out the pin, just in case, when I store them I always put the pin back in case the cuffs are used against me. But, right now I was shirtless, she was watching every movement I made so I needed to wait for her to get out of the room to take action. 

I started thinking about everything that has happened until now and seriously, if my dick had a brain on its own it would have serious trauma by now and it's all because of her! Since she arrived my dick has been on a rollercoaster of emotions. First, she kneed me on the balls on our way here, then that night Pancho attacked my dick followed by Hanji stabbing it, last night she made it happy and now she started to wake him up to end up pointing a gun right at it! For fucks sake give it a break! If she thinks she can get away this easy I will show her otherwise. 

I heard her sigh and listened to the door being closed. I slowly opened my eyes, and she was gone, I started to work on the cuffs. I gave her the third code backward, which will trigger the alarm system, and just as an extra method of precaution, I gave her the last number of the last code wrong, there is no way she is getting out of here. 

I heard the first 'swoosh' of the first wall while I opened one of the cuffs. _I bet the guys heard that too,_ I thought as I heard someone running and opening the door of my room. 

'swoosh', the sound of the second wall opening.

It was Jean, and I said, "Mikasa is trying to escape, go get her, I'll be there in a minute. Also, she has my gun, be careful."

He gave me a suspicious look, probably of how I looked while tied to a fucking bed, but then he nodded and ran behind her while shouting to the rest of the guys. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

_Two more codes to freedom_ , I thought as I pressed the third code into the pin pad. I finished pressing the last number and a loud alarm system was activated. _Son of a bitch!_ I thought as I concentrated on the memory of his hand movement when he gave me the third code. An alarm system activation is often used with codes in reverse, and it made sense with my memory of his movements. I pressed the backward code in the pin pad and 'swoosh' the last wall opened, and I ran to start climbing the vertical stair up to the outer bunker door. _I started hearing 'swoosh' sounds behind me, fuck someone is following me,_ I thought. 

**Levi P.O.V.**

I got out of the second cuff and heard the third 'swoosh' sound. _How the fuck did she opened the third wall?_ I thought as I went to grab a gun since the bitch took mine. I saw Oluo and Gunther running to get her too. I entered the metal door room, logged into our security system, and changed the code for the last outer door, I saw the cameras and saw Jean pinning her against the vertical stairs. _Good,_ I thought. I went to our supplies closet and got a syringe and filled it with a tranquilizer liquid solution just in case we needed to use it, and a whistle, I just wanted to test an experiment in case she managed to get out.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was getting to the pin pad when I heard the 'swoosh' of the last wall. I quickly pressed the code, it didn't work. Jean was going up the stairs below me, getting closer. I concentrated on Levi's hand movement for the last code, the last number didn't match his movement so I matched his wrist movement as I pressed the code again resulting in the last number being below the number he originally said it was. There was a green light and as I was about to open the last door to the outside world Jean grabbed the wrist of the hand I was using to open the door and pulled it down. He pressed his body against mine hard to restrain me from moving. I could feel him breathing against my neck. Then the pin pad made a 'beep beep beep' peculiarly patterned sound. 

"You are not getting out of here, Levi changed the last code right now.", he said. 

There has been something that has been bothering me ever since I got in this damned bunker, the security system is strangely familiar. I've been pushing the thought to the back of my mind but now that I heard the sound for a code change, reverse codes for alarm systems, the brand of the pin pads, the levels of security, _It can't be,_ I thought. Jean was only holding one wrist of mine, he was using his other hand to hold himself to the stairs. I had Levi's gun pinched in the front strap of my panties. 

As I reached for it slowly I heard the 'swoosh' of the wall again and Oluo and Gunther voices. I took the gun and pointed it below Jean's chin, without looking at him I pressed the barrel upwards moving his head with it to look slightly up. 

"Shit Mikasa, what the fuck!", he shouted. 

The more I thought of the alarm system the angrier I got, I knew exactly why it was so familiar to me and it pissed me off, even more, there was just one last step to confirm it. If my suspicions were correct, I was going to blow up this motherfucker bunker with everyone inside of it. Without looking at him I said,

"Goodbye Jean.", and pressed the trigger.

I never looked back or took my eyes off the pin pad. All I knew at the moment is that the pressure of his body against mine was gone, so he must've fallen. 

Oluo shouted, "Shit! She shot him!"

I ignored the shouting below and moved my hand to the pin pad and pressed a familiar set of numbers that my mother used to use as a manual override for her systems, a code she only told to me and dad, a code that would prove my suspicions. 

I heard another 'swoosh' sound and Levi's voice shouting, "Jean? What the fuck!"

I pressed the last number of my mother's code and heard the familiar sound that my mother used to announce that the system was ready for manual override, and the sound of the door being unlocked. As I heard the familiar sound I felt a tear rolling down my cheek, the sounds of the guys shouting muffled, and my vision started to get blurry from the tears that had started to fall. Anger took over me as I've never felt before, I was out for blood. I wanted them dead, all of them. I wanted to burn this fucking bunker to the ground. I saw Levi running to climb the stairs up to get to me, I pointed my gun down at him and said, 

"Fuck you Levi.", and pressed the trigger.

_BANG!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me, lol. Guys let me know what you think of this chapter.


	10. Run

**Five Years Ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

Mikasa was in her room, wearing her hoodie while eating Cheetos and drinking a Redbull. She turned on her personal laptop, a custom made Alienware that ran as smooth as a baby's butt. She wasn't a gamer, but it didn't mean she didn't like the gimmicks, besides, she used all that extra power designed for gaming in much more productive manners. 

After logging in her VPN's and loading her virtual machines, the fun started. She opened her Tor web browser and started to navigate through the dark web, looking for information, as usual. After hours of searching, she sighed in resignation, as usual, she found nothing. She opened an IRC chat and started typing:

 **root_mike|** Nothing tonight as usual.

 **ktn_prc|** Someday, don't lose hope, I'm sure there is a good reason behind it all.

 **lryUnplg|** Mike, did you receive the new info on our ops?

 **root_mike|** Yes, he is still in Ecuador but Sweden's international arrest warrant is still going strong even after we made it obvious that the allegations were a pretext to extradite him. Political persecution is still strong. I sent you back proof of what they are planning to charge him next: 'Espionage Act'.

 **ktn_prc|** I always said that trying to get him out by legal means would be impossible. Btw, I don't even think it's even legal to charge him with that.

 **root_mike|** It's not, is a direct attack to the First Amendment of the Constitution. But, we all know that law's only apply to the poor.

 **root_mike|** Let's blow this shit up, how many do we have?

 **lryUnplg|** Getting to almost a million. Waiting on you.

 **root_mike|** Tell them that we are starting operation 'ass', it will take years, but we will take him out, and add to that, leaking their dirty secrets. I'm sick of their shit, we need to grow in numbers so let's make a wide general call to all hacktivists, tell them that it's time to bring anon back.

 **ktn_prc|** Calling the troops back home! We are legion baby!

 **lryUnplg|** You heard the boss! Time to start operation 'let's burn shit up'. I'm pumped!

 **ktn_prc|** Btw, you know he is going to kill you when he learns that you called his rescuing operation 'ass'.

 **root_mike|** I'm counting on it.

She closed her laptop and rested her back on her chair. She has been talking to these people for around five years now, even though they all are anonymous there was a sense of familiarity between them by now. She didn't know their names or anything about their identities but they shared the same convictions. Even though she built her whole 'hacktivist' persona based on lies to protect herself, the core of it all was her ideals. For them, she was a divorced man called Mike that lived alone with his dog in Australia. A man that had enough free time and reputation to lead a troop of hacktivists worldwide. She was willing to use that power for her end even if it costed her life. _Everything that is mine_ , she thought.

**Present:**

**Jean P.O.V.**

I was pinning her against the vertical stairs, we were all the way up close to the exit door when I felt the cold metal of the barrel of Levi's gun pressed below my chin. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, he told me she had it, how could I've missed it!?_ I thought. She pressed it harder making me lift my head slightly up, I read her body language, she wasn't looking at me, she was in some state of trance that alerted my senses that she was really going for the kill. I was in denial, this wasn't the Mikasa I knew, there wasn't any fucks left in her to care. 

"Shit Mikasa, what the fuck!", I shouted as I stared at the most dangerous type of person you could ever meet, someone who has nothing else to lose. 

I slowly started to move my head backward as much as I could to avoid the bullet's path, I knew she was going to shoot, she confirmed it when she said,

"Goodbye Jean.", and pressed the trigger.

The moment she started to say those last words I pulled my body back and jumped. One of the things you learn after being in so many life and death situations is to know if the person holding the gun has serious intent on pressing the trigger, and when it will happen. As I fell I closed my eyes and thought, _this will hurt like a bitch_ as I fell butt first on the floor. I noticed blood on my shirt, and Oluo running to me shouting, 

"Shit! She shot him!"

He lifted my head to see and sighed in relief while whispering to himself, "It's only a scratch thank God"

I rested my back on the floor, for fucks sake I fell on my butt from high up the stairs, I needed a break don't judge! I saw the wall opening and Levi walking towards us. I think I scared the shit out of him because I was lying limp on the floor with blood all over my shirt, 

I heard him stop in his tracks as he said, "Jean?", I quickly moved my head and gave him a 'like-I-would-die-so-easy-asshole' look with a smile on my face. 

He resumed his walk while shouting at me, "What the fuck!", while giving me a 'scare-me-like-that-again-and-I'll-shoot-you' look that at the same time tells you how much he cares, he just needs a little help expressing it. 

"The door unlocked! How the fuck! I thought you changed the code!", Gunther shouted to him.

I saw him running to the stairs with Oluo and Gunther behind, I knew he wouldn't listen but I said it anyway, "She is going for the 'kill' man!"

They passed by me straight to the stairs as he was going to take the first step up I saw her moving her gun to point it at him. I yelled, "She will shoot! Move!"

**Levi P.O.V.**

I heard Jean shouting "She will shoot! Move!", I looked up and saw her pointing MY own gun at me. I saw her eyes, filled with tears, _her vision is probably blurry,_ I thought. She was looking at me with genuine rage, pure hate. It confused the hell out of me. Just a moment ago she seemed a little sad, even nostalgic, and now, all of the sudden rage? I started to feel someone pulling my hair, and someone running at me on my other side.

She said "Fuck you Levi.", and moved her finger to the trigger.

My head was yanked to the left by Gunther pulling my hair, and I was body-slammed by Oluo from the right making me fall to the ground. 

_Bang!_

"Fuck! Oluo fuck!", Gunther shouted. 

"Run! For fucks sake run!", Oluo shouted. 

When I saw him I saw blood on his chest, he was on his knees but he was pointing up. Mikasa was cleaning the tears from her eyes, _fuck, fuck, fuck we are dead if she shoots at us with a clear vision_ , I thought as I quickly got up with Gunther. I ran to Oluo and helped him run to the tunnel of the entrance walls of the bunker when I started hearing shots being fired. We made it into the tunnel alongside Gunther and Jean. 

"Oluo! Where did it hit!?", Gunther asked him as we searched him removing his shirt. 

"Left side, I can breathe fine so I guess it didn't hit a lung.", he said sitting on the floor.

"Check for exit wound!", Jean shouted. 

"I will kill you all!", I heard Mikasa shouting.

I checked his back and it had an exit wound. The bullet's path was straight from the far left of his chest to his back, so it was possible that no major organs were damaged. Gunther and Jean should be able to stabilize him enough for Hanji to treat him. 

"I sent a mass text right now.", he said. Well, _if he is well enough to be texting, the motherfucker will survive,_ I thought as I focused on the other matter on hand, the demon that got loose. 

"I told you she was going for the kill.", Jean said.

"What the fuck Mikasa!", I shouted in disbelief.

"Why don't you come out and play, I want to put a hole in that pretty face of yours Levi. Are you scared?", she said teasingly. 

"Don't poke the beast if you are not willing to ride it!", I shouted back. I won't lie, after confirming that my guys were going to survive, yes I was angry, but also, I was enjoying this shit. 

"This is not who you are Mikasa.", Jean said.

I looked at Jean, he seemed worried, he looked at me and I think he read my 'I-will-enjoy-punishing-her-ass' stance because he shook his head and chuckled. 

"You are wrong, this is exactly what she is, a killer, like us! Welcome to the club bitch! You better run as fast as you can because I will personally hunt you down!", I shouted. Maybe I sounded a little bit angry. Well, I was, she fucking beat the living shit out of me with a fucking dildo, you don't forget about such little traumatic detail so easy and the marks all over my chest didn't help either.

"You sound angry babe! You should know: who angers you, controls you, and right now, I am the one that controls your ass, otherwise, how would you explain letting me cuff both of your hands to bed? I bet you even enjoyed the beating I gave you with a dildo, because let's face it, we all know that the real bitch here is you.", the bitch replied.

I started shouting curses out of anger when I heard Jean laughing as he said, "She totally made you her bitch!" Even Oluo was laughing with a fucking gunshot on his chest, _unbelievable,_ I thought.

Gunther arrived with a box of medical supplies to stabilize Oluo and said, "She is right with that one, you do are kind of a whore."

"Fuck off!", I said as I peeked out to see what she was doing and I saw her leaving. _You better run because I'm coming for you_ I thought as I ran to go up the stairs to the exit door.

I don't know how she opened the door, and the sound the system made was a new one for me. The door was slowly closing but I managed to hold it before it closed, got out, and started running behind her. She was fast! I had no idea where she was heading but then, I remembered the whistle I brought with me and I stopped running.

For months I've been trying this Pavlov's type experiment with the bears around here. Every now and then I blew the whistle while releasing an animal, a prey, food for them to hunt, near the entrance of the bunker. In time, the bears started to connect the whistle sound with prey, and right now, the one that's running like prey it's her.

I stood there watching her as she went a little farther ahead running after I blew the whistle. _This will be fun,_ I thought. Yes, I would probably end up being the one stepping in to save her life but at least I would get a little payback from her slapping me with a fucking dildo, almost killing me, and almost killing three more members of my squad. I saw two bears running in the opposite direction to her, and I was just there enjoying the view. She stopped in her tracks, looked back at me, grabbed a fucking stick from the floor, and the bitch started running straight at me!

"Fuck! No! Go away!", I shouted.

"Fuck you! If I die I am taking you with me!", She shouted back as I started running to get away and she was already running by my side and trying to slap me with the fucking stick.

We passed the closed door of the bunker, there was no time to open it before the bears could get a bite. We were running as fast as we could even though we were both barefoot, I was shirtless, and she was only wearing panties and my button-up long sleeve shirt. Add the fucking dildo marks to the mix, and she slapping me with a fucking stick, and there you have it, the new cover for the next movie of 'Hungover'.

"This is your fault, all of it!", Mikasa shouted.

"How the fuck is this my fault!", I shouted while running and dodging her stick slaps.

Mikasa looked back and saw the bears getting closer and one of them opened and closed its mouth.

"That bear wants to bite my ass!", She shouted.

"It looks pretty tasty to me!", I shouted to rile her up.

"Fuck you!", she shouted.

"When and where?!", I replied.

The bitch started to slap my legs with the stick to try to make me fall.

"What the fuck!", I shouted.

"I'm offering you as a sacrifice to them to gain some time and escape this shit!"

 _This is it, I am going to kill her,_ I thought.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

The bastard grabbed me by the waist threw himself on top of me, and rolled us so I ended up on top. Then he screamed,

"I offer this bitch's tasty ass as a sacrifice! I bet it tastes better than mine! Eat her! nom, nom, nom! It's munchies time!"

I started struggling to get out of his hold as the fucking bears were getting close to my ass from both sides.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck you! You fucking motherfucker!", I shouted.

The bears opened their mouths, and I closed my eyes. _This is it, I'm going to die, starting from my ass,_ I thought.

Suddenly, Levi released his hold of me and I heard a shot, or was it two? I heard the sound from both of my sides at the same time. I opened my eyes and saw Levi with a gun in each hand, one of them was the one I took from him, _when did he take that back?_ I thought. The guns were inside the bear's mouths slightly tilted up making the route straight to their brains. The two dead bears laid at each side of us. When I looked at him he was giving me a death stare.

Pointing one gun at me he said, "This is what happens when crazy", he then pointed the gun at him and finished, "meets crazier."

"You offered them my ass!", I shouted.

"Like I would let them take what's mine!", he shouted back.

"I'm not yours you fucking maniac!", I shouted.

"I didn't say you were, your ass in the other hand-", he said but I cut him off with a punch.

"I will kill you.", I said angrily.

"You know what, I changed my mind after that punch, you are definitely mine.", he said proudly.

"Do you even hear a word I say!? I said that I was going to kill you!", I said in disbelief.

"Yup, definitely mine.", he said.

I let out a groan out of frustration and started walking away when he grabbed my ankle making me fall to the ground. He quickly moved on top of me and restrained my wrists.

"The only place you are going is back to the bunker.", he said.

"I am not going back there, I don't care if I have to kill each one of you. I will get my freedom, and my revenge.", I spat back.

"Revenge? What the fuck are you talking about?", he said confused.

I think he forgot that I am a fucking ballerina with strong legs and flexible as fuck because when he saw my leg at the side of his head he was shocked. I rolled to the side of the leg I was lifting and grabbed his neck with the back of my knee and squeezed.

He let out a "Fuck", as he fell to the side giving me the opening to use my other leg to strengthen the hold and squeeze harder. His face was turning red and I said,

"That's right, even you, die you fucking asshole!"

He was trying to say something but I said, "I am not letting you trick me, I will not let go! Die motherfucker die!"

It wasn't until I heard a fucking roar that I got his message, there was a fucking bear behind me. I yelped at the sight of it and released him while shouting in panic, "Don't die! Don't die! Kill it first!", and pathetically hiding behind him. Don't fucking judge me, you would've probably done the same!

He shot it dead while gasping for air and laughing at the same time. The bastard was making fun of me.

Then, with a mocking voice, he said, "DiE, DiE, DoNt DiE sAvE mE! For fucks sake woman, make up your mind!"

I was angry at him, but there was the fucking undeniable fact that I wouldn't survive this fucking place with so many fucking bears around.

He looked at me and said, "You know, I want to play a little game."

"You can play all by yourself, I am not interested.", I said.

"It's not like you have any choice.", he said.

He took out a whistle from his pocket and blew it. Then, he grabbed me like a bag of potatoes and started running at full speed.

"What the fuck are you doing you crazy maniac!", I shouted in panic as I saw three bears far away that started to run towards us.

"You know how I learned how to be a hunter?", he shouted.

"By killing a bunch of shit!?", I shouted.

"No! By first learning how to survive as prey!"

"Levi what the fuck! They are getting closer! They are going to eat us!", I shouted with panic.

"Save yourself!", he shouted as he quickly put me down and I started running next to him.

"So this is your sick game? See who kills who?!", I said angrily.

"You are the only one here trying to kill people if I wanted to kill you, you would've been dead a long time ago.", he said nonchalantly.

"They are getting too close! Shoot them! You have the guns!", I said panicking.

"We are almost there!", he shouted.

"What the fuck are you ta-", I said as I was cut short by him grabbing me by the waist close to him as he pushed my body with his to the ground at a slightly steep slope down the terrain that was full of mud. The momentum made us slid down through the mud feet first into a small hole in a huge rock that was next to us.

**Levi P.O.V.**

We stopped at the end of the tunnel. We didn't have enough space to move, it was a small claustrophobic tunnel. She was on top of me and both of us were full of scratches from the slide and mud. The bear started to try to get its paw inside the tunnel but it couldn't reach us. I think Mikasa didn't get the message that the bear's paw was not going to reach because every time the bear stuck its paw in she screamed like a Banshee being strangled to death.

"Stop screaming!", I shouted.

She started saying:

"Bears know-"

Bear paw reaching in; Mikasa's **Banshee being strangled Scream**

"-how to-"

Bear paw reaching in again; Mikasa's **Banshee being strangled Scream**

"-dig right?", she finished followed by:

Bear paw reaching in again; Mikasa's **Banshee being strangled Scream**

"I drilled this hole in the rock, it's solid!", I shouted.

"Why the fuck would you be going around drilling holes on rocks?!", she asked while picking up handfuls of mud with her hand and trying to throw it at the bear's invasive paw.

"Because I know this place is full of bears and sometimes I just want to go for a walk, so as a safety precaution I made a couple of these all around this area in case I needed to hide! You're Welcome!", I said.

Bear paw reaching in again; Mikasa's **Banshee being strangled Scream**

I grabbed her face and said, "Just don't look at it! You are going to deafen me!"

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Open the fucking door!", Jean shouted.

"The door closed, I don't know what the fuck Mikasa did, and before that Levi had changed the fucking code! It's not opening!", Gunther said.

Jean was sitting on the floor he rested the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. Small drops of blood were dripping from his chin, the bullet only graced it, but if he hadn't moved, Mikasa would've shot him dead. _She's lethal, she's willing to kill for freedom, she's more like us than what she thinks,_ he thought. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Oluo asked him:

"Oi! When is Marco, and Eld coming back?"

"They went out to get food, he will be back soon but I will text Hanji our status anyway, we don't know what happened to those two out there.", Jean replied.

**\---------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

We were still breathless from the long sprint we ran for our lives, but the adrenaline of the moment was slowly dissipating. I tightened my hold around her waist and said, "You know that I'm not letting you go right?"

"Then, I'll have to kill you, like I almost killed Jean, Oluo, Gunther, and even you, and after I'm gone, the rest of you will have to run, because I'm coming back to hunt you all down.", she said with a wave of anger I have never seen in her.

She had a mix of anger and sadness that wasn't there before she left my room. Yes, she seemed a little nostalgic but not at this level, this was something else entirely. She had always wanted her freedom, coming back? to kill? that sounded more like a personal vendetta.

"Why would you come back after getting what you wanted, your freedom right?", I asked in confusion.

"Because you took everything from me!", she almost shouted with rage.

"What the fuck are you talking about?!", I asked confused as hell.

"The only thing you've done is lying! Why would I even tell you when you will lie your ass off about it!", she said.

"Try me, I haven't lied to you, I've literally said 'I can't talk about it' to some stuff you ask to avoid lying. I told you that we would probably kill you even though that had made my whole fucking job harder! I could've just lied and said something like 'oh no we won't kill you, you are different' to keep you happy and compliant, but I didn't. So for fucks sake, try me!", I shouted angrily.

"Was it you guys? The ones who killed my dad and took her? Did you guys forced her to build the security system of that fucking bunker?", she asked taking me by surprise.

I answered as honestly as I could, "The guys and I have only been part of this for around ten or eleven months now. Before that, we were all soldiers of the Navy Seals. When we joined this, Erwin gave us that bunker, and the security system was already built. I don't even know what the hell you did to get out because I have never heard the sound the pin pad made."

"How do I know you are telling the truth? I don't trust any of you!", she said.

"Do you fucking want evidence? I'll give it to you! I am pretty sure I have documentation of where the fuck me and the guys were ten years ago. I can even ask Erwin about who the hell built the security system! I have to do it anyway since I don't know what the fuck you did to it!", I shouted.

"So it was Erwin then? The one who did it?", she asked seriously.

Time for some truth-bending, that is not lying so don't start judging me!

"Look, all I know about that bunker is that it has been in his family for generations or some shit like that. We have the paperwork of it at the bunker, I could let you see them but right now you are not my favorite person so you would have to get on my good side for me to even consider it.", I said angrily.

"What do you want then?", she asked.

"Stay.", I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Go back to the bunker with me willingly. You are going one way or the other but it would be nice if I don't have to carry your tranqed ass all the way back.", I clarified.

"So what? You expect me to go back to death row acting as an excellent compliant hostage until you guys decide to kill me in four days if I am lucky enough to not be the second one in line?!

"We might kill you, and yes that's pretty much what I expect. Besides, you told me you have been searching for clues about your mom for ten years now. Maybe the information I could get for you could point you in the right direction to know what the fuck happened. How far are you willing to go to get the truth? Are you willing to risk your life?", I said.

 _I am definitely going to hell,_ I thought as I saw a glimpse of hope flash in her eyes.

"Might?", she asked.

"Anything can happen, besides you have won most of them over by now.", I said.

"The guys will be angry at me, to be fair, I did try to kill four of you.", she said.

"We are not that easy to kill, besides, each one of them would have done the same or worse in your position. They will probably respect you even more now. I even think that it was sexy as hell, so they are probably on the same boat as me.", I said.

\------

**Author P.O.V.**

"What the hell happened?!", Marco asked opening the door of the bunker.

"Don't close that fucking door!", Oluo shouted from the floor.

"Thank God the code to get in wasn't changed.", Gunther said.

"Mikasa tried to shot me dead but I moved my head away from the barrel of her gun before she pressed the trigger. My chin, well, had a close encounter with the bullet.", Jean said still sitting on the floor with his eyes closed resting the back of his head against the wall.

"She went for the kill!", Marco shouted in shock.

"Jean, that's only a fucking scratch, why is there a bunch of blood on the floor?", Eld asked.

"That would be me! I got the cool wound.", Oluo said proudly.

"Eld, I have tranq guns for the bears and some flashlights. Let's go ahead and start searching for them. Jean and Marco wait for the rest of the guys and keep an eye on Oluo's wound, and for fucks sake don't close that fucking door!", Gunther shouted.

Connie and Isabel arrived and asked, "What the fuck happened?!"

"Mikasa just got sexier.", Marco said with a grin.

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I needed answers and this man had something that could help me find my mother. I've been stuck, lost for places to look for a while now, maybe I could manipulate some answers out of Erwin. I think is more than clear that I will not survive trying to escape through these woods without a bear eating me like a piece of steak. There is also the fact that this asshole moves like a fucking ninja which makes it impossible to get away from him. He will take me back one way or another anyway. At least I know that my mom was behind that security system and she showed me all of her secrets, so escaping again is highly possible.

"I'll stay with you.", I said.

"It won't be with me though.", he said.

"What do you mean?", I asked.

"As soon as we arrive I will assign you to one of the guys. Start thinking which one you prefer and tell me before we get there.", he said and I started to panic.

"What if that person snores, or is one of those who moves randomly at night or someone who farts, or one of those creepy men that likes smelling you, or crying, or overly touchy, or watch you sleep?", I said a little too fast for my taste.

He gave me an amused look and said, "You have slept with some creepy people."

"This world is full of creepy men. It's hard to be a woman!", I shouted.

"They won't do anything you don't want, I know them you will be fine.", he said avoiding my gaze.

"No, no, no, I know you, I am okay with you, I'll stay with you.", I said.

He gave me a death stare and shouted, "But I am not okay with you!"

"Why? Is this because I tried to offer you as a sacrifice to a bear or because I tried to strangle you with my legs, or because I tried to shoot you dead, or was it the dildo thing, or when I pointed the gun at your dick? What was it, what made you want to give me away?", I asked.

"As incredible as it sounds, none of those things, so just choose one of them and let it go.", he said dismissively. 

"No! Tell me now or I'll be a pain in your ass until you do!", I shouted.

"Because you make me do crazy shit!", he shouted. 

I looked at him in confusion not knowing what the fuck he was talking about. I think he noticed because he said,

"Look, you are the first hostage I've been assigned to take care of, and definitely the last. I have no idea of what the fuck I am doing but I am pretty sure that if there were a kidnapper's rulebook, the first rule would be something around the lines of, 'Do not let your hostage cuff you to bed!'", he almost shouted. 

"Do you really think the others would not have fallen for that?", I asked. 

"It's not only that! Just choose one and let it go. I'll move to my apartment, so you'll probably see my face if you catch me on my way to a meeting at the bunker room, otherwise, you'll never see my face again. So you better choose or I'll choose one for you.", he said. 

I don't even know why it pissed me off what he said, for fucks sake just a moment ago I was trying to kill him. This shit doesn't make any sense, nothing makes sense anymore. I rested my head on his chest, defeated and tired. He said they 'might' kill me, as stupid as it sounds it gave me a little hope, also clarifying the security system stuff and knowing that I might have some new clue about her to look forward to, helped calming me down. He said that I've won most of the guys, does that mean that if I win them all they will not kill me? What about him? If I had won him over I definitely fucked it up with everything that I did tonight. 

"Do you hate me?", I asked. 

"No", he said. 

"Then, you choose.", I said. 

We laid like that for a while as the thought of him leaving kept invading my mind. Why do I even care? _This is fucked up, all of this is fucked up_ , I thought.

"If I'll probably never see you again, can you at least tell me what made you make that decision?", I asked.

"Why do you even care? You were literally trying to kill me just a moment ago.", he said. 

"I don't know, maybe because nothing makes sense anymore to me. I know I might be killed and I don't fucking know why. They took my mom and killed my dad and I don't know why. Suddenly you say that you could get me something that might help me make sense of at least what happened to her and I finally have hope that something will make sense in my fucking life but then, you say you will disappear.", I said confused. 

"That doesn't mean I won't get that for you.", he said. 

He was right with that, then why the fuck did I still felt, disappointed? No, sad? Maybe the fact that he had saved my ass from bears since the moment I set foot in this damned forest had built this sense of protection around him? This doesn't make any sense because he had told me since the beginning that he might end up killing me. Then, why? What the fuck is wrong with me? _Fucking Stockholm,_ I thought. 

"Huh?", he said. 

_Shit, did I said that out loud?_ I thought. 

"Huh?" I replied.

"Stockholm?", he asked.

"Spock hole? Why are you thinking about Spock's hole?! I mean, I also like Star Trek but there is a limit Levi!", I shouted, like hell I was going to accept that I said 'Stockholm' so I better turn this against him. 

"I didn't! Nevermind.", he said. 

I heard him murmuring, "Star Trek?", and it took everything from me to hold a laugh. 

I was getting caught in another wave of thoughts when he said, "It's getting cold."

"When can we get out of here?" I asked as I shivered from a small cold breeze that entered the tunnel.

"As you can see, we can barely move. I made these holes the size of one person for emergencies. There is slippery mud all the way to the entrance and out, that's why we managed to get in so easy. Going out, that's another story. Since is slightly inclined gravity is not on our side, mix that with slippery mud, you know where I am going with this right?", he said.

"Do the guys know about your holes? Do they know all your holes? Do your bros know where your holes at?", I asked ending the last four words at the rhythm of the song of 'Mustard-Perfect Ten ft. Nipsey Hussle'

He kept talking at the rhythm of the song saying, "Or where your Rolls at, Where your backbone, Mika, where your code at?"

"Are you the white ninja kidnapper version of Slim Shady?", I asked.

"That would be Eld, you should hear him rapping about philosophical stuff. Except when he is high then it would end up in his Rainbow Dash theory that she is the reincarnation of a unicorn in 'My Little Pony'. He is like a Philosoraptor when he is high.", he said. 

I think he saw my 'what-the-fuck' face because he laughed and then he said, "Yes, they are probably looking through my holes right now."

"That sounds invasive. Is that how you were thinking about Spock's hole?", I said teasingly. 

"I wasn't! I thought you said Stockholm, STOCKHOLM, that's it.", he said.

I knew I was getting on his nerves but I couldn't stop, it was just too easy, "Why the fuck were you thinking about Stockholm?"

"Let me see", he said as he grabbed my chin moved my head to face him, slightly tilted his and got close to me almost brushing his lips with mine. He started to slowly brush his fingers up my thigh making my heart skip a beat. I just stayed there as I bit my lower lip to try and stop myself from kissing him. Then he said, "You tell me", as he closed the distance kissing me and I kissed him back. 

We were there kissing like I wasn't trying to kill him and he wasn't offering my ass to a bear just moments ago. Like we were a couple of psychopaths that used an 'I-will-scare-the-shit-out-of-you-and-kill-you' method as foreplay. The most fucked part of it was that from all of the shit that made no sense in my life, this, right here, right now, made sense even though I knew that it was irrational. 

I definitely needed therapy, I could ask Gunther about it since he is a psychologist, but it turns out that he is also my kidnapper. It sounds perfectly reasonable to talk about feeling stuff for your kidnapper to your other kidnapper. Perfectly normal since I don't know what the fuck is normal anymore. 

I lost my shit and hated him when I thought that he had something to do with my mother's disappearance, I was going to kill him for fucks sake! But then he told me that he didn't know shit about that and my stupid brain believed him. Yes, he said he had 'evidence' but he could've said that just to calm me down. If I know this, why does my stupid brain believes him like he is some sort of good friendly neighborhood kidnapper? Fuck no!

As my mind spiraled out of control I stopped the kiss and while pointing at him I shouted, "You! No! Don't!"

He looked at me for half a second and said, "That's exactly how I look when I scold Pancho. No wonder why it never works, I think I have to change the words." He finished saying lost in thought.

Of course, he had to say something funny when I am trying to be mad at him. I said, "It's a fucking cat! They don't listen to anyone!"

"Oi! Pancho listens to me!... Sometimes... I think.", he said.

I was so frustrated that I pressed my forehead against his chest as I said, "I am losing my shit."

"We have some Imodium down at the bunker to help you with your diarrhea, you know, so you can keep your shit.", he said with a poker face. WITH A FUCKING POKER FACE.

To say that I lost it was an understatement, I started to slap the hell out of him as much as I could in such a restricted space.

*Slap* *Slap*

"What the-", he shouted

*Slap* *Slap*

"I'm just trying to help!"

*Slap* *Slap*

Angrily I shouted, "Help, my ass!"

"Exactly!", he replied.

I just let myself lay limp on top of him and I said, "This is it, I give up"

"So, you like getting on people's nerves but when it's done to you you get pissed? Spock holes", he said teasingly.

"I hate you.", I said.

"Apparently not if you were thinking about Stockholm. Do you think you are feeling something for me?", he asked.

"Fuck you!", I said.

"When and where?!", he said.

"Stop pissing me off!"

"Then answer the damn question!"

"I will if you answer mine about the real reason behind you giving me away."

He gave me a death stare and said, "Touché"

That moment we saw lights outside the tunnel and someone shouting our names.

"We are here!", Levi shouted.

I heard a splash sound and Gunther's laugh, then he said, "Eld just fell on his ass!"

"This shit is slippery, man! Keep laughing and I'll make you fall on your face!", Eld replied.

"Stop playing around and get us out of here!", Levi shouted.

"Hold on, we are going to look for a rope!", Gunther said, and they walked away.

Levi hugged me tight and said, "Now, what should we do about these marks you made to my body huh? I was thinking about replicating the same art in yours."

"No, nope, you shouldn't do that to a lady!", I said.

"So gender equality only applies when is convenient to you?", he said teasingly.

 _Shit,_ I thought.

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck happened here!?", Erwin shouted.

"Well, Gunther knows the details, all I know is that all started with Mikasa slapping the hell out of Levi with a dildo or something like that he told me.", Jean said.

Hanji started laughing while Erwin stared at him in confusion. Noticing his confusion Jean said, "I don't know man, all I know is that a dildo, cuffs, and dildo marks were involved, I'm just as confused as you are."

"So she escaped and you guys just stayed here having a good time?", Erwin said. 

"We were shot!", Jean shouted. 

"Cut the crap, that's just a scratch!", Connie said. 

"A bullet scratch!", Jean shouted. 

"Hanji! Drugs!", Oluo shouted. 

"Oh shit! Let me check that wound!", Hanji said approaching him.

"I also want the good stuff Hanji!", Jean said.

"The good stuff is for cooler wounds, not cat scratches!", Hanji said teasingly.

"It's a fucking bullet scratch and it's deep! A cat can't do this shit, not even Pancho on catnip and I think I need stitches! Also, my ass hurts.", Jean argued while Connie and Hanji laughed. 

"Did Mikasa also dildoed you?", Connie said teasingly while giving a high five to Hanji.

"What the, no! I fell!", Jean shouted.

"Oi! We need rope!", Gunther shouted arriving at the bunker.

"We found them", Eld said.

**\-------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

I had just a couple of minutes left before the guys come back to pull us out of here. I wanted to know the answer to the Stockholm question because at least I would know that I wasn't the only one feeling weird stuff. Is there some sort of reverse Stockholm Syndrome? _I will have to ask Gunther,_ I thought. That is precisely why I have to assign her to someone else because I feel like I'm losing my fucking mind. If she is feeling the same shit, then the more reason to get away, for both of us. 

"You, getting in my head.", I said. 

"Huh?"

"The answer to your question of why I am giving you away.", I clarified. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?"

"Let me show you.", I said.

I moved her chin so my face could meet hers, I slowly got closer and kissed her again, but this time it was intimate, caring, and passionate. She kissed me back as I held her tighter wanting more, wanting everything.

I stopped the kiss, and said, "This is not logical. I can't let you mess with my mind like this so I have to stop it before whatever this shit is, grows."

She was going to say something but then, the guys arrived. 

"Got the rope guys!", Gunther shouted.

"Listen, when we get back I need you to clarify something to the guys.", I said to her.

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Walking back into the bunker, Levi was holding her hand with Gunther and Eld following. Mikasa got down the stairs and saw all the blood on the floor and froze at the sight. Levi walked to her seeing that she was not moving and that her sight was fixed on the blood on the floor. 

"They are fine if you were wondering.", he said. 

"I can't go back in, they are going to kill me!", Mikasa said. 

"Trust me they won't.", Levi said holding her hand and pulling her with him. 

They opened wall after wall and Mikasa's heart was racing as she got closer to the rest of the guys she tried to kill just a moment ago. 

Levi opened the door and she hid behind him, scared of facing them. 

"Seriously Mikasa?!", Levi shouted, and she just stayed hidden behind him. 

Then Oluo, who was as high as Snoop Dog on four-twenty thanks to Hanji's pain meds, shouted, "Mikasa! You tried to kill us! I think I am in love with you!"

"It's not fair I want her to shot me too!", Marco shouted. 

She peeked her head out from Levi's back and saw them all looking at her with soft smiles. Jean was on the couch with an ice patch on his butt, and stitches on his chin. He looked at her and said, "Mikasa, next time you shoot me, do it in a cooler place so these assholes don't make fun of me!"

"Once my wound heals I will get a tattoo next to it that will say 'A hot chic shot me, Jealous?'", Oluo shouted. 

Levi turned around and said, "Told you." Then he addressed the guys and said, "Mikasa has something she wants to clarify." and signaled Mikasa to talk. 

"Levi is still my bitch!", she shouted. 

"That wasn't what we agreed on!", Levi shouted back.

"I don't care!", She shouted back making everyone laugh. 

Mikasa sat on a chair avoiding looking at anyone in the eyes. Jean approached her and said, "Welcome back, stupid."

She saw the stitches on his jaw and remembered that she almost killed him. She looked at him and said, "Jean, I..."

He cut her short and said, "No, never apologize for something you had to do for survival." 

Levi walked to Erwin and said, "Erwin, I want to assign Mikasa to someone else on the team."

Erwin looked at him, crossed his arms over his chest, and raised a brow. Then, he shouted, "Guys you have to listen to this." 

Everyone stared at the two of them and Levi was looking at Erwin suspiciously, he knew that he was up to no good. 

"Levi here just told me that he wanted to assign Mikasa to someone else to the team.", Erwin shouted and Mikasa's stance stiffened. 

They all surrounded Mikasa and Levi and were staring at him like they were about to drop a bomb on him and enjoy the show. 

"So, Levi, we've been talking for a while now about a little experimental design that Connie just finished building.", Erwin said with a grin on his face and Levi's stance stiffened.

"What are you up to?", Levi said looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, we know that Mikasa probably knows more stuff about the security system than what we know so the risk of her escaping again is pretty high. We also know that you two seem to like handcuffs, and so it happens that Connie just finished his design which makes this situation perfect for it.", Erwin said with a grin on his face.

"Levi, you will be relieved from any other responsibility you have apart from taking care of Mikasa.", Hanji said. 

"But, I said that I wanted to assign-", Levi said but Erwin cut him short. 

"The only one who can finish this is you. You just proved it bringing her back after an Ackerman rampage.", Erwin said.

"Ackerman?", Mikasa asked but Erwin ignored her. 

"So, I will have to force you two to stick very close, together, all the time. Twenty-four hours a day, no exceptions. You two will be cuffed together with Connies Ackerman-proof designed cuffs.", Erwin said while showing them a thick pair of cuffs.

"What!?", Levi and Mikasa protested. 

"Fuck no!", Levi shouted, while Erwin gave him a 'you-have-no-choice' look.


	11. Foreboding

**Levi as a ten-year-old**

**Author P.O.V.**

Erwin was working on a research paper when someone rang the bell of his house. He walked to the door already knowing who was the only person that could be visiting him this late at night.

"I brought munchies!", Hanji said the second he opened the door.

"I get that you are also planning to do an allnighter.", Erwin said unsurprised.

"I have to finish a report due tomorrow so I don't have much of an option.", she said while pulling her laptop out and sitting on the table.

They were working and eating munchies with only the lights of their computers lighting the room. They were used to this, long nights of work was almost part of their schedule even though they were working on completely different things they enjoyed each other company and opinions. Only the sound of their keyboards filled the room until,

 _Crash!_ the sound of a window being broken startled them.

"Did you heard that?!", Hanji asked Erwin and he slowly stood up and signaled Hanji to stay silent.

He walked to a cabinet next to him and pulled out a gun. Slowly he walked towards the noise to catch the apparent thief that had broken into his home. He heard quick footsteps and then, silence. He entered the room where the sound came from and saw the broken window. Then, he felt something being pressed against his lower back followed by, "Move and I shoot you, where do you have your valuables in this house?"

He heard more steps around him, it was clear now that it was more than one person. "I don't have valuables here.", Erwin replied.

"Levi, I think I saw two laptops in the other room.", a female voice said.

"I should warn you kid, there is nothing in here worth your freedom if you end up in jail.", Erwin said in a loud voice as he heard footsteps moving to the other room.

"They would have to catch me first.", Levi said.

Suddenly Erwin heard another male voice shouting, "Levi! Isabel! Run!". He quickly turned around to try and get the gun off the kid who was pointing it at him but the kid was faster and kicked him on the knee punched him on the ribs making him fall to the ground.

Erwin grabbed the kid's leg making him fall and they started struggling until the light switch of the room was turned on and Hanji walked in pointing a gun to another kid's temple with one hand and grabbing the back of his shirt with the other.

"Stop or I will shoot your friend.", Hanji said.

"Hanji there is a third one!", Erwin said quickly enough for Hanji to turn and see the girl that was getting close to her with a knife in her hand.

"Drop it, or I will shoot him.", Hanji said.

Levi tried to break free but Erwin shouted, "If you do another movement I will tell her to shoot him, and she will do it trust me."

"Let them go, you can take me in instead.", Levi said.

"No! It was my fault!", the kid Hanji was pointing the gun at said.

"Shut up Farlan! I need you and Isabel to go! I will handle this!", Levi shouted.

"No one is leaving and I am not turning anyone in under one condition.", Erwin said.

"If you are one of those creepy pedo people I will not accept your condition.", Levi said angrily.

"For fucks sake, no! You kids seem hungry, let me give you something to eat, but first give me the weapons and let's talk this through, alright?!", Erwin shouted.

"What's the catch!? I am telling you we will not do any perverted thing with you old man!", Levi shouted.

"No catch, nothing perverted.", Erwin said.

Levi hesitated for a moment while Farlan and Isabel looked at him with panic in their eyes.

"If that man dares to do anything perverted to any of you I swear I will be the one to shoot him.", Hanji said releasing the kid.

"Fine", Levi said with distrust in his eyes.

Erwin stood up and offered him a hand to help Levi get up but Levi slapped it away and stood up by himself. Then, he walked to the other two kids and stood in front of them protectively.

"So, we have hot pockets, microwavable pizza or we could just order something in. There is a pizza place nearby that is open twenty-four hours and offers delivery.", Erwin said.

The girl peeked from Levi's behind and said, "Pizza?!" with a smile.

The other kid behind Levi said, "Can we add pepperoni?"

"You can add anything you want I am paying.", Erwin said.

"Extra cheese!", the girl said walking away from Levi getting closer to Erwin.

"Don't get too close Isabel! I still don't trust him!", Levi said scolding her.

Hanji approached Levi and said, "how old are you?"

"Not your business!", Levi shouted.

"All of you don't even look older than ten or eleven years, where are your parents?", Erwin asked. 

"We don't have parents.", the girl said in a low voice.

"Isabel! Don't answer him! They will call those government people that want to separate us! I cannot protect you if they take you away!", Levi shouted.

"I take you are siblings.", Erwin said.

"Something like that.", said Farlan.

"Let's do something, I promise I will not call those people you said but you have to be honest answering a couple of questions.", Erwin said.

"How do I know you are not lying!", Levi said.

Erwin grabbed the gun he took away from Levi and gave it back at him, then he said, "I am giving you this back even though it puts my life in danger. I chose to trust you, even putting my life on the line. Can you at least try to trust me now?"

Levi looked at the gun in his hand in shock, this was the first time an adult had shown kindness to him, he didn't even know how to react. Farlan stepped forward and said, "What is your name sir?"

"My name is Erwin, and that lady is Hange, you can call her Hanji.", Erwin said, pointing to Hanji.

"Is anyone taking care of you kids?", Hanji asked Farlan.

Farlan and Isabel both pointed at Levi and Levi said, "I take care of them, we don't need an adult sticking their noses on our business."

"What happened to you Levi? Who took care of you when you were younger? Tell me what happened.", Erwin asked him directly.

"I don't know who my dad is, my mom died, and my uncle tried to take care of me. He taught me how to fight, use weapons, and made me fight with other people. Then, he abandoned me, never came back to the house. I was used to be left alone for long periods of time so I knew how to take care of myself, but I didn't have much food so eventually, I ran out of it. I started stealing food from supermarkets and one day I saw Isabel and Farlan at the side of the street and they were hungry. They had just run away from one of those places orphans are sent to because a fucking pedo was trying to do things to them. I had my house and the food I just stole so I took them in, we have been surviving like this ever since.", Levi said avoiding Erwins gaze.

"What about school?", Erwin asked.

"Stopped going in second grade.", Levi said nonchalantly.

Hanji sat next to Edwin trying to hold back her tears. She gave Erwin a look and he already knew she was on board with finding a way to help them.

"If I buy your food on a regular basis, and made sure you have a roof under your heads would you go back to school?", Erwin asked.

"What's the catch?! What's in it for you?", Levi asked.

"No catch, if you go every day to school and study hard to get good grades I take care of everything else. Also, no more illegal shit.", Erwin said.

"We are not moving in with you! We have our house and I don't trust you.", Levi said.

"Wasn't asking you to. You can stay at the house you are currently staying in, but you will have to give me the address.", Erwin said.

"What for?", Levi asked.

"I bet you don't have power or water right now, those are bills that adults pay. The cold season is approaching and I bet you also don't have gas for the heater.", Erwin said.

"We have a fireplace, Levi is good at getting wood and chopping it. He is showing me how to do it too.", Isabel said innocently.

Erwin looked at Levi straight in the eyes and said, "Levi, I can see you love your siblings, do it for them, accept my help."

Levi hesitated for a moment and said, "Alright, but the moment I see you doing something to hurt us I will shoot you dead!"

 **\----------**  
"We have to force them then!", Hanji said.

"Hanji, the kid barely trusts me doing that will be a step backward!", Erwin said.

"But is a really cold night and we still haven't worked out the house gas yet! They have to stay with us, at least tonight!", Hanji said.

"We have to make baby's steps to win Levi's trust, I bought a heat lamp and a battery, we can go to give it to them and see their situation.", Erwin said.

They drove to the kid's small house, it was dark, they had no power, but a low light could be seen coming from the inside. Hanji peeked through the window and saw the three of them curled together in sleeping bags in front of the fireplace. Erwin knocked at the door and Levi quickly stood up in an alert mode and grabbed his gun.

"It's Erwin don't shoot.", Erwin said.

Levi still kept his warning stance and slightly opened the door and said, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

"We brought you a heating lamp and a battery to turn it on.", Hanji said.

Levi hesitated for a moment but then opened the door and let them in but first he said, "Take off your shoes before coming in." Taking Hanji and Erwin by surprise.

Isabel woke up and gave a sleepy look at them and said, "Levi, is everything okay?"

Levi walked to her and said, "I'll take care of it, go back to sleep you need to rest."

Erwin and Hanji looked at the house, it was dark but at least, what they were able to see, looked spotlessly clean.

"Do you need anything else?", Hanji asked Levi.

"No, we are fine.", Levi said turning on the heat lamp. Then he looked at Erwin and said, "How much for it? I can pay you part of it now, is not much but I can find a way to get-"

Erwin cut him short and said, "You don't owe me anything. We have a deal, remember?"

Levi gave Erwin a curious look and then said, "Thanks, I guess" avoiding his gaze.

**\----------**

Hanji and Erwin were driving to the kid's house again during the day. They stopped in front of it looking at the house for the first time during daylight, the house looked small but livable enough.

"Did you found out who owns the house?", Hanji said.

"It's under the name of Kenny Ackerman. It seems like he is Levi's uncle, his police record has an extensive amount of illegal activities, gang stuff, and murders. Levi is better off if the uncle doesn't come back, his reputation is even worse. I think he even forced Levi to kill, using him in case they got caught Levi would be tried as a minor.", Erwin said.

"But he is just a kid! How much shit has that kid seen in his short life?!", Hanji said frustrated.

"Levi has a record too. A murder, but I am pretty sure he has killed more than once.", Erwin said.

"What are the details of that particular murder?", Hanji said.

"This is some dark shit Hanji, are you sure you want to know? That kid has been through hell.", Erwin said.

"Tell me.", Hanji said.

"He killed a man that tried to... Do pedo shit to him... Here is what Levi said to the police and I quote: 'My uncle left me with that pedo son of a bitch, he tried to touch my ass and I stabbed the motherfucker until he stopped moving. I think he gave money to my uncle before he dropped me off there.' He was eight years old...'", Erwin said.

"The uncle sold him?!", Hanji shouted.

"The police officer that was in charge of the case said that he heard Kenny bragging about getting money from a pedo that he knew that Levi could easily kill. He just wanted Levi to kill...", Erwin said.

"No wonder why the kid has trust issues!", Hanji said.

"We knew what we were getting into. I am still in, are you? I need to know before we tell them.", Erwin asked Hanji.

"Of course I am in, stupid!", Hanji said.

They got out of the car, walked towards the house, and knocked on the door. Isabel opened the door and smiled at them, then she asked them to take their shoes off before entering again. When they stepped inside the house they were impressed at how spotlessly clean it was now that they could see it clearly with daylight.

"Where is Levi?", Erwin asked Isabel.

"Cleaning the bathroom, Farlan is cleaning our room and I am cleaning the entrance.", Isabel said.

"Do you guys always clean like this?", Hanji said impressed.

Levi came from the bathroom and said, "We can be poor but we are not dirty, not on my watch!" making Isabel roll her eyes.

"Well, I see this house could use some painting so I brought some, and brushes to help you guys paint.", Erwin said.

"Really?! Then what are we waiting for?! We can start on the entrance, then our room, the kitchen will need paint too.", Levi said lost in thought already thinking of a plan.

The house only had one small room where the three of them slept, a small receiving area, one bathroom, and a small kitchen.

"By the way, I talked to some friends I have that work for a power company. They should be here now or in a couple of minutes to power up this place. You are supposed to have water by now.", Erwin said and Farlan and Isabel looked at each other in shock.

Looking at Levi's concerned expression Erwin said, "I already paid the bill and will take care of the rest. I need to talk to you about something."

Levi's face changed to an 'I-knew-there-was-a-catch' face when he heard Erwin's words. They walked outside and Levi said, "I'm listening."

"In order to get you all into school, you need a legal guardian without one you will all be separated.", Erwin said.

"You said that you were not going to talk to those people! You said that you would not let them separate us!", Levi shouted angrily.

"Hold on, let me finish.", Erwin said giving him a yellow folder.

"What is this?", Levi asked.

"I made sure that you guys do not get separated. That is the final paperwork, since yesterday, the three of you have been legally adopted by me and Hanji.", Erwin said.

Levi looked at the paperwork in his hands in shock, still not understanding why would a stranger be so kind to them. "Why are you doing this? We tried to rob and kill you, I don't understand this."

Hanji walked next to Erwin and said, "Because we believe that everyone should have equal opportunity to grow and achieve their goals. We are only asking of you, to stay out of trouble, go to school, and work hard to achieve your dreams."

"What if I've never thought of what my dreams are or what do I want? It has always been about how I would get food for tomorrow, I have never thought that far away.", Levi said with his eyes lost in thought.

"Well, now you have time to figure something out. By the way, call me old again and I'll kill you and don't dare to call me dad, I am too young for that. You can see me as a big brother that you can count on.", Erwin said.

"To be fair, you do look kind of old.", Levi said.

Erwin gave him a death stare and said, "You better run kid because I'm about to beat some respect out of you."

Levi started running while shouting, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" with Erwin running behind him.

**\-------**

**Levi as a thirteen-year-old**

Hanji and Erwin entered the hospital running. They met with Isabel crying and Farlan hugging her trying to hide the panic on his face. Both of them had bloodstains on their clothes. 

"Where is him?!", Hanji shouted. 

"The doctor said that he lost a lot of blood and nobody is allowed to see him yet. They are trying to stabilize him.", Farlan said. 

"What happened?", Erwin asked. 

"His uncle... Kenny and some guys with scorpion tattoos on their necks got into our house offering Levi some hit job but Levi declined. Kenny got angry and stabbed him after they all beat him holding me and Isabel down. Then, he told him that next time he disrespects him like that they would kill me and Isabel in front of him to show him a lesson.", Farlan said. 

"He only said no, that is not disrespectful, I don't understand. Kenny shouted hurtful things to him too.", Isabel said between sobs.

Hanji pulled Erwin aside and said, "How do you plan to proceed with him?"

"I will press charges and Kenny will go to jail for sometime but the gang can retaliate. We need to be careful about how to proceed.", Erwin said. 

"I want all the information about every single member of that fucking gang. We are going old style with this one. I am not letting them get in Levi's progress he is doing so well in school that he has skipped a couple of grades successfully. He is working so hard to be better and this asshole wants to fuck things up.", Hanji said.

"That is what I was thinking, members and family members information, let's hit them where it hurts. We also need to talk to Levi, a threat like that to Farlan and Isabel can send him spiraling out of control.", Erwin said.

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"No! No! No! I already told you that I will assign her to someone else! Don't give me that look! You can't force me!", Levi shouted to Erwin, then he addressed Hanji and said, "Stop taking pictures of me! This is not funny!"

"Come on! Is not an everyday sight to see the 'great' Levi Ackerman all dirty and whipped!", Hanji shouted.

"Ackerman!? You!?", I shouted pointing at him panicking.

He looked at me and said, "Mikasa, I am your brother."

I almost fainted, if it weren't for the change and tone of his voice when he said those words matching 'Darth Vader', I would have probably had a heart attack.

"Cut the crap! Are you-", I started saying but he cut me off.

"I'm messing with you, I'm not your brother, I'm your cousin.", he replied nonchalantly.

"No! Fuck no! Don't tell me that I fucked my cousin!", I shouted.

"You two fucked!?", Jean shouted.

I looked at him in panic and shouted, "No!', at the same time that Levi said, "Yes"

I looked at Levi in shock as he gave me a confused look I said, "Yes?", at the same time he said, "No?"

"For fucks sake it's been kind of obvious!", Erwin said looking at Jean in disbelief.

"Nope! No!, Levi, you are not supposed to fuck your hostage you son of a bitch!", Jean shouted angrily.

I was trying to hide my face in my hands to avoid looking at anyone when I hear Levi said, "First of all, Mikasa, we are not related, I am not your cousin I was just messing with you so we can fuck as many times as you want. Secondly, Jean, jealous?"

 _I am going to kill him,_ I thought.

I heard someone pulling a chair next to me, it was Jean, he then asked, "So, tell me Levi, was it just sex or is there feelings getting involved? If it's even possible for you to feel something for a woman apart of wanting to fuck."

"It was just sex!", I shouted looking at him straight in the eye.

He looked at me in disbelief, shook his head, and chuckled, then with a sarcastic tone he said, "Oh really? Just sex huh?", He paused and looked at everyone else in the room with a grin. I knew that face, that was the face of 'I-am-about-to-do-something-to-mess-with-you' face. I bet everyone else got the same vibes that I did because when I looked at them they were trying to hold a laugh.

"So, Levi, was it really just sex?", Marco asked teasingly.

"Nothing else. I don't get the drama you guys are doing right now.", he said.

"So you are saying that, since it was just sex, and you both agree, next time she feels the need to do it she could do it with either one of us? I mean, if it was just sex it shouldn't bother any of you.", Marco said making me nervous, now I knew where they were going with this.

Jean winked at me and teasingly said, "Well Mikasa, if you want to prove to yourself that it was just sex, you know where to find me."

"My room is closer by the way!", Marco shouted.

I looked at Jean straight in the eye he definitely wanted to pin me against the wall to get me to admit something that I didn't even want to admit to myself. _This son of a bitch,_ I thought. I will revert his game, _it's time to pull a Levi,_ I thought. Then I said, "When and where?"

I felt Levi's gaze burning a hole in my back, and Jean's jaw dropped at my response. Then, he looked at Erwin and said, "Since Levi is giving her up I offer myself to take care of her from now on. Give me those cuffs!"

"Fuck no! Give them to me!", Marco shouted.

I felt my chair moving quickly with me on it. Levi pulled my chair next to his and put his arm over my shoulders. While giving a death stare to Jean and the rest of the guys he said, "Fuck off! She stays with me!"

"But you wanted to give her up, right?", Jean said teasingly.

"Changed my mind, fuck off, she's mine.", he said while I gave him a death stare.

**\-----------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"I don't like that guy.", Eren said.

"Well, he gave us a lot of information in the short time he was here, you just didn't like him because he made you confess.", Armin said.

"Are Annie and you..?", Sasha asked.

"She is still angry at me, she left with Ymir and Christa.", Eren said.

"Have Connie texted you? They seemed worried when they left.", Armin asked Sasha.

"He hasn't, should I text him?", she said.

"Do it, ask him if he needs help or anything.", Armin said.

Sasha grabbed her phone and texted him,

 **Sasha:** Hey, we were wondering if everything is okay. If you need help with anything let us know!

"Sasha, do you have a picture of him? I want to run it through Mikasa's computer program.", Eren said.

"Are you serious?!", Sasha said in disbelief.

"You want him to keep helping us? Well, that's my condition.", Eren said.

Sasha sighed and started to look through her phone's pictures gallery, "Just, don't let him know I agreed to this."

"He will never know.", Eren said.

**\------------------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

After letting Mikasa take a bath in my room's bathroom, I went to another bathroom to take a bath too. Once I finished and got dressed I went to the main shared area of the bunker, Mikasa was not finished bathing yet so I went straight to talk to Erwin. After I was done giving him an update on current events Jean pulled me to the side to talk.

"What do you want?!", I asked him still annoyed at the stunt he pulled just a moment ago.

"Listen to me you son of a bitch, I just helped you to avoid making the greatest mistake of your life. I only did it because I know that you both have something for each other. I will not help you anymore so if you fuck this up, I will take her away from you. I like her too and I am not afraid to accept it, so you better man up and accept it too because otherwise, I'm coming for her.", he said.

"Help me? What the fuck are you talking about?", I asked in confusion.

"You were going to give her up! I did all of that drama to make you realize how stupid you were! Did you think that I did it to sleep with her? What I want with her is more than that, so don't fuck it up because I am not the only one.", he said.

I looked at him in disbelief and said, "Are you stupid or what?! You forgot what our mission here is?"

"I still have hope.", he said and left.

**Connie P.O.V.**

"Are you sure?", Erwin said.

"It's just a hunch for now.", I said.

I saw Levi walking towards us and Jean walking away with a frown. _That seems like it was an interesting conversation,_ I thought. I felt my phone vibrating, took it out, and saw a new message from Sasha's.

 **Sasha:** Hey, we were wondering if everything is okay. If you need help with anything let us know!

 **Connie:** Everything is fine don't worry. Sorry for leaving like that, will I see you again? I know it was a weird first date so, I would understand if I scared you off.

 **Sasha:** Still deciding on it. Maybe I will need to see you again to confirm if you scared me off or not. You know, just to be sure.

I was staring at my phone like an idiot when Levi said, "Did Hanji gave drugs to Jean? I think he is high or something because he is definitely not thinking straight.", Levi said.

Erwin shook his head and walked away to talk to Marco.

"We all have our struggles, don't we? Speaking of, we need to talk.", I said.

"What do you have for me?", he asked.

"Remember that hot girl that you scared away from the bookstore? Well, we are kind of dating, I think. Nevermind, the important thing is that she is Mikasa's best friend. I went to Mikasa's apartment, where she used to live with her two brothers, and met all of her friends. They are trying to find the scorpions and have Pixis help. Do you get where I am going with this?", I said.

"We have a way... Pixis could pose a problem though.", he said.

"I already talked to Erwin about him but not about our side project, he would never agree to it.", I said.

"I have an idea. But you have to go back tonight we are short on time.", he said.

**\-----------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Armin noticed Sasha staring at her phone with a smile. Curious about it, and wanting to know more about Isabel he asked,

"Did he answer?"

"He said, they are fine. I will probably pass by the bookstore tomorrow to see him.", she said.

"I left Mikasa's program running, it will probably take all night to scan the whole database, but we should have something by the morning. I'm going to bed, make sure you lock the door before going to sleep.", Eren said to Armin.

"What database is he talking about?", Sasha asked Armin.

"I guess he is starting with the most obvious one, Mikasa divided them to make searches easier. I guess he is scanning through the 'past convictions' one.", Armin said.

"I can't believe he is doing this, but if it helps him relax around Connie, then whatever works I guess.", Sasha said.

"About that bookstore, if you don't want to go alone, I guess I could go with you.", Armin said trying to find a way to know more about Isabel.

Sasha gave him a suspicious look and teasingly said, "I bet Isabel will be working there too, is that the real reason you want to go?" while raising up and down her eyebrows making Armin blush.

**\------------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I got out of the bathroom, passed by the dirty clothes hamper, and saw Levi's muddied pants but something about the pockets caught my eye. It appeared to have something in it, I took it out, it was a small box, I opened it and it had a small syringe with liquid on it. I remembered when he said something about 'carrying my tranqed ass back to the bunker' so I guessed that he was planning on using the syringe for that. I hid it away in case I might need it in the future. Getting out of the bathroom I heard Marco talking to Eld about a new restaurant nearby that they brought food from. Eld was telling Marco about a discount coupon the restaurant gave him. I saw Marco looking at the coupon and putting it on top of the kitchen counter. I walked towards it, making sure nobody was looking at me, and grabbed the coupon. If the restaurant was nearby the coupon maybe has the address of the place and I can guide myself from that to see where the fuck I am. I placed the coupon in my pocket and heard Levi shouting to Erwin,

"What if I have to take a crap!"

"Not my problem, tell her not to look or take Immodium.", Erwin said pointing at me. _Are they talking about the cuffs situation? Did he really meant twenty-four hours a day, all the fucking time?!_ I thought as I panicked.

"What about taking a bath?!", I shouted.

"Again, not my problem.", Erwin said.

"In case of emergency, Gunther and I will have a key, so you can come to us.", Connie said as he started to put the cuffs on us.

"Have a good night's sleep my cute love birds! It's almost sunrise so you guys should get some rest.", Hanji said raising her eyebrows up and down teasingly while Levi gave her a death stare.

"Before you two go back to that room, let me put a warning on that door!", Gunther said running to Levi's door and placing a newly printed sign that said:

_'Knock first or you could see some weird shit.'_

**\------Next Day-------**

"For fucks sake it's been ten minutes already!", I shouted.

"Don't you fucking turn! This is a delicate process and you keep moving your hand, pulling mine, and making me move! You will make me do a mess!", Levi shouted.

We've been at the bathroom for a while now, I went first without issue but he has been without releasing his flow and it's getting on my nerves. Last night was horrible. Every movement I made woke him, and every move he made woke me too. When I was about to get a good sleep time, he just woke up ready for the day. Just three hours of sleep, I just got cuffed to an insomniac. I never realized it because every time he woke up before he didn't have to wake me. Now, I am screwed, I knew he was crazy but mix that with him being all happy about waking up early, and that clearly convinces me that he is a fucking psychopath.

"What's the problem, Levi? Have a shy pee-pee?", I said teasingly.

"Shut up! You are not helping!", he shouted angrily.

I started to hear the flow and I moved my cuffed hand a little to annoy him and he stopped the flow.

"For fucks sake! Don't move!", he shouted.

I just started singing, "Let it flow, let it flow, don't hold it back anymore!", at the rhythm of Frozen's 'Let it go' song.

*Flow sound*

I moved my cuffed hand.

*Flow stopped*

I was enjoying messing with him until he said, "Do you want me to piss you, literally!?"

"Fuck no!", I shouted.

"Then don't fucking move!", he shouted back.

We walked out of the room, he was all happy and energized and I looked like a grumpy zombie having a bad hair day.

"I need to talk to Gunther for a moment.", he said as he pulled me to the hall of the guy's rooms.

**Levi P.O.V.**

We walked to Gunther's room door and the smell of weed hit me like a slap on the face. This is the last thing I needed, him high when I wanted to ask him some stuff. I've been avoiding Mikasa as much as possible as the 'being-cuffed-to-her' situation let me. I was supposed to give her up but I started to lose my mind when Jean told her about doing it with anyone else to prove to herself that it was just sex. For fucks sake, they are my men, I've been their captain for years I know they will never force her to do anything she doesn't want. Then, why the fuck did it bothered me so much?

It wasn't until this demon of a woman stole one of my lines that logic left my brain and I just acted on instinct. I lost it when she said 'when and where', first of all, that was direct plagiarism, I should sue her, and secondly... Did she really mean it? So what? Now she has Stockholm with all of us? Why the fuck do I care so much? I needed answers, and the psychologist here is probably high as fuck.

I knocked at the door and I heard Marco's voice in almost a whisper, "Get in slowly and try to be quiet, we are running an experiment here."

I pinched the bridge of my nose preparing myself for any kind of nonsense I was about to find behind that door while Mikasa gave me a confused look. I slowly opened the door and saw Gunther sitting at the edge of his bed with a notepad and a pen in his hands staring straight at the subject of his study, Pancho. He had my cat sitting on a mini custom made kitty chair in front of him and both of them seemed to be in the middle of a death stare contest.

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze my cat! For the hundredth time, he is not Hitler!", I shouted.

Gunther looked at me, eyes red from smoking, and said, "Levi, its time for you to accept it, there is definitely something wrong with your cat."

"Is true, man! Your cat is the reincarnation of Hitler!", Marco said to me, he also had red eyes and was high as hell.

"Tell Mikasa how you chose your gun, and let's see what she thinks.", Gunther said with a smile that only confirmed how high he was.

"What are they talking about?", Mikasa asked in confusion.

"Not this shit again. Look, I just took a couple of pictures of guns that I liked, printed them one image per page, put them on the floor, grabbed Pancho and let him fall on the middle of them and he ended up sitting on top of the picture of the gun I have now.", I said.

"You let your cat... choose your gun?!", she said with an amused expression.

"I liked them all! I didn't want to choose one over the other! It's totally reasonable!", I shouted.

"So Pancho chose the Walther Q5 Match Semi-auto pistol?", she said amused.

As soon as I heard her say those words I forgot about what the fuck we were talking about. This woman recognized my gun to detail, it was the sexiest thing I've ever seen, well, besides her trying to shoot me dead with it of course.

"Yes! He chose that one, the only Walther gun in the pictures he printed. Walther the same brand of Hitler's gun!", Gunther said.

"It was the gun that killed Hitler!", I shouted.

"Hitler killed himself with his own gun!", Marco said.

"That doesn't change the fact that a Walther gun caused his death so it's a matter of perspective.", I said.

I felt Mikasa pulling my cuffed hand and I saw her trying to get to Pancho. I moved so she could reach him, she picked him up and started to pet him, then she said, "Well if this cat is Hitler's reincarnation, how can he be so adorable then?" at that moment Pancho started purring.

"Don't be fooled by his cuteness! I am pretty sure he is plotting a world domination plan under our noses.", Gunther said.

Marco gasped and said, "I will go and check for evidence in his litter box, and left the room running."

"Gunther I need to have a word with you, in private. I get Erwin gave you one of the keys to these cuffs?", I said.

"I don't see an emergency happening to uncuff you.", Gunther said giving me a suspicious look.

Marco walked back into the room and said, "I forgot what I was going to do so I came back."

"Listen, I need a session, that's it, chain her to Marco in the meantime.", I said.

I saw Mikasa rolling her eyes but I ignored her, I already saw it coming anyway.

"Well, since I am an ethical person I will not deny a session to a patient in need.", Gunther said while getting the key from a necklace he was wearing.

"So I get to spend some alone quality time chained to Mikasa?", Marco said to tease me.

Gunther placed the cuff in his hand and Marco pulled Mikasa close to him, too close for my liking. Then he said to her, "Step on my feet."

"Huh?", she said confused.

"Just do it trust me, I will not let you fall.", he said.

She stepped on his feet and he starting walking with her like that making her laugh and hold on to him by getting closer and putting her free arm around his neck. Then he said, "See, I am way more fun than Levi."

He then pulled her closer, turned to face me with Mikasa facing in the other direction, and the bastard mouthed to me 'mine'. I was about to punch his face and take her back with me but Gunther pulled me back and said, "Session, now, sit." and closed the door leaving Marco outside of the room with Mikasa. I remembered what Jean told me, _What I want with her is more than that, so don't fuck it up because I am not the only one._ So they have hope we might find a way to save her from all this shit in the end? _They are probably just messing with me,_ I thought.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Marco looked at me and said, "So what do you want to do my lady?"

I thought about my escape plan and things I needed to know to achieve it so I said, "The library, there is some stuff I would like to read."

He nodded and walked to the library with me on top of his feet chuckling. I had decided to follow through with my escape plan at the same time I tried the 'winning them over' plan. Also, adding a little bit of Levi's advice to YOLO the shit out of this situation trying to grab any piece of fun I could get in case I just end up dead in the end. So in between plans, I will do whatever the fuck I feel I want to do as long as it doesn't affect my judgment about them. 

We arrived at the library and he did quick a turn with me still on top of his feet that made me hold on to him for dear life to avoid falling. He stopped the turn and I was hugging him hard and had my legs wrapped around his waist. 

He said, "See, I can dance better than Jean and make you give me a sexy hug."

I looked at him, we were so close our noses were touching. He looked down at my lips and started to get closer when little Hitler suddenly arrived and started hissing. I moved my head back and he put me down on my feet. Marco was hot, all of them were, so a kiss? Why the fuck not. If I could be passed around like a bag of potatoes like the way Levi wanted to give me away, then I could also pass them whenever I felt like it. I don't own shit to anyone here. 

Marco looked at Little Hitler and said, "He told you to do that didn't he!?"

Pancho just responded with a cute meow. I pulled him to the bookshelves to start looking for books. He grabbed one, opened it, and started reading. I took the opportunity to get what I really wanted to find: pamphlets about bears and region maps. Since both items were thin, I looked for a book that they would never even bother asking me about or try to look into the book to see what I was reading. I scanned the books in front of me and stopped at the cringiest love story I've ever heard about, a 'Twilight' book. They will definitely never even bother to ask me about this, I thought grabbing the book, sneaking the bear pamphlet, the map, and the coupon I had in my pocket, between the pages of the thick book and grabbed it to pretend read it when instead I was reading the items I sneaked in. 

We sat at the library couch and he saw the book I was reading with a confused face, then he said, "Is that one of those 'lovie-dovie' vampire stories?"

"Yes, the most romantic, emotional, and cuddly love story there is.", I said using those words on purpose to make him cringe and drop the subject but he just gave me an even more confused look. 

"Is that the one that has a plant that is like catnip for vampires? It was a plant called ver-something, and there is something about diaries.", he said and I was trying to hold myself from laughing at his comment.

"Vervain is the plant from 'Vampire Diaries', it wasn't catnip", I answered. I know what you are thinking but don't judge me it was just a phase! and let's be honest we all love Damon Salvatore's sexy abs.

"It's a fucking magical plant that took their magical powers and pissed the vampires off! That sounds like catnip to me!", he said. 

_I'm gonna call Pancho on Catnip Mr. Pancho Salvatore from now on,_ I thought.

**Gunther P.O.V.**

Here we go again, the free time I wanted to spend smoking a joint and psychoanalyzing little catified Hitler is again, interrupted by a much-needed session. Don't get me wrong, I love this asshole, I would give my life to save him and the feeling of wanting to strangle the life out of his body I feel sometimes towards him doesn't invalidate that.

There is something you need to understand. I am living with eight, myself included, psychological brain farts of brothers. We've been through so much shit that I can easily write eight doctoral theses about each one of us. There is a part of me that is glad I am no longer out there practicing psychology. Because honestly, years of crap after crap have reduced my patience to almost nonexistent. If I were to go and start practicing now, I don't know if I could survive a single day without shooting someone. Let's be honest, who wants to sit in a fucking chair all day listening to other people's problems while trying to act emphatically when deep down what you really want is to scream at the patient 'this shit is happening to you because your stupid ass was looking for it'.

At least I know, that with these motherfuckers, without the restrictions of the law or ethics I can actually speak my mind or just get some sense into them, with a book, on the head, hitting them as hard as I can. Something gotta stick, right?

"Stockholm? Seriously, your emergency is to ask me if Mikasa has Stockholm Syndrome?", I asked wanting to smack the living shit out of him.

This is me on weed, WEED, I am supposed to be all peace, love, butterflies, and cupcakes right now but Levi has this unique gift to get into your nerves twist them until you are a pretzel of angry twitchy muscles. Sometimes I wonder how this motherfucker has survived for so long pissing off every living thing he comes in contact with and then I remember that he has ridiculously good physical abilities that would make Chuck Norris shit bricks. Seriously, the guys have a theory that Chuck Norris will meet his end the day that he set foot wearing a dirty shoe on Levi's floor right after he finished cleaning it. _I need more weed for this shit,_ I thought as I started to roll another joint.

"Is Mikasa here?", I asked the obvious question to see if he gets the message.

"No, that's why I am asking you now!", he shouted angrily.

Of course, he wouldn't get my point, of course. I swear every time he talks I end up adding more weed to my joint. "Listen, you son of a bitch, if you are in a session we are going to talk about you! Fix you! Mikasa is not here if she wants to know she can come and have a session with me herself. Now, let's talk about you? Why the fuck do you think she has Stockholm and how does that makes YOU feel? Or is it that you are having feelings for her but you don't want to accept it? And what is it with all that crap of 'mine' when you referred to her like you were a fucking kid in a play yard and Mikasa a toy?"

"She is my mission.", he replied, making me add another joint to my already artistry-looking joint.

"Right, keep telling yourself that.", I replied while lighting up for a puff.

"Gunther, for fucks sake, I just want to know because this could fuck up the mission. If she has feelings for me if she is not scared of me... Everything would be for nothing!", he said, by this point, my joint already looked something like,

"Levi, did you forget that she pointed a gun at you and pulled the trigger with a clear intent to kill you? Or do you have your head so far up your ass that you forgot about that? Do you want to know why almost if not all of us are crazy about her? That woman is so fucking smart and strong that I bet, she could have Stockholm and even love you because of it BUT she has the strong capability to analyze those feelings logically in a way that she would end up giving herself cognitive therapy to snap out of it all by herself! It's like she can hack her own brain! She doesn't let sex get into her head, she clearly proved it when she tried to kill you after you guys fucked. Now that I think about it it's more like she fucked you because it clearly wasn't the other way around. If the mission is the only thing that worries you, I would say, if the mission fails, it probably won't be because she had feelings for you. It's highly likely that any feelings she might have will instantly dissipate when she sees the monsters we really are and logic kicks in her brain again."

"Do you think... Maybe...", he said when I cut him short.

"No! I know what you are going to ask. The answer is I don't fucking know. You guys keep asking me questions like I have a magic ball that reveals the future. So for the hundredth time let me clarify, I am a psychologist not a fucking astrologist!"

I think he got the message when he looked back at me and saw,

And I was there like, that's right bitch, your bullshit made me lose one of my senses. I'm so fucking high that I can't even see you.

"Bring me back Pancho it's time to exorcise the shit out of that Nazzi cat!", I shouted.

**Levi P.O.V.**

The motherfucker had a fucking gas weed bong mask thingy on and kept talking about Pancho. He was so high that I think he wasn't even speaking English anymore. To be honest, it was kind of hilarious, or it was possibly the smoke getting me high too I honestly don't know because by this point his room felt like a fucking gas chamber of weed. It was impressive.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was reading for a while now when Marco suddenly stood up and said, "do you see that?"

I looked at the opened door of the library and saw smoke getting in. "What the hell?! Is something burning?!" I smelled weed but the smoke was so much that it scared us both enough to go running to the source.

The smoke was coming from Gunther's closed door of his room. Marco and I looked at each other in confusion and walked towards it.

Marco opened the door and a ball of smoke covered us. I heard Gunther and Levi laughing like idiots inside of his room.

"I am telling you! Hitler only needed weed to chill the fuck up, do you know how many lives that would've saved!?", Levi said.

"Why don't we test it with Pancho, let's put a little kitty weed mask on him and see how he reacts to catnip while high.", Gunther said almost crying from laughing.

Marco snorted laughing and shook his head. He then proceeded to take Gunther's cuff key to put the cuff back to Levi. Since everyone was high I tried to persuade Marco to take the key from him. I got close to him, he pulled me in for a hug and I tried to grab the key from his hand.

He tightened his grip on the key and moved his hand to the back of my neck and said, "Nice try my lady.", Then he got closer and brushed his lips with mine. 

I think Levi's high crashed to the ground when he saw us because the next thing I know I am being pulled away from Marco and Levi was standing between us. He snatched the key from Marco and moved the cuff to his hand. 

"What's the problem Levi, jealous?", Marco said teasingly. 

"What if I am?!", he shouted angrily taking me and Marco by surprise. 

Marco didn't respond back while Levi grabbed my hand and walked away with me leaving him behind. 

"What was that about? Are you jealous?", I asked. 

"I don't know what you are talking about.", he said avoiding my gaze. 

We walked to the gym, he turned and looked at me and said,

"Since you have enough energy to try to escape and run from bears, I thought that it would be good if I trained you.", he said.

"I am tired and grumpy, I just want to sleep!", I shouted.

"That's not my problem.", he said nonchalantly.

"You are part of the reason as to why I couldn't sleep!", I shouted.

"You are the reason we are cuffed together so you brought this on yourself, and dragged me with it.", he said.

"I will not move a muscle you can't make me!", I shouted.

"You will or I'll kill you.", he said, as usual.

"You know, when you use 'I will kill you' as a threat for ANYTHING, it starts to sound less threatening. You try to escape I'll kill you, you try to open my magic portal to Narnia metal door I'll kill you, you eat my cookies I'll kill you, you snore I'll kill you, you move I'll kill you, you blink I'll kill you, you fart I'll kill you.", I said.

"Hold on on that last one, if you fart in this bunker, a closed environment, you will kill both of us! Think of it like a fart war inside an airplane, nobody ends up winning.", he responded.

How? Just how can he say those ridiculously funny shit with a poker face. I am here trying to keep my face as emotionless as possible while he talks about a FUCKING FART WAR IN A PLANE! I think he noticed my emotional war because he said,

"You are screaming inside aren't you?", with a smirk.

"YES!", I shouted.

"Good! Now use that energy to work out that upper body, go on, those weights aren't going to lift themselves."

 _I should have killed him,_ I thought.

**\-------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Alright, be honest, how do I look?", Armin asked Sasha. He had a black polo, light blue jeans, and black sneakers.

"You look fine, don't worry. Did Eren found something on Connie?", Sasha said.

"The program is still scanning, nothing so far.", Armin said.

"Does he plan to see in other databases?", Sasha asked.

"Definitely, he will probably loop them all after he is done with this one. Did you asked Connie if he was going to be at the bookstore today?", Armin said.

"Yes, he will, and I think his sister will too.", Sasha said.

They were about to head for the door when they heard a pained groan from Eren's room. Then, they saw Eren wearing Mikasa's red scarf and walking like a zombie to the kitchen. Sasha and Armin looked at him worriedly.

"Where you drinking last night?", Sasha asked.

"No, I don't know what happened last night I think I passed out on the computer because I woke up drooling over it. I don't even remember leaving the door of my room unlocked. At least it was Mi computer and not Mikasa's she would kill me.", Eren said as he walked to the front door to check the lock.

"Eren you need to get some rest, you will end up crazy.", Armin said.

"Armin, did you locked this door last night?", Eren asked Armin worriedly.

"I did!", Armin shouted.

"Well I was going to use my spare key to get in this morning and wake you, but it was already unlocked. Maybe you also need to rest Armin, I get we are all on edge with the situation but we need to be sharp.", Sasha said.

Eren and Armin both stared at each other in confusion, then Sasha said, "Let's go!" to Armin pulling him out of the door.

They got into Armin's car and drove to the bookstore. It was a short drive since it was really close to the apartment. On their way, Sasha asked Armin, 

"Is Eren okay? I mean I know we are all not okay but he seemed... lost. Not to mention he was wearing the scarf he gave Mikasa when he saved her from the people that killed her dad and took her mom all those years ago."

"We talked last night, he hasn't stopped thinking about what Connie said about kissing Mikasa being the first thing in his mind. I think he is confused about what he is feeling towards her. He told me that he killed once for her and is willing to kill again if it will save her. Maybe the scarf is a reminder of what he did that day, I honestly don't know.", Armin said. 

"But, Mikasa has dated guys before, and, yes, he has been overprotective but I haven't seen him with a level of jealousy that a person with those types of feelings might portray.", Sasha said. 

"Maybe deep down he knew that those relationships wouldn't last? It's not the same when you compare it to the possibility of death... I hope we could win Connie's brothers over, we need all the help we can take.", Armin said while parking near the bookstore. They got out of the car and walked to the entrance and Sasha noticed Armin getting nervous.

"Just be yourself, everything will be fine.", Sasha said.

She opened the door and they both entered, they were greeted by Eld who was in the cash register.

"Hello there, how can I help you?", Eld asked.

"Is Connie around?", Sasha asked while Armin looked into the store to see if he could find her.

"You should be Sasha right?", Eld asked.

"Yes, and I guess you are one of Connie's brothers?", Sasha asked.

"Yes I am, it's a pleasure to meet you.", Eld responded with a respectful bow.

Armin caught a glimpse of Isabel at the end of the store putting new books on a shelf. He started to walk towards her but he was interrupted by Jean who blocked his way to her.

"Can I help you with something?", Jean asked him while crossing his arms over his chest and raising a brow.

"Oh, I just wanted to say hi to Isabel.", Armin answered with a soft smile.

"And you know my sister how?", Jean asked in a warning tone.

Isabel heard Armin's voice and pushed Jean away to greet him.

"Hello Armin, don't mind my brother here.", she said while giving a death stare to Jean.

Meanwhile, Connie arrived to greet Sasha, and Eld walked towards Jean curious about his interaction with Armin.

He saw Jean peeking through a bookshelf, trying to listen to Armin's and Isabel's conversation.

"What the hell are you doing?", Eld asked him.

"There is a dude talking to our sister, so what do you think!?", Jean said.

"Does Levi know? They seem to know each other.", Eld said.

Isabel noticed them peeking and slowly walked close to the shelf they were peeking from the other side and strongly pushed a book into the bookshelf, moving the book behind it that ended up hitting Jean straight on the nose.

"Auch!", Jean shouted.

"Do you mind?", Isabel said to Jean in a warning tone.

"I was just organizing these books!", Jean said trying to cover up from him spying on them.

**\-------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

"Come on! One more!", I shouted.

"My arms are going to fall off!", Mikasa shouted struggling to lift the last repetition of the set. To be honest, I never thought she would be this strong, she has done way more than what I thought she could for today, not that I'll ever tell her that of course.

"Done! I'm done!", she said laying limp on the bench press.

I started moving my cuffed hand, making her move hers and her arm looked like a rag doll. _Yep, she is pretty much done,_ I thought. I grabbed her like a bag of potatoes over my shoulder and said, "We need a bath". 

I put her down trying to think about how to do this while being cuffed to her. 

"We have a problem.", she said. 

"Care to elaborate?"

"How the hell am I supposed to get my t-shirt off? It will stay hanging by the sleeve of my cuffed hand. I highly doubt that you can fit your entire body through the sleeve to take it all off.", she said. 

She was right, I had the same situation with my T-shirt. Gunther was very clear with the fucking rules of the cuffs, and after the session, he seemed more inflexible about the whole ordeal probably to annoy me. 

"Well, we don't have any other option then", I said as I took out a knife from the bathroom cabinet.

"Are you going to cut my hand or something?!", she asked. 

Of course, she would think I would do that, "Take off your shirt."

She did and I was trying to keep my composure, there was a reason why I was avoiding her, and I wasn't planning on stopping now. The shirt was hanging on the cuffs, I took the knife and ripped it off. Then, I took mine off and did the same. 

"Good job Levi, now, did it occur to you how the hell, are we going to put a shirt back on?!", she said annoyed. 

I showed her the knife and said, "I don't know, I am feeling artisty today, maybe I can cut a shirt making a cool design that you can tie on that shoulder."

She rolled her eyes and said, "So, how are we going to do this?"

"You go first I will just turn around and wait for you to finish then you do the same. Simple.", I said avoiding her gaze. 

"I need to take my bra off too and I don't want you to cut it I don't have many!", she said. 

"Do you think I could fit through the strap if you slide the thing that controls the length to the max?", I asked. 

"We can try.", she said as she started to take off her bra and I turned around. 

She said, "Maybe you should try and lift your other arm? I think it will make it easier to pass it through your back."

I did and I felt the strap of the bra pressing under my cuffed arm while she stretched the other end of the string through my other arm getting her bare chest pressed against my back to pass the string through the other side. I was trying to think about anything else to avoid thinking about her breasts pressed against my back. 

As soon as the strap passed I pulled it all down with my free hand as fast as I could. Then I said, "There, is all off, you can take off the rest and bathe I am not going to turn around."

She took everything off and I felt her pulling the cuff towards the bathtub, I gave a couple of steps backward so I could be closer to it so she could have more room for movement with her cuffed hand. 

"Levi, why are you doing this?", she asked. 

"What do you mean?"

"This, the backward thing, is not like you have not seen me naked before.", she said with a hint of tease in her tone. 

I pinched the bridge of my nose remembering why I was doing this, "Because we shouldn't."

"We shouldn't what?", she said. 

"You said it yourself, is not logical.", I said. 

"Not logical what? See me naked again?"

"If I see you naked I will want to do things to you, the things you said that weren't logical. Do you need a map!?", I said. 

"What things?", she said making me clench my jaw to control myself. 

I didn't answer, I just stood there trying to think about anything else that wasn't her, naked, taking a bath, right behind me. 

I heard the sound of something falling and she said, "Ups! I drop the soap." then, I felt the pull on my cuff which meant that she was probably bending to pick up the fucking soap! _She is going to be the end of me,_ I thought. 

Then she said, "Remember what you told me about stealing any moment of pleasure I could take advantage of?"

 _She is going to drive me crazy,_ I thought as I nodded.

Suddenly, she strongly pulled me backward making me fall on top of her into the tub making a big 'splash' sound. I didn't even notice that she was filling up the tub and even poured the bubbles in. I was in the tub that was full of water and bubbles with my pants still on, soaked wet obviously, right on top of her. 

"What the hell are you doing?!", I shouted while she placed her arms around my neck pulling my cuffed arm with it which I used to cup her cheek since her face was so close to me. 

"Taking advantage of you for pleasure.", she said. 

I thought about what Gunther said about her being the one fucking me, I remembered when she almost kissed Marco. _It's time to turn the tables then,_ I thought.

I kissed her and took the rest of my clothes off. I rubbed the tip of my dick against her clit and said, "This time, we will do it my way."

She was biting her lower lip and started moving her hips up to try and get me inside of her. I stopped her and said, "I said, this time we will do it MY way."

She nodded and I got closer to her ear and whispered, "So, choose I safeword because I will be the one fucking you."

She looked at me seriously for a moment and said, "Bears, that will be the safe word."

I had to hold a laugh from her curious word of choice. Then I said, "Promise me that if I say or do anything you don't like you will say the safe word." And she nodded.

I stood up grabbed her by her hair pulling her up only to her knees so my dick ended up in front of her face.

Then, with the same serious, strong, and authoritative tone I used to give orders to my soldiers I said, "Suck." And pulled her face closer to it.

She opened her mouth and started to take it in sending ripples of pleasure through my body making me groan from the intensity. I started moving my hips forward to thrust it deeper into her throat at the same time I forced her head forward with my hand. I wanted to fuck the hell out of her face. The most impersonal way of fucking, there are no feelings here, only the need for release.

I heard her choking so I pulled her back, I wanted to fuck her not to kill her. I pulled her by the hair to stand up and turned her, making her cuffed arm to stay crossing her back. I pushed her upper back away from me and pulled her hips to me to force her to bend.

I started teasing her clit with my tip making her moan. Then, with a hard thrust of my hips forward I got in making her gasp. I pulled her hair to make her arc her back and move up closer to me as I strongly grabbed her neck from behind. 

"Is THIS what you wanted?", I asked while giving her a hard thrust emphasizing the 'this' part of that sentence.

She nodded and I started to thrust hard into her, with one hand squeezing her throat and the other rubbing her clit. This was it, what we needed, a fucking release with no feelings to complicate shit up. The most impersonal way of fucking to clear any doubts, to get her the fuck out of my head.

"Keep going", she said between moans.

"Shut up and take it.", I said as I rocked harder into her.

I felt her clenching my dick inside of her making me moan from the sudden wave of pleasure it gave me.

Then, between breaths, she said, "Fuck, don't stop Levi"

Hearing her say my name in such a seductive manner made me thrust my dick harder and faster into her. I felt her legs shaking, her muscles tensing, and my dick being squeezed harder by her walls. I was banging her so hard that I had the side of her face and her upper body pressed forcefully against the wall.

With a loud moan, she came, and as I felt her cumming around my dick, with a few more hard thrusts I came inside of her.

We were both breathless and I rested my forehead on her shoulder. This is what we wanted, was it? There were no feelings involved, were they?

"Do you think they heard us?", She asked.

Before I could even think of what I was saying, I let slip out, "Why? Worried that it might scare Marco off from hitting on you?"

She turned and looked at me, and I knew that I was fucked for not closing my fucking mouth.

"So, you really are jealous then.", she said and I was avoiding her gaze.

"Let's finish bathing.", I said ignoring her comment.

She moved my face to meet hers and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then she teasingly said, "Why are you jelly Levi?"

I didn't answer but she didn't let me move my face, then she said, "Why did you change your mind about giving me away? You were so sure it was the logical thing to do until Jean stepped in."

"You are my mission, no one else's", I said.

"Is fucking part of that mission? Is avoiding anyone from getting close to me part of that mission?", she said while playing with my hair.

"Fucking, is just for pleasure. Making sure that no one else gets close to you, believe it or not, goes in favor of the mission.", I said.

"Right, like you giving me away.", She said in a sarcastic tone that let me know that she didn't believe a word I said. She then finished playing with my hair and started laughing.

"What?!", I said.

"Now you have a Mohawk.", She responded. Turns out she was styling my hair, using soap to help keep the hair in place, which ended with a Mohawk style on my head.

And just like that, all the effort of avoiding her and impersonal sex to avoid feelings went to shit with a simple Mohawk and her smile. _I'm so fucked,_ I thought.

"Did you listened to a word I said?", I asked.

"Nope, as soon as you started yapping your nonsense I replaced your voice with elevator music in my brain. It was refreshing, I will start doing it more often.", she said nonchalantly.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We finished bathing and Levi did a weird art with the shirts that ended up with the sleeve of the cuffed hand, cut in order to use it to tie it up the shoulder. We had to put the shirts on from our feet up so his invention would work. I have to say, I was impressed.

After we were done Levi said, "Erwin is outside waiting for us, he wants to talk to you."

We walked outside of the room and Erwin was there with a stack of papers on the table. He looked at me and said, "Levi told me that you wanted to know about the bunker and the information of the person who built the security system. Here is all the paperwork, there is also the paperwork of the guy's whereabouts ten years ago, Jean gave them to me. All of this is for you." He finished saying pointing at the documents on the table.

"Let's start with any questions you have for me.", he said as he pulled out a chair inviting me to sit next to him.

**\---------**

**Eren P.O.V.**

I was going through the result set of the criminal records database scan I did with Connie's picture. I set the accuracy percent of the image to 95%, resulting in twenty records that could be Connie or someone that looks 95 percent similar to him. Going through each picture one by one, I started discarding the ones that were not him.

My vision was getting blurry from the lack of sleep. I haven't stopped thinking about the night before they took her, the kiss I gave her since Connie mentioned it last night. I told Annie to talk things over after we figure out a way to get her back which is partly true but there is also the fact that I need to figure out what my real feelings are for her. I bet it will be clear once I see her again if I succeed in saving her. All of this situation is messing with my head. Is true what Connie said, the first thing on my mind and my first reaction were kissing her. Maybe I just wanted to kiss her since I saw her that night in that dress. Was it?

I pinched the bridge of my nose out of frustration and squeezed part of the fabric of the scarf I gave her the night I killed a man to save her. I would kill a thousand more if that is what it takes to keep her safe. _God, I miss her_ , I thought as I felt my cellphone vibrating with a new notification.

It was a new email with the subject ' _Scorpions Information'_

I opened it and read:

_Hi, I hope that I don't take much of your time. I saw the news about your friend and the flyers with this email for any information regarding her or the scorpions. I attached an address and a picture to this email as proof of what I am about to tell you. First, I need you to know that I am sending this anonymously because if they find out about this my life would be in danger. Be careful._

_The scorpions will meet tomorrow night at the bar from the address I attached. I overheard their conversation by chance, I attached a picture I took of one of them with the tattoo as evidence. There is something else you need to know, and this is the most dangerous part. Their leader's name is Kenny Ackerman._

I clicked on the picture and saw the man's tattoo, it was the same tattoo the man that took Mikasa had. The picture was taken from behind the man, the face was not recognizable.

 _Kenny Ackerman_ , I thought. I typed that name in the criminal records database and quickly got his files. He had an extensive criminal record. I went reading record by record until I stopped at one that had notes in it. The note said:

_The suspected leader of the scorpions._


	12. Shitstorm

**Ten months ago:**   
**Author P.O.V.**

"Can't you just call in sick today?", Levi asked.

"I am a responsible adult, I have to go to work, we can hang when I get back.", Isabel said.

"You know that tomorrow I have to leave again right?", Levi said.

"I know, I promise, I will get out early and hang out with all of you. I already texted everyone they will be here when I get back.", Isabel said.

"I don't like that job.", Farlan said.

"What is wrong with being a waitress? It is just a part-time, college is expensive and I didn't get my scholarship this year.", Isabel said.

"You know that we offered to pay many times.", Levi said.

"You guys have done enough, let me pay my share of things around here for fucks sake!", Isabel said angrily.

"Alright whatever, but we will pick you up then. The guys want to see you too before we leave tomorrow.", Levi said.

"Let me drive you there now!", Farlan said and Isabel rolled her eyes.

**\------**

"If everything goes as planned, the evidence we collect today will be gold.", Erwin said.

"We have to be careful, the only person Jeremy told about this meeting was me. He trusts me, all these years undercover have not been in vain, but that trust can be shattered with a single mistake. That is why I was so strict on the tables bugs placements, if he finds one, my head will be on the line.", Amaya said.

"I know, we will just record the conversation, they won't know if we don't interfere.", Erwin said.

Jeremy Webster and Nile Dawk have been talking for a while about merging their businesses. They planned to meet at a restaurant to discuss it over dinner. Erwin was in charge of the audio and Amaya was looking through binoculars trying to record visuals.

"So, tell me, why should I join you? I am doing pretty well myself.", Nile said.

"My clients are powerful, and my team is the best at getting our precious products. If we merge we can overpower those small 'businesses' in no time. You will be earning twice of what you are earning now.", Jeremy said.

"Well, you say your team is the best, prove it then.", Niles said.

"Tell me what product you want and we will have it ready for you in less than an hour.", Jeremy said.

Niles look around the restaurant and saw Isabel serving a table near them. Then, he looked at Jeremy and said, "That waitress, I like her, I want her."

"Consider it done.", Jeremy said as he grabbed his phone and texted someone.

"Did you have visuals of the waitress?", Erwin asked Amaya.

"I can't see from here. We will have to follow them when they leave but that could blow up our cover. Remember, sometimes we have to let some things happen in order to achieve the greater goal.", Amaya said.

"I know.", Erwin said.

"Well, my friend, my men just bagged your product and is on its way to my island. If you want it, then consider my offer. Here is the evidence.", Jeremy said showing a picture from his phone to Niles.

"Do you get a visual on the phone? What is he showing him?", Erwin asked.

"Is too far, can't get a clear image but I think they already got the girl!", Amaya said surprised.

"What?! We need to know who she is!", Erwin said.

"Let's wait for them to leave and you go in and ask the manager. They don't know you but you have to be careful, don't be obvious.", Amaya said.

They waited for them to leave and Erwin walked into the restaurant but someone had beaten him to ask. "What do you mean that my sister just left during her shift?!", Levi shouted to the manager.

 _Shit, it can't be, it can't be Isabel,_ Erwin thought as he ran back to the surveillance van.

"Why the fuck are you running I told you to not be obvious!", Amaya shouted.

"Show me all your visuals! Now!", Erwin shouted in a serious tone.

Looking through them, he recognized her, it was Isabel.

"Do you know her?", Amaya asked.

"I know where she lives, we need to go now!", Erwin said panicking.

"You know we can't intervene! We will all end up dead! We don't even have enough evidence!", Amaya shouted.

"Amaya, that girl is like a little sister to me! I adopted her and helped to raise her! Do you understand?! With or without you I am going!", Erwin said.

"I will go, but we will do this my way, otherwise we will all end up dead."

**\------**

Levi is opening the door of his apartment with the rest of his squad following him.

"Maybe she just felt bad and is back here now.", Jean said trying to calm Levi and Farlan.

They opened the door and Levi started looking through the apartment shouting Isabel's name. When he entered his room he saw Amaya sitting on a chair looking at him.

"Who the hell are you? Do you have a death wish?! You are hot but I am not that into old woman, and your timing couldn't be worse.", Levi shouted pointing his gun at her.

"Easy there, I am here to help.", Amaya said.

Then Erwin who was hiding behind the door showed himself and said, "Missed me?"

"What! You know him and you waited for him to almost kill me to show yourself", Amaya shouted to Erwin.

"I needed to do a dramatic entrance.", Erwin said to Amaya.

"Cut the crap Erwin what is going on?!", Levi said.

"We know who took your sister and we are getting her back but we need your help.", Erwin said.

"How far are you guys whiling to go to save her?", Amaya said.

"You guys need to make a decision now, time is not in our favor.", Erwin said.

**Present:**   
**Armin P.O.V.**

We were seated on a couch near the entrance of the bookstore. After talking for a while, and feeling comfortable enough I found the courage to ask her out.

"So, I was wondering, would you like to go out sometime?", I asked.

I heard the sound of books falling and one of his brothers giving me a look. Then a "What!" from another one that peeked behind the couch we were sitting at. I guess Connie didn't lie when he said they were overprotective of her.

Isabel gave them a death stare and said, "Of course I would like to go out with you."

The one who was behind the couch, jump over it, and sat between us, and said, "I would like to join."

The other one at the bookshelves shouted, "Count me in! It's a date blondie!"

I was there in shock while Isabel pinched the bridge of her nose and gave a pleading look to Connie. He looked at her back and sighed, then he said, "Why don't we do it a double date. Me and Sasha you and Isabel, deal?"

"What about us!?", shouted the one seated between us.

"Jean, you and Eld can stay behind, we are good here.", Connie said giving them a warning look.

"Well, what do you think about eating ice cream tomorrow? There is an ice cream shop nearby that is really good.", Sasha said.

I noticed the other brothers giving me a death stare. _Next time I will bring my gun,_ I thought.

**\-----**

**Levi P.O.V.**

"Let's start with any questions you have for me.", he said as he pulled out a chair inviting Mikasa to sit next to him.

We sat next to him and Mikasa started to look through the papers on the table. It had the details of our whereabouts ten years ago, we were on our first deployment to Iraq. I looked at one of the pictures and said.

"I can't believe it has been ten years since this."

"I recognize all of you there but who are the rest?", Mikasa asked referring to a picture.

"The rest of the squad, they died on duty.", I said.

She quickly changed the topic and went through the documents of the security system. Names of people that build the mechanical parts of the walls, the companies, and receipts of bought equipment. She stopped at one, the information of the head designer: Katherine Piers.

"Is this the person who designed everything?", she asked incredulously to Erwin.

"That's the name she used.", Erwin said.

It was true, Amaya used multiple identities to hide from her pursuers. But just how far Erwin can stretch the truth, I honestly don't know how he will pull it off. But, there is one thing I am sure, he is ruthless when needed.

"How did you knew about her? Do you have a picture?", Mikasa asked.

"I received her information from an anonymous source at my law firm. I contacted her and she had the knowledge for what I wanted. She said that as a requirement I should let her stay in the bunker for a while since she was hiding from powerful people. Once she finished the job, she stayed for a while then, without notice, she just disappeared.", Erwin said.

I gave him a 'we-are-going-to-hell' look and he just stared back emotionless. As I said, he can be a ruthless motherfucker when needed. He reached to one of the folders and said:

"Here are some pictures of her. There are not much because she avoided being photographed."

Mikasa looked through the pictures and her hands started shaking while she whispered, "Mom..."

The pictures showed Amaya smiling, having fun with Hanji, holding a glass of wine. There were a couple more of them dancing and having a good time.

"Those pictures were taken when the system was finished. I told her to go out to celebrate with me and Hanji.", Erwin said.

If there were any thought of her being forced to make the system in Mikasa's head it was definitely erased away with those pictures.

"Here is what I could find about her when Levi told me you thought she was your mom. I found out her name: Amaya Shogun, but there wasn't much more information about her.", Erwin said.

I noticed she was crying which confused the hell out of me.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I just couldn't believe what I was looking at. My mother, having a good time as if nothing happened. I stood up and said,

"I don't want to know anything else, may I go to bed now?", I said when I noticed that I was crying.

"Are you okay?", Levi asked.

"Yes, of course, I'm fine.", I said sarcastically as I pulled him to the room.

"Mikasa, what's wrong?", he asked.

"Can you just, not talk? I want to be alone but we have this fucking cuffs so just don't look at me.", I said while getting into bed giving my back to him.

I heard him sigh, then he said, "As you wish, just know that I am here if you need to talk."

I felt a hole in my chest that just kept growing as I sobbed. I felt Levi moving behind me and suddenly I felt him pushing me towards him, embracing me with a hug from behind, a hug I didn't know I needed until he gave it to me.

"I should be happy, right? All this time I thought she was being tortured, and she's fine, then why do I feel like this? Am I a bad person?", I asked.

"You have the right to feel upset.", he said.

"Why did she left me? She knew that they killed dad, why did she leave me too?", I asked between sobs.

"Maybe to protect you? She had enemies, there is also the 'clans' situation.", he said.

I was so confused, _what the fuck did he mean with 'klan'?_ I thought as I asked, "The clans? Was the KKK after them?!"

He chuckled and said, "Ku Klux klan, that's what you thought, really?!"

"Stop making fun of me stupid! That's the only thing I know with 'klan' in the name!", I shouted angrily.

Then he said, "Your father was part of a clan in Japan, your mother was part of another clan in Japan. Those two clans have always been at war so your parent's relationship was something forbidden. They made you and, well, that's even more forbidden."

I was lost in thought and said, "They never mentioned anything about clans, I always thought that they were just proud of their last names every time they talked, Shogun this Ackerman that. Those are the clans right?"

"Yes", he responded.

"Is that why you want to kill me!?", I shouted.

"I don't want to kill you!", he shouted back.

There is so much I don't know about my parents, and now there are 'clans'?! My mother seemed to have been having the time of her life while I was worrying sick about her. For fucks sake, not even a message letting me know that she is not being tortured to death would've been fine. But she just left me, knowing dad was dead, knowing I had no family left, no one. Why? The more I thought about it the more I cried while Levi just held me tighter. After a while, I calmed down and he said,

"I have an idea, want to go out?"

I looked at him in confusion and said, "Out? Do you mean out of the bunker? After what happened yesterday when I tried to kill four of you? You are messing with me right?"

"No, I am being serious, this time you are going out with me and we both know that you can't escape me. There is also the fact that we are cuffed together so if you want to escape you are kind of stuck with me.", he said.

"Well, we could escape together, I am pretty sure you would be a great partner in crime.", I said teasingly.

"Nice try, brat! Now, get up!", he said.

We walked to his closet, he reached to the top and grabbed a long bag that seemed to be the cover of something inside and he said, "Want to see the stars?", and I nodded, as he grabbed a backpack.

We walked through the forest and found a high dark spot that was only lit by the moon.

"I like this spot, no artificial lighting around to mess up with the view.", he said.

I was in awe at how many stars I could see. It was a clear night, in the middle of a forest, it is amazing how much detail you lose with all the city lights. He got out his telescope and started to set it up like second nature.

"One of my favorites astrophysicists, Neil deGrasse, said: Time to get cosmic. There are more stars in the universe than grains of sand on any beach, more stars than seconds have passed since Earth formed, more stars than words and sounds ever uttered by all the humans who ever lived.", he said.

He then told me to look, and I did, I saw Saturn in all its greatness, then he said, "Do you know the Hubble Space Telescope has spotted aurora near the poles of both Saturn and Jupiter. And on Earth, the aurora borealis and australis (the northern and southern lights) serve as intermittent reminders of how nice it is to have a protective atmosphere. Makes you wonder doesn't it?"

I saw him as he kept talking about planets, asteroids, the chemical components of stars. I had never seen him talking so passionately about anything. _Is this the real you?_ I thought.

"The stars of the Milky Way galaxy trace a big, flat circle. With a diameter-to-thickness ratio of one hundred to one, our galaxy is flatter than the flattest flapjacks ever made. In fact, its proportions are better represented by a crepé or a tortilla.", he said making me laugh.

He interlaced his fingers with mine, and... Why the fuck am I feeling butterflies? I wonder if regular insecticide kills them, they are insects like cockroaches, but cockroaches can survive nuclear blasts, just what the fuck is inside that little can of Raid?

"What are you thinking?", he asked.

"About what the fuck is inside of Raid that can kill insects capable of surviving nuclear blasts.", I responded, making him give me a confused look.

After watching more planets and talking about more sciency stuff for a little longer, we came back to the bunker. When we arrived we saw Oluo and Jean sitting on the kitchen counter eating munchies.

Levi said, "Oi! Oluo! I have a question for you."

"For the hundredth time, I am not a chemist, I am a biologist, so I am not going to make crystal meth for you! And stop calling me Walter White!", Oluo responded.

I looked at Levi in disbelief and said, "Meth? Seriously Levi?"

"You know how many millions they did in the tv series! Come on Oluo! I know you can make that blue stuff like Walter White, that shit will sell like candy!", Levi said.

"You are unbelievable.", Oluo said.

"What! If I'm gonna be a criminal I will also have the lifestyle, I like expensive stuff. Right, Heisenberg?!", Levi said while Jean just laughed at their interaction.

"I am not Walter White!", Oluo shouted.

"Never mind, that wasn't what I wanted to ask you right now. What I wanted to ask you is: what the fuck is inside those insecticide cans?", Levi asked him while I was holding a laugh.

"Again! Biologist, not chemist!", Oluo shouted.

**\--------**   
**Eren** **P.O.V**

I forwarded the email to the guys and kept looking through the pictures of the scan results. None of them were Connie, but I still had a bad feeling about him. I started the scan of his picture in all the other databases, it would take a long time but at least I would know for sure. I checked my phone and saw my messages:

 **Annie** : We are going there tomorrow right? Is the most accurate tip about those bastards we have received so far!

 **Sasha** : They are warning us though, should we bring Connie and his brothers to this? They seem tough and have experience fighting.

 **Eren** : Leave him out of this one, I still have a bad feeling about him.

 **Christa** : Really? or you are just angry that he called you out?

 **Ymir** : He totally screwed you 😂

 **Eren** : I am serious.

 **Armin** : Let's start with the plan, we can meet tomorrow to prepare before going to that place.

I locked my phone I ran my fingers through my hair, _tomorrow we will know more tomorrow for sure_ , I thought.

**\------- Next day------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

"I am getting bored!", I shouted.

"Shut up! You scared it away!", she shouted.

We've been at the bathroom for around ten fucking minutes because she needed to take a crap. I did mine yesterday just fine. I sat on the toilet, 'plop', flushed, cleaned my hands, and done. But this woman is taking an eternity to take a shit.

"Scared it? So it went back in?! What the fuck.", I said.

"Shut up! Don't turn around", she said annoyed.

"Do you want me to sing it a song? Maybe that helps?", I said teasingly.

Suddenly I heard a 'ploop' and a gasp.

"All of this time just to poop a baby turd!", I shouted.

"Shut up!", she shouted while I heard more 'ploop', 'ploop', 'ploop'

I couldn't help but laugh, she flushed the toilet and I turned around she was still seating on the toilet with her face red as a tomato as she yelled at me, "Don't look! I am not done!"

'ploop'

"I am done.", she said.

I couldn't help it, I was laughing and she was avoiding my eyes as she said, "This, never happened."

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Add 'pooping in front of someone' to the list of weird shit I've done. Seriously, it's the most embarrassing thing that can happen to you, thank God I didn't fart I would've flushed myself down the toilet if that happened. Add to that Levi laughing and making fun of my 'baby-turds' and there you have it, another reason to add to the already long list of why I should kill him.

"What do you want to do today?", he asked.

I still wanted to read more about bears and the map I had in the library so I said, "Let's go to the library, I could use some reading."

**\----------**

**Author P.O.V.**

The second hostage was running through the woods, gasping for air. Being overweight was not working in his favor.

"Come on! Run a little more fattie! You are making this boring!", Jean said.

"I can't... please stop!", the hostage said between breaths.

Marco walked to him and punched him on the face and said, "You know exactly why we are doing this. Karma is a bitch isn't it?"

"That dude can't move anymore, just kill him already.", Connie said.

Eld walked towards the hostage and while pointing his gun at him, said, "This has been one of the most boring hunts we've ever done, thanks for nothing asshole.", and shot the hostage dead. 

"Got the footage!", Oluo said.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting, dude you got shot.", Gunther said.

"I feel fine, Hanji's drugs are the best.", Oluo said.

"Oi! Oluo, can you wait a couple of hours before posting the video today? I have a date and I don't want that video to ruin it.", Connie said.

"Alright, just text me when you are done and I will upload it then.", Oluo said.

**\---------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We were at the library and I grabbed the twilight book and Levi gave me a weird look. _Please don't ask,_ I thought.

"I didn't take you for that kind of cringy stuff.", he said.

"Says the one who has the book at his library in the first place.", I replied.

"It's Isabel's book! I think.", he said.

"You think, or you hope?", I said teasingly.

He shook his head and said, "Are that the story about the vampires that fart glitter?"

"Fart. Glitter?", I said in disbelief.

"Yes, the pedo ones that the sun makes them fart glitter, right? , he said.

I was laughing at the thought, then I asked, "who told you they farted glitter? Pedo?"

"Marco did.", he said.

"Of course he did. What about the pedo thing?", I said.

"They are pedos because how the fuck can you explain a one hundred something years dude pretending to be in high school and hitting on underage girls? They are pedos like Santa Claus.", he said.

 _He has a point there,_ I thought as I asked, "Santa Claus?"

"For fucks sake, if a magical old white dude breaks into my house using the chimney, and I repeat: magical because don't even get me started on all the laws of physics that motherfucker is breaking, I would shoot that man dead. The dude tells kids to sit on his lap to tell him what they want for Christmas and his 'ho ho ho' forced laugh is also suspicious.", he said. 

I couldn't help but imagine the news when Levi was a child: ' _Breaking, we are interviewing the kid who shot Santa dead_ ', and Levi giving his Santa pedo theory while dressed as a little Grinch.

**\-------**

**Armin P.O.V.**

We arrived at the bookstore waiting for them to arrive. Connie told Sasha they had a family situation they had to take care of but that they were already close to arriving at the bookstore. Today I brought my gun with me, just in case, maybe Eren's paranoia has rubbed off on me but after how her brothers reacted yesterday it made me feel better to have a way to defend myself in case something happens.

"I don't get it, we are going to do something super dangerous tonight and Eren doesn't want Connie's help. He hasn't even found anything bad about him in the criminal records database.", Sasha said annoyed.

"Look, you know how he gets when it comes to Mikasa. Let's just see how today goes, and if everything goes smooth on our dates I will tell Connie myself.", I said knowing that it's highly possible that something was bound to happen if her brothers appear.

We saw Connie, Isabel, and two more brothers arriving at the bookstore. We got out of the car and started walking towards them.

"You guys are in charge of the store today, I have a date with this lady right here, Isabel and Armin are coming too.", Connie said to his brothers and they nodded giving me a death stare. _Seriously what's the problem with these guys,_ I thought.

We went to the ice cream store and sat at a table after ordering and getting our ice cream cones. We talked for a while and laughed at Isabel's and Sasha's jokes. I knew Connie had his eyes set in my every movement so I texted Sasha.

 **Armin:** Can you help with the overprotective brother? Seriously, I want to have some alone time with her.

 **Sasha:** On it, I also want time with him. Leave it to me.

Connie was giving us a weird look maybe suspecting that we were texting each other. Then, Sasha said,

"There is a walking area nearby, I want to go for a walk."

"Well, let's go.", Connie said to all of us.

I gave a look to Sasha and she gave me a 'don't-worry-follow-along' look. We all stood up and started walking. She picked up the pace and said something to Connie in his ear making him blush. Then, she turned around to face us and said,

"Connie and I will go on ahead to discuss some personal things."

I saw a bench and said, "No problem, Isabel and I will wait for you guys at this bench if that is okay with you.", looking at Connie and Isabel.

"I have no problem. You guys go ahead and have fun.", Isabel said raising her eyebrows up and down teasingly.

"I... okay, stay here we will be back.", Connie said. I had no idea what Sasha had told him but it must've been something good enough to make that man blush like a little kid.

After they left a little farther ahead Isabel said, "I'm sorry if my brothers had seemed a little overly protective."

"No worries, I get it, you are beautiful, funny, and smart I bet they know it so they try to protect you from someone who might want to hurt you.", I said and I noticed her blushing.

We talked for a while and laughed at silly jokes. I wanted to kiss her so badly, but I wasn't sure if she liked me that way.

"So, have I earned a second date? I really enjoy spending time with you.", I said trying to not sound too direct.

She blushed at my words and said, "You must really like me if my brothers haven't scared you away."

"Trust me, I've liked you since the first time I saw you, then you lighted up the mood that day and I haven't been able to get you out of my head. I just hope I am not the only one.", I said.

She blushed and covered her face with her hands like a little kid which made her even cuter, then without taking her hands from her face she said, "I like you too.", and I just found her adorable.

She was still covering her face so I thought about getting closer to her and surprise her with a kiss. I got closer and when she uncovered her face I pulled her for a quick kiss on her lips. She froze and I knew I fucked up, her breathing started getting faster and she slapped me on the face and left the bench running. I ran after her worried about her and trying to understand what was happening.

"Isabel, I'm sorry please stop!", I shouted.

She was fast, she was getting farther away. I saw her running past an alley and saw someone grabbing her into the alley and my heart skipped a beat. I grabbed my gun and ran as fast as I could. When I arrived at the alley I saw the man pinning her against the wall saying, "Niles has been looking for his lost pet, imagine how happy he will be when I tell him that I found you."

"Let me go! Niles is dead!", she shouted.

The man started to forcefully kiss her neck and said, "He is pretty much alive and ready to taste you again."

I raised my gun and shot that pig of a man dead. I heard footsteps running towards us, it was Connie and Sasha. They saw the dead man on the floor and Sasha raised her hands to her head. Connie ran to Isabel and said,

"Are you alright? Did he do something to you? What happened?"

"Armin shot him.", Isabel said.

"He was sexually assaulting her! You all should leave, I will call the police and take responsibility for it. Isabel has been through enough.", I said.

Connie looked at me differently, I swear I saw him looking at me with respect for the first time, then he said, "No, you will probably end up in jail because this doesn't count as self-defense. The three of you go back to the bookstore with Isabel and tell my brothers what happened, I will clean this up."

"What do you mean with clean this up?", I asked.

"The less you know, the better, now go!", he shouted.

We walked to the bookstore and when her brothers saw Isabel they ran to her, "What did you do to her you son of a bitch!?", one of them shouted at me.

"Gunther, he saved me, one of Niles's men tried to take me back. Armin shot him dead.", she said with tears.

"Who is this Niles guy? Take you back where?!", I shouted.

"You guys lied to me! You said you killed him and that man told me that Niles is still alive!?", Isabel shouted to them.

 _Killed him,_ I thought.

"Isabel, we didn't... we thought he died in the explosion, we don't know how he survived"

"We only knew he was alive like three days ago!"

"Can someone explain to me what the fuck is going on?!", I said already losing my patience.

"Jean, explain to them while I talk to Isabel."

"Gunther, are you sure?", Jean said.

"He killed to protect her, I am more than sure.", Gunther said.

Jean looked at me and Sasha and guided us to sit on the couch while he sat in front of us. Sasha was shaking from the shock so I held her hand.

"Connie is probably calling our other brothers to clean the scene and made it all disappear, so you don't have to worry about anything Armin. Thanks for saving her.", he said.

"You guys seem a little too comfortable with the situation, this isn't the first time you have had to deal with something like this right?", I said.

He nodded and said, "Isabel was kidnapped around ten months ago by a man called Niles. The bastard did horrible things to her, trust me, you don't want to know the details. That is the reason why we are so overprotective of her. We rescued her and blew up that place, he was inside, we thought we took him out. But we got the news a couple of days ago that the bastard was still alive."

I moved my hands to my head, now I understood why she ran, I must've brought her some bad memories. Some shit like that happening to her so recently, fuck this was my fault, I didn't know what to do with that information. Now everything made sense, the way they protected her, how they never left her alone.

"How can we help?", Sasha said worriedly.

"Just, don't say anything, we will take care of it. As for Niles, we will deal with him and make sure he stays dead.", he said with determination.

After a while Gunther came back with Isabel, she was still crying, then Gunther said to Jean, "Should we text Levi about what happened?"

"Are you crazy? This is something we have to tell him in person so we can try and control him if he goes on a rampage!", Jean shouted.

"Rampage?", I asked worriedly.

"Look, Levi was our Captain when we were in the military, that bastard is a one-man army himself, he saved us from enemy territory all by himself leaving a massacre behind with zero fucks given. Trust me, that is the one brother you don't want to mess with and the most overprotective of Isabel.", Jean said.

"We will handle this, you guys should go.", Gunther said.

We were about to stand up to leave when Connie walked in and said, "Cleaning unit is here, they already bagged it and put it in the van. They are cleaning the area now. I told them that I was the one who did it."

"What story are we going with here?", Jean asked.

"They brought the gas repair van and have the outfit on. I broke a gas line nearby to make it believable. They are isolating the area right now.", Connie said nonchalantly.

 _These guys have a prepared van for this. They probably have more than one. They have definitely done this multiple times. They are definitely dangerous,_ I thought.

Connie walked to us and said, "Armin, you gained my respect, everything has been taken care of. You guys should leave and don't say a word about what happened here."

Sasha and I nodded and stood up to leave while leaving I overheard Jean telling Connie, "Niles getting so close fuck all of our plans."

We arrived at the car in shock, then I said,

"You agree that they have enough on their hands right now right?"

She nodded and said, "Let's keep tonight's mission to ourselves."

They both receive a message that said,

 **Eren:** They killed the second hostage, the video was released today, we have to hurry up. Do not trust Connie, I found him in one of the databases and I am still trying to make sense of what the fuck it means. 

**\----------**

**Levi** **P.O.V** **.**

After reading for a couple of hours, we ate and she was begging me to take a nap.

"Come on! These past two nights have been horrible! You are an insomniac but I need my sleep!", she shouted.

"I am not an insomniac! Four hours of sleep should be more than enough for anyone!", I shouted.

"Doctor's say eight hours, EIGHT HOURS LEVI!", she shouted back.

"What are you? A bear who needs to hibernate every night?!", I said.

I saw her eye twitching and realized that she was about to beat the living shit out of me when I said, "Alright, let's go to bed so you can get your beauty sleep because you definitely need it with that grumpy face."

She gave me a death stare but I ignored her as we walked to the room, she laid giving her back to me. Then she said,

"Thanks for last night."

"First time we go out without having to kill a bear, I call that a success.", I said.

"Isn't illegal to kill the brown bears? is this some sort of protected area?", she asked.

"We make sure they mate to make little bears."

"How?"

"Well, when we see a bear trying to be sexy to another one we play them some sexy music."

"You are messing with me right?", she said.

"No, we even do a little dance, we called it 'the mating dance', you know, to motivate them."

"Let me guess, you are all high when you do this right?"

"You are right, very high.", I responded, and I heard her laughing.

After a couple of minutes, she was asleep. We were alone at the bunker, the guys said they were dealing with something at the bookstore but didn't give me any details. _They are hiding something from me,_ I thought. They texted me that they would tell me everything once they get here but it pisses me off having to wait when it's obvious that whatever happened is something serious. I couldn't also see the news because I knew they were going to release the second video today and I didn't want Mikasa going on another rampage. The feeling of a possible shit storm approaching consumed me as Mikasa rolled to face me and rested her head on my chest.

"Try to sleep stupid, maybe that is why you are always so grumpy.", she said.

I don't know how she did it but as she caressed my hair I fell asleep alongside her. I woke up with a knock on my door. Mikasa and I walked to the door of the room and found Erwin staring back at us, he gave me a look that screamed 'problem'. 

He looked at the cuffs and said, "I need to talk to Levi so I will uncuff you for a moment, you can go back to the room and wait for him." 

"I will take a bath then.", she said while Erwin uncuffed her. 

She went into the room and closed the door, we waited until we heard the shower and Erwin said, "We have a problem, Reiner's body was found. He was shot dead to the head." 

"Does this means we have another traitor or that he wasn't a traitor?", I asked. 

"I think he wasn't the traitor, and the real traitor killed him. This changes everything.", he said.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I said that I was going to take a bath but after watching Erwin's face I needed to know what was happening. I turned on the shower and went back to the door to see if I could listen to something. 

"This changes everything.", I heard Erwin said. 

"With an unknown traitor within the organization we have a ticking time bomb.", Levi said. 

"We are monitoring 911 calls, and her apartment in case something rings a bell.", Erwin said. 

"That's still not enough.", Levi said. 

"That's why we have to do her hunt tomorrow. She dies tomorrow, no delay. Where the fuck is everyone here?", Erwin said sending shivers down my spine. 

"They are dealing with something at the bookstore they will be here in a couple of hours though.", Levi said. 

I panicked and remembered the tranqed I had hidden. I grabbed it and ran to the bathroom, I needed a plan, I only had a couple of hours left before they kill me. So far I knew where I was located on the map, I knew how to deal with the bears, I knew how to get out of this bunker, what I didn't know was how to get Levi tranqed without him suspecting it. So, I thought of the craziest plan that could catch him by surprise. I took the knife he had in the bathroom cabinet, filled up the tub with a lot of bubbles so you couldn't see below them. I took my clothes off got in the tub with the syringe that contained the tranquilizer and the knife. _This will hurt,_ I thought. 

I am not proud of what I did, but I was not going to let him kill me, I would not go down without trying everything I could to survive. I took the knife and cut the inside of my wrist. I splattered blood all over the bubbles and let the blood fall to the floor. I made sure to not cut deep enough so it wouldn't stop bleeding but deep enough to spill some blood for the theatrics. I relaxed in the tub, rested my head back with my cut hand holding the knife outside of the tub and the other one holding the syringe below the bubbles.

I heard footsteps and I let myself get deeper into the water. I heard him knocking at the door and I didn't answer. 

"Mikasa, are you finishing soon?", he asked and I didn't answer.

"Oi! I asked you a question, are you there?"

"I will get in if you don't answer."

I heard the doorknob moving and I sank most of my face into the water, with my eyes closed. 

He opened the door and almost instantly I felt him getting in the tub to pull me out of it. I opened my eyes and saw the panic in his face as he shook my body to wake me up. I took the moment to inject him with the tranquilizer, he looked at the syringe at the side of his body, gave me a confused look, and passed out on top of me. 

I moved him to a sitting position next to the tub and moved quickly to get dressed. Ignoring the horrible feeling of guilt for what I just did. I shouldn't feel this way, he was going to kill me for fucks sake, I thought as I moved quickly through the room getting dressed. I read that a bear spray is used to get bears away and I saw Levi grabbing another backpack apart from his telescope last night. I opened his closet and found it, the bear spray was in it, flashlight, knives, a map, among other things. 

I took it, and it was all I needed to leave. As I started walking to the exit door I saw the mysterious metal door slightly open. I needed to know, I needed to know who these people were. I walked into the room and saw a big meeting table to one side, desks filled with papers and computers on a corner next to a door that said 'inventory'. A huge board filled with pictures of the hostages, but mostly, pictures of me. I walked closer to it and saw a table in front of the board that had a tranq gun, a couple of tranquilizer darts, and documents on it, the schematics of a chip that seemed familiar. As I was looking at it I heard a noise coming from the 'inventory' door. I grabbed the tranq gun and when I looked at the door, I saw Erwin getting out of it while looking through some papers. I shot the tranq gun at him and he fell to the floor but he was still moving. I loaded the gun with another dart and shot him again, and just to be sure I loaded another and shot him a third time. I loaded the gun again to have it ready in case I needed to use it again. 

After I calmed my breathing I kept looking through the papers on the table when I saw a picture that froze me in my tracks. It was my mom, on the ground, with a bullet hole on her head, dead. I looked at it and my hands started shaking, I turned the picture and it had something written on it: _Hunt #3._ Did they...? I stopped thinking when I heard the metallic sound of a gun handle being cocked. 

"My body has a high resistance to tranqs.", Levi said. 

I turned with the picture in my hands and looked at him, then I said, "You all killed her, didn't you? You hunt her down!"

He looked at me with an emotionless face and said, "On your knees."

I said, "No"

He gave me a warning look and said, "I said, on your knees or I will shoot you."

I walked towards him, holding the tranq gun on my other hand and pressed my forehead against the barrel of his gun, and said, "Shoot! Do it! You are going to kill me anyway! I'll be damned if the last thing I do before dying is following a fucking order from you! If I die I will do it on my own terms! So Shoot dammit! Let me go with the satisfaction that I made you follow MY order."

He pressed the gun harder against my forehead and I could see that he was angry but I had just lost all the fucks that I could give. He looked to the side and realize that Erwin was laying on the floor and his face changed to a mix of panic and shock. I took the opportunity to shot him with the tranq gun. I loaded the fucking gun like four times and shot him each time with it. Once he wasn't moving I went to the 'inventory' room. I saw guns, bear spray, more tranq guns, I took one of each and added a flame thrower to the mix. I walked out grabbed all the papers on the table in front of the board and put them in the backpack. 

I checked Erwin's limp body and found car keys, but no phone. I took the keys and headed out. I pressed one of my mother's codes that opened everything and all the walls opened at once. I grabbed a metal rod on my way out and used it to keep the outer door of the bunker open. I started burning the trees next to the entrance with the flame thrower. I wanted the smoke to get in and asphyxiate them, I wanted them to burn. The fire started spreading and I started walking to where the dirt road was supposed to be located. If there was a car, near that area was the best bet to find it. I arrived at it, pressed Erwin's car key button to make the alarm sound to help me find the car. I found it, got in, and left them to burn as tears ran down my face. 

**\---------**

**Eren P.O.V.**  
  
They all arrived ready to go to the 'Titan's Nest Bar', where the scorpions are set to meet tonight. Sasha was looking at the computer trying to make sense of what I had found about Connie. 

"It just doesn't make any sense.", she said. 

"Who is he then? Did you checked the news about that time?", Armin asked. 

"Yes, and it gets creepier.", I said as I showed them a news report. 

"All of them!? Who are they then?! What is going on?!", Sasha said. 

"I am not sure, but at least we know that we should not trust any of them.", I said. 

"Let's just get over the bar plan for tonight.", Annie said. 

"We will just go in to have a beer in separate groups, we will need a surveillance one outside.", I said. 

"So, you and I go in together, and Armin and Sasha go as another couple, right?", Annie said.

"Yes, Ymir and Christa, we need you outside for surveillance in case anything happens you call the police.", Eren said. 

"Let's go then.", Ymir said. 

**\-----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**  
  
I was parked in front of my dad's house. I had changed cars in a gas station near the bunker, knowing them, Erwin's car probably had a GPS tracking system so I ditched the car and stole an old one from the gas station. My dad's life teachings also included how to start a car without keys, of course, another teaching I couldn't tell my mom about. Thinking about what they said, I couldn't go to my apartment because they were surveilling the area, I didn't know where Pixis lived, so I went to my dad's, the place I felt truly safe with the people that saved me all those years ago. 

I got out of the car and walked to the front door and knocked. My body was shaking from all the stress I had. My dad opened the door and looked at me in surprise, he had dark circles under his eyes and messy hair. He pulled me in for a hug and looked around to make sure nobody was following me as he protectively pulled me into the house. 

"Let me see you, did they hurt you?", he said as he was looking at me from head to toe looking for bruises. 

"I am fine dad, I managed to escape.", I said. 

"They didn't... they didn't force you...", my dad started asking.

I cut him short and said, "No"

He nodded and I saw Carla walking by and stopping in her tracks when she saw me, "Mikasa? Mikasa, oh God, oh God, what did they do to you? Did they hurt you, we have to call the police."

"Can you please let Eren know that I am here?", I said. 

"Of course, I am already on it.", Grisha said pulling out his phone. 

"Come here darling, you must be starving, let me make you something to eat.", Carla said pulling me to the kitchen. 

"How did you manage to escape? Did they let you go?", Carla asked.

"No, I tranqed the one who was in charge of me, managed to slip through the security system, and burned everything around that place so they would asphyxiate to death. They had me in a fucking bunker underground. Maybe that's why they didn't manage to follow me here.", I said. 

Her jaw dropped at my answer, then trying to change the subject she said, "Here, eat, you must be hungry dear."

After I finished eating or trying to since I had no appetite, just a knot on my stomach thinking of them dying, Carla said, "You seem, tense honey, let's go upstairs I will prepare you a warm bath for you."

We walked upstairs and I heard dad shouting at us, "Called the police, they should be here shortly."

**\----------**   
  
**Connie P.O.V.**

We were arriving at the bunker and saw fire covering the whole fucking area. We called our people at the fire department and ran to the bunker. Hanji was already there, the thick black smoke was covering everything making it hard to breathe. 

"I just arrived, get in the bunker and close the fucking door!", Hanji shouted.

Once in the bunker, we all ran inside, I went to the control room and saw Levi and Erwin on the floor, I shouted at Hanji, "Hanji! They are here! I don't know if they are alive!".

I didn't have time to check for vitals, if they were to survive we needed to get rid of the fucking smoke fast. I logged into the security system and started an air filtering process, it sucked the air inside the bunker at the same time that it took the air from outside the bunker, filtered it, and blew it in. Hanji put oxygen masks on Levi and Erwin and started treating them. 

Levi woke up first and we just started asking him a million questions at the same time, it was clear he was disoriented. He saw Erwin still on the floor and Hanji treating him and he ran to him. 

"Hanji, how is he?", he asked worriedly. 

"His body doesn't have the same resistance to these tranquilizers as yours. He has overdosed, I am trying to I gave him a GABA receptor antagonist to help.", she said while tears were starting to form in her eyes. 

He looked at us and asked us, "What the fuck happened? Erwin told me they found Reiner's body, he was shot so we don't know who the real traitor is."

"One of Nile's men got to Isabel, he's been dealt with but Isabel knows now that Niles is alive. She is with Farlan.", Eld said. 

"Also, the forest around the bunker is burning.", Jean said.

"Where the fuck is Mikasa?!", Gunther shouted. 

At that moment Erwin started to have a seizure, and we all saw it, that moment when Levi lost his shit. The same eyes he had when he saved us from enemy territory, we set the fucking beast loose. He saw his phone and said, "Time to finish this fucking mission."

"What!?", Jean said. 

"I will blow up the motherfucking train with me in it.", he responded. 

"Levi, you have those suicidal eyes try to calm down.", Gunther said but he didn't listen. 

He grabbed his gun, walked to the entrance of the bunker, and said to me, "You know what you have to do." and left. 

"Fuck! So Reiner wasn't the traitor, which means we have a traitor in our ranks, Niles is getting super close to us, Erwin might not make it, and the fucking world outside is on fire. Levi is going to go full crazy.", Jean said worriedly. 

"I know what he will do, he will break her, alone, and take all the burden of this mission on his shoulder's saving our asses again.", Oluo said. 

"Shit", Marco said burying his face in his hands. 

"Tell Farlan to bring Isabel here, with Nile's men so close this is the safest place for her to be.", I said to Marco. 

Then I looked at the rest and said, "We have a job to finish."

**\-----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Carla prepared a bath for me and left me alone in the room. I took the contents of my backpack and threw them on the floor. I started looking through the documents that I stole that were next to the picture of my mother's body. I went through the chip schematics, it was familiar. While going through the pages of it I saw a picture of the chip itself. It was the same chip Reiner was working on in the laboratory. 

Looking through the other documents I saw the schematics of another chip, then a picture of it that looked familiar with as note of it that said: _part of_ _Amaya's belongings at her time of death._ I looked through the documents where I remembered one with the title of _T.O.D. Belongings._ There was a picture of the burned chip with a note that said _stolen from evidence_. and a Ziplock bag that had pieces of the burned chip. It was the same chip that was given to me to reverse engineer. It also had a reference to the schematics of the chip that Reiner had.

"What did you get yourself into mom?", I whispered. 

Looking through the rest of the papers I saw Mitra's bank blueprints, with the specifics of a safebox. When I looked into the safebox specifics it had a note that said _Amaya's chip location_ with a reference to the schematics of Reiner's chip. There was a picture of Reiner entering the bank, it looked that it was taken from a surveillance camera. There were also pictures of Nile Dawk, Jeremy Webster, and Melanie Rosswell with some disturbing information about them. I remember meeting them at the ball, they gave me creepy vibes but the details I read about them were on another level. My head was spinning with a thousand theories at the time which gave me a bad headache. I sighed and got into the bathroom, I definitely needed that bath. 

**\-------------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Eren and Annie entered the bar and a couple of minutes later Armin and Sasha arrived using another entrance. They acted as two couples that didn't know each other. Christa and Ymir were surveilling outside. 

"Do you think they will show?", Christa asked.

"They better show, we are short on time, we can only hope.", Ymir said. 

They heard a noise behind them and they quickly turned to see what was it and saw a dog making a mess of a fallen garbage can. They both sighed, looked at each other, and chuckled. When they turned to keep their walk, they were met face to face with two men, wearing the same masks as the men that took Mikasa at the bank heist. 

Sasha was getting impatient and said to Armin, "I need to go to the bathroom." 

Armin nodded and said, "I will walk you to it."

They walked to the bathroom hall and Sasha walked in while Armin waited outside. He was so lost in thought about everything that had happened that day that he didn't notice someone getting close to him from behind until a cloth with chloroform was placed on his face covering his nose and mouth. Sasha got out of the bathroom and started looking for Armin when someone grabbed her in the same manner. 

Eren noticed that Armin and Sasha weren't at their table and that the bar was almost empty, most people that were in it had left. 

"I have a bad feeling.", he said. 

"Ymir and Christa are not answering my messages, something has gone wrong.", Annie said. 

They started to get up from their chairs when the doors of the bar slammed close, and six guys wearing the same masks as the guys that took Mikasa showed themselves holding Ymir, Christa, Sasha, and Armin on restraints and pointing a gun to their heads. 

"Drop your guns and we won't have to kill your friends.", one of the masked men said to Eren. 

**\----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I got out of the bathroom and as soon as I stepped out of it I was met with a punch on the face that sent me straight to the floor.

When I looked up I saw Levi, he was the one that punched me, there were no emotions on his face, nothing.

I yelled at him, "How did you found me!? Did you hurt my parents?!"

He grabbed me by the hair to stand up, he pulled so hard that it hurt, badly. Then he said, "They are not your parents."

I saw Grisha, my adoptive dad, entering the room followed by Carla, my adoptive mother, and I said, "Please, don't hurt them!"

Levi looked at me and said, "You still don't get it, do you? Do you think that grabbing you that day in that bank was a coincidence? We were paid to take you! Think about it, who was the one who made sure you were at the bank that day at that time?"

"No! You are lying!", I said.

"Think about it, I was looking one by one those hostages, and stopped when I saw you. I was confused, to begin with, but he held you tighter to confirm it was you. I was told that he would be hugging the target. You. Who do you think told me where you were right now?", he said.

I looked at Grisha and he had an emotionless face, then he looked at Levi and said, "Finish your fucking job."

He didn't look at me, he didn't care that I was punched right in front of him. He didn't care they were taking me away. _Did Eren also know? Did he pay to have me killed too? Why? Why does everyone want to get rid of me!_ I thought. 

"Why?! Can you at least look me in the eyes!?", I shouted at Grisha and Carla.

Levi turned me to face him and strongly and painfully held my wrists behind my back pulling my body closer to his. He then whispered to my ear, "I just punched you and he didn't care. I bet I can have a lot of fun with you right in front of him and he will not even flinch." 

He tightened his grip on my wrists making it hurt even more as I whispered, "Levi... you are hurting me"

"Trust me, I haven't even started to hurt you yet. I told you that you should be afraid of me, and I will show you why."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Author's note: Astrophysics quotes were extracted from the book 'Astrophysics for People in a Hurry by Neil deGrasse Tyson)
> 
> The next chapter will take some time, it will be the darkest angstiest chapter of this whole story which will make the whole thing very difficult to write. Just FYI. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think of this chapter, I love to read your comments it motivates me to keep writing. 


	13. The Hunt

**Author P.O.V.**

Levi arrived at the bunker carrying Mikasa's limp body like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder. His face showed no emotion when he met Hanji, Farlan, Erwin, and Isabel. 

"How is she?", Farlan asked. 

"Soon to be traumatized and dead.", Levi responded.

Hanji ran after him and said, "Erwin is stable, he is going to make it. Also, here, a partial refill, you are going to need it." while she gave him a half-filled bottle of anti-anxiety pills. 

He walked to a laboratory-like room with Farlan following, they placed Mikasa inside of what it looked like a long tub, and Hanji entered the room, "I need more blood then we have to start the process. Farlan, you know what to do I have to leave for a moment." she said. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I woke up with a fucking tube down my throat, I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't move, there was some sort of material restraining my body. Then I heard, "More anesthesia, she is waking up for fucks sake!", a woman's voice, I think it was Hanji's voice? I couldn't tell very well since everything sounded like I was submerged underwater, then, black. 

The next thing I know I am cuffed to a fucking wall, arms cuffed up and legs cuffed open by the ankles, when I looked around, there was a camera in front of me recording, it had the fucking red light on like I was some sort of freak show to record. The clothes I had on were not the clothes I had when I left Grishas house, Grisha... I still can't believe it... But it happened right in front of my eyes, he just let him take me. I was only wearing panties and a sleeveless crop top, and my face hurt right where Levi hit me, I bet it will get purple. I was dizzy, tired like the strength has been sucked up my body. 

I heard steps coming and Levi opened the door of the room followed by Farlan. He grabbed my chin looking at the bruise on my face and I spat on him. He froze for a moment, backed away, turned around, and cleaned his face with his shirt, then he quickly turned back around and punched me on the other side of my face with all his strength. Then he got his face closer to mine and said, 

"Planning on spitting on me again? Because purple is looking good on you.", he said sending shivers down my spine. 

I looked at Farlan and he was avoiding my gaze, then Levi told him, "Text them, let them know we are ready for the action." 

**\-------**

**Eren P.O.V.**

They restrained me and Annie too, then they separated me and Armin from the group. We've been like this for a couple of hours, I don't know what the fuck they are planning to do with us. 

"Look, let the rest leave you can do with me whatever you like but don't hurt them.", I said. 

One of them got close to me and laughed, then another one walked to Armin and punched him on the face and I yelled, "For fucks sake! Don't hurt them! Do whatever you want with me, let them go!" 

"You don't understand, do you? We are the ones who put the rules here, we can have a lot of fun with your friends here.", he said pointing at the girls. 

"If you touch them I will fucking kill you!", I yelled. 

Then I saw that one of them pulled Sasha back to a room while she screamed as he said, "I'd like to see you try! I like this one, time for some fun!"

"Stop! Don't touch them!", Armin shouted while two more of them took Christa and Ymir away. 

"If you touch them I will kill you.", Annie said. 

"Oi! They are ready! Bring the other blondie with these two guys, I want them to watch.", one of them said referring to Annie. 

**Author P.O.V.**

"They have them, they are waiting on you.", Farlan said to Levi. 

"Good.", Levi said and walked closer to Mikasa, and she was avoiding looking at him. 

He grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, then he calmly said, "You will not say my name, you will call me master for now on."

Mikasa chuckled and said, "Really, what the fuck makes you think that I will obey such a stupid request."

Levi grabbed his phone and showed her a picture of her friends restrained and the guys wearing the creepy clown masks giving the peace sign for the camera. 

"No! No! If you hurt them-", she said but was cut short by Levi slapping her face.

"You what?! Look at yourself, you are cuffed to a fucking wall, do you think you have a say in this?! You want them to stay alive? Well, then be an obedient hostage and follow the rules until we kill you, otherwise your friends will end up meeting you in the afterlife. Your choice. So, are you going to behave?". he said. 

Mikasa nodded with fear and said, "Yes"

"Yes, what?!", Levi shouted. 

"Yes, master.", she said. 

"She's ready, make the video call.", Levi said to Farlan while putting on the clown mask. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Farlan made a video call and pointed the phone at us, I saw one of the guys answering on the other side and showed the video call to Eren, Armin, and Annie. 

"Mikasa! Mikasa, we are coming for you!", Eren shouted. 

Then, Levi Pressed his body against me and Eren shouted, "Get away from her!"

I looked at him with eyes wide open and said, "Please stop."

"Stop who?", Levi said. 

"Please stop, master.", I said crying. 

Levi laughed and looked at the phone and said, "I guess you are Eren, your sister is pretty tasty, want to see?"

"You son of a bitch!", Annie shouted. 

"Le-", I said but he slapped me on the face and shouted, "what was it?", to me. 

"Master, please, not in front of them.", I said crying. 

"What do you want?!", Eren shouted. 

Levi took his mask off and forced kissed me, then he pulled his body close and started sucking on my neck as I screamed, "Please stop! Eren, don't look, please. Guys don't look!" 

"Fuck you! I will kill you!", Eren said with tears running down his face. Armin just stared in shock at the phone, and Annie was trying to break free. 

"Listen to me motherfucker! When I get to you, and I will, I promise, I will make you wish you were dead!", Annie shouted. 

Levi stopped sucking on my neck leaving a big hickey mark. Then he looked straight at the camera, without a mask, and said, "You want me?! Come find me, you have twelve hours before we kill her. In the meantime, we will ALL have a lot of fun with her." 

**Mikasa's life timer 12:00:00**

Farlan hung up the call and Levi got away from me, I was shaking from fear. Farlan whispered something to Levi and then he left. Levi looked at me and I avoided his gaze, then he got very close to me and force my face to look at him, then he asked, "Are you scared of me now?"

"I only feel pity for you, you son of a bitch! I won't let you break me.", I shouted back.

"Is that a challenge?", he said. 

"No, it is a fact. You are stronger than me, and you could force me to do things against my will, but how I react to it, is totally under my control. I won't let you get in my head.", I said. 

"Funny you say that considering you are tied to a wall completely under my mercy. Right here, right now, you are totally mine.", he said. 

"I'm not yours, I'll never be yours.". I said. 

He got extremely close to me, his nose was touching mine and he said, "And why is that?"

"Because if given the chance between you or my freedom I would choose my freedom without a second thought and I wouldn't even miss you. I could never feel something for a man who dares to steal a woman's freedom.", I said. 

He seemed lost in thought and then he said, "So, what would it take for you to fear me? Should I get your friends here and one by one kill them in front of you? Are you really that stupid? You should really re-think your answer babe because I will put you through hell if I have to to get the answer I want.", he said and left me alone in the room. 

**Eren P.O.V.**

"Are you going to tell me where that asshole is, or is he going to stay hidden like the fucking coward he is?!", I shouted at the masked men. 

They brought back Sasha, Christa, and Ymir, and made them sit next to us. Then, one of them said, "How far are you willing to go to save her?"

"What does that even mean? As far as I have to!", I shouted. 

"Oh really? Would you sacrifice everything Eren?"

"How do you know my name?", I shouted. 

"We know everything about all of you and your families. Are you willing to sacrifice them? Let's say if you are given the chance to catch us and prevent anyone else from going through what Mikasa is going through right now, will you? Tell me Eren, will you sacrifice your mother Carla and your father Grisha? We know where they live by the way.", One of them said.

"What about you Annie? Would you sacrifice your dad, he seems pretty easy to kill being in that bed without being able to move.", another one said. 

"What about you Armin? Have you seen your grandfather lately? Such an old man seem like easy prey."

"And you Sasha, your dad, all comfy there living in the countryside, accidents can happen so easily. Christa, your mom, Ymir, would you sacrifice Christa?"

"What the fuck are those questions?!", Sasha shouted. 

"What does my father have anything to do with this?!", Annie shouted. 

"We are just asking, let's say, you can stop us, save Mikasa, and save many other women we might steal and torture in the future by catching us. Will you? What would your loved ones say? Will they agree with your decision? Tell me, Annie, what would your dad tell you to do?"

"I would, even if I have to sacrifice myself, I know my parent's ideals, they would agree with my decision, it doesn't mean I would let you do it though.", Eren said. 

"I would too, my Dad would be disappointed if I didn't", Sasha said in tears. 

"Gramps would be too, I would.", Armin said. 

Christa looked at Ymir and said to her, "Honey, you know my answer, would you honor my wishes?"

Ymir looked at her crying while one of them pointed a gun against Christa's forehead, and Ymir said, "I would, that doesn't mean that I would just sit and watch, I would do anything to prevent it. Christa, I love you." 

Christa nodded crying and said, "I would too." 

Then all of them looked at Annie, she was sobbing and she screamed, "Damm you old man! You would want me to do it too! But how could I? I don't know how, but I would, and rest assured if you kill him I will hunt you down even though I was willing to risk his life, I won't rest until I kill you all if you hurt him."

"Good", the man who was pointing his gun at Christa said, then they took all the girls away leaving only me and Armin behind.

"What are you going to do to them?!", Armin shouted. 

"That's for you two to figure out, we will be leaving now, choose following us, or figuring out what is happening to your friends.", the man said releasing us from our restraints and throwing our guns to the other side of the room. 

One by one, the men left, I counted them, there were six of them. Three left first, then I saw two coming from the room they took the girls and leaving. _One left,_ I thought.

As soon as that last one left, I told Armin, "Run, grab the guns and go where the girls are, I will go and follow them." And Armin nodded.

I ran to the door they went away and saw the back of the last one that left walking away. He got into a small alley, and I followed, trying to pass undetected. Once in the alley, the man took his mask off...

I saw him...

The bastard...

...was Connie... 

He didn't notice me following, and he kept walking while putting a hoodie on. When he turned outside of the alley, I was going to follow him until a shopping cart of a homeless crazy woman crossed my path, blocking me from keeping tails in him.

"Move your damn cart!", I shouted.

The crazy woman had crosses and handwritten signs that said all bunch of crap about the world ending. The bitch started slapping me with one of 'the-end-is-near' signs on the head while shouting, "Repent! Repent!"

"Move you crazy woman!", I shouted as I looked at her crazy eyes.

When I finally pushed her away, I lost trace of Connie, he was nowhere to be found. I sighed and then heard someone screaming behind me and when I looked, the crazy woman was beating another man down the road with the same sign yelling the same type of crap she yelled at me.

I went back to the bar and saw Armin untying the girls who seemed to be passed out.

"Are they okay?", I asked worriedly.

"Yes, it seems they chloroformed them before leaving.", Armin said.

"I saw one of them, we know these bastards.", I said.

"What do you mean? Who are they?", Armin asked.

"I saw Connie, when he took his mask, he didn't notice me, so I think we can use that to our advantage. I knew we couldn't trust that bastard!", I said.

"Shit", Armin said.

"I knew I recognized that bastard's face! Do you remember the news report you showed us, the one that all of them were there? He was in the middle. The man in the video call.", Armin said.

"So, it's them then, Isabel's brothers. Do you think she is in it too?", I asked and I saw Armin's face change to worry and disbelief.

"I don't know...", Armin said.

**\-------**

**Mikasa's life timer 10:00:00**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was there, just hanging, cuffed to a fucking wall in a manner that hurt my wrists and ankles, _I probably have a mark by now_ , I thought. I couldn't stop thinking about Grisha and Carla's faces, their betrayal, why? It hurt, it hurt more than any physical pain this asshole could cause me. I wanted it to end. But that's the problem with emotional pain, it could be so strong that it feels worse than physical pain, why do you think people commit suicide? To make the fucking pain to stop, or at least try to. When your fucking douchebag of a brain turns against you, it hurts. Thoughts start racing making the whole thing worse, for example, here I am thinking that everyone wants to get rid of me. My mother kind of did, Grisha and Carla did, but Eren and my friends didn't, then, why does it feel like everybody wants this? Even though is not logical, it doesn't make it any less painful. 

It didn't stop, the pain inside of me kept growing and consuming me. I was feeling unloved, rejected, not worthy of anything good. I had to repeat to myself over and over again in my head: _it's not true, even though nobody has told you, even though you feel alone, you are not worthless,_ over and over in my head even though I didn't believe it, but I was willing to fake it until I made it. I still had my pride, I will not be broken, these motherfuckers are less than me, just a pile of fucked up morons looking for some entertainment that I wasn't willing to provide. I needed to stay sharp, I needed to control my thoughts as hard as it might feel, it was the only anchor I could hold on to, myself. 

I heard some shouting outside and struggling, then I saw Jean opening the door of the room. He walked in closing the door behind him and stared at me for a moment. Then he moved my chin to look at him, he was looking at my face which was probably purple and some parts felt swollen.

"Admiring your friend's handy work?", I said. 

He also didn't show any emotion when he said, "Levi, think he is the only one that can have fun with you? I will show him otherwise." Then he started to kiss my neck pulling his body close to me. 

"Jean! What the fuck! Stop!", I shouted. 

"Shut up, your voice is so annoying.", he said as he grabbed my butt.

"Don't touch me! Stop! Please!", I said with a broken voice. 

I heard a boom as if someone had hit the wall at the other side of the room, and more struggling outside of the room. 

"You know, I prefer a more compliant you.", he said as he put a cloth over my nose and mouth and everything went black again. 

**\-------**

**Mikasa's life timer 09:00:00**

**Eren P.O.V.**

The girls started to wake up from being knocked out by the gang of assholes. We were at our apartment after Armin and I carried all of them to the car to get out of that fucking bar.   
  
"Sasha, we need your help.", I said as soon as she woke up. 

She must've been disoriented still because her answer was "Huh?"

"I saw him, Connie, was one of them, the scorpions are all of them, the assholes from the bookstore. We need to bait him.", I said. 

"What!? What do you mean you saw him?!", she shouted. 

"I followed them, I saw him taking that fucking mask off and walking away, he doesn't know that I know.", I said.

She started to get nervous and looked at Armin, then Armin told her, "We need to bait him, we don't have much time left before they kill her. Text him something that looks like you are in danger and to meet you at our apartment." 

"That son of a bitch! I will text something now to get him here, but I want to be the first one to punch him. I can't believe I trusted him, I am so sorry Eren.", she said. 

"Just get him to come here, we need to be ready when he arrives.", Eren said. 

**\--------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I woke up alone in the room, I felt numb between my legs, when I looked down I saw hickeys and bites on my lower abdominal area. I started screaming just thinking of what they could have possibly done to me. The fucking camera was still recording, all this time, since I first woke up in this fucking room, was this some sort of show for these sick psychos?!  
  
I saw Marco entering the room and taking his belt off, I looked at him in horror as he said, "I heard, Jean and Oluo gloating on how good you felt so I thought I should get a try too." 

"Marco, no! Stop!", I shouted.   
  
Then he gave me a disgusted look and said, "It's also true what they said, your screams are such a turnoff." Then, he chloroformed me again. 

**\-----**

**Mikasa's life timer 08:00:00**

**Sasha P.O.V.**

"Did he answered?", Eren asked me.

"Not yet", I responded frustrated. 

I had texted him an hour ago and I was about to call him when he responded to my message. 

**Sasha:** I am at Eren's, but there was a guy that has been following me for all this day. I am scared of walking home alone, I would feel safer with you walking with me. 

**Sasha:** I don't want to bother, I have to go soon. I will walk to my place then and text you when I get there. 

**Connie:** Don't you dare to move from Eren's, I am on my way. I will be there in an hour. Please wait for me. 

I showed the message to Eren and we started with the plan. 

"If we don't make it in time to save her, I want to be the one who kills him.", I said.

If there was something I was sure of in my life, is that if my best friend died I would kill him. He infiltrated us, using me, and I let him. He saw me cry, he knew how much this affected me, and he still kept playing this sick game with me. I wanted him dead. 

"Not before we torture the shit out of him. We will save her, we have to.", Eren said burying his head in his hands out of frustration. 

**\----------**

**Mikasa's life timer 07:00:00**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I opened my eyesand Gunther was in the room. I looked at my legs and they were full of hickeys and bites too. I still felt numb between my legs, but the shock of how my body looked made my tears run. 

"So, are you afraid of us now? Think your words carefully before answering.", he said in a warning tone. 

I was going to scream at him when Levi entered the room and approached me. He punched me on the ribs, and got closer to me, and whispered to my ear, "For fucks sake, say yes, just say that you are afraid."

"What did you tell her?!", Gunther asked him in a warning tone. 

"That I will let all of the guys have another go at her if she is still not afraid of us.", he said to him. 

I noticed that my whole body was shaking in fear and pain. I looked at them and Levi was behind Gunther, while Gunther was waiting for my answer. 

"So? Are you going to answer?", he asked. 

Levi was looking at me intently as I said, "Yes" 

"Good, I will leave you with Levi then.", Gunther said and left us alone. 

My wrists and ankles hurt like hell, it burned, and my hands and legs were shaking from the pain. Levi got close to me and uncuffed my wrists and legs, my body just fell, I couldn't control it. He held me before I hit the ground but where he grabbed me hurt. My ribs were he had punched me just a moment ago, burned at his touch making me hiss and shiver in pain.

"Just follow the rules for tomorrow, and everything will be easier on you.", he said. 

I just ignored him, didn't even look at him as he cuffed me to the ground, _at least I could just lay down now,_ I thought as every movement I did hurt like hell. It wasn't until then that I had a clear view of my body, I was all bruised with hickeys, bite marks, and when I looked at my panties, I broke, there was blood on them. I started sobbing as everything hit me, Grisha and Carla's betrayal, all of them having their way with me, Levi not giving a shit but again, I don't know why I expected him to care anyway. I was sobbing and shivering on the ground, as the pain inside of me grew and grew I just curled myself in a ball on the floor. 

**\--------**

**Mikasa's life timer 05:30:00**

**Eren P.O.V.**

"Is he close? He is late, he said an hour!", I shouted angrily.

"He said that he is on his way up now, we all have to be ready.", Sasha said. 

Annie positioned herself on the side of the door, I was on the other side waiting for the knock. 

He knocked and Armin opened the door and told him to come in, when he walked in Annie grabbed him pulling him further into the apartment and I closed the door. I grabbed him by one arm while he struggled with Annie who had already overpowered him, with Sasha holding one of his legs, and Ymir and Christa pushing him down. 

"What the fuck!", he shouted. 

"I should ask the same to you?! You are one of them!", Sasha said. 

"You are one of the scorpions I saw you taking your mask off there is no point in denying it, we are short of time.", I said. 

The bastard started laughing and said, "Took you long enough." 

"How could you!? You knew how I felt! She is my best friend you asshole!", Sasha shouted angrily. 

"She will be killed anyway, it doesn't matter what you do to me.", he said. 

"Oh really? Then we will have a lot of fun with you.", I said while grabbing cuffs and cuffing his arms behind him and sitting him on a chair.

"Where is my sister?", I asked.

"Oh, your sister? Or the girl you liked to french kiss?", he asked teasingly. 

I punched him in the face, and said, "I can do this all night."

"This is just a kids game to me, I've been tortured for real, you won't break me.", he said with a smile. 

Sasha started checking on his pockets, took his phone, and unlocked it with his fingerprint. She saw a chat called _terrorist dicks,_ and asked, "I assume these are your brothers."

He nodded with a smile and she snapped a picture of him and sent it to the chat,

 **Jean:** HAHAHA

 **Oluo:** The motherfucker is smiling lol

Sasha got angry at their answers and wrote,

 **Connie:** If you want him to live, give Mikasa back to us. 

**Levi:** Hmm give me a couple of hours to think about it. 

**Connie:** You son of a bitch, we know we are short of time, we will torture him and kill him if you don't agree to give Mikasa back. 

**Eld:** Before you kill him, send us a couple of pictures of him tied up like that, it's just hilarious. 

Sasha was getting frustrated when Connie started laughing and said, "They are probably asking for pictures, those bastards" 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 03:30:00--**

**Author P.O.V.**

Connie was all bloody, from the punches Eren and Annie were giving him.

"Tell me where she is!", Eren shouted. 

"Sasha, why don't you punch me, babe? I bet you look way sexier than these two.", Connie said. 

Sasha walked to the kitchen grabbed a knife and said, "That's it, I'm done with his crap." 

She stabbed the knife in between his legs in the chair very close to his dick, making Eren and Armin flinch. 

"Fuck!", Connie shouted with eyes wide open in shock.

She grabbed his phone and video called Levi, when he answered she showed Connie all beat up and the knife close to his dick. 

"If you don't want to see your brother here dickless I suggest you cooperate with us.", Sasha said. 

"Oi! Connie! Is that the girl you are dating?", Levi said. 

"Yeah! I told you she was hot.", Connie said with a smile. 

"You know Sasha, your friend is very similar to you, she once pointed my own gun at my dick.", Levi said nonchalantly. 

"What!?", Eren shouted. 

"Oh! She beat him with a dildo also, after cuffing him to bed.", Connie said laughing. 

"How did she-", Eren said but Sasha cut him short. 

"Cut the crap, we want her back!", Sasha said. 

"Alright, Connie, you know where she will be in two hours, bring them.", Levi said.

"Are you crazy?!", Connie shouted. 

"Born crazy, let's get them to join the fun.", Levi said while smoking a joint. 

"I hope that is not my pot!", Connie said. 

"Gunther took mine so yours were just there.", Levi said. 

"Hanji gave you a partial refill!", Connie said. 

"I already took them all, I'm so high.", Levi said, laughing. 

"Do you want to fucking die!", Connie shouted. 

"That's it! Enough! We will see you in two hours, if you are lying I will personally put a bullet into your brother's head!", Sasha said. 

"Spicy!", Levi said laughing, and Sasha hung up angrily. 

"How far away is the place?", Sasha asked Connie.

"Ask me again in two hours.", he said.

Sasha pressed the knife close to his dick and he shouted, "Shit! Alright! Is pretty close! Like fifteen minutes away!"

"Alright, we are leaving now then.", Sasha said. 

"They have cameras there, they see you arriving before the planned time they will shoot you dead.", Connie said. 

**\--------**

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 02:00:00--** **  
**

**Author P.O.V.** **  
**

"How are you feeling?", Levi asked Erwin. 

"High, thanks to Hanji.", he responded. 

"At this point, I think we are all high.", Levi said and chuckled. 

"We are going to hell aren't we?", Erwin said. 

"Pretty much, I will probably be haunted by floating brooms.", Levi said making Erwin laugh. 

"You are so fucking, high, man. How is she doing?", Erwin said. 

"I gave her something to sleep, at least until the hunt.", Levi said. 

"It will be over soon.", Erwin said. 

"I know.", Levi said. 

\--------

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 01:15:00--** **  
**

"Get his cuffs off.", Sasha said.

Eren took his cuffs off while the rest of them pointed their guns at him. Sasha threw him a hoodie and said, "Put this on and cover your face. We don't want people asking questions of your bloody face when we walk outside."

"I have my mother's SUV we all fit there.", Christa said. 

They got out of the apartment and walked surrounding Connie to Christa's car. When they passed the security guard in front, Eren greeted him as usual and they passed by straight to the parking lot of the building. Once they passed by, the security guard took out his phone and texted:

"They are on the move" 

He was replied, "Follow them and keep me informed.", and the security guard stood up and started to follow them.

\-------

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:30:00--**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was woken up by water being poured on my face by Eld. 

"Wake up my little sacrificial lamb. It's time to die.", he said. 

I was in a different shirt, sleeveless, shredded on one side where Levi had punched me on the ribs exposing the purple bruise of my ribs. I was shaking from what was to come when I yelled at him,

"I will not let you kill me!"

"That is what is going to make this hunt fun.", Marco said getting into the room. 

Levi followed and said, "We have your friends if you don't want them to die you will follow our rules. When we get to the woods, you will run, you can hit us, you can defend yourself, but you can't mention our names or take our masks off if you do, your friends die."

He walked to me and took my cuffs off, then he placed a metallic cuff-like around my neck that had a long chain, leash like. He pulled the chain forcing me to move like he was walking a pet on a leash.

"Come on, pet, we don't have all day for you.", he said. 

Just when I thought I couldn't be more humiliated, this happens. We walked to the hall where the guy's rooms were. They were all on their doors banging their guns against the doorframe rhythmically, like some sort of sick ritual for the sacrificial lamb. I walked with my head bowed, I didn't want to see anyone in the eyes, I hated them, all of them. 

They walked me out of the bunker straight to a couple of aligned four-tracks they had in the woods. Levi guided me to ride with him, pulling the chain that was locked to the metallic ring around my neck. He didn't look at me not even once, he just pulled me like a fucking object, even worse than a pet.

\--------

**Author P.O.V.**

"You son of a bitch! You said it was fifteen minutes away! We've been driving for forty-five minutes now!", Sasha yelled at Connie. 

"Ups", was his response.

"I will fucking kill you.", Sasha yelled. 

"Relax we are almost there.", Connie said. 

They parked at the side of the end of a dirt road and got out of the car, then Connie said, "We might need to walk a little to get there, we can't get there by car."

"If we don't make it in time I will shoot you dead.", Sasha said. 

"I don't mind.", He replied. 

They started walking into the woods and the security guard parked his motorcycle behind some bushes at the other side of the dirt road and started to follow them on foot. 

\--------

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:20:00--**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We stopped in the middle of nowhere, Levi got off the four-track and pulled me by the chain behind him. He wasn't looking at me as he walked and lit a cigarette while the rest of the guys walked next to him, knives in hand and clown mask on the other. Oluo, had a camera and the clown mask. I was trying to cover myself with the shreds of the half shirt I had on, I was barefoot and in panties, that was it, it was cold and I was walking to my death. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:15:00--**

They stopped and Levi pulled the chain hard, making me stumble and fall to the ground. He took off the metal from around my neck and looked at me. There were no emotions in his eyes, nothing, it was a different person in there, the beast, they all looked the same, monsters. He said, 

"Well, I already told you the rules. Now,", he cocked his gun and gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine as he said:

"Run"

I started running as fast as I could, adrenaline pumping through my body as I heard footsteps behind me of them running behind while laughing like psychopaths. Everything came hitting me like a truck of emotions, the treason of my loved ones, my mother having a good time while I was worried sick, I was angry, I was hurt. I kept running and Marco tackled me, he grabbed me and dug his fingers to my side, on the bruise I had on my ribs making me scream in pain, he stabbed me on the side but I managed to kick and elbow him on his face, over his mask, and kept running. I place a hand where he had stabbed me, it stung, when I looked at my hand it was full of blood. Eld came running with a bat, ready to hit when I dodged, kicked him on the back of his knee making him fall, and grabbing the bat from him before running away. There was a fire inside of me that was bursting with anger growing with my every step. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:10:00--**

Gunther grabbed me by surprise pulling my har backward, and stabbing me on the back, he pointed his gun at me but I took the bat and hit his hand as hard as I could making him drop the gun. I tried to grab it but Jean grabbed it first and gave it back to Gunther. Then I hit Jean with the bat on his knee making him scream in pain, then I quickly turned and with the same momentum hit Gunther with the bat on the ribs making him fall. I saw Levi running towards me getting closer I had no time to take their guns before he could get me so I ran, as fast as I could as blood was dripping from my wounds.

I saw Eld getting close to my side, Levi was behind me and a fucking cliff in front of me. I stopped, I needed to fight back, there was no place to run to now. As I turned Marco jumped on top of me pushing my face to the ground, and stabbing me again to the side, making me lose more blood. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:02:00--**

"Damn! This has been the most exciting hunt we have ever had!", Eld said. 

"Let me fight one on one with all of you to make this shit a little fairer, or are you all scared I will kick your asses!", I shouted as I saw a pool of blood forming in front of me cause by the blood dripping from my wounds.

Levi laughed and said, "That's not how this works pet."

"You know, I will haunt your ass for the rest of your life you fucking monster!", I shouted angrily and in pain.

"You will have to get in line, I bet there are a lot of ghosts with the same wish by now.", he said. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:00:30--**

I saw Oluo approaching with the camera, a couple of drones were also recording this sick game, then I saw Hanji walking behind him. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:00:15--**

"It was nice to meeting you, pet, see you in hell.", Levi said as Eld and Marco held me by both my arms and forced me to kneel. Eld pressed the wounds on my face with his hand forcing me to flinch and scream in pain. 

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:00:05--**

Levi pointed his gun at me, and I closed my eyes, a part of me was welcoming the end of this nightmare with open arms. 

**Author P.O.V.**

The guys stopped in their tracks when they heard screams. They looked in the direction where the screams came and saw Mikasa on her knees and Levi pointing the gun at her. Sasha and Annie forced Connie to kneel, and before they could even utter a word they heard, 

_Bang!_

Levi had shot Mikasa in the head, her head moved backward from the impact and her body started to fall to the ground and blood was dripping from her forehead and her body. Sasha took her gun pointed it at Connie's forehead and pressed the trigger, 

_Bang!_

\--- **Mikasa's life timer 00:00:00--**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think will happen next? I want to hear those theories.   
> For updates about new chapters' progress follow me on Wattpad, same username.


	14. Revelations

**Ten months ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Someone saw me on paradise island, is the only way that this could've happened.", Amaya said.

"Are you sure?", Erwin asked. 

"Why else would Jeremy demote me to an assistant position where I have no access to all the evidence anymore?", Amaya said. 

"If this is true, I need to pull you out of the mission, your life is in danger.", Erwin said. 

"No, not before I get my hands in all the evidence I had been gathering through all of these years.", Amaya said in frustration.

"Amaya...", Erwin said with a warning tone. 

"I said no! It's final, we won't get another chance like this in years! How many more will have to suffer because of it?!", Amaya said angrily.

"What about Mikasa?"

"With or without me alive, start the plan now."

"Are you sure you want to make that to your own daughter?"

"This is the only option!", Amaya said in frustration.

"I understand", Erwin replied.

"They will try to kill me, if they do, I can only buy you around two weeks if I make her the key to getting the evidence. It would take them around that much time to crack the encryption, you will need to act fast."

"Does Grisha knows his part on this?", Erwin asked.

"Yes, I told Carla, she will start the plan as soon as possible." 

**Present:**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I closed my eyes heard the gunshot sound then, black. I slowly started to feel my body, someone was dragging me. I heard the guys laughing and shots being fired, _I think they are still recording? Do they know I am not dead? or is this death? Why do I feel that I am still in my body?_ I thought. I slowly moved my limbs, and I was able to slightly open my eyes, I was close to the cliff. I don't know if luck was finally on my side or what the fuck was going on, but one thing I knew, I would not let them kill me again if they realized that I was still alive. I dragged myself to the border of the cliff, there was a river below, maybe I could make it, or maybe I would just crash against the rocks and die from the fall, either way, at least in the end it was going to be my decision, not theirs. I moved my head and looked at Levi, on cue he looked at me took his mask off, and opened his eyes in shock realizing what I was about to do.

"Mikasa no!", he screamed as he started running towards me. 

I threw myself into the river, or rocks, by this point, I didn't even care anymore, I just wanted it all to end. I opened my eyes to see the sky once more when I saw Levi jumping just as soon as I did, he grabbed me mid-air and positioned my body to hit the water feet first and he forced me to cross my legs. 

_Splash!_

"What the fuck are you doing?! Isn't this enough?! For fucks sake just let me die!", I shouted at him.

"You are such a pain in the ass! After all, we had to do to save your life!", he shouted back as our bodies were being dragged by the freezing currents of the river. 

"Save my life?! You wanted to kill me, you guys stabbed me, raped me, tortured me! You fucking hit me you son of a bitch!", I shouted. 

"We never raped you! Everything is recorded specifically for you to see! For fucks sake I can tell you everything now, but let me take you out of this fucking river!", he said. 

"No! Let me die!", I shouted struggling with his hold.

"I can't!", he shouted. 

"Why the fuck can't you!?", I yelled. 

"Because I love you dammit!", he screamed at me. 

"If this is how you love you can take that love and shove it up into your ass!", I shouted. 

He managed to grab onto a rock while holding me against it, to avoid me from slipping away in the current. 

"Listen to me, I have always worked for your mother. She planned all of this because they were people with a lot of power that wanted you dead. We needed to fake your death and make it look as real as possible because we only had enough of your blood to try once!", he said. 

"My mom wanted this?! She wanted you to torture me!? What the fuck!", I shouted. 

"Let me take you out of this river of death for fucks sake! Keeping you safe has always been my job. Let me finish it, I am begging you, I promise I will explain everything to you!", he said. 

He saw a fucking bear walking near the edge of the river that was looking at us like two pieces of steak. He looked at me and said, "Let's just add one more thing to your traumas." 

"What do you m-", I said scared when he cut me short shouting:

"Oi! Mr. bear! Doesn't she look tasty! I will bring her to you for a bite!", he screamed.

"You son of a bi-", I shouted when he pushed us to that side of the river by using the rock we were holding to as impulse. The bear started to run right next to us. Just when the bear got his head close enough to bite me, as I was screaming for dear life Levi stuck his forearm into the bear's mouth. 

He was shouting so many curses that I couldn't even keep count on. I never thought it possible for a human to be able to talk so fast, with so many different curses almost at the same time. It was as if the spirit of Slim Shady took control of his mouth, it was impressive. I noticed he was using his forearm and the bear's strength to pull us both out of the river using his legs to pull us up.

Once the bear pulled us out of the river using Levi's forearms as a chew toy. Levi took a gun out and shot it dead. It was a different gun from the one he used for the hunt. His forearm was all bloody from the bite mark. He took his shirt off and wrapped it around his forearm wounds while he said to the dead bear:

"Thanks for the lift buddy!"

I couldn't move much of my limbs, I could only crawl, so that's what I did. I tried to crawl away from him while shivering from the cold water. He crouched next to me watching my pathetic attempt of crawling away from him. 

"What are you doing?", he asked me with a confused face. 

"Isn't it obvious! Trying to get away from you!", I shouted. 

He smiled at me and asked me, "And how is that going so far?"

I gave him a death stare and said, "I can barely feel my limbs, and you guys stabbed me!" 

"Really? have you look at your supposed stab wounds?", he asked me as he grabbed my body and turned it. 

He lifted my upper body for me to see, it was only scratches where they had stabbed me, I was so confused when I asked, "But, the blood, it stung! I saw the blood!"

"Retractable knives from Hollywood. Specially designed by us to sting you at least a little to get a reaction for the camera. The knives had a bag of your blood in the handle, it was broken when the blade retracted on the pretend stab scene making the blood fall out to your body to make it more real.", he said. 

"My blood? You used, my blood?", I asked. 

"Yes, we've been collecting your blood for ten months now, your mom, Carla helped us with that. Your mother, Amaya, told them about the plan ten months ago, they never betrayed you Mikasa.", he said. 

**\------------**

After Levi shot Mikasa, the security guard texted:

"They shot her in the head, she is dead. Locate my bike."

When he sent the message Farlan pointed a gun to his temple and said, "Give the phone, and who the fuck are you?"

The man refused to talk then Farlan took out his phone and called Erwin,

"Turn on the signal jammers, found a dude here spying we need to make him talk. You wouldn't believe who he was texting to."

At the same time, Sasha took her gun pointed it at Connie's forehead, and pressed the trigger,

_Bang!_

She and Annie stood back in shock, still looking at a very alive Connie staring back at them.

"Shoot it!", Annie said scared of Connie. 

Sasha tried again,

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

The same result, Connie staring back at them with a smile, then Sasha yelled to Annie:

"It won't die!"

Eren, Armin, Ymir, and Christa stared at Connie scared shitless as he was laughing his ass off. He stood up and all of them gave a step back. 

"What the fuck are you!? A werewolf? A vampire?! We found your obituary man! All of you are supposed to be dead!", Eren shouted. 

"Don't let it bite me!", Christa shouted, making Connie almost cry from laughing. 

"Stake it through the heart!", Ymir shouted. 

Jean approached them and saw Connie laughing his ass off, and asked, "What the hell is going on here?"

Eren pointed his gun at him and pressed the trigger, 

_Bang!_

He was left staring back at a pretty amused and alive Jean looking back at him. 

"They are all vampires! Don't let them bite you!", Eren shouted making Jean laugh. 

Then Gunther, who heard it all walked towards them and said to Connie, "Stop being an ass and tell them for fucks sake."

Between laughs, Connie said, "Man, I can't, this shit is just too good!" 

Gunther rolled his eyes and said, "We changed all of your bullets to blanks when we took your guns at the bar." 

"How do you even know the type of gun we had?", Eren asked confused.

"I broke into your apartment the night I went there with Isabel. Sorry for tranqing you by the way.", Connie said. 

"You son of a bitch! That's why I woke up drooling over the laptop with a fucking headache and neck pain!?", Eren shouted.

"Pretty much, yeah.", Connie said. 

Sasha ran to him and started to hit him but Connie quickly overpowered her grabbing her wrists behind her and said, "We didn't kill her, we saved her, we had always worked for Amaya." 

"What!?", Eren shouted as Sasha stared back at him in confusion. 

"Do you really think you had me at your mercy in your apartment? Do you really think I wasn't planning on you following me and revealing who I was? The crazy homeless woman that stopped you, all of it, was part of our plan. Your dad is at our bunker he will explain everything to you.", Connie said. 

"Grisha?", Sasha said. 

"Yes, Grisha and Carla.", Connie confirmed.

"Mikasa no!", they heard Levi shouting and they all ran to see what happened at the edge of the cliff. 

"She fucking jumped!", Eld shouted. 

"Look! Levi grabbed her!", Marco said. 

**\---------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"What about shooting me in the head?!", I shouted. 

"Do you have a hole in your head?", he asked me in disbelief. 

"No, but how did you pull it off?!", I shouted. 

He gave me the gun he used for the hunt, it was different, and I gave him a confused look. 

"The bullets on this one are like gotcha paintballs, sort of, is a special material Hanji created. The thing is that instead of paint, like gotcha, it's your blood. As soon as I shot it Eld tranqed you so you would fall like you were dead at that moment. We changed the cameras to Marco talking some shit while Hanji put on some of those movie makeups to make it look like a hole and poured more blood to make it look like it was getting out of your head. When she finished we changed the camera to a close up of your face.", he said. 

"And the fucking hickeys?! And bite marks?! Cuffing me?! The blood on my panties?! Me feeling numb between my legs?!", I shouted angrily.

"Everything is on video, I was the one who did the hickeys and bites, we needed to match the bites of the dummy body of you we created.", he said while grabbing me and pulling me up. 

"Don't you fucking touch me!", I shouted. 

"For fucks sake let me get you out of these woods safely! You are shivering, it's cold as fuck we need to get out of here fast or we will end up with hypothermia.", He shouted while grabbing me with one arm under my back another under my legs.

The floor was slippery, and I was struggling to try to get him to put me down, he pulled his face close to mine and yelled, "Stop it!"

I spat on his face and said, "There, show me the real you, are you going to punch me again?!"

He froze and said, "I won't." He placed me on the floor, walked towards the river, washed his face, and came back to me. Then he said, "Spit on me all you want, bite me, I will even let you punch me and kick me as many times as you want, I won't hurt you back."

"What's so different now? You didn't have a problem to punch me a couple of hours ago?", I asked sarcastically.

"The mission required it, I needed you to fear me, to fear us. If you showed even a little bit of trust in us during that video all of it would've been for nothing. As fucked up as it sounds I needed to make you hate me, fear me for all this shit to work. I don't expect you to forgive me, I wish you would but I don't expect it, I knew that doing this would be my death sentence with you. But I prefer that than seeing you dead by the hands of real monsters.", he said.

"Who are you talking about?", I asked.

"Your mother worked for around ten years for Jeremy as an undercover agent with us. Her cover was blown, she heard him talking about the clans and about how much would they pay for someone like you, a mix of both clans. She knew you were in danger then and took the risk of getting all the evidence to us as fast as possible and that ended up getting her killed. Erwin will give you the details about it. The thing is, the people behind all of this are powerful people, with money, and resources, they want you dead because you are the only one who can decode the chip that has all the evidence.", he said.

"What that has to do with you pretend raping me in front of my brothers?!", I shouted.

"You are dead now Mikasa, in fact, we all are. All of us faked our deaths in the last deployment we had. Do you know what being dead means? It means that you have to cut contact with everyone you knew, projects you had? Kiss them goodbye. You will be legally dead, and in real life, it feels like a fucking death because you have to detach yourself from everyone, everything you knew, and start over with a new identity. I didn't want that for you. So I made sure to lure your friends here so they knew what was going on and you wouldn't have to lose them. I had to get him angry enough so he would do anything to get you.", He said.

"How did you know that doing that would have made him angry enough?!", I shouted.

"Because it made me angry enough when it was done to me!", he yelled at me.

"What the fuck are you talking about?", I asked.

His hands started shaking and he placed me on the floor. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose out of frustration. I was starting to gain more control of my limbs but I was shivering from the cold.

He noticed and said, "Fuck! Come here." as he laid down next to me and pulled me close to him. "Take your shirt off, is wet, I will not look press your body against mine."

I hated this, I hated him, I hated being almost naked, with just a shredded shirt, now off, and panties, wet from the freezing river of death, bruised in pain. I hated everything, I hated his warmth even though my body welcomed it, my bruised body, bruises caused by him. I hated Slim Shady because now it made me remember him cursing at the speed of light. I hated Rihanna because it made me remember how much he hated listening to her. I hated the stars because it made me remember his talk about crepes and tortillas as a comparison with our galaxy. I hated that even without evidence, my stupid brain was starting to believe him.

"I hate you", I said.

"I promise, I will show you all the evidence when we get back.", he said.

"You still don't get it, do you? That's not how the brain works Levi.", I said.

"What do you mean?", he asked confused.

"Am I still your hostage?", I asked.

"Until I get you back to safety, you are.", he said.

"That's the problem."

"What do you mean?"

"You want me to forgive you, but you have to understand, you let me think for hours that you guys raped me. Even though I didn't experience the whole thing consciously. You let me think that for hours, and my brain filled up the memory gaps. I was replaying what had possibly happened in my head over and over again so much, that it became my reality. It doesn't matter how much evidence you show me, there will always be some doubt at the back of my head about the whole thing! If you really didn't rape me, if none of you did, if you really care for me, then fucking act like it! You treating me as a hostage reinforces the thought that you are very much capable of doing the things my brain thought you did. If you really want me to forgive you then show me that you will never be capable of doing such a thing, treat me as an equal, show me some fucking respect, and stop treating me like a hostage.", I said.   
  
He gave me an amused look and said, "Gunther was right about you, you have such a good understanding of how your brain works that you technically can hack it." 

I gave him a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about' look and he sighed, took his gun, the real one, and gave it to me while he said, "Alright, take this, is the only real gun I have with me, I trust you to take care of anything that arises on our way back, and if you don't, I trust you have the ability to recognize it and give me the gun for me to deal with whatever happens. I am trusting you, with my life, because if there is someone in this world that I can consider way more than my equal, that's you."

I took the gun and looked at it in shock, as I thought of when I pointed that very same gun to him and shot to kill. I knew how hard was for him to even sleep without this gun. He even gave me his gun holder that had the other fake gun on the other side and helped me to put it on.

I was lost for words when he said, "You felt numb between your legs because we injected anesthesia to your lower abdominal area to make you feel that way. We did research on how gangs around the world treated women as hostages, and raping them was almost a constant in all the cases we look over, getting outside of that pattern would raise suspicions. The blood in your panties is to show that fact also in the video and make it obvious, you fell a couple of times so I am pretty sure we got that angle. You will see all of that process in the video also." 

"Am I still your hostage?", I asked again. 

"No, do you want to be my partner in crime?", he asked. 

"I like the sound of that.", I said.

"How do I know that you really met my mom and that you are not messing with me?", I asked.   
  
"Easy, thanks to her we are all scared of brooms, and every time I hear someone cursing I hear the sound of her voice screaming 'Language!' at the back of my head.", he said.

**\-------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Who are you?!",Marco asked while punching the security guard but he wasn't talking.

"We need Levi to torture him, he knows how to make someone talk.", Erwin said.

"Let's leave him cuffed here in the meantime we need to go deal with Mikasa's friends.", Marco said and Erwin agreed.

**\--------------**

Eren, Armin, Sasha, Ymir, and Christa were looking in shock at Grisha and Carla after just hearing the whole story. While Erwin was angry looking at them and looking at the rest of the gang, 

"It's Levi's fault!", Connie said. 

"Shut up! You were the one who helped him!", Marco shouted at him.

"I know but Erwin give me the creeps when he gives you that angry look!", Connie said avoiding looking at Erwin in the eyes. 

"So you thought that it was a good idea to bring her friends here, why exactly?", Erwin said. 

"Look Erwin, we were all in this even Hanji, so don't be angry at Connie alone.", Jean said. 

"You snitch!", Hanji shouted. 

"You too!", Erwin said looking at her in disbelief. 

"Look, she had lost so much already, we didn't want her to also lose her friends. We made sure they knew what they were getting into and they accepted.", Connie said.

"What the hell do you mean?", Sasha shouted at him.

"Remember what we asked you guys at the bar? How far were you willing to go to save her and prevent other women from going through the same? Well, I wasn't referring to us but just knowing about this puts you and all your loved ones at risk. We are going against one of the biggest human trafficking rings in the world, so you all agreeing to this helps our cause. But we made sure you knew that you were not only exposing yourselves to danger, we were never planning on hurting your loved ones, but by knowing this, other people could.", he said.

"I will not believe a word you say until I see Mikasa.", Sasha said. 

"Me neither, I still want to kill that Levi guy, I saw what he did to her, I know you explained it but I don't believe shit from all of you, and that includes you two.", Eren said pointing at his parents. 

Suddenly a beep sound was heard and everyone looked where it came from and saw Armin taking a popcorn out of the microwave next to Isabel. 

"How, just how did you found the popcorn and when did you even get to the kitchen?!", Connie shouted in shock. 

"I have a sixth sense for it, I just can sense it nearby.", Armin said as he opened the bag and sat down next to Isabel, then he said, "So, fake her death, what happens now then? Do we all have to die too?" 

"No, but you have to take precautions, you can't talk or see Mikasa the same way you were used to before. We will only kill you if your life is in danger.", Connie said. 

"Do you even hear what you say?", Sasha said. 

"I meant fake kill you, not kill you kill you.", Connie said trying to explain. 

"You know that you put Levi's life at risk by sending them that email with Kenny's information, right?", Erwin said to Connie. 

"You sent the email then?", Eren asked. 

"It was Levi himself, he knew he was risking his life, but he didn't care.", Connie said. 

**\---------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

"Are you sure?", I asked. 

"I think so, let me try.", Mikasa said. 

She was checking if the full movement to her limbs came back. I gave her my shirt, even though it was still wet, it at least gave her more coverage to her body.

"Let me help, lift your leg, I will push it down to see your strength.", I said.

She did it, and we did the same exercise with her arms and her other leg, she was good to walk on her own now. 

"Was it easy?", she said.

"Huh?"

"Was it easy for you to hit me?", she asked. 

"I took more than ten anti-anxiety pills, plus weed to be able to do it. Even though I had all of that in my system every time I did it I had to close my eyes because if I saw your face I wouldn't be able to do it. The guys touched your wounds to make you react for the video, so it would be obvious that it wasn't makeup instead of a real wound.", I said.

"Who are you Levi?", she asked curiously. 

"A very broken person willing to open only to you, if you let me. Can you at least let me try to fix what I broke?", I said as I got close to her, I noticed her fear of me, it was expected, I deserved it, I caused it, but it still hurt. 

"I don't know.", she answered. 

"I understand.", I said. 

**\--------------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Sasha, do you know how to run a four-track?", Connie asked. 

"Yes, why?", she responded. 

"Want to come with me to look for Levi and Mikasa?", Connie asked. 

"I don't trust you.", She replied. 

Connie took out his gun and shot the couch. 

"What the fuck Connie!", Marco said. 

Connie walked to Sasha and gave her the gun, then he said, "As you just saw, this one has real bullets, if I do anything you don't like feel free to shoot me dead. This time I will die for sure. I will not bring any weapon.", he said. 

"Levi is going to kill you for what you did to the couch!", Jean said. 

Connie ignored him and waited for Sasha's answer when Eren said: "I want to go too."

"I didn't ask you.", Connie said. 

"I'll do it, let's go get my best friend.", Sasha said while Connie gave her his gun holder. 

Eren walked to Sasha and gave her Mikasa's red scarf, and said, "Please, give it to her as soon as you see her."

**\----------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"I don't know if I can trust you, but I am willing to try. I am still afraid of you.", I said. 

"I understand, and I deserve that.", he said. 

"I need time to process all this."

"I'll be here if you need me. Unless you want me to leave.", he said.

I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't know what to believe, I was hurt, confused, my head was a mess. I could only keep asking about everything that came to my mind, "Why the neck cuff with the leash?"

"Remember when I told you to please just say yes that you were afraid of us, and then I lied to Gunther about what I told you?", he said. 

"Mhm"

"I wasn't supposed to do that, it showed that I cared, and in reality I did, it was fucking me up seeing you so broken. Knowing how stubborn you are you would've probably said that you weren't afraid of us, and that would end up in more shit happening to you. I just couldn't handle it anymore. So since I showed that I cared, I used that method to make sure that whatever care you thought I did at that moment dissipated with the humiliation I was making you go through. I am... look... I was supposed to be the one doing all of the fake rapings, I didn't want the guys taking part in it because if you focused all of your hate on me, at least you would have them to talk to in case my plan with your friends didn't work in the end. But they held me down and said that they would all go down with me. When I heard you scream when Jean was in your room I punched the wall and almost had an episode. Mikasa, they all care for you too, I know you probably hate us all, but at least... hear them out.", he said. 

"Do all of them knew my mom?", I asked. 

"We all lived with her in the bunker for ten months until... Until she was killed... We have been trying to find who killed her since it happened, you could probably help us with it.", he said. 

"Do you guys have any suspects?", I asked. 

"First we thought it was Reiner, he worked for your mother's branch of wings of freedom, but he was found dead. We think we might have a traitor between us.", he said. 

"Do you have a list of all the people in this organization? Everyone that worked with my mother?", I asked. 

"It should be in the chip that she had with all the evidence.", he said. 

"Do you know if anyone else from the CIA was part of her branch of wings of freedom?", I asked.

"Erwin knows all the details from the organization. Your father was his best friend... Mikasa... that day, when they took your mom, Erwin and Hanji were the ones that saved her from those men... He can tell you in detail, I think there are a couple of videos of your mother for you too...", he said. 

I looked at him in shock, "He said he didn't know her."

"He lied for the mission, now that is over, you will have access to everything, you are not a hostage.", he said. 

"Do you... Can you tell me stories about her?", I asked with a broken voice. 

He laughed and said, "I will even tell you the embarrassing ones. Your mother became like a mother to all of us. She scolded us all the time like we were little kids. If a broom was nearby you had to run for your life! I owe my sister's life to her, that's a story for a long night over drinks. I will tell you everything, I also have pictures. She never told us she had a daughter but I remember her sometimes crying looking at a picture of a little girl that I could only assume that it was you. Erwin has many more stories about both of your parents."

Listening to that I felt warm inside, and I let a smile scape but it hurt since my face was swollen from the bruises. I think he noticed because he said, "I will take care of those wounds when we get back. I will let you hit me as many times as you like, please do it, I deserve it." 

We heard the sound of four tracks approaching and we look in the direction of the sound. Connie was riding a four-track and Sasha was running another one.

"Hold on, what is going on here?! You gave her your gun Levi?!", Connie shouted when he saw me with his gun holder and guns. 

"Yes, she is not a hostage anymore, she is part of the team so show some respect.", he said. 

"We are part of your team too and you don't give us your gun, someone here is in love.", Connie said teasingly.

"Mikasa!", Sasha yelled, I saw her getting off the four-track and running towards me. 

Levi looked at Sasha, she also had the gun holder and a gun, then he laughed and teasingly said, "Really Connie, you are trying to mess with me when you did exactly the same thing lover boy."

She stopped in front of me and saw the bruises on my legs and face in horror. She immediately looked at Levi with rage and started punching him in the face. Levi didn't fight back, he placed his arms behind him, got on his knees, and took the beating without any type of restriction. I had to stop her as I said, "Sasha, I am fine, please stop."

"How can you say that!? Have you seen yourself in a mirror!? What did they do to you?!", She shouted. 

"Levi explained everything to me, of course, I will only believe it when I see the recordings of what actually happened until then, let's just try and get along with each other.", I said. 

Sasha took out my red scarf and wrapped it around my neck. I looked at it in shock, and instantly, tears started to fall down my face as I whispered, "Eren". I felt like a little part that was taken away from me, came back. I felt cared for and important to someone, not a waste, not someone that everyone wanted to get rid of, but someone worth risking everything to keep safe. I still needed to work on my confidence, I felt that power was taken away from me, and I was going to do everything to get it back.

"We are all at the bunker waiting for you, we are here for you, all of us.", Sasha said. 

Levi walked to me and said, "Are you ready to see your friends again and face the rest of the gang? Grisha and Carla are also there." 

I hugged Sasha with all my strength as tears kept falling down my face and I said:

"I am ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what do you think!!!
> 
> You guys have no idea how much research I did to fake a death, also about chloroform, if someone checks my search history they will think that I am a psychopath 😂😂


	15. Pandemonium

**Ten years ago:**

**Author P.O.V.**

Hanji and Erwin were on their way to Daizen's home to have a meeting about new findings in regards to their secret organization. They rarely met at his house since he had a daughter that he wanted to keep away from all the dangers that came with the organization, but since they trusted Erwin and Hanji they didn't mind. They always sent Mikasa to sleep early, so she never met them personally. 

"Daizen has been acting strangely lately.", Erwin said. 

"What do you mean?", Hanji asked.

"He had a serious conversation with me and made me promise that in case something happened to him, I would take care of Amaya and Mikasa. Has he told you something?", Erwin said. 

"Now that you mention it, he told me the other day that he had a bad feeling and that he was worried that something might happen to him.", Hanji said. 

"I will ask him directly today, it could be just a hunch of his, or he is not telling us something. I will take a shortcut to their house.", Erwin said.

**\-------**

"Let her finish her food, Hanji and Erwin won't be here until thirty minutes or so.", Daizen said. 

"I am preparing some food for them now, just make sure Mikasa finishes her food on time.", Amaya said as Mikasa sat on the table with a grumpy face. 

"Come on Mikasa, eat your vegetables so you can be strong like me.", Daizen said. 

"No! I want to be stronger, like mom!", Mikasa shouted making Amaya laugh. 

Suddenly, someone knocked at the door, and Amaya said, "They are early, maybe it's time they get to know Mikasa?"

"I don't see the harm in it, we've known them for five years now, they are family.", Daizen said as he walked towards the door with a smile. 

Daizen opened the door and he was greeted with the end of the barrel of a gun, and the person behind it, instantly pressing the trigger. A million thoughts ran through his mind, the two most important people in his life were behind him, if he dodged the bullet's path it would either hit Amaya or Mikasa. Even though he knew it was too late, he started moving his hand as fast as he could to the hand of the man that was holding the gun. But there is no way you can win against a bullet in a race of speed, not even if you are an Ackerman. As a tear ran down his face, he cursed himself for allowing himself a small moment of carelessness, he took the bullet, because if it even meant that his loved ones would live only a second more, then it would be worth it.

Mikasa ran to her dad but Amaya held her back and said, "Run!"

"I will call the police!", Mikasa shouted while running away from the backdoor of the house. From the four men, two of them ran after her dodging Amaya's punches and kicks. The other two grabbed Amaya and started to drag her to a car parked nearby. 

Erwin was arriving and saw them getting Amaya into the car and he said to Hanji, "Go to the house and check on her daughter and Daizen, I will follow that car!" 

Hanji got out of the car and ran into the house where she saw Daizen's body, and the backdoor open. She ran through it looking for Mikasa when she heard screams in the forest. She followed the sound source and saw Eren and Mikasa hugging with two dead men laying on the floor next to them. She stopped herself from approaching when she saw Grisha walking towards them. She retired back to the house to see if there was something she could do about Daizen. When she got back she confirmed that he was dead, there was nothing she could do, so she hid and texted Erwin her findings. 

Erwin followed the car to a small secluded street, he kept his distance so they wouldn't suspect that they were being followed. He saw them getting Amaya out of the car forcefully and punching her. It seemed that they were waiting for someone, _the time to act is now,_ he thought. He walked as close as he could without being detected and shot one of the men in the head. The other grabbed Amaya and pointed the gun at her temple but Amaya was faster and grabbed his arm and forced him to point his gun upwards while Erwin shot him dead. 

"We need to go back, I need to know that Mikasa is okay!", Amaya said. 

"She is okay, Hanji saw her with the Jeager's, she talked with Grisha and he said he was going to take her in.", Erwin said.

Amaya fell on her knees and started crying, Erwin picked her up and said, "We need to leave, I think they were waiting for someone to come here, I promised Daizen I would protect you and Mikasa, I promise Amaya, I will." 

**\------**

**Present:**

While hugging Sasha, with tears falling down her cheeks, Mikasa said, "I am ready."

Sasha gave a death stare to Levi, then she said, "Just because you are hot, and ripped, and have that sexy bad boy vibe, and that sexy voice, and sexy intimidating stance, and... I forgot where I was going with this..."

"I guess something along the lines of, that doesn't give you the right to...", Mikasa said.

"That's right! That doesn't give you the right to hit my friend and treat her like shit!", Sasha said.

Levi looked at Connie and said, "She has never seen you shirtless right?"

"Nope", Connie answered.

"Wait, you are also ripped like that?", Sasha asked Connie.

"That's for you to figure it out.", Connie replied with a smirk. 

"Mikasa, come and ride with me.", Sasha said while getting on her four-track.

"Do you know how to deal with bears?", Connie asked Sasha.

"No, why?", she responded. 

"Because this area is full of bears, we rode very close in case I had to jump in to save you but it makes more sense now for you to ride with me and Levi with Mikasa since he too knows how to deal with them.", Connie said with a smile. 

Levi looked at him and said, "Smooth, Connie, smooth. But he is right, so move your ass to Connie's four-track, that one is mine."

"Is he always a dick?", Sasha asked Mikasa. 

"You get used to it.", Mikasa said with a shrug. 

Sasha sat behind Connie and Connie said, "You better hold tight if you want to have fun." 

"I will not- Ah!", she was cut short by Connie accelerating fast making her hold on to him for dear life. 

**\-------**

Isabel walked to Annie, Christa, and Ymir and said, "Hi, I am going to decorate a room that we are preparing for Mikasa, do you guys want to help?"

"Yes, we also have a lot of questions about all of this ordeal.", Annie said. 

"I will answer everything I can, so ask me whatever you want.", Isabel said and the girls followed her through the door that led to the hall where all of the rooms of the guys were.

Jean ran to Erwin and said, "We have a problem, we have company, the outside cameras caught at least five men dressed in black with semi-automatic rifles. You know one of them." 

They walked to the surveillance room and Erwin looked at the cameras and said, "Connie's suspicions were correct, let's ambush them using the secret exit of the bunker, tell all the guys to get their weapons. I will go with you." 

Hanji who was next to them said, "I will guide you guys from here, the signal jammers are still on but it shouldn't interfere with our comms."

When Eren and Armin saw the gang guys getting AR-15 rifles they got scared.

"What is going on?", Armin asked. 

"Stay here, we have uninvited visitors outside that seem unfriendly, we are going to deal with it.", Eld said. 

"But Mikasa and Sasha are probably on their way back! They can get caught in the crossfire!", Eren said. 

"They are with Levi and Connie, they know that our priority is always to protect the civilians in case of cross-fire.", Eld responded.

**\----------**

**Connie P.O.V.**

Arriving back to the bunker, we saw the guys surrounding five men that had semi-automatic rifles. The guys were pointing their AR-15 at them asking them to surrender their weapons and to raise their hands.

"What is going on?!", Sasha asked scared.

"Seems like uninvited visitors, I can't protect you if we get closer to figure out what is going on. I will take you into the bunker using a hidden entrance we have.", I said.

"But, who are they? Are my friends safe?", Sasha asked.

"They will be safe, we always prioritize the lives of civilians over our own.", I responded.

We moved silently through the woods, leaving the four-track parked behind a bush to hide it. I walked us to a small cave that was hidden between two robust bushes. We crouched at the small cave and I found the handle of a circular door that led underground. It was a claustrophobic entrance that you had to crawl yourself in, but at least we had something. I pressed the code and it opened, went downstairs, pressed another code and a small tunnel opened, it was a small crawling type of replication of the main entrance. It also had three layers of protection, but it was darker.

"Connie, this is scary, are you sure this leads to the bunker?", Sasha asked.

"Yes, we are almost there, I know that it can cause you uneasiness because of how claustrophobic it looks, but I am here just follow me.", Connie said.

We arrived at the last entrance and ended up arriving at the bunker by opening a floor level cabinet from our minibar that worked as a disguise for the secret path. 

Walking into the bunker I led Sasha to where Isabel was with the rest of the girls and walked to the surveillance room where I found Eren, Armin, and Hanji. 

"What the fuck is happening?", I asked. 

\-------

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Levi looked at me and said, "Do you know how to drive one of these?"

"Yes, my dad taught me.", I responded.

"Do you want to drive?", Levi asked.

I looked at him in shock, and then back at the four-track with a smile, then I said, "You better hold tight if you want to have fun." making Levi laugh.

"I have to be careful though, remember that you have a bruise on your ribs and I don't want to make it worse.", Levi said.

"Don't forget about your chewed arm."

"I'm fine. Let's go."

I drove the four-track at a steady pace since he only held onto me with his good arm to avoid putting pressure on his injured one plus I had a bruise on my ribs. To say that we were a mess was an understatement, but at least we were alive. The four-track had a compartment that had a couple of guns stored in case of emergencies, of course, it wouldn't surprise me if they had guns stored inside of their guns.

Getting close to the bunker we saw the guys surrounding five men that had surrendered their semi-automatic rifles. The guys were pointing their AR-15 at them and when I recognized their leader, my heart dropped. 

"Pixis", I whispered. 

**\-----------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"What can we do?", Armin asked Hanji.

"Help me to keep watch over the cameras, watch out for any movement that might look like a threat to the guys.", Hanji said. 

"They already surrendered their weapons. What now?", Eren said. 

"We get them into the bunker for questioning.", Hanji said. 

"I will let the girls know what is happening.", Eren said. 

"Hold on, go to the inventory room and grab guns and bulletproof vests for all of them, we don't know how dangerous these people are, they are unarmed but we can never be too careful.", Hanji said and Eren nodded. 

**\-----------**

Levi ran to the guys that were surrounding the five men. He had a black eye and blood on his temple. Panting he shouted: 

"The bitch escaped!"

"Mikasa?!", Marco shouted.

"Yes! She took my guns!", Levi shouted. 

"Let's get these men into the bunker, cuff them securely, and then we go after her, let's move fast!", Jean said while giving a gun to Levi.

One by one the men walked into the bunker, while the guys pointed their guns at them, the last ones being Pixis and Levi. Levi pointed his gun at Pixis urging him to get into the bunker when he heard a familiar voice,

"Drop your gun Levi, I will not let you hurt Pixis, I am taking him with me.", Mikasa said pointing a gun at him. 

"Mikasa, I will not hurt him.", Levi said with his arms up. 

"I don't trust you.", Mikasa said.

"I already told you the truth, all the evidence is in the bunker, please I am begging you don't do this. Everything will go to waste, think of Amaya.", Levi said. 

"Do you really thought I would believe you just because you know my mother's name and a few facts about her? You hurt me, look at me! All of these marks on my body! It was you! All of it! I fucking hate you and I will never be able to forgive you!", Mikasa shouted. 

"Mika-", he said but she cut him short.

"Get in the bunker and close the door or I will shoot you dead.", Mikasa said. 

Levi slowly walked to the bunker's entrance, got inside, and closed the door. Mikasa quickly walked to Pixis and said, "Let's go. Do you have a phone? Where is your car?", and gave him a gun to defend himself. 

**\-------**

Levi entered the bunker and ran to the surveillance room, where the rest of the gang was including Mikasa's friends. 

"She escaped again?! Dude, you had one job! ONE. FUCKING. JOB.", Connie said. 

"I knew it! All you said to us was a lie!", Sasha shouted. 

"So you are Levi, the asshole from the videocall.", Eren yelled and barged at him but Eld and Marco held him down. 

Levi ignored everyone and walked straight to one of the computers and connected the comms system to the speakers and recorders, and said, "Shut up and listen for now. Erwin, look at their location since it's Pixis I think it's better that you are the one that keeps tails on them."

"That's what I was thinking.", Erwin said while grabbing a gun, comms, and leaving while the rest of the gang securely restrain the masked men.

**\-------**

"Phones are not working here, let's go to my car.", Pixis said. 

"We need to call back up to get your men and my friends out of there, or do you have back up already on their way?", Mikasa asked. 

"No, I was going to do it, but there is no signal in this damned forest. What do you know about them, any information as minimal it might seem can help us to get our people.", Pixis said. 

"As you saw, they have that bunker where they had me all this time. They know about CIA classified information like SIGINT. Also, I heard them talking about Reiners project about reverse engineering a chip that he asked me for help with around two weeks or a week and a half ago."

"Reiner told you about that chip?!", Pixis asked in shock. 

"Yes, he asked for my help to make a couple of exact copies of it including the encrypted binary data from the original.", Mikasa said. 

"Were you able to do the copies?", Pixis asked. 

"Yes, we did, I gave the copies to him, and I showed him how to do it in case he needed to do more.", Mikasa said.

"Did he told you what he did with the copies and the original?", Pixis asked.

"He was pretty cryptic about it, I shrugged it off as something classified that he could not tell me so I didn't ask further."

"What did he told you?"

"That some people would reach out to me eventually to help on that project again, now that I think about it he told me to meet with someone today, so I think I can make it if we leave now. He gave me a name, Erwin Smith, do you know anyone with that name?", Mikasa asked. 

Pixis stopped walking, and said, "Mikasa, you know too much." 

Mikasa turned to face him and said, "What do you mean?"

Pixis pointed his gun at her head and said, "Just like your mother, your services are no longer required." He pressed the trigger:

_BANG!_

Mikasa stayed staring back at him with an expressionless face as he pressed the trigger again with panic on his face. 

_BANG!_

"That gun only has blanks", Mikasa said. 

"You knew?!", Pixis shouted. 

**\-----FlashBack----**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Getting close to the bunker we saw the guys surrounding five men that had surrendered their semi-automatic rifles. The guys were pointing their AR-15 at them and I recognized their leader, my heart dropped.

"Pixis", I whispered.

"Shit, Mikasa give me my gun.", Levi said. 

"No.", I responded.

"What?! Do you think you can take them on if anything goes wrong?", Levi asked worriedly. 

"Levi, do you really meant what you said about partners in crime?", I asked. 

He looked at me seriously and said, "Yes"

"Do you trust me?", I asked.

"Yes"

"I have a hunch, but I need your help, I think I know who killed my mother.", I said. 

"What's your plan?", Levi said. 

"Give me a gun with blanks, comms, and let me go. Also, -", I said as I hit him near his eye with the back of his gun, and shot him on the temple with the gun that had the paintballs of my blood, "act like I escaped, and make sure you and Pixis are the last ones getting into that bunker."

**\---End of Flashback----**

**Author P.O.V.**

"You killed her. Was it really this easy? The same way you just tried to kill me right now?", Mikasa asked in disbelief.

"How? How could you even suspect me?!", Pixis shouted angrily. 

"Did you forgot who I am?", Mikasa shouted.

"Just a spoiled woman that had a lucky chance on breaking into the CIA system.", Pixis said with distaste.

"That 'spoiled woman' that had the CIA begging for her to take their job, that same woman you went for help when you got stuck doing basic cryptographic analysis, the same woman that was raised by another one of those 'spoiled women' that managed to get enough evidence to crush a whole fucking empire ruled by powerful men. My mother, the one you had to kill because you couldn't control or silence.", Mikasa said. 

"How did you know? You are not smart enough to have figured out that I was the one who killed your mom all on your own.", Pixis said angrily. 

Erwin arrived and stood next to Mikasa when he said, "Trust me, she is more than smart enough, until now not even I was sure that you were the one who killed her. I never mentioned anything related to this to her." 

"I am a hacker, finding loopholes and patterns is my specialty. I am also a good liar, and the fact that you fell for it just proves that you are a fucking moron.", Mikasa said to Pixis. 

"What the fuck are you talking about?", Pixis said. 

"I never worked with Reiner on that chip, I only saw it once. The only thing I knew was that Reiner was working on a chip as a project for his division, a chip that was oddly stored at a safe box in Mitra's bank, which breaks the CIA classified material storage protocol, to begin with. It was a curious thing, that lunch you had scheduled with him where he mentioned that YOU wanted to stop by Mitra's. There is also the burned chip that you gave me to work with, you said it came from a terrorist, but the burn marks, the type, design, and even the missing pieces of the board matched perfectly with the chip that was retrieved with my mother's body and then it was stolen from the FBI evidence room. Curious, don't you think? I found the schematics of it and it connects to other chip, guess which one? The one that Reiner was working on. It sent the location of that chip to a trusted receiver, guess where was the first location point? It was exactly where she died, meaning that she had it with her at her time of death, but curiously it was never found on her so that leaves me with only one scenario, her killer took it.", Mikasa said. 

"How do you know it wasn't Reiner?", Pixis asked. 

"Well, turns out my mother's chip has important evidence against two people that you introduced me to at the ball the night before my kidnapping. The same guys that instantly offered me a job with double the pay trying to win me over. Also, it was curious the way that Reiner was trying to figure out the chip instead of the data in it as if he was looking for a way to copy the contents since he probably already knew he couldn't decipher the data in it. If he was the killer, he would've been looking for a way to get to that data instead of spreading it, risking that anyone else finds a way to decrypt it stealing away from him all the power that comes with being the sole proprietor of such blackmail. I bet, the people affected by this evidence found out somehow and didn't like the idea of that chip being spread around. So Reiner died, or better said, you killed him, but I guess you never knew for sure if he did the copies, so your only salvation was for me to die. You gave me a wrong pattern of the gang killings hoping that I would wait to lay out the best escape plan but unexpectedly falling short on time and end up dying. And here you were with masked men, that break every protocol of the agency AGAIN, to rescue me? Then, as soon as I lied about the copies and mentioned a meeting with Erwin, you tried to kill me confirming my suspicions. I knew he worked with my mother, so I knew him getting that information would have been the same result as not killing my mother for you.", Mikasa said.

"So, what now? I am too powerful and important for you to kill-", Pixis said but was cut short by Mikasa shooting him in the head.

Watching his dead body in the ground she said, "Nobody is too powerful or important to escape justice."

"As Jean Genet said: The most reasonable man always manages, when he pulls the trigger, to become a dispenser of justice. Your mom would've been proud of you Mikasa.", Erwin said. 

**\--------**

Levi looked at Connie and Sasha and said, "So, you were saying?"

"How? I mean... How?", Connie said in confusion. 

"How what?", Levi said. 

"How did you know how that was going to end? She could've just easily left, she is our hostage why would she do that? I mean, all this time that's what she has done, trying to run away.", Connie said. 

"Well, because for a change I told her all the truth and she is no longer a hostage, she is Amaya's daughter, the smartest person I know, and if she accepts, your boss. Well, that last part I haven't told her yet.", Levi said with a smirk. 

"So are you really-", Connie said but Levi cut him short. 

"I still don't know.", Levi said.

"I still don't like you.", Eren said. 

"The feeling is mutual, I don't like dudes that french kiss their sisters.", Levi replied making Connie bite his lower lip to hold from laughing. 

"Levi, I saw your bottle of pills. How many?", Hanji said with a warning tone.

"Ten", Levi responded making everyone yell:

"What!"

"Are you fucking crazy?!"

"Why are you trying to commit suicide?!"

"It was necessary.", Levi answered. 

"What, killing yourself?!", Hanji shouted. 

"If that's what it took to keep her safe then I would gladly kill myself! For fucks sake! You asked me to hurt the woman I love to save her, how the fuck was I supposed to that sober?!", Levi shouted. 

Everyone gasped at his answer, and Hanji said teasingly, "Love her? Is the player in love?"

"Shut up Hanji!", Levi said and got out of the surveillance room leaving everyone in there in shock. 

"Well, who wants alcohol? Because I need it right about now.", Oluo said. 

"I definitely need some too.", Annie said raising her hand, and Ymir, Christa, and Sasha raised their hands after her. 

**\--------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We walked back to the bunker, Erwin told me the story of the night he met my parents, and how badass they were. Going down the stairs of the main entrance of the bunker he said, 

"Your father was my best friend. He really loved you and your mother."

"I would like to hear more about them, I feel like there is this whole other side of them that I never got to meet.", I said. 

"Of course, I even have pictures and videos. Hanji and your mother were very close too.", he said. 

"So, you and my mother built this entire organization right?", I asked. 

"Yes"

"How did the guys ended up in a gang, and working for her?", I asked.

He sighed and said, "They are not the real scorpions, they posed as them just for this mission. The real scorpions, well, they are led by Kenny Ackerman, Levi's uncle. He currently thinks Levi is dead and is better that way, he had tried to kill him in the past. He is not a good man. As for them joining us, it happened around ten months ago when Niles and Jeremy kidnapped Isabel."

"I read Niles and Jeremy's files, did they... to Isabel?", I tried to asked not even knowing how to ask in the first place. 

"Yes... your mother saved her and Levi.", he said. 

"And Levi?!"

"Amaya wasn't supposed to get out of the surveillance station, to avoid someone seeing her and blowing up her cover, but during the mission, signal jammers blocked our comms. She had visuals of the situation and saw Levi being caught, so she got out of the station to tell us about it and guide us there. It took us a while to find him... I wish we had found both of them sooner."

"Erwin, what happened?", I asked tired of secrets, I needed to know everything that triggered my mother's death. 

"When we found Levi, he was cuffed to a wall, they forced him to watch Isabel being abused.", Erwin said and my heart crunched. Now it made sense what Levi said to me about the video call. It made sense how overprotective of her he was. He probably felt indebted to my mother afterward...

"Did my mother... did she got along well with him?", I asked. 

Erwin chuckled and said, "Amaya always said that she felt that those boys were her children, and she treated them like that. Levi will not show it much, but I know him, he also saw her like that. I once overheard him talking to her asking her for advice, that's how much he trusted her. She lived here, in this bunker with all of them."

Suddenly, Erwin's tone changed to a serious one when he asked me, "What do you think we should do about Pixi's men?"

"I am pretty sure they are either Nile's or Jeremy's men. Let's do a background check before making a decision.", I said. 

**\---------**

**Author P.O.V.**

"So you are all dead, how does that work? I mean, what about family, friends?", Christa asked Eld. 

"They all think we are dead, we can't talk or see them ever again for their own safety. Is better to be a ghost when you are going against so many powerful people. We had to move from our towns to avoid being recognized, we don't have social media or anything like that, and the few moments we go out in public we try to disguise ourselves.", Eld said. 

"It sounds, sad and lonely.", Ymir said. 

"It is, most of us have parents, siblings, knowing they are suffering our 'loss', adds to all the shit we carry on our backs.", Oluo said. 

"We didn't want that for Mikasa, that's why we did what we did, we needed to be sure you guys knew what you were getting yourselves into. Honestly, we don't even know how big this sex trafficking ring is, we will know once we get the information from Amaya's chip.", Eld said. 

Gunther sat next to them at the minibar stools and asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Life man, life. What we don't have.", Oluo said. 

Eld, who was clearly not sober, said, "Life, is like a big ass toilet, if you have shit in it, you have to flush it, man."

Christa and Ymir looked at each other with confusion and Gunther said, "Don't listen to the drunk philosoraptor, life is not a toilet, is more like a multiverse of them. Some have shit in it and you have to flush them and some have so much unflushed shit that will make the toilet overflow because you let time pass by without flushing it. Then, you spend time fixing the worse ones while shit keeps piling up in the toilets that didn't have before, making your job harder because you let time pass by. In the end, when you are so late, you end up having a walking shit-show of bottled-up emotions like Levi. So what did we learned? Flush your fucking toilets on-time, man."

Levi shouted from the kitchen, "Seriously Gunther! Stop using me as an example of your toilet multiverse theory!"

Still looking at Christa and Ymir, Gunther pointed at Levi and said, "See, walking shit show, WALKING SHIT SHOW!"

"How was Mikasa treated here?", Sasha asked Levi in a serious tone. 

"She will be here any moment now, you can ask her yourself.", Levi said. 

"I will, but I am asking you.", Sasha said raising a brow at him in defiance. 

"She was treated well I think.", Connie said with a shrug.

"You think?!", Annie shouted. 

"Mission actions aside, we always treated her with respect, right?", Jean said looking at Levi. 

Eren got out of the surveillance room and sat next to Sasha, while Armin went to sit next to Isabel on the couch in front of the TV. 

"Right?!", Annie shouted again. 

"What are you guys talking about?", Eren asked. 

"Look, she spent most of her time with Levi, hell they were even forced to be cuffed together.", Connie said.

"What?! For how long?", Annie shouted. 

"I think it was more than twenty-four hours, right?", Jean asked Connie. 

"Wait, that means going to the bathroom, bathing, and sleeping together!?", Sasha said. 

Trying to change the subject Levi said, "By the way, Jean, woman don't poop rainbows, trust me on that one buddy.", making Annie choke on her drink.

"As you heard, yes, even going to the bathroom and bathing together. She slept in Levi's bed always, he was the one in charge of her.", Connie said teasingly.

Levi, smelling trouble in the air, stayed silent, and tried to slowly walk away, but Jean noticed and said, "Yeah, the first night he cuffed her to his bed." to fire things up. 

Levi gave Jean a 'I-will-fucking-kill-you' look while Jean just smiled and winked at him. Connie stood next to Eren noticing that he was clenching his fists giving Levi a death stare. 

"She was trying to escape! There was nobody here and I needed to take a bath?! What was I supposed to do? Let her roaming free?!", Levi shouted. 

"Right, right, like that fun time that you actually let her roam free because she found a way to cuff you to your own bed.", Jean said teasingly. 

Connie, enjoying the show, said, "That's right Levi, you never told us how she pulled that off?"

\------

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I realized I was subconsciously delaying our entrance to the bunker. In reality, I was dreading this moment. I didn't know how I would react to seeing the gang again after everything that happened in the past hours. Even though Levi explained to me the reasons behind it all, I still felt fear towards them. Even walking back to the bunker, every wall that opened that got me closer to them, had me on edge. These past days had been such a rollercoaster of emotions that I didn't even recognize myself anymore. I haven't had time to even mourn my mother, to internalize that she was technically behind all of this, I don't even know if I should feel safe or unsafe. I had just killed someone that I held in high regard through all of these years working beside him, someone I thought cared for me but in the end, wanted me dead. The betrayal, then non-betrayal of my adoptive parents. 

"Are you ready?", Erwin asked before opening the bunker's door. 

I took a deep breath and nodded, he opened the door and I went in after him. I heard Ymir, Christa, Gunther, Eld, and Oluo talking something about the different quality of toilets. Armin was on the couch watching television with Isabel, and Annie, Sasha, Connie, Jean, Levi, and Eren were in the kitchen area. Eren looked angry, Connie and Jean had anticipation on their faces and Annie and Sasha looked shocked. It seemed that nobody realized that I had just walked in because when Erwin cleared his throat, everyone stopped talking and looked straight at the door where I was standing. 

I didn't know what to say, the gang guys were looking at me in a way that showed guilt for what they did, and my friends were probably shocked at the state I was in, barely clothed, and bruised. After a couple of awkward seconds of me just standing there frozen, I said to my friends, 

"Long time no see, what have you guys been up to?"

Another couple of seconds of awkward silence passed, Eren yelled at me: 

"Did you fucked this asshole?!", while pointing at Levi. 

I saw Levi quietly starting to walk to his room while I gave him a 'I-will-fucking-kill-you' look. The tension in the room grew as everyone just stared at me waiting for my answer. I think Annie couldn't bear what was going on anymore because she screamed,

"Mikasa, I fucked your brother!", pointing at Eren. 

_Not all heroes wear capes,_ I thought as Eren's face went tomato red looking at Annie in disbelief. 

I saw Levi walking back to the kitchen, _well now you are interested in the conversation all of the sudden,_ I thought. Suddenly, a beep sound was heard and everyone already knew, Armin had made another popcorn bag, he stood next to Levi and offered him some. Everyone was quiet looking to Annie, Eren, Levi, and me. I saw Annie's face grow red and I thought, _is my time to save her now,_ as I said, 

"It's okay, I fucked my kidnapper.", making Levi choke with the popcorn he was eating. 

"What!?", Eren shouted.

"For fucks sake just look at him! He is hotter than Satan's shit after eating Mexican food.", Annie shouted pointing at Levi, making him choke again with another popcorn.

"I get it, I would've totally done the same.", Christa said barging in with Ymir behind her nodding in agreement. 

_I fucking missed these girls,_ I thought while I saw Connie trying to get the popcorn out of Levi's obstructed throat.

Isabel walked towards me and said, "We prepared a room for you. Your friends helped me decorate it."

She opened the door that led to the hall of the guy's rooms. When I saw the hall I froze at the memory of me going through it just hours ago wearing a metallic leash while they banged their guns rhythmically against the walls. I started shaking at the memory of it, while I felt my throat tighten making it hard to breathe. I heard my friends shouting something but their voices were muffled, just when I felt that I was going to faint someone grabbed me. 

"Close your eyes.", he said and I did. 

"Focus on your breathing.", he said as he held me by my waist and placed his forehead against mine. 

"Your friends are here, I am here, you are safe now.", he said calming me down. 

When I opened my eyes I saw Eren staring back at me as he repeated, "I am here." fixing the scarf that was around my neck. The same red scarf he gave me the day he saved me from the men that attacked my home ten years ago. 

He grabbed my hand, Sasha grabbed my other hand, and we all walked to the room they had prepared for me. We arrived at the room, it was cozy, and I had my own bathroom in it. Eren guided me to the bathroom like I was a lost sheep, that's probably how I looked because since the panic attack I haven't smiled or said a word. I haven't even looked at anyone in the eyes, everything felt surreal to me. 

He filled the tub with warm water and bubbles, he helped me to undress and got me into the tub. When I finally looked up at him in the eyes I noticed him clenching his jaw and looking at the floor, I moved my gaze to where he was looking and saw my panties that had bloodstains on them. He sat on the floor next to the tub and placed his arm around my shoulders pulling me for a hug. 

I broke down crying and said, "Mom died just two weeks ago." He just held me tighter as I cried letting it all out. 

**\-------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Watching Mikasa having a panic attack Levi froze while he remembered the words she said to him:

_"...you have to understand, you let me think for hours that you guys raped me. Even though I didn't experience the whole thing consciously. You let me think that for hours, and my brain filled up the memory gaps. I was replaying what had possibly happened in my head over and over again so much, that it became my reality. It doesn't matter how much evidence you show me, there will always be some doubt at the back of my head..."_

When he looked at her he saw Eren calming her down, making her feel protected. He could never do that, how could he? When the one who caused the trauma was no other than himself. His sole presence was a reminder to her of everything that happened. 

"I finished my mission.", he whispered to himself, and with a knot in his stomach he walked to his room, opened his closet, and took out a suitcase. 

"So are you really done then.", Connie said leaning against the frame of Levi's room. 

**\------------**

Mikasa finished bathing and went to the surveillance room where Grisha and Carla were waiting for her. Eren walked with her, never leaving her side.

Entering the room Mikasa just stared at them, expressionless. Carla reached over to hug her but Mikasa didn't hug her back. She just stood there with her arms by her sides while Carla hugged her.

"I am so sorry.", She said.

"Me too.", Mikasa responded.

"Mikasa, do you understand-", Grisha said but Mikasa cut him short.

"Do you?", She said.

"What?", Grisha asked confused.

"Do you understand? Have you been betrayed by your loved ones? Have you ever felt so alone that you think that you are just a nuisance to everyone? Have you ever contemplated suicide as the only solution to your problems?", Mikasa said leaving him speechless.

After a few seconds without answer, she said, "That's what I thought." Leaving them there with their guilt.

Outside of the room, Eren placed his arm over her shoulders while they walked back to her room. Mikasa stopped when she saw Levi leaning against the kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest looking at her.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I saw him looking at me curiously like he wanted to tell me something. I had mixed feelings about him, after everything that happened, I haven't had any time to process it all. 

"Do you need something?", Eren asked him annoyed.

Levi ignored him and said, "Mikasa, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"You know that I won't leave her alone with you, right?", Eren said while tightening his hold of me. 

"Anything you are going to say to me you can say it in front of Eren.", I said. 

He sighed and said, "Follow me then. I want to show you something." and we followed him to his room. 

He had all of his clothes on top of his bed and his closet was empty. He turned on the closet light and I saw random words written inside of squares on the unfinished closet wall. I was instantly drawn to it, recognizing some of the writing. I started to walk towards it, and Eren tried to stop me. 

"Don't get close to him", he said.

Levi gave Eren a death stare and said, "She needs this, let her, I will step away."

Levi started to walk past me and I couldn't take my eyes away from the wall when I grabbed his wrist stopping him. I stayed silent, eyes glued on the wall. 

Eren saw me holding Levi's wrist and asked me worriedly, "Mikasa, is something wrong?"

"Eren, don't hold me back.", I said and he released his hold on me. 

"What about him?", he asked about Levi. 

"He stays with me.", I said as I pulled him towards the wall. 

"I'll be here then, just in case.", Eren said worriedly as he leaned against the door frame of Levi's room. 

I looked at Levi looking for answers, he said, "This room, was your mother's. She was our leader."

I saw the unfinished wall, and the words written on it in different squares that had names on it. The names of the guys, Isabel's, Erwin's, and Hanji's.

"What is this?", I asked.

"When we arrived here around ten months ago, after saving Isabel, she was living here. All the bunker looked as you can see it now, except for this room. It was her room, but the walls were unfinished, the room was bare, no closet, no bathroom. She slept on a small mattress on the floor even though the other rooms had beds and were finished. There was something about it that I couldn't understand until I met you. Amaya was on the outside a strong person, but when you knew her you could sense a sadness within her that was eating her up.", he said as he started to tell me the story.

**\----Flashback----**

**Author P.O.V.**

"Why don't you let us fix this room up into a livable condition?", Levi asked.

"I don't need that.", Amaya said. 

"Well, I do, this room looks depressing as fuck!", Levi said. 

"Language! Is my room, not yours, I will just keep the door closed if it bothers you so much.", Amaya said pushing Levi out of the room. 

Levi waited for her to be out of the bunker, sneaked into the room with the guys and they started fixing the walls. Amaya arrived and caught them in the act. 

"What are you doing?!", she shouted furiously. 

"A favor, fixing this hole you call a room.", Levi said. 

"Why would you do that?!', Amaya shouted. 

"Why not?", Levi asked in confusion. 

"Because I don't deserve it, Levi!", Amaya shouted. 

"Are you crazy?! You helped us save my sister's life and mine, putting your own life in danger, I owe you.", Levi said.

"That doesn't make up for the lives that I abandoned!", she screamed with tears. 

Gunther stepped up and said, "Everyone, out of the room. Amaya, I think it's time for us to talk."

**\---End of Flashback---**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"I don't know what Gunther told her, but she let us fix her room after that. We knew she was going through hard times so we let her messages written on the walls to cheer her up. The last thing we did on the room was attaching the wallpaper to the walls. This part here in the closet is like a bulletin board she did to organize the messages, she said to not cover it because she liked how the closet looked with the messages. If you strip all the wallpaper of this room you will find the most random shit written all over it. The squares with our names were messages she left for us over time.", he said as I read the silly messages on the wall with a lump on my chest. 

_Marco: - Stop procrastinating and finish your book already! - Stop writing code without documentation! - There is a special place in hell for people who merge their code without testing._

_Eld: - It's okay to like 'My little pony', we all know, and we accept you for who you are. - Never stop seeking answers to the right questions._

_Oluo: - We all know that deep down you want to be like Walter White. - Say my name. - You forgot to buy toilet paper again._

_Connie: - Shaving your head doesn't make you cooler. - Stop messing around with Pancho. - Eat your vegetables!_

_Gunther: - The cat is not your enemy. - Stay sane in this madness. - Don't kill your brother's, I know they can be a handful._

_Jean: - The cat is not a racist, he just doesn't like you. - Take Levi's gun away from him before planning on getting on his nerves._

_Isabel: - Clean your room! - Never forget the fighter in you._

_Farlan: - Never forget to take care of yourself, life is short, don't waste it all just working. - Don't hesitate to reach higher, remember what Erwin told you._

_Hanji: - We all know you like him. - TELL HIM. - You two are so stubborn._

_Erwin: - Stop being so stubborn! - Remember your promise. - Thank you for being so dependable, I owe you everything._

_Levi: - Learn to keep it in your pants! - Watch your Language! - Stop hiding the brooms! - Thank You._

"There is a last one message box that we never knew what the hell she meant with it", he said as he moved a box that was hiding one last message when I read it, I froze in shock. 

_For root_mike: - Someday, don't lose hope. - You will know the reason behind it all. - I am sorry. - I will always love you._

I fell on my knees, _she knew, she always knew, was she...?_ I thought.

"Eren?", I shouted. 

Eren walked fast towards me and said, "What is it? What do you need?"

"I need my computer.", I said when Carla, Grisha, and Erwin entered Levi's room. 

Grisha had my laptop in his hands and said, "She was always there."

Levi just stared at me in confusion while Erwin walked towards him, placed a hand on his shoulder, and said, "You finished your mission, she is safe now."

Levi nodded as if an unspoken message was passed on to him, and he left the room. 

I looked at Erwin in confusion and he said, "There is still so much that I have to tell you. What you currently know is just the tip of the iceberg. Now, where should I begin?"


	16. I'm leading the pack

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"First, you have to see the video of what really happened in the hours leading to the hunt. I recommend you to see it with your friends, it's your choice in the end but I would like them to know what really happened to you. We need to be all clear on this because we can't allow doubts and trust issues to get in the way of our end goal.", Erwin said.

Grisha gave me my laptop and an SD card with an adaptor, and two file folders.

I looked at Eren and told him, "Get everyone to come to see the video, I will cast it to the television."

"Are you sure?", he asked me worriedly.

"Yes, everyone, including Levi's guys, and Levi himself.", I said.

I walked to the couch in front of the television and sat down. I opened the file folders and found out the information about the other two hostages. I was looking at it confused when Levi spoke from behind the couch,

"We killed them, we forced them to be at the bank that day at that time to make them look like two other victims of the gang. The young one was a wife-beater, the last time he beat her she almost died in the hospital. She tried to leave him, but he kept stalking her. He was a police officer so he had all of his friends watching her too. The other one was a judge and a pedo, never served time thanks to this fucked up system. When we got to him, he was trying to get into an elementary school claiming his grandson was there. He doesn't have a grandson.", he said.

I looked at the files and at the incredible amount of evidence against those two with disgust. I knew the judicial system was corrupt but looking at it so clearly being done shamelessly in the open is just more evidence of how used these people are to getting away with crap like this.

I opened my laptop and went through the SD files. There were a couple of videos, the drones, moving cameras, but I clicked on the video of the stationary camera of the room they had me cuffed prior to the hunt. I cast the video on the television and waited for everyone to arrive.

"Before getting you to that room we had to make the dummy body of you. Hanji and I had to take your clothes off to get you into the tube that would fill up with the material for the shape of the dummy. We also had to take almost two pints of blood from you to get a good amount of total blood loss from you to make your death believable. That is why maybe you felt dizzy and tired when you woke up. The video is on the SD also.", he said.

He was still behind the couch, when I looked back he had his back against the wall, hands crossed over his chest, head resting against the wall with his eyes closed. _If he thinks I will let him out of the hook he is dead wrong, I will make sure he sees this fucking video with his eyes open,_ I thought.

"Levi, sit next to me.", I said.

"I don't want to see that video Mikasa.", he said.

"I don't care what you want, you will see it. If you had the balls to hit me then have them to see what you did.", I said angrily.

He sighed and said, "As you wish.", as he walked rounding the couch and sitting next to me. I grabbed a glass of water with ice and sat back on the couch to wait for everyone to arrive. 

**Author P.O.V.**

Everyone arrived and Mikasa started the video of the empty room where she was cuffed. She fast-forwarded it until she saw movement and played it from there. She saw Levi carrying her into the room and Farlan following him. They cuffed her to the wall and started talking,

"Is that thing recording?", Farlan asked.

"Yes, I hit the record button a moment ago.", Levi said. 

"Hanji gave me the body chart of the marks of the dummy.", Farlan said. 

Levi just nodded and left the room followed by Farlan. 

Mikasa fast-forwarded again and stopped when she saw herself waking up in the video. She felt Levi tensing beside her when she hit the play button again. 

The video showed Farlan and Levi getting into the room again and Levi walking close to her, grabbing her chin looking at the bruise on her face when Mikasa spat on him. Levi walked back giving his back at her, checked his phone, and then turned and punched her in the face. Mikasa stopped the video and looked at him and said,

"Anything interesting on your phone?"

"The body chart of the dummy marks, it had another purple mark on the face. The one I did with that punch.", he said avoiding looking at anyone in the eyes. 

Mikasa played it again where Levi said in the video, "Planning on spitting on me again? Because purple is looking good on you." Then looking at Farlan and saying, "Text them, let them know we are ready for the action." Then Levi telling Mikasa to call him master and showing her the picture of her friends restrained. Eren was clenching his fists looking at the video, and everyone was tense looking at the television. 

"I guess you are Eren, your sister is pretty tasty, want to see?", Levi said in the video and Eren was about to stand up to punch him but Mikasa told him to wait until the end of the video. Levi had his face buried between his hands with guilt. "You want me?! Come find me, you have twelve hours before we kill her. In the meantime, we will ALL have a lot of fun with her.", he said in the video. Mikasa remembered what he told her in the woods after the hunt:

_"How did you know that doing that would have made him angry enough?!"_

_"Because it made me angry enough when it was done to me!"_

And what Erwin told her:

_"When we found Levi, he was cuffed to a wall, they forced him to watch Isabel being abused."_

Mikasa looked at Levi who was avoiding looking at her, saw his injured arm wrapped in medical gauze from when he saved her from the river and the bear and held his hand. Levi gave her a confused look but she just kept looking at the video. Eren saw Mikasa holding Levi's hand and clenched his jaw in anger. Mikasa fast-forwarded the video again and played it when Jean entered the room in the video. 

"Ah, shit", Jean whispered. 

"Admiring your friend's handy work?", Mikasa said in the video, and Jean responded with, "Levi, think he is the only one that can have fun with you? I will show him otherwise." as he started to kiss her neck. Levi tightened his hold on Mikasa's hand and gave a death stare to Jean, then looking back at the video when it showed Jean saying, "Shut up, your voice is so annoying." and grabbing Mikasa's butt. 

Levi stood up and shouted, "Stop that shit right there!", and Mikasa stopped the video. 

Levi looked at Jean like he was about to kill him and said, "You had to kiss her neck and grab her butt?!"

"Hanji said to make it look believable!", Jean shouted back. 

"You could've just said some dirty stuff and then chloroform her! No wonder she was screaming for you to stop you son of a bitch!", Levi shouted. 

Mikasa grabbed Levi by the back of his shirt and forced him to sit back down, then she said, "Calm down, you are not a saint either stupid!" 

Mikasa then looked at Jean and said, "Come here."

Jean looked at her suspiciously and walked to her. Then Mikasa said, "Turn around."

Jean raised a brow with curiosity and turned around, then Mikasa said, "Take your pants off."

"What!", Jean shouted. 

"I was in panties when you grabbed my butt you pervert! Now, take those pants off!", Mikasa shouted. 

Everyone was looking at them in expectation when Jean pulled his pants down giving his back to Mikasa. Levi was staring at Mikasa with curiosity and Mikasa gave him an evil look, one he knew that meant that Jean was done for. She used the hand that was holding the ice-cold water and grabbed Jean's butt making him let out a high pitch soprano-style yelp at the cold contact. The girls snorted laughing and Jean pulled up his pants again, then he said, 

"If any other girl wants to grab my butt, I am more than willing! But no more cold hands for fucks sake!", making everyone in the room laugh. 

Mikasa played the video again where Jean said, "You know, I prefer a more compliant you.", then he chloroformed her. He looked at her for a moment making sure she was completely passed out then he looked at the camera and said, 

"Mika, I know you will hate me for this, I am so fucking sorry, we all are.", then he left the room. 

She fast-forwarded again and saw Levi and Farlan entering the room while she was passed out. They were holding a piece of paper and Levi scratched the back of his head and said, 

"Do we really have to do these marks?"

"It has to match the dummy, and it has to look like something really happened to her.", Farlan said.

Levi looked at the camera and said, "Mika, sorry for doing this shit to you.", and showed the body chart to the camera. 

Then Farlan took a ruler and started to tell Levi exactly where to do the bite and hickey marks. 

"Dude, that barely left a mark! You have to bite harder!", Farlan said.

"I don't want to hurt her dammit!", Levi said.

"Do you want me to call one of the guys to do it for you instead?", Farlan said. 

"Fuck no.", Levi said as he proceeded to do the bite mark again.

Then Farlan proceeded to inject the anesthesia into her lower abdominal area. 

Mikasa fast-forwarded the video again until she saw Marco getting in the room, and played it. The video showed Marco taking his belt off and saying, "I heard, Jean and Oluo gloating on how good you felt so I thought I should get a try too.", then he complaining about Mikasa's voice and chloroforming her. 

Levi then shouted to Jean, "See! He didn't need to touch her to make it look real!"

Then Marco said, "I should get an Oscar for that performance."

The video kept playing on the television when Mikasa saw Marco getting sure she was passed out then he looked at the camera, wiggled his eyebrows, and started dancing for the camera.

Then he said,

"Mikasa! If one day you want a piece of me for real, I am ready babe!", then he left the room looking at the camera while making a moonwalk. 

Mikasa looked at Marco and he gave her a nervous smile making Mikasa laugh. Then, she looked back at the television and she saw Farlan and Levi entering the room again with the same piece of paper. 

"We have to do the leg marks now.", Farlan said. 

"She is going to hate me.", Levi said. 

"She will hate all of us, that's the point.", Farlan said. 

"She has to be afraid of us after this right? Because if she isn't I will lose my head. I can't do a second round of this fucking torture to her. But knowing her she will probably say that she is not afraid because she is stubborn as hell.", Levi said worriedly. 

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves, there is still the purple mark on the ribs you have to do. Use that to your advantage to tell her something.", Farlan said in a suspicious tone and gave Levi a small spray bottle that had Mikasa's blood in it. 

"So I just spray it there?", Levi asked. 

"Try to make it look like this.", Farlan said showing him the paper. 

Levi took the piece of paper, and the bottle of spray, crouched and sat between Mikasa's legs, and looking at the paper and the panties between her legs, he sprayed the blood matching the pattern on the paper. He sighed when he was done, got up, and left the room with Farlan. Without speaking a word Mikasa fast-forwarded to the conversation between Levi, her, and Gunther in the room, then Levi getting her off the wall and cuffing her to the floor. Then Levi changing her shirt, trying to cover her breasts from being exposed to the camera. Finishing with her being woken up by water poured on her, and the metal leash. 

Mikasa stopped the cast to the television and everyone was silent. The gang guys had their heads bowed with guilt, and Levi had his head buried in his hands. Mikasa stood up, emotionless, grabbed her laptop, and said, 

"I will see the rest of the videos by myself, I think we are all clear of what happened. I will still process the video through an image processing program to make sure that nothing was edited. I will be in the surveillance room, and I want to be alone.", she said. 

"Mikasa...", Sasha said but Mikasa cut her short and said,

"You were dating Connie right?"

Sasha bowed her head in shame and said, "Yes, I didn't know who he was, I fucked up."

Mikasa looked at Connie and asked him, "Did you dated her only to get to my friends?"

Connie looked at her and with a serious tone said, "I liked her before I even knew she knew you. When I realized she was your best friend, yes, I used that to my advantage, but it was to get Levi's side plan in motion. I couldn't bear the thought of her suffering because you supposedly died knowing that you were alive and well."

"He even put his life in danger, offering himself to be tortured by them to make the whole plan work.", Levi said to Mikasa. 

Mikasa looked at Connie seriously and asked, "Is it real? Do you really like her? Would you die to keep her safe?"

"Yes", Connie said. 

"I wouldn't expect anything less of anyone who wants to date my best friend. If you hurt her, I will kill you.", Mikasa said. 

Then she looked at Sasha and said, "I know you like him, don't let him go." 

Suddenly, someone snorted laughing, it was Oluo, he said, "Connie, you are so fucked. You know that she is very capable of killing all of us right?" while pointing at the bandage he still had over his chest.

Connie chuckled and said, "I know." 

Sasha looked at Mikasa in confusion and asked, "What do they mean?"

Erwin chuckled and said to Mikasa, "You know that I made fun of your mother when she told me that we would need the whole squad for this mission? Now, looking back at it, she couldn't be more right about it."

Mikasa gave him a confused look and said, "Care to explain?"

"Amaya was the one who wanted Levi in charge of you because he was the strongest, but she said that he would need all the guys to help to be able to finish the mission because he alone wouldn't be able to handle you. I laughed at her, knowing that Levi was a fucking Captain of the Navy Seals, I thought that she was being ridiculous and overprotective but how wrong you prove me, Mikasa.", Erwin said laughing.

Armin and her friends looked at him curiously and asked, "Why? What did she do?"

"She almost shot dead, Levi, Jean, Gunther, and Oluo. She beat up Levi with, well, let's just said he beat him, cuffed him, and threatened to shot his dick off. She tranqed him, she tranqed me, almost killing me, and she almost burned us alive afterward. Stealing my car, ditching it in no man's land... It's been wild...", Erwin said.

"And you are not counting the ordeal of getting her into the bunker that first day. My dick has PTSD thanks to her!", Levi shouted.

The guys looked in shock at Mikasa and she said, "What?! I hate being controlled. It's on them, they were asking for it." Then, she walked to the surveillance room leaving her friends back in shock.

"Let's not count all the innocent bears that died on her rampages.", Gunther said. 

**\----------**

Eren walked to Levi and said, "I still don't like you, to be honest, I am not sure I ever will. But I get why you did what you did, thanks."

"I only repaid my debt to Amaya. That's all.", Levi said dismissively. 

"It's not, you could've just left us in the dark thinking that she died but you didn't. Do you really love her?", he asked. 

Hearing their conversation, Sasha, Ymir, Christa, and Annie walked next to Eren and looked at Levi waiting for his answer. 

"It doesn't matter anymore.", he said and walked away to his room.

Connie walked next to Levi and said to them, "Don't try to reason with him, he is the most stubborn person I've known." 

"Just because I am always right doesn't mean that I am stubborn!", Levi shouted from his room. 

"Point proven.", Connie said. 

"Oi Connie, we heard you are a Mechanical Engineer. We were wondering if you have the blueprints of this place, Christa and I were discussing some cool features that could be added.", Ymir said. 

"You are a Mechanical Engineer?! Seriously, who are you, Connie? I don't know shit about you!", Sasha yelled angrily. 

Christa and Ymir looked at each other and slowly walked away to leave them alone. 

"I was a Mechanical Engineer when I was alive.", Connie said. 

"How much about us was a lie?", Sasha said. 

"Not much, I do work at the library, I just avoided telling you the extra details of my life. Look, I get it if you don't want to talk to me again, honestly, I deserve it. But, if you want to know me, I will tell you anything you want to know, even the darkest shit of me. I like you Sasha, a lot, and is the first time that I can be totally honest with someone, because as you can see, being dead is a pretty lonely and dangerous life.", he said. 

"How can I know that I can trust you? You already betrayed me once.", Sasha said with a broken voice. 

Connie got closer to her and said, "You don't, but... if you stay... I will make sure to show you every day, that you can trust me."

He grabbed her by the waist and placed his forehead against hers and said, "There is also the fact that Mikasa will kill me." making Sasha laugh. 

**\----------**

Armin walked towards Isabel and said, "Hey, can we talk?" He has been trying to talk to her ever since he saw her at the bunker but she has been avoiding him.

"I have a lot of stuff to do, right now is not a good time.", Isabel said avoiding his gaze and trying to get out of his reach. 

Armin grabbed her wrist while she was trying to walk away and said, "We haven't been able to talk since that day. I wanted to say that I am sorry, for what I caused."

Isabel sighed and said, "Look, I have many issues, trust me, you don't want to get close to someone like me."

"That's not your choice to make. Do you like me still?", Armin asked. 

Isabel looked at him in the eye and said in frustration, "I do, but I can't trust you, I can't trust anyone! I don't know how to let someone get close to me, I just can't! I can't offer you what you want Armin, I am fucked up."

"How do you know what I want? I just want to get to know you, that's it. About the trust issues, I have an idea. I grabbed something from the surveillance room that could help.", Armin said showing her a pair of cuffs.

Isabel gave a step back scared and said, "Armin, I don't-"

He cut her short and said, "Is for you to use them on me. The best part of it all, I am NOT expecting anything sexual. You can do anything you want to me. Want to force me to watch a cringy romantic movie? Go for it. Want to give me a makeover? Go ahead. I will be fine as long as you are comfortable and feeling safe."

Isabel opened her eyes in shock grabbed his hand and said, "Ok, I can try this, let's go to my room, I already have plenty of makeover ideas." 

"Why do I feel like I will regret this?", Armin said chuckling. 

"Are you backing out now?", Isabel said while raising a brow. 

"Not now not ever.", he replied making her blush. 

**\-----------**

Annie was talking to Eld and Gunther about different types of fighting styles when Eren walked past her making her change her stance to a defensive one. Gunther noticed and said, 

"So, what's the deal with you two?"

"What are you talking about?", Annie asked.

"The weird sexual tension between you and Mika's brother. Seriously, is getting to the same level as Levi's and Mikasa's.", Eld said. 

"Is it really that obvious?", Annie asked. 

Gunther and Eld looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Annie groaned in frustration and said, "I think he has feelings for Mikasa. I don't want to get involved in such complications."

"Maybe he is just confused, I mean, he thought she was going to get killed. I bet there is a way we can make him realize that.", Eld said giving a devilish look to Gunther. 

"Why don't we call the expert on getting into people's nerves when it comes to couples stuff.", Gunther said with a smirk. 

Both Gunther and Eld shouted, "Jean!" 

Jean walked to them and asked, "What is it?"

"Your services are required.", Eld said laughing. 

Jean looked at Annie and said, "So, you want to grab my butt too? now or later? I will have to start making appointments for it." making everyone laugh. 

**\--------**

Erwin knocked on the surveillance room door and Mikasa let him in. 

"We just confirmed it, the men that were with Pixis are Nile's men. We have them restrained, any suggestions?", Erwin asked. 

"Does Isabel knows?", Mikasa asked. 

"No, we have tried to keep the Nile's part of everything hidden from her.", Erwin said. 

"I will talk to her, she needs to know. No more lies or hidden truths. I will let you know how to deal with them after I talk to her.", Mikasa said. 

"We also have to deal with Pixis death.", Erwin said. 

"Why does he have to be dead?"

"What do you mean?"

"He could just be missing, with a lot of debts to dangerous people."

"We had been investigating him for a while and we haven't found anything like that so how would we pull that off? ", Erwin said.

"I already did, let's just say, he has all credit cards maxed out over a long period of times in delinquent status and lost unpaid bets on the dark web."

"But his credit is fine when we checked."

"It was fine until you gave me my laptop back.", Mikasa said with a shrug.

"Mikasa, you can be a really scary person. I am glad you are on our side."

"That is still up for discussion, I need my mother's chip."

Erwin opened a locked drawer of a cabinet and gave her a box that had the chip in it, then he said, "Tell me anything you need to decrypt it."

"For starters, a lot of Redbull and Cheetos. I will need a soldering station here, I think I can get Jean to help me with that. Marco could also help me with the software.", Mikasa said. 

\------

Levi walked to Isabel's room and heard giggles and a male voice inside of her room. He slammed open the door and found, Armin cuffed to the bed with his hair styled with two ponytails and wearing a charcoal beauty face mask, the same Isabel was wearing. 

He gave them a confused look and said, "I don't know how I should react about this."

"Want a beauty mask too? Isabel says it makes you prettier!", Armin shouted making Isabel laugh. 

Levi gave him a confused look and then addressed Isabel, "Do you have a minute? We need to talk."

Isabel nodded and walked to the door where Levi was reclining against the frame. He looked at her and said, "The mission is over, remember what we talked about?"

"Oh... Are we leaving? What about Mikasa?", Isabel said. 

"She is better off without me. I am a constant reminder of what happened.", he said. 

"I don't think that's true Levi."

"It doesn't matter, I promised you and Farlan a new start, we are leaving tomorrow.", Levi said. 

Isabel felt a knot on her throat and nodded, then she saw Mikasa walking towards them. She stood next to Levi and gave the same confused look to Armin, and he just smiled back at her making her laugh. 

"Charcoal masks, those are pretty good.", Mikasa said. 

Isabel gave her a soft smile and said, "Until you have to peel them off."

"What!! You didn't say anything about peeling!", Armin shouted. 

"Isabel, can we talk?", Mikasa said and Levi on cue left them alone. 

"What do you need Mika?", she asked while peeling the charcoal mask off. 

Walk with me, Mikasa said walking towards Levi's room with her. Levi was in the kitchen and gave them a confused look when he saw them entering his room. Mikasa pointed at the message board Amaya had made on the closet's wall:

_Isabel - Never forget the fighter in you._

Isabel stayed still with her eyes glued to the wall. Mikasa then said, "Erwin told me what Niles did to you. I don't know what is like, and I will never pretend to ever understand fully the pain they caused you. But I had a small taste of it when I thought the guys had raped me. It felt as if something was taken away from me. My confidence, my will to fight, power was taken away from me."

Isabel nodded, with watery eyes glued to the wall, when Mikasa said, "We caught some of Niles men that were with Pixis. Do you want to start fighting and take back the power that is yours?"

Isabel looked at her with wide eyes and said, "I am tired of being protected, I am tired of running away, I want to fight back. He is still out there doing those things to other people. I want to stop him, I need to stop him. But Levi wants to leave, tomorrow."

Mikasa was surprised at her words and said, "You are your own woman, you make your own decisions. About Levi, I could come up with a plan."

She gave Isabel a gun and walked with her to the room where the men were being kept in restraints. She opened the door to Isabel and said, "Take back your power."

Isabel's face changed to one of determination, she walked into the room while Mikasa stood by the door. Isabel walked one by one pointing the gun at their foreheads: 

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

_Bang!_

Everyone ran to where they were, startled by the gunshot noises. They saw Isabel standing in the middle of four dead men, holding a gun with a serious expression on her face. Erwin looked at Mikasa in shock, then she said to him, "I told you I would take care of it."

Isabel left the room and walked beside Mikasa back to her room where Armin was restrained, ignoring everyone's eyes like nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Christa, Annie, Sasha, and Ymir followed them. 

"What was that! Is everyone okay?!", Armin shouted from the bed. 

"Charcoal mask!", Sasha shouted. 

"I know right.", Isabel said with a smile. 

Christa walked next to Isabel and said, "Want to join our pack?"

Isabel gave her a surprised look when Ymir said, "You said you didn't have any girlfriends, and we could use another strong and badass woman in our squad."

Isabel looked at Mikasa and she nodded in agreement and said, "How about we start with a girls masks beauty night hang out in here."

"Hey! Did you forgot about me!", Armin shouted. 

"Don't worry Armin, you are a girl for tonight.", Annie said making everyone laugh. 

\-------

"Oi Eren, want a joint?", Eld said. Gunther, Eld, and Jean had dragged Eren to Oluo's room to smoke and mess with him. Eren took a joint and started smoking with them. Suddenly, Pancho entered the room.

"So, you are a veterinary right?", Gunther asked Eren.

"Yes.", Eren said after taking a puff. 

"I have a cat for you to check. I have a theory about the bastard but I would let you get your own conclusions.", Gunther said.

"Dude, he is like a cat doctor, not a cat psychologist.", Eld said. 

"Well, at least he can say if there is something messed up in that cat's racist brain.", Jean said pointing at Pancho, and Eren picked the cat up to pet him.

"Are you a cat neurologist or something?", Eld asked Eren. 

"What is the problem with the cat?", Eren asked. 

"We think, he is the reincarnation of Hitler.", Gunther said. 

"This cute cat?", Eren said in disbelief.

"Don't be fooled by his cuteness.", Jean said giving a death stare to the cat making Pancho hiss at him.

"I think he doesn't like you.", Eren said to Jean. 

"Because I am jew!", Jean shouted.

"Also, look at that mustache. That is reason enough!", Gunther said making Eren laugh. 

Eren looked at the cat and said, "Don't listen to them, some ladies are into mustaches, I am pretty sure kitty ladies are into it too." 

"Speaking of ladies", Eld said wiggling his eyebrows. 

"Right, Mikasa's girlfriends are hot.", Gunther said. 

"I asked the blond one out.", Jean said waiting for Eren's reaction. 

"Christa?", Eren asked raising a brow.

"No, Annie. She is hot and fit! She told me she will teach me a couple of fighting techniques.", Jean said. 

"She is not available, she is dating someone.", Eren said while clenching his jaw. 

Gunther smirked at his reaction, and Jean kept pushing, "Oh really?! That is not what she told me. Maybe she broke up with whoever she was dating? I mean, because I am pretty sure the guy would not be the one breaking up. You got to be really stupid to let a woman like that go."

"She told you that she was single?", Eren asked while raising a brow. 

"Yes, any recommendations on where to take her? I was thinking something romantic but casual.", Jean said. 

Eren's posture stiffened, he gave a death stare to Jean, stood up and said, "I have to go check on my sister." and left the room.

\---------

"Auch! Why is this shit so painful!", Armin shouted while the girls tried to peel off the charcoal mask. 

"Pain is beauty and beauty is pain", Isabel said. 

"Hold on, we still need to peel off the part on your forehead.", Annie said ripping off the mask. 

"I feel like my skin is on fire!", Armin shouted.

All of the girls stood up in front of Armin and looked at him in shock. 

"What!? What is it?!!", Armin shouted.

Isabel was biting her lower lip to hold herself from laughing. Annie stared at the peeled mask in her hand in shock and showed it to Armin. It had his two eyebrows stuck to it. 

"You peeled off my eyebrows?!", Armin shouted making everyone snort with laughter.

Suddenly someone knocked and Sasha opened the door. It was Eren, he looked at Armin in confusion for a moment and then snorted laughing. 

"Where are your eyebrows!?", Eren shouted. 

"They ran away with my dignity.", Armin said jokingly. 

Eren shook his head and looked at Mikasa, "Mika can I talk to you for a moment?"

Mikasa nodded and they both got out of the room closing the door behind them and stood in the hall.

"What do you want to talk about?", Mikasa asked him. 

"What am I to you?", he asked.

"My idiot brother who asks stupid questions.", Mikasa said. 

"The night before your kidnapping I kissed you and you kissed me back, you don't do that with your brother.", he said. 

"To be honest you caught me off guard and I saw the creepy dude getting close to us so I kissed you back. Eren, do you think you have feelings for me? You know that I had feelings for you when you rescued me but you were very clear on where you stood with that. Maybe you are confused because you thought you would not see me again?", Mikasa said. 

Suddenly, Eren pulled her in for a kiss and she kissed him back. They heard the sound of a door opening, and when they looked they saw Levi staring back at them. He was getting out of Connie's room and he froze at the sight when Connie got out of the room too. 

"So what are you going to do with Pancho?", Connie asked not realizing what just happened. 

Levi turned his back at them and walked with Connie to the door that led out of the hall, 

"I told Erwin about it and he will help me with it.", Levi replied Connie as they got out of the hall closing the door behind them.

Mikasa looked at Eren and said, "So, did kissing me helped you figure out what is going on in that problematic head of yours?"

Eren nodded and gave her a kiss on her forehead and said, "I would do anything to protect you, even if it means kissing you, I don't give a fuck."

"I know, and I know that you just realize that kissing me did not felt the same as kissing Annie. Yes, there are a lot of emotions between both of us, we've been through a lot together Eren. But, that consuming fire of passion, that's what you felt with her didn't you?", she asked. 

"Yes, how do you know? Is that how you feel with Levi?"

Mikasa nodded and said, "So, don't be stupid, don't let her go. I will always be here for you, like your family, nobody can take that away from us." 

"What about you? I am pretty sure he saw us kissing right now.", Eren said. 

"I know, don't worry about me.", Mikasa said. 

**\-------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

When I saw them kissing my heart dropped. I don't know what I was expecting, is not like we had something, to begin with. Then why the fuck did I felt, betrayed? disappointed? or maybe was it, hopelessness? The only thing I know is that I have never imagined so fast so many scenarios of a person dying than when I saw Eren kissing her. Did everything that happened with me she did out of survival instinct? If we had met in different circumstances would she even...

"Are you okay?", Connie said getting me out of my train of thought. 

"Yes"

"Are you sure about leaving.", Connie asked me.

In reality, I wasn't sure until I saw them kissing. I responded, "Yes, I will finish packing now, I am not sleeping here tonight. Tomorrow I will leave with Isabel, I already told Farlan, he will finish up some stuff at his job and then he will join us. It will probably take him around a week or so he said."

"What about Mikasa? You said you loved her.", Connie said. 

"It's not mutual, and now that I think about it, she probably never felt anything at all. I am starting to think that she fuck me out of survival, which makes the whole thing even more fucked up.", I said as I felt a lump on my throat.

"Are you crazy? There isn't a person or a situation that will force that woman to do something she doesn't want to.", he said. 

"We can agree to disagree, you never know what you are capable of when your life is on the line. Besides, I just saw her kissing Eren when we got out of your room. So I am pretty sure I am not the one she wants.", I said. 

"What?! Well, that's fucked up.", Connie said. 

"I need a fresh start, Isabel and Farlan too since she got kidnapped it's been craziness after craziness nonstop.", I said. 

I heard Connie gasp and then he said in a loud tone, "Hey Mikasa, what brings you to the dark side of the bunker."

I looked at the door of my room and there she was, leaning against the doorframe. She said, "I heard the dark side had cookies so I came here to steal some."

Connie laugh and slowly got out of the room while saying, "You would have to ask Levi then, I will get sleeping bags for your friends, I guess they are staying tonight right?"

Mikasa nodded to him and he left the room. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I looked at him, he was shirtless, organizing his clothes on the top of his bed. I just stood there looking at him, he was just minding his business ignoring my presence. I knew he was going to break any moment so I just stood there looking at him. 

"You are staring", he finally said. 

"I am analyzing you.", I replied. 

"Really? What have you analyzed so far?" 

"Well, I have a theory about you but I have to get closer so I can confirm.", I said. 

"Do whatever you want.", he said. 

I walked close to him stared at his chest and abdomen, he had a couple of scars. I ran my finger through them lost in thought. His muscles flinched at my touch while Levi stared at me curiously. I rounded him looking at his back where he only had one deep scar where I traced my fingers to analyze its depth. Then I grabbed his left hand and traced my finger over his knuckles.

"Interesting", I said.

"Are you going to tell me your theory or are you just going to keep touching me? Not that I mind.", he said. 

"You have multiple scars all over your chest and abdomen. They are not deep and judging by the texture of the recent ones, most of them were inflicted during different periods in time. I can only be sure of that statement by analyzing the set of scars that were inflicted in the last two years since scar tissue after that period in time doesn't give much data about the time of the injury itself. But I don't need more than that to detect a pattern. That means that you have been getting yourself in trouble for a while now. In each one of these fights, you managed to dodge most of the attacks, but some of them you couldn't dodge completely, that's why the cuts are not deep. It seems like you don't allow more than one mistake per fight, that is why you don't have more than one scar with in the same healing stage. It makes sense since I saw you fighting at the bank and you are like the lost son of Jackie Chan.", I said. 

"Jackie Chan? Really?", he said.

"From everything I told you that's the only thing that caught your attention?!", I said in disbelief.

"I actually like his movies.", he said.

I gave him a suspicious look and said, "I am not done, let's talk about that scar on your back." His posture stiffened at my words. 

"The scar is recent, deep, and something tells me: unexpected. You don't give your back to people you don't trust, and it would be hard for someone to sneak up on you, which leaves me to one conclusion: Betrayal.", he stayed silent as I continued, "I also saw a white line on your left's hand ring finger. This can be caused by an object placed there blocking the sun from that part of the skin for large periods of time. My conclusion, a ring. Judging from how subtle is, meaning that the line is fading away, is a ring that you haven't used in a while but is still recent. I would go as far as to say that the timeline matches your back scar."

He groaned in frustration as I thought, _got you, you manwhore._ I kept giving my analysis, "The person that stabbed you, didn't want you dead though, judging by the place where the scar is, it didn't hit any vital organ. It's clear the person wanted you to feel pain instead of going for the kill, which tells me that it was an emotional action. My theory is that the person you trusted, that betrayed you, stabbing you in the back, was your ex-wife. Judging by your 'man-whorey' personality, I bet you cheated on her, she found out, and stabbed you."

"She wasn't my wife, and we never clarified it was a monogamous relationship! Hell, I didn't even get the 'we-are in-a-relationship' memo!", he said defensively.

"What about the ring?", I asked while raising a brow.

"She gave it to me, it was from her brother who passed away and it meant a lot to her so I wore it."

"Hmm that means she was really into you, you don't give that sort of stuff to someone you just met."

Levi rolled his eyes at me and said, "We were two years together, -"

I cut him short and said, "And yet, you use the monogamous crap to justify yourself? You cheater."

He opened and closed his mouth out of arguments, then he gave me a death stare and said, "I am not going to discuss my personal life with you, and that shit you just pulled off is creepy."

"You mean, the analysis YOU asked ME to tell you? It was just a theory, you were the one who confirmed it in the end.", I said with a smirk, I got my face close to his and said, "Are you afraid of me?" 

He pulled me by the waist, and almost brushing his lips with mine he said, "Should I?"

I brushed my lips with his lips, and when he was about to kiss me I said, "Yes", and gave a step back, away from him, then I turned and left him in the room. _I will make you have more respect for women in general,_ I thought as I walked to my room. 

**\-----**

**Levi P.O.V.**

_What the fuck was that?_ I thought as I saw her leaving. First, it seemed like she was messing with me, then I thought she wanted something more, and in the end, she almost seemed, angry? I told her the truth, I am an asshole, everyone knows that she knows that... My mind went back to that fucking kiss I saw Eren giving her... If it hurt this much only knowing her for less than a week, is this how Petra felt when she caught me cheating after two years together? No wonder why she stabbed me... 

I should have a fresh start and change that shit about me. Is not like I loved Petra, but if she did love me I bet it hurt like hell. I've never felt the way I feel about Mikasa with anyone, maybe this is karma giving me a taste of my own shit? I needed a change and not only a location change, but it also meant a change in behavior. 

I took out my phone and did what any responsible adult looking for a change should do: letting your past know you are no longer available. I made a WhatsApp group with all the Marias and random women names I had saved on my phone. Then I wrote a message,

 **Levi:** Hello to all of you ladies. I just wanted to announce that I am no longer available for booty calls. If you thought we had something going on, we don't. Please delete my number. Have a nice day. 

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Isabel, who was talking with Mikasa at the moment, received the chat notification. She unlocked her phone and saw the notification that she was added to a group. Then she opened the group chat and read, 

**Levi:** Hello to all of you ladies. I just wanted to announce that I am no longer available for booty calls. If you thought we had something going on, we don't. Please delete my number. Have a nice day.

_Levi left the group._

**Megan:** Did this asshole just broke up with me on a fucking group chat!?

 **Hanji:** Why the fuck was I added to this?

 **Isabel:** He added me too, lol. 

**Janice:** @Megan, was he dating you too?!

 **Alondra:** Son of a bitch! This chat has like twenty different women!

 **Megan:** @Janice yes.

 **Alondra:** @Janice me too.

 **Hanji:** 🍿🍿

 **Petra:** We should join forces and teach him a lesson about respecting women!

Isabel laughed and showed the chat to Mikasa. Mikasa gritted her teeth in anger and said, 

"Erwin gave me a phone, add me to that group chat. I have an idea."

Isabel nodded, giving Mikasa an evil smile, and added her to the chat. 

**\---------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

I was ignoring my phone messages, there was an exploding amount of messages of different women insulting me. I didn't have time to deal with each one of them. I finished packing my stuff and gave one last look at the room. I left her something on my bed and a note. Farlan told me he was going to pick up Isabel tomorrow, so I will let her stay one more night here with the guys. 

The guys already knew I was leaving, one by one they came to my room to say goodbye. It feels like the end of an era to me. As I passed by the door of the guy's rooms I thought, _Should I say goodbye?_ I hesitated for a moment, but then I walked to the door of her room which was slightly open. I opened the door and saw her sleeping between Eren and Sasha. The rest of her friends were on sleeping bags around her bed. _I guess she got the idea from us,_ I thought as my mind went through the events of that night. _Jean's episode, then, Mikasa and I_... I thought as I felt a hole in my chest while I saw Eren pulling Mikasa closer to him so she ended up resting her head on his chest. 

I started closing the door when I saw that even the traitor of Pancho was sleeping next to Eren. _The asshole steals my girl and my cat!_ I thought as I shook my head thinking that karma was really a bitch. I walked out of the hall, grabbed my suitcases, and left. 

**\--------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I woke up and went to the kitchen, where Sasha already was finishing her breakfast next to Connie. They looked at me and Connie said, 

"Levi left last night, he left something for you in his room."

I nodded and went into his room. I already knew he was going to leave, Isabel told me last night, but it didn't make it any easier the sight of his room bare, without any of his belongings except for something he left on top of the bed. I got closer and saw that it was his telescope, and it had a note on it. I took the note and read:

_"If someday you want to see the stars again."_

I was looking at the note with a lump on my chest when Erwin peeked into the room and said:

"Mikasa, take your breakfast to the surveillance room, we will have a meeting now." 

I walked to the surveillance room, where everyone was waiting for me. I stood at the door and everyone looked at me. 

Erwin said, "Mikasa, your mother was our leader since we started this organization. She wanted you to take her place, in fact, you have been leading a few of our missions for a while now without knowing." 

I gave him a confused look and said, "What are you talking about?" 

Erwin gave me a soft smile and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you Mike, you knew me by the user 'lryUnplg' when we chatted. I guess you know by now who the user 'ktn_prc' was."

"Mom", I whispered as my eyes started to tear.

"She was always there looking out for you. Now, is your turn to take up the mantle. But, this has to be your decision, you can walk away with a new identity, relocate and just go on living ignoring everything that happened or you could join us and fight for justice even if it means breaking the law in some cases. What would it be?", Erwin asked. 

"I was the product of two rebels who followed what was right for them even if it meant breaking the rules of their own clans. My father was killed in front of me because he had the guts to stand up against a corrupted system. My mother was killed around two weeks ago for getting enough evidence to make an empire of injustice shake in fear. I will decrypt that ship, and I will end what they started. I was born for this. I was born to rebel.", I said.

With watery eyes, Erwin said, "I can see both of your parents in you."

Jean then said, "Boss, what will be your first order?"

I looked at them all and said, "Payback, we are getting Levi back."


	17. Payback

**Levi P.O.V.**

I was finishing packing some stuff from my apartment when Farlan and Isabel arrived. Isabel had a small suitcase with her that made it obvious that she didn't pack all of her stuff. 

"It's impossible that all of your crap fit into that small suitcase.", I said looking at her in disbelief. 

"If you wanted me to pack up all of my crap you would have to give me at least a week to get it all.", Isabel said annoyed. 

"I will pack the rest of her stuff, you know that Isabel always procrastinates in this sort of stuff.", Farlan said giving a death stare to Isabel while Isabel rolled her eyes at him. 

"I am almost done here, make sure you don't need anything else because once I am done we are leaving and I am dragging you with me.", I said to Isabel.

Farlan looked at his clock and said, "I have to go, text me when you get there. You have to leave soon or you will be cutting it short to your flight departure time."

"Did you heard that Isabel? I will be done in five minutes you better be ready.", I said in a warning tone to her. 

"I will go to the bathroom then.", she said. 

I gave her an 'if-you-are-going-to-take-a-shit-you-better-do-it-fast' look that she completely ignored. 

I heard a feminine voice calling my name in a sing-song voice, "Levi". The voice came from inside my apartment, it wasn't Isabel's voice so I grabbed my gun and slowly walked towards the source. 

"Oh, Levi", same sing-song voice coming from the opposite direction of where I was heading. 

I changed my path to the new direction where the voice came when, I heard again the sing-song voice, "Oh, Levi" followed by a laugh from another direction that wasn't the direction I was heading for. 

I stopped, trying to hear any noise that could give me a clue of where the person was when I heard steps behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a woman dressed as Guy Fawkes with the mask covering her face. She had both arms relaxed at her sides with a gun in one of them.

I pointed my gun at her, she didn't flinch nor raised her gun to point it back at me, and I said, "The moment you set your uninvited foot into this house you were a dead woman." I pressed the trigger, 

_BANG!_

The woman still stood in front of me and tilted her head like mocking me. _Did someone change my bullets to blanks?_ I thought in panic. 

I heard more steps behind me and when I looked, there was another woman, dressed the same, gun in her hand looking at me. Then I heard from different directions of my apartment the same sing-song voice saying "Oh, Levi."

"Who are you?!", I shouted as I thought about how to protect Isabel who was in the bathroom.

The first woman I saw said, "Beneath this mask, there is more than flesh, Levi. Beneath this mask, there is an idea. And ideas are bulletproof."

"Seriously, quoting V for Vendetta?", I said in a mocking tone. 

The woman gave a step closer, pointed her gun at me, and said, "Do you want to know the name of the idea Levi?"

"Let me guess, maybe is something around the lines of 'I-have-daddy-issues-and-need-attention'?", I replied. 

The woman tilted her head and calmly said, "No, the name is karma." the bitch pressed the trigger,

_BANG!_

and everything went black. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Levi fell to the floor after Isabel shot him with a tranq gun at the same time I pressed the trigger of my gun that had blanks. The guys had changed his bullets to blanks before we arrived, and positioned speakers all around his house to play the voice and scare the shit out of him. 

"You will have to shot him with the tranq gun like three more times if we don't want him to wake up before he is supposed to.", Hanji said taking her mask off. 

Isabel walked towards us and she had already changed to match our outfit. Between the three of us, we grabbed Levi and put him in the car. We drove to an abandoned warehouse that Erwin told us that we could use since Levi had never been there. When we arrived we met with the guys, my friends, and most of the girls from the chat he so considerately created to break up with them. All of us had the same matching outfit and masks. 

The guys grabbed Levi, took his shirt and pants off, leaving him with only his underwear, and cuffed his wrists up to iron bars and his ankles to another set of iron bars on the floor. He was in the same position that I was when they cuffed me to the wall. 

**Levi P.O.V.**

I was wakened up with a bucket of ice-cold water being thrown over my head. I felt my body tense at the cold contact of the water and a constant breeze to my body. When I opened my eyes I saw a fan pointed at me, and I was only wearing my underwear. I was cuffed to fucking iron bars by my wrists and ankles. In front of me where around twenty-something people dressed in the same manner as the woman that broke into my place. _Is this a fucking cult or something?_ I thought. 

There was a woman next to me that said, "Welcome to hell Levi." I couldn't recognize the voice, it sounded like she was using some sort of device to disguise it.

I looked at her while raising a brow and mockingly said, "Hell? Huh, this is better than what I expected."

I saw a table to my side that had a box on top of it and a fucking guillotine right next to it. I was trying to figure out if I recognized something, anything about any of them, but all had the same outfit that covered everything, including the V for Vendetta black wig. All of them stood aligned in front of me like a military formation, except the woman who was next to me. 

"We are here to pass judgment on Levi.", the woman next to me said. 

"So if I am dead being judged in hell, why do you need a guillotine? Is there another hell if you die in hell? Like a hell of hell?", I said mockingly. 

The woman looked at me, tilted her head, with that creepy mask, and said, "The guillotine is for your dick if you are found guilty." 

Her words sent shivers down my spine as I said, "Do I at least get a lawyer?!"

"You are your own lawyer.", the woman to my side said. 

"Who am I against here?", I asked. 

"Plaintiffs, show yourselves.", the woman said and most of the women in front of me took their masks off. _Well shit,_ I thought as I recognized most of them from booty calls encounters. 

Petra looked at me and said, "You got a bunch of women into the same chat, made them angry with your message, and left them with a common enemy. You did this to yourself, Levi."

"Women usually fight each other! They don't band together like this!", I shouted in shock. I was at the mercy of all of my exes, angry exes.

"They do when you give them a common goal.", the woman next to me, that still had the mask on, said. 

"We are here to give you a lesson about respecting women.", Petra said. 

"I respect women! What the fuck are you talking about?!", I shouted. 

"No, you don't, your message proved it. You treated all of them as unimportant replaceable booty calls.", the woman next to me said. 

"Can you believe that the asshole left when I went to the bathroom after having sex and he took a pack of cookies from my refrigerator with him!?", Alondra said looking at the other girls.

"How did you know it was me?!", I shouted.

She looked at me and said, "You left a note that said: _you need to go grocery shopping because I stole your cookies,_ _att_ _. the dude you just had sex with._ "

I sighed and said, "Look, I was smoking weed before going to your house, I had a severe case of 'the-munchies' and the only munchies I found were those cookies. You didn't have anything else, not even chocolate, seriously what type of person doesn't have chocolate in the house?! I win, next!"

"He peed on my plant before disappearing after sex", Megan said looking at the woman next to me, _I think she is the judge of this_ _shitshow_ , I thought.

I said my defense argument, "I was heavily drunk and it's not my fault your plant looks like a toilet with eyes! Seriously, that thing is horrible! I felt like it was watching me the whole time. If my pee killed it, I did you a favor!"

"You said you liked it!", Megan shouted looking at me. 

"Don't trust anything a man says when he is drunk and horny!", I shouted back.

"He shaved my chihuahua and wrote 'I might look like one, but I am not a dick' on my dog's back!", Janice said. I have to be honest that one was pretty hilarious. 

"That demonic thing had excessive panting and it was short of breath! I thought it was overheated so I shaved it for a more fresh look. It wasn't my fault the thing looked like an angry dick afterward! I put the message to protect the dog from having identity issues if everyone kept calling it a dick! See! I can be a considerate person!" I shouted.

"In the middle of it, he literally pushed me away and left running while shouting, 'Fuck no! You are not going to get me!'", Laura said. 

"Because you have the most horrible O-face I've ever seen! Seriously, I thought I was watching 'the exorcism' while I fucked you. It was disturbing! It was either running away or spray some insecticide on you to kill the reptilian that possessed your body!", I shouted. 

  
"Insecticide?", the woman judge asked me.

"Yes someone told me that it kills insects that can survive nuclear blasts, so I figured that shit could kill anything.", I said. 

"With me, he started laughing in the middle of it. Like, snorted laughing his ass off.", Veronica said.

"Because you sounded like one of those dog squeaky toys every time I dicked you!"

"Your honor, he is not taking this seriously.", Petra said looking at the woman next to me. 

"I agree, I say we give him a little of his own medicine.", the judge said and all of them gave me evil smiles that scared the shit out of me. 

They all made a line in front of the table that was next to me that had a box on top of it. The woman judge walked to the other side of the table and opened the box. I looked in horror at the box contents. It was full of huge spikey dildos. 

"No! Fuck no!", I shouted as I saw them, one by one, grab a dildo from the box and walk to make a fucking line behind me.

I pulled and thrashed around trying to get free but it was pointless. 

"Where is the lube?!", one of them shouted. 

"Get away from me! I will kill you all you fucking crazy bitches!", I shouted making my situation... even worse. 

"What did you just say?", the woman judge said while poking my butt with a fucking dildo making me move my hips to the side at the same time that I let a yelp escape that was a little too high pitch for my taste.

"Who sounds like a squeaky toy now, huh?!", Veronica yelled. 

"Nothing! Nothing! I didn't say a thing! Get those dildos away from me!", I shouted. 

I heard maniacal laughs behind me, then, everything went black. 

I was woken up again by another bucket of ice-cold water. There were all in front of me in the same military formation as before. I was cold, but my butt felt colder, icy to be exactly. I panicked at the sensation, and shouted, "What the fuck did you do to me!?"

The judge walked to me and said, "Well, we forgot the lube so we had to improvise. One of the girls had an analgesic spray, one of those you use for muscle pain. How does that icy hot arse feel, mate?"

I looked at her in panic and shouted, "No! No! No! you didn't!"

"Oh, yes we did.", Petra said walking towards me. 

"I never forced any of you to do anything! I even made sure you all climaxed before me! None of you can say that I did to you anything even remotely as close as what you just did to me!", I shouted. 

"Really?", Petra said looking at me with deep hate in her eyes. Then she said, "After I discovered you cheated on me, with multiple women I might add, I spent months in a depression because I thought that I wasn't enough! I lost my self-esteem, I lost myself thinking about what was it that I was lacking that made you look it out somewhere else! I gave you my brother's ring! I loved you and gave you everything you fucking asshole! You couldn't even be honest with me?!"

"When I saw the group chat message it made me feel like shit. You reduced me to a simple booty call, that is insulting, it's disrespectful!", Megan said. 

"Have you ever loved someone, Levi? Do you even have that capacity?", Veronica said. 

I closed my eyes and the fucking image of Mikasa and Eren kissing came to my mind. I said, "If you had asked me that question more than a week ago, I would have responded with a flat out no, but, I met someone that made my life a living hell, turned my fucking life upside down making me want to sell my fucking soul just to spend a day with her in hell rather than an eternity in heaven alone. I think she was a gift from karma because, in the end, I saw her with someone else."

The room was silent and I chuckled and said, "Everything about her was fucking karma. The first night we had sex she just left to the bathroom right after, as I did with most of you. I will be honest, I felt like shit, believe it or not, it made me think of all of you. When I sent the message, I honestly didn't think about how it would make all of you feel, I didn't think, period. I sent it after I saw her with someone else, I felt like shit and it made me think that I couldn't keep this lifestyle if I wanted something real with someone in the future so I sent the breakup message to try and start doing things right. I keep fucking shit up even when I am trying to do the right thing, unbelievable. I am sorry."

The woman judge addressed them and said, "What would be your verdict? Do you forgive him? Does he show real remorse?"

The girls grouped for a moment to talk, and I was just hanging there freezing my ass off, literally, only wearing my underwear. _It seems fitting, to meet my end by all of my exes if the guys were here looking at this shitshow they would probably be laughing their ass off. I wonder how Mikasa would react to the sight of me as I am right now, she would probably laugh too,_ I thought.

They all walked back to the military formation, and Petra said, "We forgive him, but he is a danger to the women's society in general, that is why we will help him win the girl who broke him over. She is the only one that can keep him behaving like a good member of society."

I guess the woman judge was as confused as me because we both tilted our heads in confusion while looking at them. 

"Levi, we will add you again to the same chat you created. We will give you advice on how to win her over, and you have to let us know how is going.", Veronica said. 

"What if I end up not winning her over, even having all the help of the world?", I said while raising a brow. 

Petra shrugged and said, "At least you can say you did your best and leave without having any regrets. If you leave now without even trying, you will be consumed with 'what ifs' for the rest of your life."

"I accept that verdict, I hope all parts involved are satisfied with the results. I conclude this trial, you are all dismissed.", the woman judge said. 

I saw all the unmasked women leaving, and Petra walked towards me and said, "If you really love her, don't fuck it up." I nodded, and she walked away, leaving too. 

I was left with the woman judge and six more masked women. I had no idea what to expect from now on. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Sasha, Annie, Christa, Ymir, Isabel, Hanji, and I stood in front of Levi, and he just looked at us curiously, we still had our masks on. Suddenly, the guys entered the abandoned warehouse laughing. Levi looked at them in shock.

"What the fuck is going on?!", he shouted. 

"We came here to save you but the show was so good that we just sat back and watched instead.", Jean said while the rest of the guys uncuffed him.

"How did you know where I was or what was going on? Who else is here?", Levi asked. 

Isabel and Hanji took their masks off and said, "You also added us to that chat."

When he heard their voices he quickly turned to see them with shock. Then he looked at me with suspicious eyes, I think he already knew. The rest of the girls and I took our masks off, and he just stared at me with a poker face.

"I added Mikasa to the group chat after you left.", Isabel said but Levi didn't take his eyes off me.

"Guys, can you leave us alone for a moment? I need to have a word with Levi in private.", I said.

The guys left and Levi had his eyes glued to me, arms crossed over his chest waiting for me to say something. He was still wet and only wearing his underwear. I walked to where the guys put his dry clothes and said, 

"Aren't you cold?"

"Icy hot to be exact.", he responded and I had to bit my lower lip to hold myself from laughing.

I threw his clothes at him, and he caught them, then I said, "There is a stationary camera behind you that recorded everything. I just sprayed the icy hot the same way you sprayed blood on my panties. I thought about leaving you without knowing that fact for a couple of hours like you did to me, but I decided to be the better person in the end. See I can be considerate too."

"So that was it then? All of this was for revenge?", he asked me but this time he wasn't looking at me. 

He started getting dressed when I said, "Part of it, at least. I also wanted them to give you a lesson."

"Right, lesson learned. What now?", he said angrily finishing getting dressed and getting close to me. 

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye.", I said

"I was going to, but I saw you too comfortable cuddling with Eren and I didn't want to bother.", he said dryly.

"Jealous?", I said teasingly.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?"

"Hm? How was it that you phrased it? Something like: I didn't even get the 'we-are in-a-relationship' memo. Oh, wait there is also the excuse of: we never clarified it was a monogamous relationship", I said teasingly. 

"Are you going to make me pay for every mistake I've done in my life? Because I should warn you, there are plenty it will take you a lifetime.", he said. 

"That sounds tempting. That would also mean that I would be stuck with you for the rest of my life."

"Right, and that would definitely be a nightmare for you. What now? You had your revenge, taught me a lesson, and... right... you wanted me to at least say goodbye, right?"

"So you are leaving then?", I said angrily. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "Mika, I saw when you had the panic attack and I remember that you told me that there will always be some doubt at the back of your head of what happened and I am a constant reminder of that."

"You have this fucking selective memory that pisses me off! You didn't want to run away because I said that I would always have the doubt at the back of my head. The real reason you wanted to run away is because of the next thing I said after that, that curiously enough you don't remember. I told you that you had to act like it, to change the way you treated me, to see me as an equal, and that scared the shit out of you because it meant that you had to give up some control to be able to trust me. For the first time in your whorey life you had to put in some actual work to be with someone.", I shouted.

"I trust you! I let you handle the Pixis situation on your own!", he shouted back.

"Oh really? When was that? Was it before or after you sent Erwin to keep tails on me!? You knew that every single time I set my mind on escaping I technically pulled it off, so you got scared when I told you my plan because you knew that if you tried to stop me I would have probably ended up burning up the whole fucking forest again. So you played along, making me believe that you trusted me but as soon as you got into the bunker you sent Erwin to keep tails!"

"That is not what happened!"

"Then prove it!"

"How?"

"Stay with me, prove it in your daily actions, in your treatment towards me. If you really love me as you say, the least you can do is put some fucking effort into it. Love is more than a feeling, is a choice! If you love me, then choose me! Make a choice!"

"Like you choosing Eren? Do you even feel anything towards me or everything you did you did it out of survival?", he asked angrily.

"First of all, he thought he had feelings for me and he kissed me. I kissed him back to show him that he was wrong. He agreed with me on that after the kiss. About you, well I have or had mixed feelings about you."

"Mixed feelings, huh.", he said sourly. 

"Excuse me if I had mixed feelings about you. I had mixed feelings about everyone!! There is my mother, first I thought that she was being tortured, then I thought she was just hanging around living the good life after abandoning her daughter, then I have all this new evidence that proves that she was actually protecting me through all this time. Then, my adoptive parents, first I thought that they were suffering for my abduction, then that they planned it and wanted me dead, then that they were also protecting me. Then all of you guys, first I thought that you were all criminals that would torture and kill me, then I had hope that maybe I had won you over and you guys might not kill me, then you guys pretend-rape me, make me believe that you actually killed me, making me jump off a fucking cliff to then realize that you were also protecting me. There is also Pixis, one of the few who seemed to care about me since all of this shit started but it turned out that he was the one who killed my mother and wanted me dead!! So excuse me for not having a clear mind and not knowing how to act around you after being hit with all of that new information!", I yelled at him.

"Oh...", he said in shock. 

"Oh? Seriously? That is all you have to say, you son of a bitch!? You randomly appeared into my life making me feel stuff, making me fight with myself because none of it made sense because you were supposed to be this evil guy that wanted to kill me, and when finally things make sense you decide to leave?! Do you know why I almost ran to the bathroom so quickly that night? Because when you said that I was getting into your head I started to feel shit that I didn't want to!", I shouted. 

He walked close to me and grabbed me by the waist as I kept talking, "That night, I knew you saw me kissing with Eren. I was going to clarify everything when I went to your room. But then I got another slap of reality about you: the way you treat women in general. What you did to Petra, and how you justified it so easily made me sick. Then, Isabel told me you were planning on leaving, and on top of that, she showed me the message you sent in the group chat. How am I supposed to trust someone like that? How can I be with a cheater that doesn't respect women without teaching him a lesson?"

He placed his forehead against mine and sighed as I finished talking, "If you want to be with me you will have to earn it, and that means staying and putting up effort. Prove to me that you respect me, treat me like an equal, and I'll be yours."

He stayed silent for a moment, and then he said, "I think this is one of the reasons why I am so crazy about you. You know your worth and don't let anyone mess with that. There is also that analytical brain of yours that doesn't let you fall for emotional crap. But most of all, you don't care who you are going up against when it comes to doing what is right, you just do it even if it means burning up a whole fucking forest. You are not scared of speaking your mind...", he moved his head back to look straight at me, and grabbed my chin to make me look at him, then he said, "You keep me grounded... I will not let you go.", then he closed the gap between us and kissed me on the lips.

I placed my arms around his neck as I kissed him back. We started to kiss more passionately when suddenly he stopped and tensed his muscles. I looked at him and he had his eyes wide open in shock.

Confused I asked, "What is happening?"

He gave me a death stare and said, "Fucking icy hot." Making me laugh.

**\------**

**Eren P.O.V.**

We were outside of the abandoned warehouse waiting for them to come out. I was looking for a way to speak with Annie but she kept ignoring me or making excuses to not even be around me. I don't blame her, the way I acted towards her was unacceptable. I needed to talk to her, to make things right, and be with her. I saw her talking with that Jean, Mr. 'long face', more like 'horse face' to me. I started walking towards them when I saw Jean pulling her closer to him, too close for my liking, then he started getting his fucking face close to hers. _Fuck no,_ I thought as I walked faster, I put my hand between them, right on his face, and pushed him back. He gave a few steps back and laughed while I gave him a death stare. 

"Eren what the fuck!", Annie shouted.

I looked at her and grabbed her like a bag of potatoes, ignoring her complaints, and walked out of there. I found a place where we could be alone, and I put her down on her feet.

"Care to explain to me what the fuck is going on with you?!", she shouted at me. 

I pulled her close to me and kissed her, then I said, "You, that's what is going on. I want you, it's always been you."

She looked back at me in shock as I placed my forehead against hers and said, "I am sorry I've been such a jerk these past days. There is no excuse for that."

She sighed, hugged me back, and said, "It's okay."

I looked her straight in the eye and said, "I want to be with you, really be with you. You make me want to do all those things corny couples do, holding your hand in public, kissing you whenever I feel like it. I want you, all of you." 

She nodded and gave me a kiss. We walked back holding hands, I looked at Jean and mouthed to him: "She is mine"

He mouthed back: "I know" and laughed confusing the hell out of me. 

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Mikasa and Levi walked out of the abandoned warehouse. Levi was first walking sideways, then with his legs wide open and Mikasa was just looking at him and laughing. 

Everyone gave him a confused look and Levi shouted, "Fucking Icy Hot! It got to my balls!"

The only ones left waiting for them were the gang guys, Farlan, Isabel, and Mikasa's friends, the rest of the women had left already. Mikasa walked to talk to Christa, Sasha, and Ymir, while Levi went to talk to Isabel.

"So, I get that we are staying.", Isabel said to Levi. 

"Did you wanted to leave?", Levi asked her curiously.

"That was before I realize that I wanted to fight back. He is still out there doing the same thing to other women.", Isabel said. 

"I understand, we have to start training again then.", Levi said. 

Armin walked close to them and Levi gave him a confused look and said, "What the fuck happened to your eyebrows?"

"Your sister happened.", Armin said.

"What!?", Levi shouted. 

Isabel grabbed Armin's hand and Levi gave her a warning look, then she said, "I like him, he protected me from the man that worked for Niles that grabbed me the other day. He was the one who killed him."

Levi gave a warning look to Armin and said, "Hurt her, and you will be losing more than your eyebrows. Also, if you want me to approve this you have to let me train you, I can't let my sister hanging around with someone who can't protect her."

"I can protect myself!", Isabel shouted. 

Armin looked at Isabel and said, "I know that you are more than capable of protecting yourself. But it will be nice having the option of extra help if needed.", Then he looked at Levi and said, "When do we start?"

"So, did you guys made out?", Sasha asked Mikasa while wiggling her eyebrows. 

"Something like that you could say.", Mikasa said cryptically. 

Jean, Connie, Marco, and Oluo walked to them, and Oluo said, "That was quite a show."

"I would lie if I say that I never saw something like that happening to him eventually.", Marco said laughing. 

"So, what are you girls up to? Having plans for tonight?", Jean asked the girls. 

"I will start working on my mother's chip.", Mikasa said.

Connie walked to Sasha, gave her a hug from behind her, and said, "This pretty lady and I have a date tonight."

Christa held Ymir's hand and said, "We have a date night tonight."

Marco, Oluo, and Jean looked at each other in shock, then Marco said, "Oh, are you two, lesbians?"

Eld came running and shouted, "Did someone said, lesbians? That's hot!"

Gunther shouted, "Lesbians?! Where?!"

Hearing the commotion Annie walked towards them, gave Mikasa a look and she nodded. They both stood in front of Christa and Ymir protectively, while Ymir hugged Christa who got scared with their intrusion.

"Where are the lesbians?! Did they kissed?!", Farlan said arriving at the group. 

Mikasa, Annie, and Sasha gave the guys a death stare and Mikasa said, "And here I thought that what we did to Levi would also show the rest of you to have more respect towards women."

"What are you talking about?", Jean asked. 

"Would you say the same things and react the same psycho 'I-wanna-watch' way if they were a regular heterosexual couple?", Mikasa asked.

They froze, realizing what they had done. Then Annie said, "You all just looked at them as two pieces of steak! I wouldn't be surprised if you asked them to kiss in front of all of you perverts!"

"You all scared them with your intrusion, show more respect for fucks sake!", Mikasa said.

Levi leaned to Eld and whispered to him, "Hide the icy hot, they both have crazy eyes right now." 

"Did you say something Levi?!", Mikasa shouted.

"That I love you, and that all of them should be ashamed for being perverts! How dare you guys!", he said giving the guys a 'pretend-disgusted' look.

"I'm sorry Mikasa, I never saw it that way.", Gunther said.

"I'm sorry too!", Eld said.

Farlan pointed at Eld and said, "What he said."

"Apology not accepted", Annie said.

Then, Mikasa said four words that sent shivers of fear down their spines:

"I have an idea"

**\------**

"Are you ready?!", Mikasa yelled.

"I can't believe we are doing this.", Eld said.

The girls had forced them to go to a gay parade that was happening nearby. They divided them into groups of two and forced them to walk while holding hands. Mikasa wore the V for Vendetta outfit with the wig, minus the mask, and huge sunglasses so nobody would recognize her. 

"Why with him!?", Levi shouted to Mikasa who paired him with Eren.

"Because if I will have both of you in my life you have to learn to get along.", Mikasa responded.

"Come on! Look at it as a bromance exercise!", Annie said.

They started walking surrounding Christa and Ymir who were holding hands in the middle. Sasha and Mikasa walked while holding hands too next to Ymir and Christa. Jean and Marco were holding hands on their other side, Levi, and Eren on the front next to Armin and Farlan. Oluo and Gunther were in the back with Connie and Eld next to them, and Isabel and Annie at their other side.

They started walking past a group of anti-gay protesters when they started hearing them shouting insults while others just gave them disapproval looks. 

_"Fags!"_

_"You should be stoned!"_

_"Burn in hell sinners!"_

Levi looked backward and saw how a man looked at Mikasa while she was holding Sasha's hand and shouted at them, _"Whores!"_ Then he looked at Christa's scared face while Ymir held her tight and they both walked with their heads bowed. The guys saw Levi looking at Christa and Ymir and they all noticed the fear they had at that moment. Having a first-hand experience of the way some people look at same-sex couples for only holding hands in public made them realize how hard was for Christa and Ymir to live in a society like this. 

Levi got angrier by the second, and it only took another old lady giving him and Eren a disapproving look for him to snap. He stopped walking, pulled Eren with him, and walked straight in front of the old lady, pointing at him and Eren he shouted at her, "Do you have a problem with this?! Do you have a problem with me loving this man!! I bet your husband cheats on you, you judgemental bitch! I bet that pussy is dryer than a popcorn fart!" 

Everyone stopped and looked at him in shock while Eren tried to hold him back from slapping the life away from the old lady. Oluo and Gunther ran to help Eren hold Levi back while Jean stole the megaphone of one of the protesters and started talking through it:

"Sins? Do you want to talk about sins?! Okay, let's do that."

"Don't hold me back I am going to kill her!", Levi shouted still struggling with everyone holding him back. 

Jean walked in front of the man who yelled about stoning and said, "Speech promoting violence is a sin!" 

"God won't let a demon hurt me!", the old lady yelled at Levi and Oluo said, "That's it! I will kill her too!", making the rest of the guys run to them to hold them back.

Jean walked in front of a protestor that was clearly overweight and was eating a big box of Mc Donald's fries, and said, "Gluttony is also a sin! You are so fat that your love handles have love handles!"

Then, Jean walked in front of the lady that Oluo and Levi wanted to kill and said, "Vanity is also a sin!" while snatching the old lady's wig and running away while shouting through the microphone, "Marco is my sexy boyfriend and I'm jew bitch!"

"You tell them baby!", Marco shouted back at him. 

The police tried to run behind Jean but a crowd from the parade stopped them from advancing further while clapping at them proudly. Some of them approached the guys to thank them for stepping up when Levi said, "With what I saw today, if I were gay I would be a serial killer, honestly I don't know how you guys handle so much bullshit from society, I have a new respect now for the entire gay community because I'm telling you I would cut a bitch!" making everyone laugh. 

\------

**Levi P.O.V.**

We all arrived back at the bunker. I was spent from the unexpected day that I had so far. The guys were pumped after spending the day at the parade. Jean was wearing the old lady's wig like a trophy and Marco stole the megaphone from him claiming that as the boyfriend he should have half of all his stuff or some shit like that.

Erwin walked to us and said to Mikasa, "The video of your hunt is ready to be uploaded but we wanted to ask you first if you were ready for it to go public."

"Yes, upload it. I will be working on my mother's chip from now on.", she replied.

"Jean already started to put together the soldering station for you. I also got the Redbull and Cheetos that you asked for.", Erwin said.

"Oh shit", I heard Armin and Eren say in almost a whisper.

Mikasa walked to the surveillance room and I gave them a suspicious look. Then Eren said, "There is something you need to know about Mikasa. When she gets really into programming or hacking or whatever technical shit she finds herself in, you have to keep an eye on her."

"Huh?", I said confused.

"Judging by the Redbull, Cheetos, and the fact that the ship is Amaya's, I think we will see Toby Mikasa surface again.", Armin said worriedly.

"Toby Mikasa?", I said confused.

"Yes, she got that nickname from us when she got obsessed about something she wanted to hack. She spent a week in her room, only eating Cheetos and Redbull, barely sleeping, I think she didn't even bathe. She was all the time on her computer like a junkie. We had to force her to sleep and eat properly when we saw her with dark circles under her red eyes, Cheetos stuck in her hair and shaking from the excess of energy drinks.", Eren said.

"When we tried to get her away from her computer she literally hissed at us like a cat, hugged her computer, and started petting it while saying 'My Precious', hence the Toby reference.", Armin said.

"It can't be that bad? You are probably exaggerating what happened.", I said and at that moment we heard Mikasa yelling in the surveillance room.

We ran to the room and saw Marco looking at Mikasa with shocked eyes while Mikasa shouted, "Don't touch it until I say it's safe!"

"What is going on?", I asked.

"I was just going to plug the USB port of the chip into my computer and she snapped at me!", Marco said.

"If I let you do that you would've killed your motherboard! I started to analyze the chip yesterday and found that the USB port is really a catch. That USB port when is connected it starts the voltage converter, which charges the capacitors up to 220V. When this voltage is reached, the converter turns off and the energy stored in the capacitors is fed to the signal lines of the USB interface killing the motherboard of your computer.", Mikasa said and Marco's jaw dropped.

After Marco gained back his composure he asked Mikasa, "So how are we supposed to access the data then?"

I saw Mikasa's eyes glow with excitement as she said, "The ship itself it's a puzzle, then getting to the real data is also a puzzle. I wonder how much time would take me to crack the code, it feels like a challenge." Then she opened a Redbull can and almost shugged the whole thing in.

Armin leaned to me and whispered, "We are fucked, we need to keep an eye on her."

The tree of us slowly walked backward and got out of the room.

I think Annie noticed our stance because she walked straight to us, looked at Eren, and said, "Toby Mikasa?", and Eren nodded.

"She has barely slept these last days she will burn herself out.", I said worriedly.

"You will have to force her to sleep I guess.", Eren said.

\-----

I took a bath and looked at my phone, the girls had added me again to the group chat and it already had a new message,

 **Veronica** : Did you reached out to her already? I have a couple of date ideas. ❤️

 **Levi** : It was more like she reached out to me. Did you guys know who the woman judge was?

 **Laura** : No, she was added by Isabel and called herself karma. We met her at the warehouse but she never took her mask off, why?

 **Levi** : Well, after all of you left she revealed herself to me, she was the girl who broke me.

 **Alondra** : HAHAHAHAHA

 **Veronica** : No shit! 😂😂

 **Petra** : I FUCKING LOVE HER!

 **Laura** : For fucks sake Levi, you have to marry that woman!

 **Petra** : I agree!

 **Levi** : I think that to get to marry her I have to win her over first, don't you think?

 **Megan** : You could pull a 'Vegas-Britney-Spears' stunt.

 **Levi** : Huh?

 **Veronica** : 😂😂😂

 **Laura** : @Megan nah, you have to work for it Levi! This will be interesting 🍿🍿

I sighed and looked at the time, it was already 3:00 am. I walked out of the room to check on Mikasa, and there she was, in the surveillance room, glued to her computer with a bunch of electrical components to her side, four empty cans of RedBulls and I don't even know how many empty bags of Cheetos.

I sighed and stood next to her and she said, "What do you want?" without taking her eyes off her computer.

She was going to grab another Redbull can when I grabbed her wrist and stopped her. She gave me a death stare and said, "Don't take my Redbull away from me! It's mine!" That's when I saw the Toby resemblance.

"You need to rest", I said.

"No!", she shouted and went back to look at her computer.

I grabbed her wrist and forced her to stand up. She started struggling and I pulled her closer for a hug when she said, "I am fine! Let me go!"

"I told you that I won't let you go.", I said teasingly and she gave me a death stare.

"So what? Am I a hostage again?!", she said.

"Yes, and this time you really could end up dead because I am not your kidnapper.", I said and she gave me a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you put your health at risk like this. Your unhealthy obsession is making you hostage of this room making you eat shit for food and canned poison like water.", I said looking at her straight in the eyes.

"You are being dramatic.", She said.

"I feel your pulse going as fast as if you were doing cardio. You drink one more of that shit and you could have a heart attack, that is a fact, and when I said 'I love you' to the crazy woman that shoved icy hot up my ass, I did it expecting a lifetime of craziness with her, not for her to die on me anytime soon for stupid stubborn reasons.", I said angrily.

She gave me a shocked look, looked back at her computer, then back at me again, and said, "I guess I can finish tomorrow."

As soon as she said that I almost dragged her out of the room before she changed her crazy mind, and I said, "Let's go to bed, we can know about the chip info tomorrow."

"Levi, I have the feeling that whatever is in that data is bigger than what we thought. There is something about it that scares me.", she said.

"It will still be there tomorrow. We will worry then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought about this chapter!! I want to read your opinions!!
> 
> Btw, for those who leave comments in every chapter, thank you, I honestly write because of you guys.


	18. MadHouse

**Author P.O.V.**

Levi woke up looking like a scratched zombie having a bad hair day. He met Eren and Armin at the kitchen and told them, "I hate both of you."

**\---Flashback---**

After getting Mikasa to bed, he laid next to her, and not even five minutes passed by when Mikasa was trying to sneak back into the surveillance room. She rolled out of bed to the floor and started crawling, like she was in a spy movie, rounding the bed to get to the door when she knocked her forehead against Levi's feet. She looked up and saw him giving her a death stare with his arms crossed over his chest. Mikasa yelled, 

"Nobody is going to stop me!", and tried to run out of the room but Levi caught her. 

"Don't make me cuff you to bed again!", Levi shouted. 

"It's calling me!", Mikasa shouted while wrapping her legs around his waist and climbing up his body confusing the hell out of Levi. Then she threw herself over his shoulder trying to escape his hold but he grabbed her.

"You are like a fucking octopus!", Levi shouted. 

Mikasa lifted her leg to the back of Levi's head making him lose his hold while he shouted, "What the fuck!" 

Then she tried to run again shouting, "Fuck the Patriarchy!", but Levi caught her again. 

Arriving at his room, woken up from the commotion, Eren and Armin stood up at the entrance of Levi's room watching the show. 

"Stop trying to grab my butt!", Levi shouted. 

Eren laughed, looked at Armin, who magically made a bag of popcorn appear in his hands, and said, "The butt grab, classic." while grabbing some popcorn. 

"Stop staring and help me!", Levi shouted. 

"You seem to have her under control. You just have to protect your balls, butt, and nipples.", Eren said. 

Levi gave Eren a scared look and said, "Nipples?!" right when Mikasa pinched one of his nipples and twisted it making him yelp. 

"Yeah, that.", Eren said.

"It's impressive that he seems to have her under control, especially when it always takes both of us, Annie and Sasha to pin her down.", Armin said calmly.

Mikasa jumped on Levi's back with a leg over his shoulder, bent forward, placed her armpit around Levi's face, and yelled, "Smell my armpit!", making Levi run around with her on top not letting him go, trying to pull her away.

"Impressive indeed.", Eren said. 

Levi threw himself on the bed and started rolling on it trying to get her off him shouting, "It smells like a Cheeto fart!"

"I was worried about their relationship or whatever it is they have because I thought he couldn't manage her, but he seems to be fine.", Armin said. 

"Save me from this monster!", Levi shouted. 

"Yeah, he can handle it, they even make a cute couple.", Eren said. 

Levi bit her arm making her release her hold of him and said, "That's it! I will cuff you demon!", Mikasa tried to run away but Levi grabbed her by the ankle and pulled her back when she saw Pancho approaching. 

Sasha also arrived at the room and stood next to Eren and Armin, and grabbed some popcorn too while saying, "I see Toby Mikasa is finally under control."

At that moment Mikasa threw Pancho at Levi and shouted, "Pancho! Have your revenge! The bastard was leaving without you too!" and Pancho started to scratch the hell out of Levi but he kept his hold on Mikasa's ankle. 

"Impressive right!", Armin said. 

Hissing, Yowling, and demonic cat noises added the perfect background music to their conversation while Levi struggled with Mikasa's ankle with one hand and Pancho with the other.

"Impressive indeed.", Sasha said grabbing another handful of popcorn.

**\---End of Flashback----**

"Is she still cuffed?", Eren asked trying to hold a laugh. 

"Yes, and dead asleep after last night's tantrum.", Levi said. 

Eren stood up and said, "Well, we have to start packing up our apartment, we found a smaller one nearby. We will pack Mikasa's stuff and send it all to my Dad's."

"Speaking of, when is her empty casket funeral? You all have to be there and act convincingly.", Levi said giving them a warning look. 

"She hasn't been certified dead yet, the whole thing is still under investigation. Dad can't plan anything without the certification even though the news reporters keep bugging him about it. She is been kind of famous since you guys kidnapped her.". Eren said. 

"We knew that it was going to happen, it was inevitable.", Levi said dismissively, he heard Mikasa screaming from his room,

"I have to pee!"

He screamed back, "The demon has awakened!", and with a smirk, he walked back to his room.

**\---------**

Connie and Ymir, and Christa walked into the kitchen. Connie was holding a weird-looking toaster in his hands. The rest of the guys arrived at the kitchen to start preparing their individual breakfasts as usual when Christa addressed everyone hitting a wooden spoon to a pan to get everyone's attention. When everyone looked at her, she cleared her throat and said, 

"We will be making toasts for everyone this morning, but, you have to catch them."

"Check out our new invention! The Cannon Toaster!", Connie said showing off their new weird-looking toaster. 

Suddenly Oluo appeared wearing a helmet and a baseball glove, and he shouted, "Bring it! I am ready to catch my breakfast!"

\---------

"Are you going to behave like a normal human being?", Levi asked Mikasa before uncuffing her. 

"Define normal.", she said teasingly. 

Levi rolled his eyes and uncuffed her, she instantly pulled him for a hug and he landed on top of her. Hugging her back he said, "See, this, this I like." burying his face on the crook of her neck. Taking advantage of the situation, Levi picked her up with her legs wrapped around his waist and walked her to the bathroom. 

"What are you doing?", Mikasa asked teasingly. 

"I was thinking of taking a bath with you.", he said with a devilish smirk. 

Mikasa kissed him passionately and pinned him to the wall. He tightened his hold around her waist when she started kissing his neck making him let out a low "Hmmm" sound.

Then, she whispered to his ear, "It won't happen until you earn it.", and gave a step back, away from him. 

"What!", Levi said in disbelief. 

"You will have to work for it.", Mikasa said giving him a quick kiss on the lips and pushing him out of the bathroom. 

"You are evil, you know that!?", Levi shouted. 

"Don't act so surprised when we both know that you love evil.", Mikasa said wiggling her brows and closing the door of the bathroom. 

_She is going to be the death of me_ , Levi thought while he walked out of his room. 

He arrived at the kitchen and found Jean jumping over the couch with Sasha following him in the jump, he flipped midair and pushed Sasha up and she grabbed a flying toast with her mouth. 

Jean raised his arms to the air and shouted at Eld, "See! We are the pro toaster catchers here! Try to match that!"

Eld looked seriously at Christa who was next to him, ready for action, and told her, "Let's show them what we've got." 

"What the hell is going on?!", Levi shouted. 

Connie, who was holding the Cannon toaster at an angle gave him a wide smile while Ymir said, "Connie and I invented a cannon toaster."

"You have to catch your breakfast bro!", Oluo said pumped with a toast in his baseball glove. 

"You are going at it wrong! You have to take physics into consideration!", Levi shouted and re-arranged the angle that Connie was holding the toaster so the toasts could fly farther away.

**\--------**

Mikasa finished bathing, she changed to a new fresh, and clean set of clothes, and walked to the kitchen. 

She found herself looking at Levi, who was wearing a shirt that said: _'Cat Daddy'_ , throwing a wild Pancho into the air. The cat did a badass backflip and caught a flying toast midair with his two front paws, landing into Farlan's hands. 

Levi raised his hands in victory and shouted to Jean, "Pancho is the pro toaster catcher here!" 

Jean and Sasha looked at each other seriously and Jean said, "I won't let that racist cat steal our title! Let's show them, Sasha!", and Sasha nodded with determination. 

Mikasa walked past by Eld and Christa and heard Eld giving a pep talk to Christa, "While dichotomous characterizations of sporting achievement enjoy degrees of validity, they are insufficient; these insufficiencies can be shown metaphysically and normatively, and; traditions and practices of Zen Buddhism can be used effectively as a source for rival conceptions of sporting achievement."[1]

"Huh?", Christa said. 

"Losing is not bad, work on your Zen, the insight into the nature of mind, and, and the personal expression of this insight in daily life, especially for the benefit of others.", Eld said. 

"Is that like some sort of enlightenment thing?", Christa asked. 

"You can say is the process to achieve nirvana.", Eld said.

"The band?", Christa asked. 

Mikasa sneaked past them trying to sneak into the surveillance room to keep her work on the chip, when Levi grabbed her, spun her around so she would face him, and said, 

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To keep working on my mother's chip.", Mikasa responded.

"You need to have breakfast first.", Levi said. 

"I have Chee-", Mikasa said but stopped talking when she saw Levi giving her a death stare. 

"These are the rules for you, you will eat your three healthy foods daily, I will limit your Redbull intake per day, and if you follow through, then I will let you work on it. Right now, you need to have breakfast, and then, you can go to work on the chip. Are we clear lady?", Levi said grabbing her hand and giving it a quick kiss on the back of her hand.

Mikasa rolled her eyes and said, "Alright"

**\-------**

"The third independent forensics team will give their results soon.", Hanji said. 

"They really want to be sure she is dead.", Erwin said. 

"We knew this was going to happen, that is why we had to go to such lengths.", Hanji replied. 

"What are they saying so far?", Erwin asked. 

"What I expected, the most blood you can lose in one time is around 40% of your total blood volume, which would put you in a Class IV Hemorrhage. The amount of blood we spread around the forest had been calculated as around 80% of her total blood. Which made it impossible for a person to survive that. Since it's her blood it passes all their DNA tests, there is also the video, and the video we released after of the bear eating the dummy body which explains why her body was not found. It's just a matter of time until they all agree and we can make it official.", Hanji said. 

"Good, the news already reached the clans, but they have been at war since Amaya died. I suspect she did something to keep them occupied while we deal with Mikasa.", Erwin said. 

"Huh, I wonder if it's something that might come back later to bite us on the ass.", Hanji said. 

"With our luck, it wouldn't surprise me."

**\---------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

I managed to get her to eat a healthy breakfast, which is a win for today judging by how things went yesterday. I left her in the surveillance room to do her thing while I went to my room to get ready to train my sister. I checked my phone and saw a message from the girls chat,

 **Veronica:** @Laura ask @Levi

 **Levi:** Huh?

 **Laura:** 😳 ... 👉👈...

 **Levi:** The hell is going on?

 **Veronica:** Since you said that she had a 'horrible O-face' she is being insecure.

 **Laura:** Look, I am dating this guy, and... Well, he was giving me weird looks after sex... Is my O-face really that ugly?!

 **Levi:** Nope, I am not going to answer, IT'S A TRAP!

 **Laura:** For fucks sake, be honest!

 **Levi:** Let's just say... it's an intense-looking O-face. You could just use one of those surgical masks and tell him you have the COVID virus thing.

 **Laura:** 😐

 **Levi:** 😷

 **Veronica:** I can't... 🤦

 **Petra:** You could try Botox, it reduces expression lines, it could help.

 **Megan:** Try masturbating in front of a mirror so you can see for yourself.

 **Levi:** With the mask 😷

 **Megan:** Fuck off Levi!

 **Levi:** What! I was asked for help, I am helping!

 **Megan:** Why did you have to ask this dick about it?

 **Levi:** Hey! I am a dick in rehabilitation! There is no better person to ask these types of things!

 **Petra:** We should do a talk show called: 'Ask Levi, the Rehabilitated Dick'.

 **Levi:** It would break rating records.

I sighed, thinking about doing the right thing, and going against all of my bad habits, I typed,

 **Levi:** Look, Laura, if the man really wants to be with you, it will not matter what 'O-face' you have, he will stay. You will probably end up working on that together and that is okay. If the asshole didn't reach back after sex, then, he wasn't worth it. Forget about him and move on, don't waste energy on those type of people.

 **Petra:** 😯😱😲

 **Levi:** Petra, fuck off.

 **Petra:** HAHAHAHAHA 

"Are you ready?", Isabel asked while resting against the doorframe of my room.

"Are you? Because I will kick your lazy ass, I know you haven't even worked out in the last months so get ready for the beating of your life.", I said teasingly. 

"Who knows I might surprise you.", she replied. 

I've trained Isabel since we met each other, to say she can beat someone's ass easily is an understatement. But, what happened to her affected her confidence so much that she didn't even want to train anymore because she said it was useless. Watching her now getting back into it gives me a sense of relief and normalcy that I haven't had in a while, sure she wants to go against that asshole, which I don't like the idea, but if that is what it takes for her to heal, I will help her go through it. 

We arrived at the bunker gym, there were the guys with last-minute self-made handwritten signs to cheer her up. Some of the signs said stuff like, 

_Isabel make him eat dirt!_

_I like Isabel more!_

_Team Isabel!_

_Even Pancho is team Isabel!_

_Kick that icy hot arse!_

Jean and Marco had cheerleader pompons and were moving those things up and down. 

I shook my head and chuckled at their craziness. Jean was even wearing the bitch anti-gay old lady's stolen wig. 

"See, I already won the audience.", Isabel said proudly. 

"All I see are a bunch of traitors that are about to see your ass being kicked.", I said to rile her up. 

We got into position and started to spar. 

**\---------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I went to the kitchen to grab something to drink when I heard shouting and cheering coming from the bunker's gym. Curious about it, I walked in and saw the guys holding signs, Jean and Marco dancing with cheerleader pompons and in the middle of it, Isabel and Levi seemed to be sparring. I walked closer to see and saw Levi mostly playing with Isabel, he was dodging all of her hits and slapping her forehead to mess with her. I heard everyone shouting, 

"Levi, look at Jean!"

When I looked at him, he was twerking, and oh boy, the man had talent. Levi shouted, 

"That won't make me lose concentration, you are not Mikasa!" 

_Is that so?_ I thought they didn't notice that I was there until I shouted, "Then look at me, babe!", and turned around and started twerking. 

I heard everyone gasp, I saw Levi froze with his eyes glued on my ass and Isabel took the opening to punch him straight on the middle of his face. 

"Thanks, Mikasa!", Isabel shouted. 

"That was a dirty move!", Levi shouted. 

I shrugged and he ran to Isabel, grabbed her like a bag of potatoes over his shoulder with her front hanging on his back, and started spinning her around. 

Isabel shouted, "You are not ready for Isabel's special move!"

"and what is that?!", Levi shouted back.

Isabel took advantage of her position and availability to his back, she grabbed his underwear and pulled as hard as she could giving Levi the mother of wedgies.

Levi dropped her as fast as he could while shouting, "Fuck! Fuck no! Stop that! My balls! You win Isabel you win!", making everyone laugh. 

I shook my head after a good laugh and went back to work in the surveillance room. After a while, Eld arrived at the surveillance room and said, 

"Hey, there are a bunch of amazon packages for you, I put them in your room."

"Thanks, I'll go over them tonight.", I responded. 

\----------

**Author P.O.V.**

"What are you doing?", Annie asked Eren who was in Mikasa's room with a box.

"Packing her stuff.", Eren responded. 

"Let me handle her stuff, I bet there is stuff here she wouldn't want you to see.", Annie said. 

"Like what? She tells me everything, she wouldn't hide anything from me.", Eren said while raising a brow. 

"Do you even understand the concept of privacy?", Annie asked annoyed. 

Teasingly, Eren pulled her closer and said, "What is that?"

Annie rolled her eyes at him and said, "You are unbelievable."

"Aw come on, what could be so bad here for me to find?", Eren said pushing everything from the top of the nightstand straight into the box. 

Looking at her with a grin, he opened the first drawer of the nightstand and Annie saw Levi the vibrator. She pushed Eren against the nightstand forcing him to close the drawer and kissed him. 

"Hmmm, so you want to relive the printer memories?", Eren said, and suddenly the thing started vibrating inside of the drawer. 

"What the-", Eren said and Annie flipped him so now she was against the nightstand. 

She pulled him close to her and started shaking her hips at the rhythm of the vibrator sound. Hearing that her movements were making the whole nightstand vibrate Eren said impressed, 

"You have a weird talent!"

"Go to the printer and wait for me there.", Annie said. 

He gave her an impressed look and ran to his room, she quickly opened the drawer and turned off the demonic thing, and sighed. 

"That thing again.", Armin said from behind her back peeking his head into the room.

Annie pointed the vibrator at him in a menacing way while she said, "Not a word to anyone!" 

Armin chuckled and shooked his head. 

**\--------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

After almost dragging her out of the surveillance room for her lunch and dinner, she was more compliant when I arrived to tell her that it was bath time. If I didn't keep an eye on her she would've ended up dead in that room from an overdose of Cheetos and energy drinks. 

"I need you to prepare a room for a romantic dinner.", she said. 

"Huh?", I asked in confusion. 

"Isabel and I are planning a date between Erwin and Hanji.", she said.

"So, is he finally going to man up?!", I asked surprised. 

"I convinced him, it was part of one of my escape plans but now I just want to do it.", she said nonchalantly. 

"An escape plan? A date between those two?", I asked confused.

"Since he was the boss of all of you I thought if I got him laid he would be in a better mood, and you know, not kill me.", she said and I had to hold everything in me to not snort laughing right there. 

"You thought, that we were going to kill you because Erwin hadn't been laid in a while?", I asked trying to hold myself from laughing. 

"You wouldn't believe what sexual frustrations could do to people!", she shouted, and I just looked at her in disbelief. 

"So, what do you need for the room?", I asked changing the topic. 

"A table in the middle, a couch by the side, lights hanging from the ceiling. I have the lights in one of the Amazon packages that arrived today, Isabel can tell you how."

"When is this romantic escapade idea of yours?"

"Tomorrow, make sure that nobody is here tomorrow night. Just, you, me, and Isabel.", she said.

"Why me?!"

"Don't you want to see me in a classic classy waitress uniform?", she said teasingly, and I almost shouted, 

"I'll be here!"

\-------------

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

After a bath and a couple of more hours working on the chip, I decided to go and see how the room decoration was going. I walked to the hall of the rooms and saw one with the door open and noise coming from inside of it. When I got in I saw Oluo holding Eld on his shoulders, and Eld was almost hanging holding on to dear life to the string of lights. Isabel was looking at them in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on?!", I asked. 

"I told them to find the stairs to put the lights properly but, of course, since they are men they decided that they could handle it without the stairs!", Isabel shouted.

"A little help!", shouted Eld who was almost hanging if it weren't for Oluo trying to hold part of his weight. 

I sighed and said, "This is why men last less than women."

Levi entered the room and saw Eld hanging and said, "Again!?"

"What! We don't know where you put the stairs!", Oluo said. 

"You don't need the stairs! You need another man to reach the ceiling, we all know that!", he said as a matter of factly. 

Isabel and I looked at each other in disbelief as Levi helped Oluo save Eld from death by hanging. As summary, Isabel and I had to save all of them in the end. _Stubborn men!_ I thought as I finally convinced them to go get the fucking stairs. 

\-------

**Levi P.O.V.**

It was already late so I walked to the surveillance room to drag her to bed. I was getting ready for another deathmatch with a demon when I opened the door of the surveillance room and didn't saw her there. I was confused and started looking for her around the house and didn't found her. It wasn't until I heard music coming from the Bunker's gym that I decided to look for her there. I slowly opened the door curious to see what the hell she was doing, she didn't notice that I was in the gym, she was too into dancing. 

I was in awe watching her dance "It's A Man's, Man's, Man's World" cover from Lucie from The voice. Don't judge me, Isabel forces me to see those types of shows so I recognized it. Her dancing was sexy, passionate, and her skills were impressive. I clearly saw the Shogun finesse mixed with Ackerman's body control traits. Her turns were on point, it made me think of the physics needed behind it to be able to keep those turns as sharp as she did, but then I saw how sexy she looked and physics went to hell. 

"Are you looking for something?", she asked me when she noticed that I was looking at her.

 _Don't think with your dick, don't think with your dick,_ I thought as I asked, "Those turns, how the hell you do them?"

"Which ones?"

"The ones you stick your leg out for impulse, like pulling the cord of a lawnmower.", I said.

"Lawn mower? Seriously? Their name is fouette turns."

"Yeah, the futei thing.", I said. 

"That's not... It's a french word is pronounced fwe-tey"

"Yeah, futei", I said.

She looked at me frustrated, the hell would I know how to pronounce such an uppity word?

**\--------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

"Time for bed.", he said.

"Can I have one more hour in the surveillance room?", I asked in a pleading tone.

In reality, the reason why I was dancing was to calm myself because I had already broken all the security levels of the chip and the last one was a voice recognition algorithm with a recording. I knew it was going to be my mother's voice, I didn't know if I was ready to hear her yet so I came here to dance the stress out. He gave me a suspicious look and said,

"Alright, but just one hour, I will drag you out of there myself if you take more time. You need to rest properly.", he said.

I needed just a couple of minutes but I figured an hour must be enough to compose myself from that last security check. I walked back to the surveillance room, closed and locked the door behind me, and opened my laptop. I sighed and started the recording, when I heard the voice, my heart broke into a million pieces,

"What do we do when mommy is angry at daddy?!"

I paused it and started crying remembering my father's voice everytime he said that. I tried to compose myself and tried to keep a steady voice when I said,

"Kissy kissy war", as happy as I could fake in my tone.

It passed, then another voice recognition clip appeared, I played it, it was my mother's voice,

"what are you willing to sacrifice to get that type of justice?"

I sighed and said, "Everything that is mine."

It passed to the next clip, my mother's voice again,

"Are you willing?"

"I am willing.", I replied.

Suddenly, a single voice clip played, it was my mother's voice, she said,

"I am sorry."

Then, the files from the chip started to load. I started looking through them, and I realized, that one of my biggest concerns and nightmares, were staring right back at me. I couldn't hold back my tears, I was sobbing and I couldn't stop, my hands were shaking and I found it really hard to breathe. I screamed my soul out wanting to erase the images of what I just saw.

\----

**Levi P.O.V.**

I was sitting on the couch near the surveillance room door when I started hearing her sobbing inside. I walked towards it, confused at what the hell was going on. I tried to open the door, but it was locked from the inside, so the pin pad wouldn't work. That's when I heard her scream, I ran to my room where I had a spare key to that room and opened the door...

Mikasa was sobbing and shaking, curled in a ball on the floor under the table. I was about to ask what was going on when I saw the screen on her laptop... I ran and closed the laptop as fast as I could, it was a nightmare... She was right to be scared...

Especially when the file she opened was an explicit video of her mother being abused by Jeremy and Niles...

**\-------**

[1] Eld speech is an extract from the Dissertation of Richardson, Brian Kayle, Doctor of Philosophy: https://etda.libraries.psu.edu/catalog/15484

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What relationship advice would you ask 'Levi, the Rehabilitated Dick'? XD


	19. The Evidence

**Levi P.O.V.**

I got under the table with her, she was curled in a ball and I tried my best to hug her trying to calm her down. The video took me also by surprise, Amaya never told us anything about it, and we asked her several times, she always said she was fine. I am pretty sure that even Erwin doesn't know about this, he always tried to pull her out of that mission out of concern for her safety but she always fought back to stay. When I felt her calmer, I said, 

"Let's go to my room, I will prepare a warm bath for you. With bubbles and all of that girly shit."

She turned and asked me, "Did you know?"

I shook my head trying to fight back my own tears, hell Amaya ended up being like a mother to all of us, seeing that just hit me hard too. I replied, "If I knew about it, I would have pulled her out of that fucking mission myself even if I had to force her to." 

She nodded, and said, "She gave everything, she sacrificed everything."

"Let's go", I said. 

"No, I have to know what was it that she sacrificed her life for.", she said. 

"I don't want you to see her videos.", I said worriedly. 

"I won't, there is so much more there than her videos, there is also a readme file addressed to me and another addressed to Erwin in that folder."

I nodded, and helped her get up, I opened her laptop and closed the video before she could even see the video player. When I looked at the folder name where Amaya's videos were in, it was named: _'Amaya-Mikasa, don't open this'._ I looked at her in disbelief and said, 

"You don't like to follow instructions do you?"

"I am tired of having stuff hidden away from me. I needed to know, you would've done the same!", she said, and she was right, I would have totally done the same if I were in her place.

I opened the file named 'Mikasa-readMe' file and let her take it from there. I placed a chair behind her and hugged her from behind while she read:

_If you are reading this is because your stubborn brain decided to ignore the folder name. I never wanted you to see this, there are sacrifices I had to make and events I had to endure to get all the evidence needed to bring them down. What was done to me was nothing when you compare it to what was done to many of the victims, some of them, ending up dead. Do not blame anyone for this, nobody knew what was being done to me, Erwin will probably be angry at me when he finds out. You can trust them, Levi's squad, and family, I know they will give their all to keep you protected. I am sorry for what I had them do to you, when you see the names of the people involved in this, you will understand why I had to go to such great measures. I love you, and I always will, please be safe you are my everything._

_**\-------** _

After giving a quick glance at the evidence and the people involved in all of this scheme, I convinced her to get out of the surveillance room. I prepared a bath for her with bubbles and some girly bath bombs my sister had. She said some shit about it helping to relax so I just added it to the mix. Some Epsom salt to relax the muscles, when she saw me she said,

"If you start speaking Latin, with that witch brew for a bath you prepared, I am pretty sure you will summon Beelzebub into the bathtub. I don't mind as long as the dude lets me paint his nails and talk about girly stuff while we share the tub."

I knew she was deflecting trying to not think about what she just saw, so I just put on my most fake 'I-am-offended' face at her comment. She gave me a fake intent of a smile which told me how much she was hurting inside. I said, 

"If he appears and tries to get frisky with you, just throw Pancho at it, he will take care of the thing in a matter of seconds. I hope my witch brew helps you to feel better. It's ready for you."

I started walking out of the bathroom when she grabbed my wrist, and without looking at me, she said, "Stay"

"Are you that scared of my bath mix that you want me in the tub with you for reassurance?", I said jokingly and she just nodded. I pulled her for a hug and whispered to her ear, "I'll stay."

We took our clothes off, I was trying to not look at her and got into the tub. She was curled between my legs with her head resting on my chest when she started crying, I just held her close to let her know that I was there for her. That's when I realized that I was naked with this girl that drives me crazy in a tub, close together, and sex was the last thing on my mind. She was vulnerable between my arms and I felt useless because there was nothing I could do, just stay there for her and let her let everything out. 

"About mom's videos, I don't want you to tell anything to Erwin just yet.", she said taking me by surprise. 

"Why?", I asked curiously.

"It's obvious that my mom wanted him and Hanji together, giving him the news before the planned date will ruin their occasion. I'd rather do it afterward."

"Sounds reasonable.", I said surprised that she was thinking on others rather than herself in this situation. But making something her mother wanted seemed reasonable enough.

"What was the plan with the evidence?", she asked. 

"Go to court with it, Erwin would put his whole law firm to work with it instantly. Looking for the victims that are willing to testify, and give them protection would be the first step I think."

"I agree with giving protection to the victims but trusting the judicial system for real justice... I know it's what my mom wanted, but it will fail.", she said as a matter of factly. 

"How do you know?"

"I know how the system works", was the only explanation she gave me. 

"So what should we do then?", I asked. 

"I am already working on a plan when the court case fails, we will go my way.", she said with determination. There is one thing I know about this woman when she is determined about something, she will make it happen no matter what, and heads will roll.

We finished bathing and went to bed, she curled next to me, and I couldn't believe that I just took a bath with this incredibly hot woman and the only thought on my mind was to just be there for her. Love is a weird thing I guess, but I like it. 

**\--------**

**Author P.O.V.**

The next day, Mikasa spent her time in the gym during the morning, then preparing the room for the date night with Isabel. She called Erwin on the phone and started talking about the plan for the night when Erwin started to get nervous and have second thoughts, 

"I don't know if we should do this.", he said.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, pulled Levi to her side, and put Erwin on speaker. Then Levi said, 

"Are you going to chicken out old man?!"

"I am not... What if she rejects me and I mess up years of a perfectly good friendship relationship!", Erwin said. 

"What makes you think you can get rid of Hanji? It's Hanji we are talking about here!", Levi said. 

"I'm just...", he said but Levi cut him short.

"Nothing, you are just nothing, you will man up and tell her how you feel or would you rather see her with another man?", Levi said. 

"Fuck no! I would kill the man!", Erwin said. 

"Then, man up and tell her for fucks sake.", Levi shouted. 

"Alright, in case of rejection I will just tell her you guys forced me to!", he said. 

"That sounds fair", Mikasa said, winked at Levi, and hung up.

Levi followed her and said, "About that classy waitress outfit you will use tonight..."

Mikasa cut him short and said, "No, you can't have a peek until tonight! I will need you to dress up too." making Levi groan in protest. 

Levi checked his phone and had a text message from Hanji that said, 

**Hanji:** Hey, Erwin told me about a dinner tonight with you guys, but didn't give me many details. I asked him about it but he told me to ask you. How fancy is this thing? I want to know what to wear. 

Levi rolled his eyes and showed the message to Mikasa, she gave him a look of approval at what he was already thinking on replying.

 **Levi:** It's not with us, it's only with him. It will be fancy and romantic. He is nervous, go easy on him. 

**Hanji:** What!? Wait, why? Did I miss something?!

 **Levi:** Nothing, just that for the last years he is being crazy about you and you with him but the two of you are too stubborn to accept it. Come tonight like you are going on a date because it is a date. If you chicken out I will shoot you! 🔫

 **Hanji:** Wait... how did you?... he likes me too?! Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg, OMG! 😱😱😰😰😱 I don't even know how to be sexy! I need your help, Levi!

 **Levi:** What!? Maybe do something like this at the dinner: 

**Hanji:** Do you think that will work?

 **Levi:** Well, why not? Do it, at least it sends a clear message. 🤷

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We were almost ready for their date, I had already given the instructions to Erwin. He had to arrive and walk straight to the room we prepared for the date. We placed candles on the floor at each side of the hall indicating the path to the room, with a couple of rose petals on the way. I placed an intercom on their dinner table so they could call us whenever they were ready. Isabel and I went to change in my room and Levi went to change to his room. Isabel and I wore matching clothes: 

We told Levi to wear a shirt of the same color. When we all met at the kitchen, Levi had his eyes glued on me, and to be honest I was also staring at him. It's true this man looks good on anything, but classy clothes is a whole other level of sexiness on him. 

If it weren't for Isabel flicking her fingers in front of us to get us back to earth, we would've probably ended up doing it right there. 

"They will be here soon, and we don't want them to see us until they are inside the room, understood?!", Isabel said in a scolding tone. 

Levi and I nodded at her, and I felt my phone vibrating with notification it was a message from Erwin,

 **Erwin:** We are at the entrance FYI.

"They are already here.", I said as we all ran into Levi's room to hide. 

**Author P.O.V.**

Hanji and Erwin arrived, they barely talked on their way to the bunker. Nerves were taking the best of them. 

"So, dinner with the guys huh?", Hanji said trying to get Erwin to admit that it was a date.

"Right, they texted me last minute that they won't make it so I guess it's just you and me.", he said nervously. 

He opened the door of the bunker for her and guided her to the hall of the rooms. When he opened the door for her, Hanji gasped when she saw the candles marking the path in the hall and the rose petals on the way. When Erwin saw it, he froze and started sweating, he knew that it was hard to hide the fact that it was a date now. 

"So, I guess you wanted to be romantic with the guys?", Hanji said still trying to get him to confess. 

Erwin shrugged, with a nervous smile he said, "I guess"

"You guess?", Hanji said. 

"It could be something romantic just with you, but you are not obliged to if you feel uncomfortable we can go. If you don't...", he said nervously and Hanji cut him short and said.

"Let's do it, something romantic between the two of us. After all of these years of friendship, I am curious about how would you act on a date.", she said jokingly.

"Right, so now you will see how I am on a date.", Erwin said not really understanding if she really wanted to be on a date with him or if she was just messing with him. 

They arrived at the room and Hanji was in awe with the decoration. The ceiling had lights all across, a table in the middle of the room with wine and rose petals and a cozy couch on the side. They took the menus and saw that the appetizer was a surprise. Erwin pressed the button in the intercom and said, we are ready for that surprise appetizer. Mikasa, Isabel, and Levi got out of the room and started preparing the appetizer. 

"Who wants to be first?", Mikasa asked.

"Me!", Isabel said. 

Mikasa nodded and Isabel took the big plate with the lid covering it and went to the room. She opened the door and Hanji was in shock at how fancy everything looked. 

"Isabel! You will be serving us?", Hanji asked surprised. 

"Me, and two more.", Isabel said placing the plate in the middle of the table.

"Aren't you going to reveal the surprise appetizer to us?", Hanji asked curiously. 

"No, I will leave that to Erwin.", Isabel said giving Erwin a wink and leaving. 

Erwin was even more nervous at her words. He didn't know the specifics of the dinner, he just answered a lot of questions that Mikasa asked him about him and Hanji and that was it. He gave Hanji a nervous smile and took away the lid that covered the plate. It had a message written on a paper that said,

_Our first meal together_

The appetizer was a hot pocket, sliced in a fancy manner, surrounded by chips. Hanji looked at Erwin with wide eyes and she blushed when she said, 

"You remember our first meal?!" 

"How can I forget that delicious hot pocket you made me at your place. Also the chips I brought for a study night that ended up in movie night.", Erwin said laughing. 

Hanji laughed at the memory and served her portion on her plate and asked Erwin for his and served him too. She gave the first bite and said, "Hmmm this is a trip to the past. I always liked spending time with you." Erwin blushed and started eating. 

Isabel arrived back and Mikasa asked her, "So, how did it go?"

"Erwin is a mess of nerves but once they see what the appetizer is I think he will get better?", Isabel said in a 'not-so-sure' tone. 

After a while, the intercom sounded again and Erwin said, "We are ready to order."

"Who is going now?", Mikasa asked. 

"I'll go.", Levi said.

"Alright, don't fuck it up!", Mikasa said in a warning tone. 

Levi gave her an 'I-am-offended' look and walked into the dining room. 

He opened the door and Erwin and Hanji looked at him in shock. 

"Look at you, you look decent!", Hanji said jokingly. 

Ignoring her comment Levi said, "Madam I am here to take the order." 

Erwin started talking and said, "I will have the homemade cordon bleu with mashed potatoes."

"I will have the steak with mashed potatoes too. I would like A-1 sauce on the side too.", Hanji said making emphasis on the sauce and winking at Levi. Levi smirked at her and got out of the room with their orders written on a piece of paper. 

They started cooking their main course and Levi said to Mikasa, "Hanji wants A-1 sauce with her steak."

"Huh? Do you have a bottle here?", Mikasa asked. 

"Yes, just give her the bottle with the food once it's done.", Levi said. 

Levi saw Isabel and Mikasa working in the kitchen and gave a step back to check his phone, he had a message from Hanji, 

**Hanji:** Hey did you got the sauce message right? You know, what I meant by it. 

**Levi:** Yes, on it

 **Hanji:** Do you think is a good idea? I mean I don't want to get this dress dirty.

 **Levi:** No, pull the dress up, then, do it. 

**Hanji:** Okay

"Hey for dessert we can crush a couple of Molly's and mix it on the chocolate mix of the cake.", Levi said to the girls.

"Ecstasy? Really Levi?", Mikasa said looking at him in disbelief. 

"We have a couple of them in the surveillance room.", Isabel said.

"No! No drugs!", Mikasa said in a scolding manner to both of them. 

When the food was done Mikasa grabbed the plates, with the A-1 sauce and walked to the room. Levi helped her opening the door for her and she entered the room and served the plates. 

"Wow, thanks Mikasa!", Hanji said.

"My pleasure, enjoy your meal, if you need anything don't hesitate to use the intercom.", Mikasa said and left the room. 

When Mikasa left the room she said to Levi, "Check every now on then on them to see if they need a refill on their drinks." 

Hanji and Erwin ate their foods silently, going back to that awkward silence. Hanji was growing desperate and was trying to make conversation. 

"This is a lot of food, I don't think I can eat dessert after this.", she said with a nervous smile. 

Erwin's face changed, to a sad expression thinking that maybe she wanted to go early and get the 'date' over with. He pressed the intercom button and said, "We are full with all the food, we won't be eating dessert." leaving the button pressed down without him noticing it.

Mikasa gave Isabel and Levi a concerned look and said, "Something is wrong."

"I'll manage it", Levi said jogging to the room. 

"It's everything alright with the food? Do you need a refill?", Levi asked them.

Erwin gave him a 'not-going-well' look and Hanji gave him a 'what-should-I-do' panic look. Then, Erwin said, "We are fine here Levi. I think we will be leaving earlier."

Levi gave Hanji a look and said, "Don't forget your A-1 sauce madam, it really can make a difference.", then he left the room. 

When Levi arrived at the kitchen he saw the girls listening to the intercom. 

"I think he left the button pressed.", Isabel said.

"Good, now we will know how are things going.", Mikasa said. 

Levi grabbed a bag of chips and started eating with a smirk on his face.

Back in the room, they had finished their foods and Erwin said, "Well, I hope you liked the dinner. We can go now." and he stood up. 

Hanji panicked, placed her knees on the chair, bent, pulled her dress up, and poured the A-1 sauce on her ass. Erwin's jaw dropped at the sight of it, then Hanji said, "You will have to help me clean myself first, I can't go out with this mess on me." 

"But you... I don't under... do you?...", Erwin said. 

"I want you to clean it, with your mouth if possible.", Hanji said trying to avoid his eyes, scared to be rejected. 

Erwin bit his lower lip and said, "I will clean that and more" and almost ran towards her. 

"Clean? With his mouth?", Mikasa said in confusion. 

"Don't worry about it, stuff is going well in there we don't need to check on them anymore.", Levi said. 

Suddenly, moans and groans were heard on the intercom, and Isabel looked at it with a disgusted face then Levi said, "Shit! Turn that shit off! I am gonna have nightmares!"

Mikasa tried to turn it off but it stayed on while they heard, "Oh yes Erwin, just like that."

"Shit! Turn it off!", Isabel shouted. 

"Shake it, shake it" and a slapping sound came from the intercom while they ran all over the kitchen with the thing trying to turn it off. 

"Fuck! I don't want to hear them fucking! It's like hearing your parents!", Isabel shouted covering her ears. 

"Give me that shit!", Levi said snatching the intercom from Mikasa's hand and running to the bathroom, he threw it into the toilet and started flushing it while more sounds came from the thing, "Is this shit waterproof!?", Levi shouted. 

Mikasa got into the bathroom with a hammer, took the thing out of the toilet, and started hitting the life out of it when it finally stopped transmitting the sounds. They all sighed, but then they started listening to the sounds again, and they didn't come from the intercom itself, it came from the room from how loud they were. 

"You gotta be shitting me!", Levi said. 

"Farlan just texted me, he is here to pick me up.", Isabel said and ran to the exit. 

"Don't you fucking dare to leave us with these loud fuckers!", Levi shouted. 

"Too late!", Isabel said exiting the bunker. 

**\-----------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

We woke up like zombies the next morning, I was extra grumpy thanks to the sleepless traumatizing night I had. It had to happen the night when I thought that I would finally get laid, just my fucking luck. We went to the kitchen to prepare breakfast I noticed that Mikasa was in the same mood when we just looked at each other and sighed. 

We saw Erwin with his shirt all disheveled walking to the kitchen with a smile, then he said, "Good morning" in an overly happy mode that annoyed us even more. 

"There is nothing good about it.", Mikasa said. 

"Why so grumpy?", Erwin asked her. 

I gave him a warning look and said, "Nope, don't ask that and go back to your happy day with Hanji"

"Oh well, I will bring her breakfast then.", Erwin said in a sing-song voice. 

After he left Mikasa looked at me and said, "I told you that he wouldn't be able to kill me if he got laid." 

"You were definitely right on that one"

**\----**

**Author P.O.V.**

The guys arrived at the bunker, including Isabel who was avoiding the death stares Mikasa and Levi were giving her. Erwin and Hanji got out of the hall holding hands, and when everyone saw them they started clapping and cheering for them. After talking with a couple of the guys, Erwin reached out to Mikasa and asked her, 

"How is the chip decryption going?"

"I am done with it.", Mikasa said. 

"What?! Why didn't you told me as soon as you did?!", Erwin shouted. 

"Because I didn't want to mess up your date. Erwin, you need to prepare yourself emotionally for it. My mother is one of the victims, and her videos are there.", Mikasa said in a serious tone. 

Erwin's face changed, to confusion and disbelief as he said, "But, I asked her, she... she said that they never did anything to her. She told me..." 

"I know, there is a letter for you. Probably apologizing for lying.", Mikasa replied. 

"No! She told me, Mikasa! I trusted her! She never lied to me!", Erwin shouted. 

"I know. I also know now why she told you guys to do to me what you did.", Mikasa replied. 

"What do you mean?", Erwin asked. 

"The lengths you had to go to fake my death the most believable way.", Mikasa said. 

"Who is involved?", Erwin asked in an angry tone. 

"We are talking about, senators, two past presidents from both of the major parties in the U.S., famous lawyers, famous billionaires, the fucking British duke of york, leaders of other fucking countries, scientists, academics.", Mikasa said in frustration. 

Erwin's jaw dropped, and he sat down as Mikasa kept talking, "There is evidence of at least fifty victims, some are willing to talk, but Niles and Jeremy's men are harassing them. If we are going to do something, it has to be now, and we should start getting all of those girls into our custody. Most of them were underage when the events happened." 

Hanji's phone made a notification sound and after checking it she said, "Mikasa, you are officially certified dead. I will tell Grisha so he can start preparing the empty casket funeral for you." 

Mikasa nodded at her and looked back at Erwin then Erwin said, "I want to read what she wrote for me."

**Erwin P.O.V.**

I walked to the surveillance room with Mikasa and she opened the file that was for me and left me alone in the room. I started reading with a knot on my chest, 

_Erwin, I am sorry you had to find out this way that I lied to you. I know your promise to Daizen, and I know that you would've pulled me out of the mission if I told you what they were doing to me. Please, do not take any guilt on this, it was all entirely my decision. I know you are probably mad at me, I am so sorry, I hope you can forgive me someday. Please, take care of my daughter you are the only one I can trust with this task. I am sorry..._

When I finished reading I had tears running down my cheeks. _I should've known,_ it's all I could think. I promised Daizen I would take care of her and Mikasa, I should've known, she was a beautiful woman getting inside those demons den. For fucks sake, of course, they would want to do to her the things they did to other women, _I should've known._ I should've known that she was willing to do everything to take them down, she told me herself many times. 

I got out of my train of thoughts when Mikasa entered the surveillance room and said, "It was her decision, nobody else's, do not disrespect her memory thinking that you could've done something when we both know that there was no stopping her when she set her mind onto something. It was her decision, now we have to make sure that her sacrifice wasn't in vain."

I nodded at her and left the room, while I told her, "Make copies of all those files and then, make a list of the victims and their addresses, we are bringing them under our custody as soon as possible. I will talk with the guys to make more room space for them right here, there is no safer place than here with the guys taking care of them."

"We are talking about fifty girls, if we are lucky to get them all to talk, we do not have that space here.", she said concerned. 

I gave her a smile and said, "What your mother remodeled and worked of this bunker is not even thirty percent of the total space of the bunker. If we tear down some walls you will see a huge empty space that we can work on. I have to start gathering the lawyers for this case, only the ones I trust will touch this case." 

I left the room with only one thought, _I will bring these fuckers down no matter what it takes._

**\-----**

**Levi P.O.V.**

We spent almost all day going through the evidence and organizing the victim's information. It was disturbing the information about Jeremy and Niles.

"This Jeremy dude must be a narcissistic psychopath, the motherfucker had a supposed 'vision' of 'seeding the human race with his DNA'. How narcissistic you have to be to think that you can base the fucking human race with your DNA?! That motherfucker wanted to fuck everyone on sight.", I said. [1]

"He had a ranch in New Mexico for this purpose. He is a sick psycho. His wife is also an accomplice of his sick crimes, she was the one who got most of the girls to 'work' for him.", she responded. 

Looking at the pictures and information about the victims I felt a knot on my throat and said, "Most of these girls are minors... Fucking pedos..." 

Mikasa sighed, she was clearly tired, I said, "We should go to bed, it's late."

She nodded, she was clearly affected by all of the evidence we were working with, who wouldn't? She looked at me and said, "I will sleep in my room tonight, I want to be alone." 

I nodded and said, "You know where to find me if you need me." 

She nodded and went to her room, I sighed in frustration, there was nothing I could do to make her feel better. I just stood up and walked to my room, I checked my phone and saw that I had new messages:

 **Megan:** Any update on Karma? You have to keep us updated! You are not doing your end of the deal!

 **Laura:** That's true if you don't comply we might need to do another trial.

 **Levi:** What do you want to know?

 **Veronica:** Have you take her out for a date yet?

 **Levi:** No

 **Petra:** What the hell are you waiting for!?

 **Levi:** It's complicated

 **Megan:** Complicated, my ass!

 **Levi:** Your ass is not complicated is more like abstract art.

 **Megan:** At least is not as sensitive as your icy hot arse.

 **Levi:** Good comeback, I am even proud of you.

 **Megan:** 😒 stop changing the subject and ask her out already!

 **Levi:** Alright! Alright! I will! @Veronica send me those date ideas you told me about.

 **Veronica:** !! on it!!!

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

Ever since I was kidnapped, this was the first time that I was alone. I took a long bath in my room and got to bed. I usually enjoyed time in solitude, but when you have so many demons at the back of your head, it starts to become a nightmare. There was a darkness inside of me that was growing, I wanted to kill, I wanted to see them suffer. I guess that growing up is realizing that being a villain makes more sense than being a hero in a world where a hero is bound by a broken judicial system. I was trying to get some sleep but my mind just kept going on about the whole thing. We are going against a worldwide sex trafficking ring, against greed, power, and sick people. 

As I kept turning on the bed the images of my mom came to my mind making my tears fall once more. The feeling of impotence, not being able to do anything about something that already happened. How do you learn to live with this? I couldn't take the silence in the room, I couldn't take the nightmares that were taking over my sleep. I stood up and got out of the room. I found myself in front of Levi's door. I didn't knock, I opened the door, and saw him on his bed. I sneaked into his bed, next to him, he pulled me closer and said, 

"Tough night?", and I just nodded. 

After a while, I asked him, "How do you deal with it?"

"With what in specific?", he asked back. 

"With all the trauma, the demons at the back of your head."

"I am not the best person to ask that type of stuff because my way to deal with all of that is drugs, alcohol, and sex. I have to find a healthier way to deal with all of this crap.", he said. 

"We can find out together.", I said. 

He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss on the back of my neck and said, "We will."

I turned around to face him and brushed my nose with his, as he slowly brushed his fingers up and down my arm giving me the good kind of chills. He closed the gap between us and kissed me. I moved my leg onto his hip and pulled his body to mine with my leg. He let out a low "hmmm" sound and started to brush his fingers at the outer side of my thigh that was on the side of his hip pulling his body to mine. 

Our movements started to get more intense, needier, demanding. We needed this, to feel closer and warm in the midst of a storm. I quickly took off his shirt and he took mine. He got on top of me grinding his hips against mine while kissing me. I could feel his hardened length rubbing against my crotch. He started kissing my breasts making me let out low soft moans that had a pleasant effect on his body. I wanted him as much as he wanted me. 

He pressed harder his hips against me and with a hoarse voice he said to my ear, "I want you". He gave me soft bites on my neck and whispered, "All of you". 

I took his pants and underwear off and he took mine, the last pieces of cloth separating our bodies were off. He thrust his full length inside of me with a groan sending ripples of pleasure all over my body. He pulled me up with him, his knees bent sitting on the bed with me straddling him on top.

He slowly started rocking himself inside of me while tightly holding me by my waist. I started moving my hips at his pace as I pressed my body against his. This was more than sex, this was intimate. His hold of me was tight but it said so much more than words could ever tell. I was his, and he was mine. 

He kissed my neck and said, "You are my everything Mikasa".

I was lost for words when he kissed me again, rocking faster into me. I was feeling the pleasure of his thrusts more intense with each one of them, and it made me moan. I started to clench him inside of me, and he tightened his hold on my waist pushing me down strongly so he could be completely inside.

Our bodies were pressed together, our breaths synchronized, every sound made me want him more. I moved my hips to rub against his groin with him inside. He trapped my moans with his mouth, kissing me, while I ride my climax moving faster, in need of my release. I climaxed pulling my head back and clenching him hard inside of me, causing him to moan. 

He gave me quick short thrusts synchronized with his breathing, grabbing me hard by my hips, he climaxed inside of me with a loud groan.

I hugged him, and he hugged me back giving me soft kisses on my neck. I caressed his hair and said, "I love you, Levi."

He sighed, and replied, "I love you too my crazy woman."

**\-----**

**Author P.O.V.**

Mikasa and Levi woke up with the loud sounds of hammering and shouting. They stood up and looked at each other, 

"Just one day of peace that's all I ask!", Mikasa said. 

"Welcome to my life, living with the guys is quite an experience.", Levi said. 

Mikasa groaned in protest in hid by covering herself fully with the comforter. Then, someone knocked at their door, 

"Come in!", Levi shouted.

"No! Don't come in! I want to sleep!", Mikasa shouted after him. 

Eren and Armin opened the door, saw Levi standing next to the bed, staring at the curled ball covered by a comforter that Mikasa had become. Eren and Armin looked at each other with a childish smile, and they ran and jumped on top of Mikasa tickling her and pulling her out of the bed. 

"You animals! Leave me alone!", Mikasa shouted. 

"You have slept enough! We have work to do!", Eren yelled while pulling her by her leg. 

"Come on! We have to save the world from those assholes! We have to start fast!", Armin shouted while hitting her with all the pillows he could find on the bed. 

After dodging Mikasa's sleepy punches, and finally getting her out of bed, Levi asked them, "What is all that noise about?"

"We are expanding the bunker rooms for our new guests. Erwin put us up to date with what was happening and he wants all the help he can get, everyone is working on it already.", Eren said. 

They walked out of the room and saw the mess they had of walls broken down, new panels, Jean was drilling while sitting over Marco's shoulders while Marco ate a bag of chips. Mikasa saw them and shouted, 

"Use the fucking stairs!"

Sasha poked her head from one of the holes and said to Mikasa, 

"They are men, they don't listen to anything safety-related."

Connie walked to her and said, "See, you understand, that's why I like you so much." and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 

Sasha walked to Mikasa and said, "Guess what?"

Mikasa gave her a curious look, while she served herself a plate of corn flakes and said, "What?"

"I quit my job and Erwin offered me one as the official cook for wings of freedom!", Sasha said excitedly. 

Mikasa smiled at her, happy at the news, and said, "So I will get to spend more time with you! Because I've missed you so much!" 

"Yes! We have a funeral to plan, it's not every day that you get to plan your own funeral.", Sasha said with a jump.

"But, don't get all of her time! I also want to spend more time with her!", Connie shouted. 

"Get in line! I loved her first so know your place buddy! We live by the sister's code: Chicks before Dicks.", Mikasa shouted at Connie and pulled Sasha next to her protectively making Sasha laugh. 

Levi rolled his eyes at them and addressed Marco and Jean and said, "We need to make one of those extra rooms soundproof." 

"Soundproof?", Jean asked. 

"For Erwin and Hanji, trust me.", Levi said looking at Mikasa and she mouthed to him, 'Thank you', and he responded with a smirk and a wink. 

**\---------**

They were all having lunch after working all morning on the bunker, renovations. Annie gave a curious look to the sign on Levi's room door. She gave a curious look to Levi and asked him, 

"Hey, why does your door have a sign that says: ' _Knock first or you could see some weird shit.'_? It sounds like an interesting story behind it."

Everyone stared at Levi, the guys were trying to hold a laugh while Mikasa's friends just stared at him curiously. Mikasa gave him a warning look when Gunther spoke up, 

"Nothing important, just that I opened the door once and saw Levi tied up on the bed with Mikasa on top of him while she held an unrealistically ridiculously long dildo in her hand. She was beating the shit out of him with it so he had dildo marks all over his body for a while." 

Mikasa gave Gunther a death stare and Levi just said, "What he said" pointing to Gunther. 

Mikasa's friends just shrugged unimpressed with the story, and that made Levi curious. He gave them a suspicious look and asked, 

"Why you guys don't seem even a little impressed with that story?", while raising a brow. 

Armin said, "We lived with her, we know how crazy-"

Mikasa cut him off and said, "Armin shut up!" 

Eren started laughing, looked at Levi, and said, "You have no idea man, you will never get bored with her."

Armin laughed and ignoring all attempts of Mikasa to shut him off he said to Eren, "Remember the dude that got out of her room walking like he was horseback riding the whole night?"

"What!?", Levi shouted. 

"Oh! Is that the one you did the dare we gave you on?", Ymir asked Mikasa. 

"Yes.", Mikasa said avoiding their gaze.

Sasha started laughing, and said, "We all tried using a strapon, you know, for female empowerment." 

Connie gave Sasha a scared look and shouted, "All of you!?"

Sasha gave him an evil smile and said, "Yes, why? You scared that I liked it?"

"Mikasa did you liked that shit?!", Levi shouted in panic. 

"It sounded better in theory than what it really was.", Mikasa said with a poker face. 

Jean gave a teasing look at Levi and said, "Come on Levi, it's not like it would be the first time you get a foreign object up your ass."

Mikasa gave a curious look at Levi and he yelled at her, "You and your mom have traumatized me enough!" 

**\----Flashback---**

"Where is Levi?", Amaya asked Jean.

"He is still sick in his room, although he doesn't want to accept that he is actually sick.", Jean replied.

"He is in denial! I heard him vomiting like four times last night.", Gunther said. 

Amaya rolled her eyes and knocked on his door. 

"Go away! I am fine!", Levi shouted followed by a loud cough. 

Amaya opened the door anyway and got in. She placed her hand on his forehead and said, 

"You have a fever, Levi."

"No! I don't! I am just naturally hot!", Levi said with a hoarse voice between coughs. 

"You need a suppository since you are vomiting every other medicine.", Amaya said. 

"Fuck no! I am fine! No suppository or anything ass related needed!", Levi shouted. 

Amaya rolled her eyes and said, "I knew it would come to this eventually."

"What do you-", Levi started saying but was cut short by Amaya tranqing him. 

**\----When Levi woke up----**

He woke up in panic mode. Slowly, he walked out of his room and saw Amaya sitting on the couch watching television as nothing out of the ordinary had just happened. Levi slowly sat next to her giving her a suspicious look and said, 

"Why does my butt feels funny!?"

"Do you feel better?", Amaya asked him.

"Yes"

"Then, that's all that matters.", Amaya said and patted him on the head. 

**\---End of FlashBack---**

"Did my mom really did that!?", Mikasa shouted amused. 

Levi gave her a death stare and shouted, "Don't get any ideas!" while standing up and almost running to lock himself into his room. 

Mikasa walked to his door and said, 

"Seriously Levi? Aren't you being a little overdramatic?"

"Overdramatic, my ass.", he replied.

"Exactly!"

**\------**

After the remodeling was done, the bunker had plenty of extra rooms, including the soundproof one, an extra kitchen specially designed by Sasha herself. They added a big sauna room for the new guests to relax and added more seating and coffee machines to the newly expanded library. Mikasa, Erwin, and Isabel rounded everyone for a meeting. 

"We will start to contact the victims. It is important that you keep in mind that these women have been abused and traumatized by these assholes. They might be scared of men in general, so try to be as gentle as possible and try the best you can to not look scary to them.", Isabel said to the guys. 

"Most of the contact will be done by the girls but we need you all as a backup. We will be persecuted, they will try to intimidate us, we need all of you to ensure our safety. Remember the people we are against here. They are powerful and willing to do anything to stop us, they will try to kill us. We can't let them know our location, or our identities, we have to be very careful when we approach the victims since they are all being monitored by Niles and Jeremy's men.", Mikasa said worriedly. 

"We need to start the plan to gather them all as fast as possible. It will be a race against time the moment we contact the first victim. Word will get fast to Niles and Jeremy, so we have to try and get them all the same day if possible.", Erwin said. 

"We will need more manpower.", Levi said.

"Do you have something in mind?", Erwin asked Levi. 

"Don't you think it's time to call the big guns on this?", Levi asked Erwin.

"No! I know what you are thinking and the answer is NO!", Erwin said. 

"What is he talking about?", Mikasa asked. 

"There is someone else that hates this motherfucker as much as we do. A person that has people that work for him.", Levi said. 

"He thinks that you are dead for a reason!", Erwin shouted. 

With darkness and determination in his tone, while playing with a knife, Levi said:

"Well, maybe it's time for Kenny to receive a visit from a ghost."

**\-------------------**

For everyone who hasn't figured it out yet, this story is inspired by Jeffrey Epstein's case:

[1] Quote extracted directly from <https://www.rollingstone.com/culture/culture-features/jeffrey-epstein-sex-trafficking-names-whos-who-873321/>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Leave me comments on what you think about the story so far! I need motivation pleaaaaseee. Thanks for reading!


	20. Starting the ghost life

**Author P.O.V.**

"Judge Erica Vargas will deal on the financial area of the case, I trust her.", Erwin said to Hanji.

"You will need more help though.", Hanji said. 

"Judge Lauren Miller will help me too.", Erwin said. 

"We have a high number of Jane Does, will this be a problem?", Hanji asked. 

"If the ones that have agreed to come forward aren't enough, we should start reaching out to them. Also, Jeremy has a history of cases against him, the ones that made it that weren't covered by corrupt agents.", Erwin said. 

"What about Levi, is he still hung up on Kenny?", Hanji said. 

"You know him... I tried to calm him down but in the end, he always does whatever he wants.", Erwin said. 

**\-----**

"Promise me!", Mikasa yelled at Levi. 

"I can't", Levi said ignoring her. 

"Levi, he tried to kill you, and threatened to kill me and Farlan.", Isabel said almost pleading. 

"He doesn't know where you guys are, and I am keeping it that way.", Levi said. 

"What about Mikasa?", Farlan said. 

Mikasa looked at Farlan curiously and Levi asked Farlan, "What about her?"

"Kenny is an Ackerman, the only one we know, he still has contact with the clan, and you know the clan wants her if she is alive."

"But she is dead and she will stay dead!", Levi said giving a warning look to Mikasa. 

"So, what? The only one who can put his life at risk is you? That doesn't make any sense! If you go I'll go with you.", Mikasa shouted.

"No, you won't", Levi shouted. 

"It's not your decision to make. I can easily find where he is, if I find out you contacted him I will contact him also myself.", Mikasa said defiantly. 

Levi grabbed Mikasa's wrist and forcefully pulled her into his room with him. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

He shoved me into the room, closed the door, and pinned me against the wall. He was clearly angry, as he said, 

"I will not let you do something that stupid!"

"But you will let yourself do the stupid thing instead", I said. 

"I can't lose you!", he shouted.

"But is okay for me to lose you?"

"We need more manpower.", he said. 

"No, we don't if you let me plan this, we won't. Do you trust me?", I said. 

"I... trust you"

"Then promise me you won't contact him.", I said.

He avoided looking at me in the eyes and said, "I promise." 

I wasn't convinced at his answer, "If you are lying-"

He cut me off and said, "I am not."

I gave him a suspicious look and got out of the room. 

**\----**

**Author P.O.V.**

"How do we plan to get these eight girls at the same time in eight different locations?", Jean asked worriedly. 

"What makes you think they will be in different locations?", Mikasa said. 

Hanji raised a brow and said, "Go on"

"They all live close to each other, if we make them all go to the same place at the same time we can get them from there.", Mikasa said. 

"They will be followed.", Levi said. 

"Yes, that is why I was planning on a crowded place so we could lose Jeremy's men.", Mikasa said. 

"What do you have in mind?", Erwin asked.

Mikasa looked at Ymir and she got her cue and said, "There is a festival near their area, I already called all LGBT organizations to go and back us up."

Sasha then spoke up, "I also called all of our feminist groups, they will be there too."

"You told them?!", Erwin shouted.

"Only that we were going to meet there to manifest, I didn't tell them anything about the girls or Jeremy or Niles. They will back us up. I only told them we are helping some victims of abuse to escape using them as a shield, they were more than happy to help.", Sasha said.

"I also took the initiative to get the pictures of the men that are stalking our girls. When the time is right, I will distribute the images to the group so they find them and stop them from following us.", Mikasa said. 

"How are we going to make them all go to the festival then?", Jean asked. 

"I already contacted them, more like hacked into their computers. They know, they will be there. We need to go over the details of the plan we have two days to pull it off.", Mikasa said.

"Yeah, and your funeral is tomorrow.", Ymir said. 

"About that, all of you have to be as convincing as possible.", Erwin said giving a warning look to Mikasa's friends. 

"The only one I am worried about is you.", Mikasa said pointing at Eren. 

"Why!?", Eren shouted. 

"You are a terrible actor.", Annie said. 

"I will give him some tips.", Levi said making everyone look at him suspiciously. 

He pulled Eren to the kitchen and started to look for something in the drawers as Eren stared at him in confusion. 

"What are you doing?", Eren asked. 

Levi grabbed a bottle that had gummies in it and gave it to Eren, and said, "If you need to cry to make the whole thing more convincing just eat one of those."

Eren gave a suspicious look at the bottle in his hand, stored it away, and said, "Thanks"

**\-----**

The girls met at the couch in front of the TV to discuss the last details of Mikasa's funeral. Isabel Joined them, and the guys started to get close to them curious about the whole ordeal. 

"The feminist's organizations will be there.", Sasha said. 

"There will be a lot of media coverage so you will be able to watch the whole thing live.", Annie said to Mikasa.

"Sasha, Annie, Ymir, Christa, and I will be your pallbearers", Isabel said.

Mikasa looked at Isabel and gave her a soft smile and said, "I really like that. Remember to use a disguise, Isabel, remember this will be all over the news and I don't want anyone recognizing you."

"Mikasa, there is also something you should know...", Eren said worriedly.

Mikasa gave him a suspicious look and said, "What?!"

"Well, a bunch of your exes had reached out and they will go to the funeral.", Eren said. 

"Exes huh?", Levi said with a hint of jealousy. 

"You gotta be shitting me!", Mikasa said. 

"There was no stopping them.", Eren said. 

"Maybe I should go too.", Levi said.

"Did you forgot that you are dead too?", Mikasa said.

"Tsc", Levi said annoyed.

"Aren't you guys scared of what types of questions the media could ask you? I mean, if they did a background check on all of you they might find some weird shit.", Eld said trying to hold a laugh. 

"What are you talking about?", Connie said. 

"Well, as part of the mission we researched Mikasa's friends and there is some stuff that is on Sasha, Annie, Christa, Ymir, and Mikasa's records. Something about indecent exposure, and animal cruelty.", Oluo said with a grin looking at them. 

The girl's stance stiffened and Armin and Eren snorted laughing. Levi looked at them and said, "Mind explaining?" 

"It was... an accident!", Sasha shouted.

By this Eren and Armin were almost crying from laughter, when Ymir said, "It was just a failed skinny dipping experience."

Levi gave Mikasa an amused look and said, "You told me you've never done skinny dipping!" 

Mikasa stood up and walked away while shouting, "Nope. No! I will not discuss this." 

**\--------**

**Levi P.O.V.**

I walked to my room and Oluo followed, he said,

"Are you going to contact Kenny?"

I sighed and said, "Not yet, we have eight women for now, at the same place shouldn't be a problem, but, the time will come when we will need all of them. By then, I will contact him, and nobody has to know." 

"Just, promise me you won't go alone, I bet most of the guys are willing to go with you and keep it a secret.", he said worriedly. 

I ran my hand over my hair and said, "I will let you know, you have nothing to worry about." 

I prepared a bag to go out and my telescope. I walked out of the room and saw Mikasa preparing something to eat in the kitchen. I sneaked on her from behind and gave her a hug. She gasped at the unexpected hug and said, 

"You scared me"

"Jumpy?", I asked teasingly. 

"I have a lot on my mind I guess.", she said. 

"Let's go out."

"I am preparing something to eat."

"Leave it, get dressed, we are going on a date.", I said. 

She turned around, crossed her arms, and raised a brow, with a suspicious tone she asked, "What malicious plan do you have in mind?"

"What?! Is it wrong that I want to take my girlfriend out on a date?!", I asked in a fake offended tone. 

"Your girlfriend? Hmm, I never received the memo.", she said teasingly. 

"Well, you got it now, we are in a monogamous relationship, I don't share, and you are my girlfriend so move your ass, we are going on a date.", I said as a matter of factly. 

She rolled her eyes and said, "You are so romantic." in a sarcastic tone.

I waited for her to get ready and got my phone out to write to the girls,

 **Levi:** Starting operation date

 **Megan:** Is about time!

 **Petra:** Remember, watch your mouth! You have this unique ability to fuck every romantic moment when you open your mouth!

 **Veronica:** That's true! We will be vigilant in the chat if you need advice, write here!!

 **Levi:** Alright, I will try to shut my mouth as much as possible. Can't promise anything though.

I heard Mikasa clearing her throat and when I looked at her she looked mesmerizing. She had a cute short dress, closed shoes, and a small bag. 

"Where are we going? I am hungry.", she said. 

"I have that covered", I said as I walked with her out of the bunker. 

I had gone out during the morning to prepare a spot in the forest with a clear view of the sky. We walked to a pickup truck I had parked near the bunker. I had the bed cargo covered so she didn't see what was in it. I opened the door for her and she said, 

"Such a gentleman"

"I can be a gentleman when I am not randomly kidnapping people.", I said jokingly, and she gave me a serious look. 

_Damm it, I need to learn how to keep my mouth shut_ , I thought as I walked to my seat to drive the truck. 

"Where are we going?", she asked. 

"Is just something I prepared for us.", I said as she looked at me curiously. 

We were arriving at the spot when she saw the lights and the bed canopy I had attached to the tree during the morning. I drove the truck backward so the canopy fabric fell on top of the pickup truck bed cargo. She was going to open the door and I said, 

"No, you wait until I open the door for you."

She gave me a surprised look and said, "Okay" with a smile. 

I got out of the truck, pulled back the cover of the cargo bed, and rearranged the canopy on top of it. I gave it a final look and it was ready, 

I opened her door and she gave me a suspicious look. I grabbed her hand and interlaced our fingers as I walked her to the back of the truck. When she saw it she froze in shock, looked at me, and gave me a hug, 

"This is... This is beautiful Levi! Did you come up with this idea all by yourself?" 

Well shit, what should I do? The girls gave me most of the idea, should I tell her that? Shit, I can't take my phone out now and ask them in front of her, think, think!

"It doesn't matter how I came up with it, what's important is that you inspired me to actually try it out.", I said hoping that I didn't fucked up the moment. 

She gave me a suspicious look but before she could ask anything else I gave my back at her and crouched in front of her and said, "Come on, I will give you a piggyback ride to it." 

She laughed and got on my back, I got up and crawled into the cargo bed. I got a basket I had prepared beforehand with food, and said, 

"Here, you said you were hungry."

She opened the basket and between everything I put into it she took out a bag of Cheetos and laughed while saying, "So am I allowed to have Cheetos now?"

"Only for tonight as an exception, I still want a healthy girlfriend." 

"So, are you not scared of bears trying to get a taste of Cheetos?", she said teasingly. 

"I sprayed the whole perimeter with the bear repellent spray, they shouldn't get close. Especially not for Cheetos.", I said. 

After we ate I stood up on the bed cargo and tried to reach part of the lights I had put on the tree. She looked at me like I was crazy until I found the switch and turned the lights off. 

"What are you doing?", she asked. 

"Just look at the sky.", I said. 

I have read there was a meteor shower tonight, and the spot I chose should have a very clear view of the event. She snuggled next to me, as the meteor show started. She gasped at the view and held me tighter. 

"What made you want to be an astrophysicist?", she asked me. 

I sighed, and said, "Since I was a kid all I'd seen about this world was dark and unfair. I always wondered if there was some sort of escape from it. If out there, in all that darkness, existed a world where people are actually happy. I started reading about it since I was young and it only led to more questions and a growing desire to explore."

"Do you still want to escape?", she asked. 

I looked at her, and said, "Only if it's with you." 

She started to brush her fingers down my chest, slowly, I grabbed her chin made her look at me and kissed her. As the heat between us kept increasing, I moved on top of her in between her legs. She said, 

"Here?"

"Why not?", I said as I ground my hips against hers. 

She chuckled and said, "If we get caught I will blame everything on you."

I kissed her neck and pulled her dress up and said, "I will gladly take the blame. I'll even smile for the mugshot."

She moved her legs, wrapped them around my waist, and said, "I would love to see that."

I guess we were both horny as fuck because when I reached down between her legs with my hand she was soaking wet. I think she saw my face because when I looked at her she raised a brow and bit her lower lip with a smirk. She pulled me closer and said, 

"You don't even have to take anything off."

I gave her an amused look as she started to undo my pants. I grabbed her hands and held her wrists with one hand on top of her head. I started kissing her neck and brushing the fingers of my free hand in circles around her breast slowly circling until I was close enough to her nipple but not just quite there. She was gasping with my every movement, I wanted to know her body, what made her react, what made her lose herself. 

She kissed my neck and whispered to my ear, "I'm yours" 

She was making me lose my mind, I stopped kissing her, stared at her, and said, "You are beautiful"

I pressed my hips against hers and said, "and all mine"

While kissing her, I finished undoing my pants and teased her a little with the tip. She pulled me closer to her, taking advantage that I had released her wrists, and started kissing my neck. I didn't even realize when she moved her panties to the side and made me slide in pulling me with her legs around my waist. I let out a groan from the sudden pleasure and started rocking into her. 

She was moaning meeting my every movement, it took everything in me to not cum right there. She was clenching me inside of her with such strength that had me on the edge of fucking pleasurable torture. Noticing that she was reaching her climax I started pounding deeper into her. She arched her back and with a loud groan and legs shaking she climaxed. After that, it only took me a couple of more hard thrusts deep inside her to come undone on top of her. 

She was still breathing hard when she hugged me with arms and legs, still wrapped around me, and said, "I love you stupid" 

I was about to say something when I heard something behind me, I saw her face change to a panicked one. 

"Don't move", she said. 

"Don't tell me...", I said as I realized that I was still inside of her. 

"There is a bear behind you.", she said. 

"Do you realize that I have my exposed ass at the mercy of a fucking bear!", I whispered between teeth. 

She started chuckling trying to hold a laugh, but that didn't help my situation since I was still inside of her and every movement she made trying to hold her laugh made her clench my, now not so hard, dick. I think she realized it from the look I gave her and that made her laugh more. I felt the fucking cold nose of the bear touching my thigh making me gasp and push into her out of reflex. 

"I think he wants to make you a colonoscopy", she said trying to hold her laughs. 

I was reaching for my gun, giving her a death stare when she stopped my hand and said, "Let me try something"

"It's not your ass on the line here", I said. 

She reached out for the basket with food, grabbed something from it, and threw it away. The bear left running towards it and I quickly got off her, covered myself, grabbed her, and ran for inside the truck while she was dying laughing. 

I left her in the passenger seat and went to close the cargo bed before first throwing more food for the bear to keep him distracted. When I got to the driver's seat Mikasa gave me a teasing look and we both snorted laughing. 

**Author P.O.V.**

They arrived back at the bunker still laughing at the bear colonoscopy event. 

"Maybe the bear was a doctor in another life.", Mikasa said laughing. 

"No shit", Levi said. 

They got together into the bathroom and took a long bath while losing themselves in each other one more time without the fear of a frisky bear trying to ruin the fun. They got to bed and Mikasa fell asleep with her head on Levi's chest while he caressed her hair. He checked his phone messages, 

**Veronica:** Let us know how the date went!

 **Petra:** I am pretty sure she loved it! How did she react?

 **Megan:** Waiting for updates while eating popcorn

 **Levi:** It was... interesting.

 **Megan:** Details!🍿

 **Levi:** She is sleeping right next to me. 

**Petra:** Then what the fuck are you doing on the phone! Quality time you dumbass!👊

 **Levi:** Right, btw, she is my girlfriend now. 

**Veronica:** I am so happy!! 🎉

 **Levi:** I owe you all, thanks.

Levi put his phone on his nightstand, kissed her forehead, and closed his eyes. 

**\----------**

"Are you sure about this?", Ymir asked. 

Sasha, Annie, Christa, Ymir, and Isabel were in front of the casket that was going to be used for Mikasa's funeral. Annie had brought vibrating Levi to put it inside the box as a symbol of the end of Mikasa's single life. 

"She won't need it anymore, she found someone who makes her happy. Let's use this event as a symbol of single Mikasa passing away.", Annie said while closing the casket with the vibrator inside of it. 

"You are right, that vibrator represents her old life, it's a good way to look at it.", Christa said. 

Eren and Armin arrived and Eren said, "There is a bunch of people and news reporters out there." 

"Remember, we all have to look convincing, think of the saddest moment of your lives you can think of, and try to shed some tears.", Sasha said. 

"I brought eye drops, we can start with that.", Isabel said. 

They used the eye drops, letting some fall like tears. Grisha and Carla arrived and they got ready to walk out. Eren and Armin walked at each side of the casket to avoid reporters from getting too close to the girls. Carla and Grisha did the same one on the front and the other on the back while the girls carried the casket. 

Meanwhile, at the bunker, Mikasa and the guys sat on the couch, with munchies and popcorn to watch the funeral. They turned on the TV and put on the news channel that was transmitting the event live.

 **Reporter:** We are here transmitting live the funeral of Mikasa Ackerman. As you can see the area is already full of people and feminists organizations that she was active on. 

"That is a lot of people.", Connie said impressed. 

**Reporter:** While we wait for her family to arrive we have here an ex-boyfriend of hers that agreed to talk to us.

"Oh shit", Mikasa said. 

**Reporter:** Thank you for talking to us during this difficult time. What is your name?

 **Ex-Boyfriend:** My name is Alex. 

**Reporter:** What can you tell us about Mikasa?

 **Alex:** I am praying for her soul to reach heaven. God have mercy, she will rest in peace now away from sin. 

Mikasa buried her head in her hands, while Levi gave her a curious look and asked, "Who the hell is that? Did you date a priest or something?"

"Ughhh", Mikasa groaned in frustration and said, "He is the strapon guy, after that day he got deep into religion to the point that he got to his knees to pray for forgiveness each time after 'fornication'"

"What!?", Jean said trying to hold a laugh. 

"Look at that, Mikasa, you turned a lost soul to the lord. You are such a saint.", Gunther said making everyone snort laughing.

Suddenly the camera abruptly changed to where the girls appeared carrying the empty casket, cutting short Alex's preaching speech. 

Annie, Sasha, Christa, Ymir, and Isabel walked while carrying Mikasa's empty casket with determination like sexy boss ladies. 

"Holy Shit!", Eld said. 

Mikasa smirked and proudly said, "That's my squad of sexy, strong, and independent women." 

Oluo looked at his phone and said, "Holy shit, the hashtag '#squadgoals' is trending on Twitter alongside hashtags of your funeral."

Leaders of different feminists organizations took the microphone to talk about Mikasa's achievements and life. 

_"Mikasa was stolen from us. All of her life she fought against gender inequality. She had the guts to speak up against injustice. She is an example that we all women should follow. It's time to speak up! It's time to take our rightful place as equals in this society. Like Chimamanda Adichie said: 'I am angry. Gender, as it functions today, is a grave injustice. We should all be angry. Anger has a long history of bringing about positive change, but in addition to being angry, I'm also hopeful because I believe deeply in the ability of human beings to make and remake themselves for the better. And this is how to start. We must raise our daughters differently. We must also raise our sons differently.' We will not let her death be in vain. Let this be a wake-up call to rise and speak up against violence! She is an example to follow, and we will always remember her strength and passion for justice."_

After the inspirational messages of the leaders of feminists organizations, they went into a break. The reporter tried to get close to Mikasa's friends and family for comments:

 **Reporter:** You are Mikasa's adoptive brother? Do you have anything to say about her life?

The reporter intrusively pushed the microphone to Eren's face. He was in shock first but then he said, 

"We ask for personal space in these hard times. We are still processing everything that happened to her. We need space to mourn."

 **Reporter:** Maybe share a memory of her with the public?

Eren gave the reporter a death stare and Armin grabbed him and pulled him away from the reporter's reach. 

"Everyone had cried except for Eren, he doesn't seem so convincing to me.", Levi said.

"He has always been a terrible actor.", Mikasa said. 

Levi grabbed his phone and texted Eren,

 **Levi:** I am not seeing any tears in that face of yours! Are you sure you love your sister?

He smirked and looked at the television, saw Eren grabbing his phone, reading his message, and giving a death stare to the camera. 

**Eren:** I will take the gummy thing when they are lowering the casket into the ground.

Mikasa saw the girls putting flowers in a vase with water on top of the flat casket. Each one of them put a flower in the vase and they finished holding hands looking at the casket with tears, which were probably from the eye drops but the whole thing looked pretty convincing from their end. 

After a couple of minutes of boring philosophical speeches about the meaning of life and death, the ceremony was reaching its end. The camera closed upon Alex who was sobbing with snot and everything making Mikasa cringe. They started lowering the casket, and the camera focused on Eren who took the gummy and his face instantly went still. His eyes went wide open, and he started sweating as tears started pouring from his eyes. 

"Is that?", Eld said, recognizing the bottle. 

"Yeah, shut up.", Levi said with a smirk.

Turns out, the gummy Levi gave him was a special extra hot chili gummy specially designed by Hanji. The casket started to go down, it got stuck for a moment making a small abrupt slip making something inside the casket make a vibrating sound. Alex opened his eyes in shock and screamed, 

"It's a miracle! God gave her back to me!", he ran to the casket, took the vase with water in flowers on his hand, and with his other hand he opened the casket and took out the vibrator showing it up high. The camera focused on the frantic vibrating thing. 

When he realized he was holding a vibrator he yelped and threw it on the floor, closed the casket, placed the vase with flowers on top of it again, and fell to his knees praying to God for forgiveness for holding such a sinful instrument in his hand while the frantic thing kept convulsing on the floor. 

The camera focused on the epileptic vibrator on the floor when an old lady ran, grabbed it, and left running away. The camera focused on the old lady and Jean shouted, 

"That's the old anti-gay bitch that Levi shouted that she had a pussy drier than a popcorn fart in the gay parade! She has a new wig! I want it.", Jean shouted pointing at the TV.

They all squinted their eyes looking at the old lady and nodded in agreement as Levi said, "Look at that, I think my message got through her and she found a little water on that dessert. I'm proud, go get that groove on lady!"

Suddenly an angry girl scout tour guy, the same from the girls skinny dipping accident, shouted to a small group of little Daisies Girl Scouts that were in the middle of a scavenger hunt,

"See! This is how you will end up if you act like that crazy woman! Dead! You will end up dead!"

All the women from the feminist's groups got angry at the guy and started fighting with him while the little girls started crying shouting, 

"I want my mommy!" 

In the background, Eren was walking from side to side taking his tie off with his mouth open. He saw the casket going down, and saw the vase of flowers with water in it.

"You chauvinistic pig! How dare you disrespect her memory!", the girls shouted to the tour guy.

Suddenly Eren ran, almost bumping into a little girl scout that was running frantically in panic, and jumped into the hole while shouting, 

"I can't let you go! You are not dead! Take me with you!"

The cameras tried to walk closer to see into the hole and they got a peek of Eren frantically drinking the water from the vase when the girls pushed the cameras back by shoving the tour guy at them. While in the background Armin threw a popcorn bag into the hole in memory of his epic fights for popcorn that he always had with Mikasa.

"Well, that went better than expected.", Mikasa said.

**\-----**

Hanji and Erwin arrived at the bunker and Hanji approached Mikasa. She gave her a package and said, 

"That's the self-tan I told you about."

Mikasa grabbed the bottle and said, "I've never done this before."

"I am pretty sure Isabel knows how to do it, she will also use it to disguise herself for tomorrow's mission. There is also the makeup and prosthetics for both of your faces.", Hanji said. 

Erwin approached them and asked Mikasa, "How many confirmed for tomorrow?"

"Eight, we have to divide all of us to focus on each of them individually. I already did a list of a possible division, I need you to go over it and give me your feedback on it.", Mikasa said.

"Are your friends coming tonight?", Erwin said. 

"Yes, but they will wait until late at night to come here to make sure nobody is following them, the press keeps following them since the funeral this morning.", Mikasa said. 

"Isabel and Farlan are almost here, they managed to sneak out of the funeral before it ended so the press didn't catch up to them.", Levi said.

Levi's phone started ringing and he walked away to answer the call. 

**\------**

Eren, Armin, Sasha, Christa, Annie, and Ymir walked into Mikasa's apartment building, pushing through the invasive press. They arrived at the apartment where Eren and Armin had almost everything in boxes, almost ready to move. They sat down and sighed over the exhausting morning they had. 

"Do you think we were believable?", Christa asked. 

"Us? Yes. Eren? Not sure yet.", Ymir said giving a death stare to Eren. 

"Seriously Eren why did you jumped into the hole?!", Sasha shouted. 

"I took a gummy that Levi gave me to 'help me cry' and it was like biting a hot chili that had me begging for water. I saw the water in the flower vase and well, you know the rest.", Eren said angrily while grabbing his phone. 

He walked away and called Levi. Levi answered, "Still thirsty?"

"You son of a bitch!", Eren said. 

"Well, that was just a little payback from sticking your tongue into my girlfriend's mouth.", Levi said sourly. 

"Seriously? That was what this was about? You could've had ruined everything!", Eren said angrily.

"But it worked, didn't it? I saw you crying, so in the end, it made the whole thing more believable. You should thank me.", Levi said proudly. 

"Oh really? I wonder what Mikasa would think about the whole ordeal?", Eren said teasingly. 

"You snitch I'll kill you, this is between you and me.", Levi said. 

"Is it? I wonder how she would react to such an immature jealous move from her boyfriend to her brother that could've affected a mission that was planned by her recently deceased mom. Maybe I'll tell, maybe not, I guess you will have to stay vigilant to figure it out. I have to go, give Mikasa a kiss from me.", Eren said with a smirk and hung up the phone. 

**\---------**

Mikasa walked to where Levi was and saw him giving a death stare to the phone. 

"Now, what does that poor phone has done to you for you to look at it like you want to kill it?", Mikasa said teasingly. 

Levi just placed his phone into his pocket and said, "How is tomorrow's plan going?"

"I already discussed it with Erwin, I am going to do the tan thing with your sister now so we might be at the bathroom for a while.", Mikasa said worriedly.

"That will be interesting.", Levi said. 

"Would you stop liking me if I turn out looking orange from the tan?", Mikasa asked worriedly. 

"Would you hate me if I can't stop making jokes about it?", Levi said with a smirk. 

Mikasa groaned in frustration and Levi said, "Hey, I will still like you, I will just make a lot of fun of you. That's it."

Mikasa groaned in frustration again, threw her arms to the air in defeat, and left to the bathroom with Isabel. 

**\-------**

Mikasa's friends started to arrive at the bunker, Levi and Eren seemed to be on a death stare contest. 

"So, where is my dear sister?", Eren asked Levi. 

Levi clenched his jaw and said, "In the bathroom with Isabel, they are doing a tan thing so she doesn't want to be disturbed."

Ymir looked at both of them and rolled her eyes while saying, "You two are acting like two little kids."

"He started it!", Eren shouted. 

"No, you did with your intrusive tongue!", Levi shouted back. 

"What are you guys talking about?", Annie asked and suddenly Eren froze knowing that Annie didn't know about him and Mikasa kissing the night before he told her he wanted to be with her.

Levi read his body language with Annie's question and said, "Truce?"

Eren nodded, and Levi addressed Annie and said, "I am just angry at Eren because he got my last cookie, ran away, and licked it so I wouldn't take it away from him." Annie looked at Eren in disbelief and left.

The guys arrived back at the bunker after posing as electricians and sneaking cameras into the site of the festival where they will meet the victims. Erwin rounded them up and started to give them files of the person each one was in charge to retrieve from the festival. The division was made in the following manner: 

Mikasa and Erwin were set to keep surveillance of the cameras, comms, and offer backup to anyone in need of it. They all met with their match to study the file of the victim that they were assigned to. 

Levi knocked on the bathroom door and said, 

"Isabel, we need to study the file of the girl that we are going to meet tomorrow."

"We are almost done!", Isabel said. 

Levi, curious about the whole tanning thing said, "Oi! I'm going to open the door."

"What! No!", Mikasa shouted but Levi was already peeking into the bathroom. 

Isabel and Mikasa tried to run to close the door but they couldn't bend their legs or close them, so they walked with their legs open and straight, without bending their knees, and arms stretched, as fast as they could to close the door. Defeated, Mikasa said, 

"Go on, say what you are going to say and get it over with."

Levi said, "Looks like you two are going to audition for Jersey Shore."

"You son of a b-", Isabel shouted but Levi closed the door before she could slap him. 

**\------**

Later that night at the surveillance room, Jean and Mikasa were finishing the last touches for the electronics that were going to be used for the mission. It was getting late and Levi walked to the surveillance door and said to Mikasa:

"Are you planning on sleeping tonight?"

"If I manage to finish setting the tracking devices I might.", Mikasa responded.

"They are already set, I told you I finished them and Marco finished the app. I am going to bed.", Jean said frustrated with Mikasa.

As Jean walked past Levi he whispered to him "Talk to her, she is going crazy"

Levi moved a chair, sat next to her, and said,

"What's left to be done for tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I am just giving it a second check to be sure.", she responded.

"Is it really the second check?", Levi asked giving her a suspicious look.

She sighed and said, "It's the fourth, I just... What if something goes wrong because I overlooked something or didn't test enough? This is the only thing I can do since you all don't want me out there even when I will be wearing a disguise."

"Amaya was the same as you now before a mission until I convinced her that being tired during the mission led to more life-threatening errors than a malfunction in an equipment that has been tested four times now.", Levi said pointing at the tracking devices.

Mikasa sighed and said, "You win, but if anything happens I will blame it on you."

Levi smirked, grabbed her hand, and walked with her to his room as he said, "Fair enough, whatever makes you feel better my lovely Cheeto." Making Mikasa give him a death stare.

\-----

"Are we ready? Can you guys confirm that you hear me?", Mikasa said from the surveillance van.

She waited as all of them responded with "clear"

"Did you sent the pictures of the Niles men we know that constantly keep tails on the girls?", Erwin asked Mikasa.

"Yes, I sent it to the feminist groups, they will be on the lookout. Also, I made a version of the app for them so they can see the map and their locations by the time we start tagging them.", Mikasa responded.

"Great, we just have to keep our eyes open and let the guys know when we see them so they can place the trackers.", Erwin said.

As the girls started arriving so did Niles and Jeremy's, men. Mikasa had trackers on all of the guys that showed on her map as green dots with their respective initials. She gave all of them a couple of trackers so they could place them on Niles and Jeremy's men. These trackers would show as red dots on her map and it will also be shown in the app version for the feminist organizations, which also had an encrypted chat included. Mikasa saw the first one and tagged the comms of the person closest to him,

"Sasha, we got one at your left in front of the ice cream machine."

"On it", Sasha said.

She saw him, walked near him, and pretended to stumble on her feet, slightly hitting him. The man held her thinking she was going to fall. Sasha placed the tracker on his back and said,

"I am so sorry"

"No problem, it's my pleasure to help a beautiful lady. Are you here alone?", the man said.

Hearing the conversation from Sasha's comm Connie approached her and said, "Here you are! I can't take my eyes off of you!"

"Do you know this guy?", the man asked Sasha.

"Yes, he is my boyfriend, thanks again for helping me! I hope you enjoy the festival!", Sasha said leaving with Connie.

"Got it, nice work Sasha!", Mikasa said.

One by one Mikasa reached out to the closest person to the target to place the tracker, with Erwin telling her their positions by watching the cameras. Most of Niles and Jeremy's men were tagged and monitored.

When all of the girls arrived and no other known faces from their men were seen for a while, Mikasa reached to everyone and said,

"Time to go and meet with your assigned victim."

They had placed around ten cars all around the festival for them to use to escape. The victims were spread out into the festival on purpose and they all had to try and leave at the same time to reduce the odds of someone getting left behind or caught.

After all the victims were contacted Mikasa wrote in the chat of the app that the feminists groups had,

"Start blocking the pigs."

Then Mikasa said to everyone with the comms,

"Start the extraction"

Erwin monitored everyone at the north half of the festival while Mikasa monitored the south part. She saw Eld, Christa, and Hannah being followed but a group of feminists blocked the men with protest signs and chants. Every time the men tried to get through them they got slapped with the signs and pushed back.

The same scenario happened in the north part with a couple of the victims. The rest of the north half, Levi and Isabel included, were making it to the escape cars without significant issues.

Meanwhile, in the south, she saw two men, that weren't part of the ones they had already know that worked for Niles and Jeremy, following Jean, Farlan, and Pieck. She tagged their comms and said,

"You have two unidentified behind you."

Suddenly she saw Farlan falling to the floor and Jean quickly crouched next to him and said, "Fuck, someone shot a tranq at him."

"I will look for a possible shooter in the cameras, Mikasa, call the closest team for backup.", Erwin said.

Jean pulled Pieck close to him, Mikasa checked the map to see who was closest. The two men were getting close to them by the second. She saw that Hanji and Oluo were the closest ones so she tagged their comms and said,

"Jean and Farlan need backup. Farlan was tranqed."

Hanji replied, "I will go, Oluo and Marlene are already safe in the car. They are going to leave now and Farlan might need medical attention. Tell Jean to keep going with Pieck, I will take care of Farlan."

"Got it", Mikasa said and informed Jean of the plan.

The rest of the guys had already arrived at their escape cars and started driving away following the original plan without knowledge of what was going on. It was designed that way to avoid all of them trying to backup the same person at the same time risking the safety of their assigned victim.

Getting close to their escape car, near the surveillance van, Jean held Pieck close and told her,

"I know it's hard to trust someone you just met. But I promise I will give my life to keep you safe."

He opened the car door for her and she entered. Suddenly a 'Bang' was heard and Jean almost dropped. He was shot in his calf. He threw his body on top of Pieck to protect her as panic started around at the sound of the gunshot.

"Get me that fucking shooter!", Mikasa shouted to Erwin.

She grabbed a tracker, three bullet-proof vests, put one on with the tracker, and ran towards Jean. She arrived to cover Jean just in time to block another shot that luckily hit her bulletproof vest.

"What are you doing?!", Jean shouted at her.

"Covering you!", She shouted while she hugged him from behind as she gave Pieck a vest to put on.

Erwin spotted the shooter who was inside the police tower. He grabbed his gun and shot him down. Then he tagged Jean's comms and said,

"Shooter down, move now!"

Mikasa helped Jean to the driver's seat because he assured her he could drive. They drove off and Mikasa started to run towards the surveillance van when a truck blocked her. Two men got out of it, and even though she ran and fought, they got her, chloroformed her, and took her away.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you liked the chapter!!


	21. Breaking Taboos

**Erwin P.O.V.**

When I went back to see the cameras I saw two men taking Mikasa into a truck. I was about to run out with my gun when they sped up driving away. I ran to the driver's seat with the computer that had the tracking device's map. I couldn't tell everyone about it, they would all panic and head back here risking the safety of the victims. I took my phone out when someone opened the door of the surveillance van, I grabbed my gun and when I turned around I saw Hanji with a black eye and blood on her forehead. 

"What happened!?", I shouted. 

"They took Farlan!", she said. 

I checked their trackers on the computer and saw that they were together. I called Levi and he answered,

"Hey"

"Do you have any of the guys close to your car so they can cover for you for a moment?", Erwin asked trying to keep a steady voice.

"Gunther and Armin are behind me. Why?", Levi said sensing trouble.

"Alright, tell Armin to take your place with Isabel. Gunther has enough training to manage the trip alone, and I guess the rest of the guys are following right?"

"Yes, cut to the point, what happened?", Levi said losing his patience.

"I need you to follow a pin I will send to your phone. It's Mikasa's and Farlan's location, they took them, and I am following them as fast as I can but I need backup."

"Send it now.", Levi said and hung up.

**Levi P.O.V.**

I texted the guys to stop at a gas station I just saw a couple of seconds away. I reached out to Armin, as Eren and Annie ran towards me. 

"Armin, go to my car and drive them to safety."

"What is going on?", Eren asked, and Connie and Sasha approached us. 

"Listen to me, Armin will take my place. Sasha, take Annie's place I need her to come with me. Connie, you can manage well alone. Take the victims to the bunker safely. Annie and I will go deal with a last-minute problem that appeared.", I said. 

"She's not going anywhere without you explaining what the fuck is going on!", Eren shouted. 

"They took Mikasa and Farlan, Annie is the best fighter we have here besides me. I could use her help. Now, go and finish your mission if you follow us you will only make things worse!", I shouted. 

"Let's go.", Annie said. 

"Hold on, we need something faster than a car.", I said as I took out my gun while looking at a Kawasaki Ninja 400 parked at the gas station. 

I pointed the gun at the owner and said, "Keys now!"

The man was scared shitless as he threw the keys at me with a yelp. Annie sat behind me and we left. 

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

When they grabbed me, I saw the cloth before they placed it over my mouth, I instantly remembered what Levi taught me.

_"Mikasa if you get caught and there is no way out you will have to try and calm yourself and try to read their next moves. They might try to chloroform you. If you see them with a cloth or putting anything covering your nose and mouth hold your breath for a moment, act like you are fighting, and act like you passed out. This might give you enough time to come up with a plan while they think that you are unconscious. Try and hear how many voices are around you, you might need to fight them, try and localize any weapons you could use. You will have the element of surprise, use it to your advantage."_

I held my breath and let my body go limp as I practiced with Levi. I heard them talking as they carried me into the truck. They placed me on the floor and said, 

"Move" 

The truck started moving, they took my bulletproof vest off, maybe looking for a possible tracker.

_"For the tracker, put it on a place they will never look into. These perverts will first touch your butt, breasts, and between your legs. A part of your body that will probably be the last for them to check is your feet. Put your tracker inside your sock, between the toes if possible."_

"She looks clean to me", I heard a man said. 

"Did you checked all the good places?", another said. 

Then, I heard a voice that was familiar, "You touch her I kill you!", it was Farlan's voice, they had taken him too. 

"Is she your girlfriend or something?", one of the men asked Farlan. 

"She doesn't need to be my girlfriend for me to defend her!", Farlan shouted. 

"I bet she is a friend's girlfriend."

"Don't you fucking touch her or I will kill you.", Farlan said in anger.

By the voices, I already counted three men with us plus the driver. Maybe I could send Farlan some sort of message somehow. 

"You mean like this?", a man said as I felt a hand running up my thigh. It took everything from me to not wince at his touch. 

"He will fucking kill you!", Farlan said.

"So she is a friend's girlfriend.", The man said laughing. 

"I bet one of those friends that took our girls.", another man said angrily.

I felt someone on top of me kissing my neck, I felt a gun at his side, and I took the opportunity. I quickly grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. He gasped at the sudden movement then I heard someone at my side saying, 

"Drop the gun or your friend dies.", the man was pointing the gun straight at Farlan's forehead. 

Farlan looked at me and said, "Do not drop the gun, forget about me, kill them and get out of here."

"I will fucking shoot him!", the man said pressing the gun harder against his temple.

"Let him kill me.", Farlan said. 

I couldn't, I let the gun down and the man in front of me punched me hard on the face and took the gun away. I fell to the floor and two of the men surrounded me. 

"I have an idea, to disrupt these little team of wannabe heroes. Especially if she is the girlfriend of one of them.", one of the men said with a sinister smile. 

"And we have another of them here, are you thinking what I am thinking? I love drama.", the other man said. 

The third man grabbed Farlan and threw him towards me. He hugged me protectively from the men. Then one of the men pointed the gun at him and said, "Fuck her."

"What!", Farlan shouted as the other man took out his cellphone to record. 

The man pressed the gun against his forehead and said, "You heard me. Fuck. Her."

"You know that I don't mind dying", Farlan said with a firm tone and I was shaking in fear. 

"Oh Really?", the man said and pulled me away, then he shot my arm making me scream in pain.

"Stop! What the fuck!", Farlan shouted. 

The man wrapped my wound with a cloth, looked at Farlan, and said, "Next one, goes to her leg, next one to her abdomen, and I can keep going." 

I looked at Farlan and said, "It's okay." 

He looked at me with panic in his eyes and nodded at the man as he pulled me close to Farlan once again. He first checked my wound and whispered to my ear, "I am sorry" 

"And recording, start the action.", one of the men said. 

Farlan grabbed my chin, moved my face to look at him, and kissed me on the lips. I moved on top of him straddling him while he was in a seating position. He started kissing my neck and whispered, "There are only three of them." 

I ground my hips against his making him groan, and whispered back, "They all have guns" 

He pulled my hair making me expose my neck to him as he started kissing and biting my neck. Then he said, "I have a knife strapped to my thigh." 

I whispered back, "I have one in my inner thigh." 

He took my shirt off and moved me to my back on the floor and him on top of me as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He whispered, "If I take yours, and you take mine, we can take two at the same time." 

I pulled his hair and kissed his neck as I moaned while moving my hips. Of course, he had an erection, it didn't surprise me, especially when feeling him against my crotch was starting to feel good against my will, not that I would ever accept it out loud. I whispered, "What about the third one?"

He took off his shirt and whispered back, "Still thinking about it." 

I turned us so I was on top, to get a better view of the scene as I started to undo his pants but I didn't pull them down, he did the same. This way it was easier for him to take my knife and for me to take his. He whispered, "the two next to us, we can take them and use their bodies as a shield until we take down the third."

I whispered back, "We need a distraction so they don't see us taking the knives."

He moved us so the side of the thigh he had the knife was against the side of the truck, away from their view. He whispered, "Take mine first and try to hide it with my side." 

He pulled my hair again to make me look to the side of the wall of the truck and I moaned as a distraction, I put my hand into the side of his pants and took his knife. Then I whispered, "You need a big distraction to get mine."

"I know, sorry for this.", he said as he started to move my hips with his hand on my butt with me on top making me grind his full length. He started kissing my jawline and whispered, "I need you to moan loud with what I am about to do." 

He started going down on my breasts kissing and grabbing them with one hand as he slid the other into my pants to get the knife. 

"Hell yeah! Show us those tits!", one of the men shouted. But he just kept kissing and sucking making them stare at my breasts expecting to see them out of my bra. 

When he finally got the knife he whispered, "You take the one to my left I take the one to the right. Got it?" 

I nodded, and he stopped kissing my chest and said, "Now!"

He threw the knife right into the eye socket of his target and I jumped, aided by Farlan on top of my target, and slit his throat. Before I could see the third man, Farlan had already pulled his knife out of his target and threw it to the neck of the third man, killing him too. We were both a shirtless bloody mess. He hugged me and said, "I am so sorry" 

"It's okay.", I said. 

"No it's not.", he said. 

"We still have the driver to take care of.", I said. 

Suddenly the truck stopped abruptly, throwing us off balance, and we heard shots outside. Farlan jumped on top of me covering me from any possible bullet hitting me and we grabbed the dead men guns. 

**Levi P.O.V.**

I saw Erwin's surveillance van and passed it, he signaled me to the truck in front of us, and I drove the bike right next to the driver. I told Annie, 

"I will shoot him, can you jump and get to the driver's seat to stop the truck?", she nodded. 

I put the bike closer to the drivers and the man gave us a death stare, he had another man in the passenger's seat. Annie gave him the middle finger while I shot him on the head, he dropped his head giving me a clear shot to the passenger which I also shot dead. Annie jumped, pulled the body out, and stopped the truck.

"We don't know how many are in the cargo.", I said as Annie and I prepared to attack. 

I force opened the back doors and pointed my gun inside. I saw Farlan on top of Mikasa, both of them shirtless and bloody, each one pointing a gun at me. I sighed when I saw they were fine and I saw them having the same relieved reaction. 

**Author P.O.V.**

Farlan got up and helped Mikasa to stand up. Mikasa grabbed the dead man's phone that was recording her and Farlan. Farlan looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Mikasa looked at him back and said, 

"He deserves to know everything that happened." 

Farlan nodded and said, "I will tell him how it happened." 

"We both will.", Mikasa said.

Levi entered the cargo and looked at them and the dead men around them, and said, "I guess you didn't need saving in the end.", Then he looked at both of us in confusion and said, "Why are you two shirtless?"

Mikasa showed him her wounded arm and he opened his eyes in shock and said, "Shit, let me take you to Hanji to check that out." 

"Levi, wait.", Mikasa said. 

"Why? You have a wound, you need to be treated now.", Levi said. 

"They shot me because they wanted Farlan to fuck me and he said no.", Mikasa said. 

Levi froze, clenching his jaw, and said, "What happened?"

"They threatened to kill him first, he told them to kill him. Then, they shot my arm and said they would keep shooting me until he complied and I told him to do it.", Mikasa said with an emotionless face. 

"So you two fucked?", Levi asked raising a brow.

Mikasa grabbed the phone, gave him the recording, and said, "We kissed, touched each other while coming up with a plan to kill them, we didn't fuck. If you don't believe me and want to see for yourself here, they were recording it." 

Mikasa walked out of the truck leaving Levi with the cellphone in his hand. He looked at Farlan and Farlan said, 

"They were going to kill her."

Levi threw the phone to the floor and shot it, he didn't watch the video. Then he looked at Farlan and said, "Do you have any injuries?"

"Nothing serious like Mikasa."

Levi looked at his facial injuries and said, "Still let's get you checked." 

"Levi, I...", Farlan said but Levi cut him short. 

"I trust you guys. I prefer this than her being dead." 

They walked into the surveillance van where Hanji was already checking Mikasa's gunshot wound. Levi saw Hanji's black eye and said,

"What happened to you?"

"They punched me to take Farlan away."

"Why didn't they get you too?"

"Maybe they thought I was just a random concerned doctor and not exactly part of the team."

Erwin threw a long plastic tube to Levi and a plastic container and said,

"Burn the bodies using their own gasoline. Annie can help."

Levi nodded, gave one last look at Mikasa who was staring at nothing with an emotionless expression, and left to burn the truck with Annie.

Noting Mikasa's strange lack of emotions, Hanji asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine", was all she responded without looking at her.

Farlan had his head buried in his hands peeking to see Mikasa from time to time but he couldn't read anything from her. Hanji gave her some pills for the pain but she didn't want them. She was almost all stitched up when Levi and Annie arrived back from burning the truck.

The ride back was silent, Levi trying to read Mikasa's emotionless face, Farlan with his head buried in his hands, and Hanji and Erwin upfront while Annie spoke on the phone with Eren.

"The guys made it to the bunker, I just told them that we are all on our way. Jean managed to stop the blood flow from his gunshot wound.", Annie said.

"Jean was shot?!", Farlan and Levi shouted.

"Yes, and he would've been killed if it wasn't for Mikasa covering him with a bulletproof vest.", Erwin said.

Both Levi and Farlan stared at Mikasa in shock but she kept her eyes looking at nothing in front of her. Levi sat next to her and asked her,

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

They stayed silent for the rest of the trip. Arriving at the bunker, Mikasa walked as fast as she could to the bathroom of her room, avoiding everyone's curious eyes on her.

"Mikasa are you alright? Do you need help?", Eren said but Mikasa kept walking.

"I need a bath.", was all she said as she walked to her room.

Eren walked to Levi and said, "She is not alright, I know her, do you know what happened to her? Did they do something to her?"

"That's not for me to tell.", Levi said as he walked to his room.

\------

"Did everyone had dinner?", Hanji asked Sasha.

"Everyone but Mikasa.", Sasha said worriedly. 

"Where is she?", Hanji asked.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to check since I had been preparing everyone's dinner.", Sasha said. 

Levi overheard them and walked to her room and knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door worriedly but she wasn't there. He checked the surveillance room. Nothing. He walked to Farlan's room and knocked. Farlan opened the door and let him in. 

"Do you know where Mikasa could be?", Levi asked curiously.

"Why should I know?", Farlan replied at him raising a brow.

"Just asking."

"You wouldn't even think of asking me if you didn't know what happened in that fucking truck."

Levi froze on his way back to the door. He turned and looked at Farlan, and asked him, 

"Do you know what is happening to her?"

"No, but I could guess."

Levi grabbed a chair and sat looking at him and said, "Care to share?"

Farlan sat at the edge of his bed looking at Levi straight in the eye and said, "Would you rather have her dead?"

"What?! Of course no!"

"Have you talk to her?"

"No, I don't even know how to reach her.", Levi said in frustration.

"So she doesn't know that you didn't see the video."

Levi looked at the floor and said, "No"

"She was forced to do that you know, we were both forced. But you want to know what is the worst part of it? I couldn't help myself from not having a fucking erection, there, I said it, part of me liked it. I am pretty sure she is in the same boat as me."

"What?! I mean, I get why you could've had an erection. Any straight man having her so close and doing that kind of stuff, I guess it's expected. But her?"

"There is your problem.", Farlan said angrily.

"What?!"

"Why is it okay for you that I had an erection and not okay that she might at least felt a little bit aroused? It's the same shit, man or woman! I bet she is hating herself right now because of it, and you acting all jealous just add to the pile of crap that she was thrown into this afternoon. I bet she even thinks that you would've preferred her being dead judging by your reaction and coldness to her." 

"I just-", Levi said but Farlan cut him short. 

"This is what they wanted, why they did it, to separate us and create conflict in our group. They deducted that she was the girlfriend of another group member and decided to make us fuck to create conflict that's how far those assholes are willing to go."

"I have to go find her. We haven't finished this conversation, you are my brother for fucks sake we can let this fucking awkwardness get the best of us.", Levi said and left Farlan's room.

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

I was in the gym, with the door locked, hitting the punching bag. I was angry, I felt out of control and I wanted to punch something. Hanji told me that I needed to rest but I couldn't give a shit. My arm hurt like hell, but I kind of liked the pain. Anything to get my mind out of it. I kept punching as hard as I could, I felt my stitches breaking, and I didn't mind. Blood started pouring out of my arm and I just kept hitting the fucking sandbag. I felt like a whore, because I knew that a small part of me actually liked it. I saw Levi's face when I told him, he was... disappointed? What is he thinking about me now? Did he saw the video because he didn't believe me? I kept punching the bag and I didn't realize a pool of blood was forming underneath me.   
  
I heard Levi knocking on the door and saying, 

"Mikasa, are you in there?"

"I want to be alone.", I shouted back.   
  
"Can we talk?"

"No!"

"So what, you will keep avoiding me all the time?" 

I didn't answer him and kept punching the bag when I slipped on my own blood and fell.

"Shit", I said when the pain of my arm shot through all of my body, and I started to get dizzy.

"Hey! Open the door! Are you alright?!", Levi shouted. 

**Levi P.O.V.**

I didn't hear anything after the sound of her falling. I went to the surveillance room and went to get the gym keys, I opened the door and saw her on the floor unconscious in a pool of her own blood. I ran to her, took my shirt off, wrapped her arm, and ran towards Farlan's room. Hanji had let him in charge of emergencies since she was checking all the girls. 

I knocked at his door while holding her, he opened the door and shouted, 

"What the fuck happened?!"

"She was at the gym, I found her on the floor in a puddle of her own blood.", I said panicking. 

"Shit put her on my bed, I will go get a bag we still have of her own blood. She might need it.", he said. I put her on his bed and saw him running to the surveillance room. I held the wrapping on her arm since it was still bleeding and I needed to stop the blood flow. 

Farlan arrived with her IV blood bag and an iron infusion bag. He set her up and started working on her open wound as I sat down next to her. Hanji arrived running, apparently, Farlan had called her, and said, 

"What the fuck happened, I told her to rest!"

"Well, she was at the gym", I said. 

Hanji checked her and I got out of the room to let her friends know since they were already piled up on Farlan's door. 

"What happened to her?", Eren asked worriedly. 

"She was supposed to rest but she went to the gym and opened up her stitches.", I said. 

"She is so fucking stubborn.", Armin said angrily. 

**\-------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**  
  
I woke up and saw Farlan wrapping up my arm, I looked around and I wasn't in my room or Levi's. 

"Where am I?", I asked Farlan. 

"In my room.", he replied. 

_Just what I needed_ , I thought sarcastically, "Does Levi know I am here? I don't want problems." 

"I am here", I heard Levi said, he was at the other side of the bed on a chair.

 _Well, shit, great just fucking great_ I thought.

He grabbed my hand and I looked at him, he looked relieved? He then said, "I am sorry" 

"Sorry for what?", I asked knowing that if someone had to apologize about all of this shit show it had to be me. 

"For asking stuff that was none of my business. I didn't see the video, I destroyed the phone. I trust you, I trust my brother. I am actually glad that it was him and none of those pigs touching you.", he said leaving me in shock. 

I looked at Farlan who was still working on my wrapping unbothered by our conversation. Then Levi said, "Farlan and I already talked. I think we have to let everybody know what happened since I never thought of this scenario, I think everyone should be prepared for the possibility of this happening to them." 

I think Farlan noticed the look of worry still on my face because he said, "There is nothing wrong if you felt some sort of arousal with me, it's normal, I already talked to Levi that in my case, I did. You shouldn't feel guilty for it, we are all clear here."

I gave a panicked look at Levi, like something that I didn't want to say but was dragging me down precisely for not talking about it was just put there in the open. He gave me a smile and said, "Remember the talk we had about stealing any moment of pleasure or happiness if you knew you were going to die? Well, if it were me, I would have done exactly that, and I wouldn't feel guilty about it. You shouldn't either. I don't care, I know you, and I know you love me, that's all that matters. If this shit happens again, don't think about me, you do whatever it is you have to do to survive and come back to me, do you understand?"

"But I didn't want to like any of it.", I said in almost a whisper. 

"I don't care if you wanted to like it or not, I only care that you made it out alive. The rest of it, we can deal with it.", Levi said. 

I felt as a weight was released from my chest as I just started crying and he held me tight. Then I heard him saying, "Honestly, I think is kind of badass that you guys took advantage of the situation to come up with a whole plan to overpower three armed men. I am kind of proud of both of you." 

Farlan chuckled and said, "I know right!"

We heard Farlan's door open, and Jean entered with clutches, he looked at us, me crying and Levi holding me, and he said,

"Levi, what did you do to her now?", making us laugh at his assumption. 

"How are you Jean?", I asked him. 

He threw himself at the side of the bed where I was, pushing Levi away teasingly, and hugged me while he said, "Alive thanks to you, stupid." 

**\-------**

Erwin was giving the girls an update on the case status. The case had gotten a lot of media attention due to all the powerful people involved. The news was flooded with reporters trying to get comments from the people involved, which were denying everything as we expected. Levi and I organized the team to tell them about what happened to me in that truck. They were all staring at us in shock after we finished telling them what happened. 

"So you mean to tell me that they could make Sasha do that too? I mean, I guess that's better than one of those pigs touching her but... I never thought of that scenario.", Connie said worriedly. 

"We all have to prepare for it, they will try to break us.", I said. 

"We need to be stronger than that.", Annie said. 

Suddenly Erwin and the girls entered the surveillance room where we were. He looked at us and said, 

"Good, we are all here, we need to discuss the plan for their first court appearance. From now on, we will be in the public eye so we need to keep all of you dead people, disguised.", Erwin said in a joking tone. 

Jean put on the old lady's wig and said, "I am ready", making everyone laugh.

\-----

**Author P.O.V.**

After the meeting, Marco addressed the girls and said, "Zumba time, let's go have some exercise and move those bones."

Mikasa gave an incredulous look to Marco and said, "You, will give a Zumba class?"

"What!? You think I don't have the moves lady?", Marco said wiggling his eyebrows at her. 

"At least not as Levi when we caught him during deployment-", Jean started saying but Levi cut him short shouting, 

"What happened during deployment stays in deployment!", making all the guys laugh. 

Mikasa gave a curious look at Levi and said, "Now I want to know." 

Jean gave a teasing look at Levi and said, "We saw Levi twerking looking at a mirror" Jean started running after he said that with Levi following him shouting, 

"You are a dead man!" 

Connie started laughing and said, "It all started with me showing Levi a youtube video of a woman twerking. He looked at it like she was some sort of alien."

"It looked like her butt was having a seizure! I was wondering how that was physically possible!", Levi shouted. 

"Right, so he literally studied the mass movement and other physics-related crap that he could apply to that movement. We saw the equations in his notebook and it was hilarious. He wanted to calculate something about the frequency of the movement and put some electronic shit covering his butt and tried to twerk in front of a mirror and we caught him.", Connie said. 

"I was bored! It was hours of reconnaissance!", Levi shouted. 

"Now you know the secret Mikasa if you want to see Levi twerking you have to get him bored.", Connie said laughing

"Good luck with that brat because I will never get bored with you!", Levi shouted and left trying to hide the shame.

Marco left to change his clothes and arrived back to start his class. He was dressed as an eighties workout instructor, with a wig and everything, he shouted,

"Come on girls! Time to start moving!" 

We were all laughing and copying Marco's 'Zumba' moves. The point of all of this was to make the girls feel comfortable with the guys, and it was definitely working. Suddenly, Eld entered the gym and shouted, 

"I will not let you have all the fun, Marco!" 

When we looked back he was dressed in an upper swimsuit bra, and two ponytails and Oluo followed him dressed as a cheerleader moving the pompoms up and down. 

**\------**

The first day of the court passed, it was covered by a lot of press. The girls felt overwhelmed with all the cameras, and the trial was cruel to them. The lawyers protecting Jeremy were relentless and kept trying to make the victims look like prostitutes for hire. The girls arrived depressed due to having to endure all the critics and questions thrown at them. Every aspect of their sexual life was questioned as if that had something to do with what was done to them. 

They were rounded for a meeting when Gunther stood up to talk, 

"There are a lot of taboos around the subject of rape. We need to break that here. Today in court those assholes even dared to say that it was consensual because some females experience orgasms during the act. That is what I want to talk about. They tried to make you feel like you were guilty like you wanted it to happen but do not listen to them, they couldn't be more wrong! Listen to me now, of those who report their rapes, around 4 to 5 percent also describe experiencing an orgasm. Since the topic is such a taboo, scientists think that the percent could be much higher. I will leave Oluo to explain the biology behind it."[1]

"Quite simply, our bodies respond to sex. And our bodies respond to fear. Our bodies respond. They do so uniquely and often entirely without our permission or intention. Orgasm during rape isn't an example of an expression of pleasure. It's an example of a physical response whether the mind's onboard or not, like breathing, sweating, or an adrenaline rush. Therapists commonly use the analogy of tickling. While tickling can be pleasurable, when it is done against someone's wishes it can be a very unpleasant experience. And during that unpleasant experience, amid calls to stop, the one being tickled will continue laughing. They just can't help it.", Oluo said. [1]

He sighed and continued, "Our control over sexual arousal is no better than our control over the dilation of our pupils or how much we sweat. The presence of sexual arousal during rape is about as relevant to consent as any of these other responses. In violent assaults, intense physical arousal from fear can heighten sexual sensations in a process called 'excitation transfer'. In one laboratory study, anxiety from the threat of electric shock enhanced male erectile responses to erotic images. The men in this study were not looking forward to the shock. They did not enjoy the shock. Their body's heightened state of physical arousal – anxiety about the threat of pain – heightened sexual arousal as well. Sexual arousal is just one more component of the 'fight or flight' state."[1]

Gunther then talked again and said, "So don't let these assholes make you feel guilty about something that was forced upon you. You all are victims, they are the bad ones don't let them tell you otherwise."

After listening to Oluo and Gunther the girls relaxed a little then Levi talked, "I want to start giving you all personal defense classes. You need to feel and know that you are able to do something to defend yourself in case someone tries to take you again." 

They all nodded in agreement, and Annie stood up and said, "I can also give the classes, I have experience on the matter."

Mikasa stood up and said, "It will only get harder from now on, we are going against powerful people here. They will call you names. They will try and bring you down but you are all stronger than that, you all decided to speak up against this injustice and your voices are being heard, that is why they are so desperate doing these types of accusations, do not let them win."

She then proceeded to show them the social media trending hashtags, and videos of protests all around the world in favor of the victims, and said, "The 'MeToo" hashtag is trending alongside hashtags of the trials. There are protests calling for justice for all of you and the unnamed victims. They are feeling the pressure of the people. They are desperate." 

Watching the videos of the protests some of the girls started crying from the support shown by the rest of the world. They all felt better after the meeting ended, determined to bring them down no matter what. 

**\-----**

Months of legal war was showing results. Judge Erica Vargas was getting close to unraveling a new series of documents that proved Jeffrey's illegal financial moves. So far, they had managed to get Jeremy into house arrest, which he constantly violated by doing whatever he wanted, and even when evidence was presented that he was not complying with the court order, little was done against him. Nile was still free as all of his clients and Jeremy's wife, but the media and the people were putting more pressure on the case by the minute. 

A week before the court hearing where judge Erica Vargas would present her evidence, Erwin received a call. 

"What!?", Erwin shouted angrily. 

Hannes, his friend from the FBI was at the other end of the line and replied, "It was confirmed today. Her son was killed and her husband was badly injured by a shooter that posed as a FedEx driver. The judge said she was going to withdraw from the case."

"Thank you for informing me, let me know if anything else comes up.", Erwin said in frustration. 

He walked to the guys and told them the news, 

"What! Those motherfuckers killed her son and almost killed her husband!?", Marco shouted. 

"Yes, she doesn't want to be any part of this case anymore.", Erwin said in frustration. 

"Where does that leave us?", Mikasa asked him in concern.

"We just have to keep fighting.", Erwin said and left the room. 

\------

Pieck addressed Mikasa and asked her, 

"I am scared we lose the case."

Mikasa looked at her in the eye and said, "If justice can't be met with this broken system, there are other ways to get it. One way or another, I promise you, we will get all of you justice."

Jean approached them, hearing their conversation, and said, "Whatever it takes, we will make those motherfuckers pay."

Nervous, Pieck said, "I heard them talking on the news about how many lovers we had, and that we were worthless and probably asking for it."

Mikasa clenched her jaw and said, "So what if you weren't a virgin when you were raped! Why the fuck does that matter?! Or what you were wearing, or what hour of the night you were out! These motherfuckers think their penises are like magic wands that have the power of decreasing a woman's worth with each insertion?! Fuck no! We should be able to dress however we want, go out at whatever time we want, fuck whoever we want without being shamed for it! If a man can, why women can't!?" 

Levi walked to them and said, "I've always preferred a woman with experience. That shit of even asking about how many men they had slept with doesn't even come to my mind. I mean come on, the more experience, the more fun."

Jean chuckled and said, "That's true, society is so fucked up man. Pieck, you are strong and beautiful, any man would be lucky to even be noticed by you. Don't listen to those assholes."

At his words, Pieck blushed, and Mikasa and Levi noticed it. They looked at each other with a smirk and Levi said, "Jean, you should show Pieck those fighting moves I showed you the other day. I am pretty sure she could learn them pretty fast." 

Mikasa then said, "That's right, I think the gym is empty now so you can go over there to show her." 

"Alright, are you up for it?", Jean asked Pieck and she blushed and nodded. 

After they left for the gym Levi hugged Mikasa and said, "Jean is so clueless."

Mikasa laughed and said, "I know right! He might need a little help."

**\-------**

The following months, they spent it training the girls and helping them with their legal battle against Jeremy. The doors were closing on him, the evidence against him was overwhelming. The court released the list of his clients to the public and they were suddenly attacked by the media, protesters, and people with power that joined the fight. The other Jane Does came forward with their stories without revealing their identities.

They saw Pieck being interviewed on television as she said, "Jeremy preyed on girls who were in a bad way, girls who were basically homeless. He went after girls who he thought no one would listen to and he was right, I was 14 years old when I met him.'' [2]

Then Erwin talked, "This was not a 'he said, she said' situation. This was 50-something 'shes' and one 'he' — and the 'shes' all basically told the same story" [2]

"I'm so proud of her," Mikasa said. 

Then Hanna talked, "You beat yourself up mentally and physically. You can't ever stop your thoughts. A word can trigger something. For me, it is the word 'pure' because he called me 'pure' in that room and then I remember what he did to me in that room when I was fourteen years old." [2]

"God, that son of a bitch.", Jean said when he heard her testimony. 

"Do you think he will talk?", Mikasa asked. 

"To save his neck, that narcissist is capable of it. At least, that's what I hope for, that he brings Nile down with him. That or we hunt him down so Isabel can kill him. Simple.", Levi said. 

\------

The guys were getting ready to go out. Mikasa looked at Levi with a frown and said, 

"So, you are not going to tell me where you guys are going?"

Levi froze, looked at her, and said, "It's personal."

"I thought you trust me."

He sighed and pulled her close to him and said, "You will probably think is something silly."

"I won't, I promise.", she said. 

He hesitated for a moment and said, "Today is the anniversary of our deaths, we are going to the cemetery just because we feel like is something we should do. I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh, I understand, that is not silly at all, are you sure you don't want me to go with you?"

"I would like to be alone with the guys if that's okay with you." 

"I understand, just, don't close yourself to me, okay? I don't want secrets between us.", Mikasa said worriedly. 

"There won't be secrets, I promise.", he said, gave her a kiss on her forehead, and left with the guys. 

They arrived at the cemetery, parked a little farther from their tombs in case someone they knew was nearby. They walked into a building nearby that had a clear view of their tombs and started watching with binoculars. 

They saw a small group that had formed around their tombs, their loved ones were doing a small gathering to honor their memory. Eld saw his ex-fiance, and mother, he tried to keep his composure even though it was killing him inside. Oluo saw his old dad in a wheelchair and his sister, he couldn't contain the tears. Connie also cried watching his mom putting a rose on top of his stone. Gunther saw his brother, Marco saw both of his parents, and they couldn't contain their tears either. Jean saw his best friends, and his grandfather looking g at his stone. Levi saw some of his ex co-workers looking at his stone. 

"I expected nobody on mine, to be honest.", Levi said. 

"Shit, it hurts all the same, like time, have not passed.", Connie said. 

"Is it going to be easier when they stop coming?", Eld asked. 

"I don't know... I don't think it will ever be easy.", Gunther said. 

They saw everyone hugging each other and talking as they were friends, Levi said, 

"At least they have each other."

"Yeah, it seems that they had gotten close during this year.", Oluo said. 

"That helps a little, knowing that at least they have each other to rely on.", Marco said. 

They stayed there until the group in front of their graves were gone. They started to prepare to leave but Levi was still looking at his grave. 

"Levi, we have to go.", Marco said. 

"Go ahead, I will meet you guys in a moment, I need some time alone.", Levi said.

They all nodded and left, Levi sighed, trying to compose himself, he was about to leave when he saw a familiar figure approaching his tomb. Curious about it, he grabbed the binoculars and looked through them. Surprised with who he saw he packed his stuff and walked straight to his tomb and stood behind the man and said,

"Kenny?"

\-----

[1] [science-arousal-during-rape](https://www.popsci.com/science/article/2013-05/science-arousal-during-rape/)

[2] [news-local-article](https://www.miamiherald.com/news/local/article220097825.html)


	22. Necessary Evil

**Author P.O.V.**

"Kenny?"

Kenny froze when he heard Levi's voice and slowly turned to face him. They just stared at each other for a couple of seconds when Kenny said,

"You are alive?!"

"Boo motherfucker! I am here to haunt your ass.", Levi said. 

"Son of a bitch!", Kenny said.

"Son of your sister you mean.", Levi replied.

"I thought you were dead."

"And I thought you didn't care."

They stared in silence again for a couple of seconds. Then Kenny said again, "I thought you were dead." 

Levi replied again, "...and I thought you never cared."

"You fucking died!", Kenny shouted.

"And you tried to kill me many times!", Levi shouted angrily.

They stared at each other again trying to comprehend each other's expression. Then Levi asked him angrily, 

"Why the fuck are you here?"

"Because you fucking died!"

"No shit! So what? You suddenly care?!", Levi shouted frustrated that they were going in circles.

He felt his phone vibrating with a notification, he took it out and read,

 **Megan:** Uhm... Levi?

 **Levi:** Yes?

Levi stayed looking at his phone waiting for Megan's answer just to piss Kenny off.

 **Megan:** How do I know if someone just wants me for sex?

 **Petra:** 🍿🍿

 **Veronica:** 🤓📝

Levi looked at Kenny that was starting to look annoyed and said,

"So, a friend just asked me about how to know if a man just wants her just for sex. I was thinking of going with the period technique."

Kenny crossed his arms over his chest, raised a brow, and said, "Are you some sort of woman guru now?"

"Something like that."

"Definitely the period one. You can't go wrong with that one."

Levi looked at his phone and typed,

 **Levi:** Let him know that you are on your period and invite him to your place. Tell him some clingy thing about wanting to spend time together. You can also add a picture of you wearing the most unsexy and ugly pajamas you have, and in your case, add that ugly plant of yours to the mix. Trust me, if he agrees to go to your house after that, he probably loves you.

"And here you wonder why I tried to kill you when you ignore me for a fucking text after appearing back from the dead."

Levi pointed at his cellphone and said, "important", then to his uncle and said, "not important"

"You fucking son of a bitch!", Kenny said getting close to him.

Levi took out his gun and pointed it at him, making Kenny raise his hands in defeat.

"Did you think that I was going to reach out to you unarmed and distracted?", Levi asked.

"I wouldn't expect anything less from you, since I was the one who taught you that.", Kenny said.

"Why are you here?", Levi asked.

"I've been coming here weekly, for months now.", Kenny said turning around and looking back at the tombstone.

"Why?", Levi asked.

"Because I failed in protecting something that was precious to a friend and it made me think in everything I failed in life and that led me here, every fucking week.", he responded.

"You can't fail on something that you never even tried to begin with.", Levi replied.

"I tried."

"Oh really? When was that?"

"Who taught you how to fight?"

"To death with fucking knives against people twice my age when I was a kid?! And here I thought that it seemed like you wanted to get rid of me. How ungrateful of me to think that way.", Levi said sarcastically.

"But you survived, and it made you stronger."

"Stronger and traumatized. Don't tell me that you stabbed me also to 'make-me-stronger'. You almost killed me!"

"But you survived."

"You tranqed my ass when I was too hyper to deal with. You mixed rum into my juice boxes to make me sleep more, you tried to strangle me a couple of times."

"But you survived"

"Right, apparently I survived too many times that you got tired of trying to kill me and left."

"So what? You'd rather had me stay to make your life miserable? I was never a father material! I did what your grandfather, my father, did to me, and I turned out fine."

"You. Turned out... fine? Do you really believe that shit?"

"At least I don't have to go around faking my death!", Kenny shouted.

Kenny stared at Levi straight in the eye, he knew Levi was angry when he said, "What? Did I get on your nerves? Because I learned that shit from you, kid."

"That explains the strangling", Levi said to himself.

Kenny took out a pack of cigarettes, took one, offered one to Levi and he took it. They lit up and sat at a bench nearby.

"So how's the afterlife treating ya'?", Kenny asked.

"Why? Missed me?", Levi replied sarcastically.

"It's hard to find someone that can piss you off to the level you did."

"To be fair, you deserved that and so much more.", Levi said.

They stayed silent for a while, as the silence filled up those words that were never said.

"I hated your father. I guess I could never forgive him the way your mother did.", Kenny said.

"So you two did know who my father was?", Levi said sourly.

"Is."

"Are you going to tell me who he is?"

"No. I want to kill him for what he did to my sister."

"What did he do to my mom?"

"You."

Levi froze at his words and said, "Did he...?"

"Yes"

"And I am the product of that?"

"Yes"

Levi stood up to leave, he was hurt, feeling worthless. Having heard enough. He was cursing himself for talking to Kenny. He knew that 'talks' with him always ended up with him on the brink of death or emotionally fucked up. Why did he have the slightest hope that this time it might be different?

Then Kenny said,

"I guess some part of me always saw how much you looked like him. You had to die for me to realize that you were nothing like him. You were like my sister. So in a way, by hurting you, I was hurting her. So that made me no different from your father."

While walking away Levi said, "Then you should go ahead and kill yourself too."

**\-------**

On the ride back Levi was silent most of the time, the guys thought that it was due to the emotional toll that the day had on all of them. Entering the bunker, Levi went straight to the bar, grabbed a bottle of rum, and locked himself in his room. 

Erwin knocked at his door and Levi just shouted, "Fuck off!"

Hanji walked next to Erwin and said, "Just break the fucking door down."

"You do that and I'll shoot you! I am armed and getting drunk, you don't want to piss me off!", Levi shouted. 

Mikasa approached them curious as to why was Levi shouting. She asked Erwin, "What is going on?"

"Nothing you should worry about.", Erwin said. 

"Keeping secrets again?", Mikasa said annoyed. 

"I just need to confirm something with Levi.", Erwin said. 

Hanji went to the surveillance room, grabbed a copy of Levi's room key, and opened his door. 

"You must have a fucking death wish!", Levi shouted. 

Angry, Erwin approached him and threw his cellphone at him. Mikasa was leaning against the door frame watching everything. Levi was sitting on the floor with the opened bottle of rum in his hand, already half gone. He grabbed Erwin's phone and looked at Erwin confused. Erwin said, "Read!"

Levi looked at Erwin's phone while taking another sip from the bottle. It was a message from Kenny that said, 

_"I wonder how Levi's dad would react to the news that he is still alive. I should tell him since he will probably be interested to know given the fact that he spent years looking for him. You were worried about me? Well, he is ten times worse and he will come for you. This is what you get for killing her."_

Levi gave a serious look to Erwin and asked him, "Do you know who my dad is?"

"That is not the point!", Erwin shouted. 

"So, you've known all this fucking time!", Levi shouted angrily. 

"Levi, you are missing the point?", Hanji said. 

"What point?! Tell me, what is the fucking point! Did you guys knew how I was conceived too?!", Levi said with his voice breaking. 

"So you did talk to him then.", Erwin said pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Are going to tell me who he is? or you plan on keep lying to me? is it someone I know?", Levi said staring at them with disappointment. 

"I doubt you know him.", Erwin said. 

"The point is that Kenny was meeting with people from the Ackerman clan by the time we kidnapped Mikasa. He was looking for her.", Hanji said. 

"Why would he want Mikasa? It doesn't make any sense.", Levi said. 

"We don't know, but he believes that Erwin killed her. He knows that Erwin was behind the fake scorpion gang.", Hanji said. 

"You talked to Kenny?", Mikasa asked Levi. 

"Yes"

"You promised...", Mikasa said. 

"A broken promise is the least bad thing you can expect from the unaborted product of a rape that made the victim turn to prostitution to provide for the child that looked like her fucking rapist. A 'job' that ended up killing her in the end.", Levi said looking at her straight in the eye, then he laughed and said, "Oh I forgot that I am also the nephew of a psychopathic serial killer that hated me because I remembered him of the man that raped his sister." 

"Levi you are drunk.", Hanji said. 

"Am I?! Because right now is when all of my fucking life makes sense! The looks my mom gave me sometimes, her random detachment and coldness from time to time. Honestly, I think this is the soberest I've been in my fucking life! I can see everything crystal clear now.", Levi shouted. 

"Levi, give me the bottle.", Erwin said. 

Levi pointed the gun straight at Erwin and yelled, "Get out, all of you get the fuck out!"

Hanji and Erwin slowly walked out of the room with their hands in the air showing Levi that they were not a threat. They tried to pull Mikasa with them, but she stepped inside and locked the door behind her leaving Erwin and Hanji shouting for her to come out at the other side of the locked door. Levi had his gun pointed at her, and said, 

"Leave"

Hanji slowly unlocked the door without Mikasa and Levi noticing. The guys had arrived at Levi's door worried from all the shouting. Mikasa calmly walked to him and placed her forehead against the barrel of the gun. Levi tilted his head and told her, 

"Are you fucking crazy?"

"If crazy is what you call a woman that the unaborted child that was a product from rape is the best thing that happened to her, then call me crazy.", she said with her voice breaking as tears started to run down her cheeks she said, "Because I am crazy about you."

With shock on his face, letting his own tears drop, Levi lowered the gun looking at her in disbelief. Mikasa walked closer to him as she said, "Because that child who was a product of rape and never received any type of protection took two strangers from the streets and protected them, even though he was a child himself. Because that child who was a product of rape is one of the leaders that gave up everything in his life, even his dreams to save one of those two strangers that he took from the streets. Because he is leading a group of people against the biggest sex trafficking ring that had existed worldwide. Because he saved the life of his friends during the war, going alone into enemy territory without giving a shit about his own life. Because you inspire people, the same people that had followed you here today. You inspired my mom, you inspire me." Mikasa hugged him and said, "That's who you are Levi, you made yourself out of nothing, you mean the world to me." 

The guys slowly entered his room and saw him as he broke down in Mikasa's arms. Mikasa saw them and whispered to Levi's ear, "You inspired all of them."

Suddenly, they heard Isabel shouting, "Where the fuck is my brother!", she entered Levi's room running, and grabbed his shoulders, and started shaking him. 

"What the fuck are you doing?", Levi shouted. 

Isabel pulled up his shirt looking at his body turning him around like she was looking for something. Then she shouted, "Where is it?! Where did he stab you!?"

"Kenny didn't stab me!", Levi shouted. 

Then Farlan entered the room running too and Isabel stopped him, Farlan looked at her and asked her, "Did you checked for stab wounds?!"

"Yes, didn't find any.", Isabel said. 

"I am right here you know!", Levi shouted at them in disbelief. 

Isabel gave him an angry look and shouted at him, "Do you know how worried you got me when I heard that you saw 'Kenny-the-asshole' and I heard a lot of shouting here! I think I had a mini heart attack you stupid!"

"It was like that time again in the hospital when we thought you were going to die. You scared the shit out of me man!", Farlan shouted. 

"See, you are also the cause of them being scared shitless about losing you.", Mikasa said to Levi. 

"Of course I am scared shitting my pants here. This fucking asshole means the world to me!", Isabel said to Mikasa pointing at Levi. 

Levi pulled Mikasa for a hug and whispered to her ear, "Thanks for keeping me grounded."

\----

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

We were sleeping and he had his head resting on my chest while he hugged me like if he let go I would disappear. I was caressing his hair to help him sleep. It took a while to calm him down. I guess he got all that new information from Kenny. I knew that nothing good would come from that man. I felt him moving and I looked at him, he was looking back at me and said,

"I'm sorry"

"Care to be more specific?"

"For everything"

"No, don't give me such a generic response. Be specific.", I said.

"For breaking my promise, for talking to you that way, for pointing a fucking gun at you."

"Like when you kidnapped me in the bank, and several times in the bunker. Seriously Levi, you definitely have a problem when it comes to pointing guns at people.", I said teasingly.

"It's not a joke, I could've accidentally pressed the trigger or something. Just, promise me that you won't put your forehead at the end of the barrel of my gun, again!"

"Then stop pointing that damned thing at me!", I almost shouted.

"Touché", he replied.

"Do you think Kenny will tell your father?", I asked worriedly.

"We can expect anything from Kenny."

I sighed and held him closer protectively out of instinct. Then he said, "We will come up with a plan, don't worry."

I kept thinking about the text message he sent to Erwin. Something about it was bothering me. I asked him,

"Do you know what Kenny meant with 'This is what you get for killing her.'? Who did Erwin kill?"

"I was wondering the same thing, but I think he was referring to you. He thinks Erwin killed you. Now that I think about it he told me something in front of my grave that maybe have something to do with it. I asked him why he was visiting my grave when he never gave a fuck about me when I was 'alive'. He said that he failed to protect something that was precious to a friend and some bullshit about that making him think about his failures and he ended up in front of my grave. I don't know what to think about that. The friend, it's obviously not my dad because he was very clear that he hated him and wanted to kill him so I don't know who could it be."

"Do you think that maybe it could be related to something about Niles and Jeremy? Those two had so many contacts that I suspect of everyone being related to them somehow."

I heard Levi letting out a small laugh, then he said, "I don't know, I doubt Kenny would work for Niles or Jeremy. He hates Niles specifically. Niles took two girls from his gang years ago. When Kenny tried to get them back Niles sent him one of them, but dead. He warned him that he would kill the other one if he kept trying to get them back and that ruined Kenny's 'power' reputation and even some of his gang members turned against him because he failed to protect them. So I doubt it."

"We have so much shit to deal with Niles and Jeremy and the girls and the Jane Does... Adding Kenny, your father, the clans to that, already long, list of crap is just unmanageable.", I said in frustration.

"One thing at a time, we will deal with them later we have to focus on the case now. Don't worry about Kenny.", he said tightening his arms around me.

\------

**Author P.O.V.**

Levi walked into the surveillance room and found Hanji and Erwin going through the case files. He sat next to them and said, 

"So, when are we going to kill him?"

Erwin gave a serious look at Levi and asked, "Who?"

"Kenny", Levi replied.

"We won't", Erwin said. 

"You said that he posed a threat to Mikasa, so he is a dead man. Simple.", Levi said seriously.

"I said that I didn't know what he wanted with her.", Erwin said. 

"It's Kenny, so by definition, nothing good.", Levi said. 

Erwin put the papers he was looking at on the table and clenched his jaw. He gave a death stare at Levi and said, "I will clean your mess."

"Fuck no, he will kill you.", Levi said. 

"We sent him a present.", Hanji said. 

"Care to explain?", Levi asked. 

"We found Ariana a while ago. I gave her a call and told her to go back to her old gang and tell everyone that two guys named 'Erwin' and 'Levi' saved her.", Hanji said. 

Levi started laughing and said, "Erwin you son of a bitch, I don't know how you managed it but you just screwed Kenny up with his own gang."

Turns out that Ariana was one of the two gang members that Niles took. During the island raid to rescue Isabel, they also took with them as many girls as possible to save them, and Ariana was among them. His gang knowing this now, and knowing their names, would never forgive and would even turn against Kenny if he does something to them. 

Hanji took out a book and placed it on the table, she looked at Levi and said, "Remember the caves under Paradis island we used to sneak on them?"

"The ones that seemed to have old ruins of an old civilization there, right?", Levi said. 

Hanji nodded and said, "I gave a visit to a friend of mine that specializes in languages, especially old ones. I gave him the old book you found that was written in that ancient language and he managed to translate most of it."

Levi grabbed the book and remembered that eerie feeling he felt when he saw the old manuscript. He gave it to Hanji curious of what it said since he felt an eerie connection to it. He looked at the title with confusion and said, "Attack on Titan? So it's a fictional story?", he said with disappointment. 

Hanji gave him a serious look and said, "Erwin and I read it and we still can't get it out of our heads. You will understand once you read it, and I swear, I didn't change anything from my friend's translation, it is straight from him. I am telling you this because once you start reading you will think that I am messing with you." 

Levi gave Hanji a confused look and Erwin said, "Have fun reading, Captain Levi. At least in this lifetime, everything is better."

Levi gave a confused look to Erwin, especially hearing him calling him by his military title, gave him an eerie feeling about the book he was holding. 

**\----------**

During the following weeks, they followed a strict schedule in the bunker with the girls. Once a week all of them had individual therapy with Gunther and group therapy twice a week. They trained daily at the gym, and had daily personal defense classes, with either Annie or Levi. They also studied the case on a daily basis to prepare for court hearings, and interviews. Every time they had to go out of the bunker, a plan was in place for their safety. Niles and Jeremy's men had tried to follow them after the court hearings but all of the extraction plans had worked to lose them. 

Mikasa and Levi had extra training since they had the stamina to do so without injuring their muscles for overuse. Mikasa had already learned enough to beat all of the gang guys, except Levi. She was looking for the girls around the bunker to vent about her frustrations and didn't found them in their rooms. Sasha wasn't at the kitchen either so she assumed she was at Connie's room and she didn't want to interrupt whatever it was they were doing there. Annie was probably at Eren's so she started looking for Ymir and Christa since they weren't in their rooms. 

She started looking at the guy's rooms and saw that Eld's room had the door slightly open and she heard giggles inside. She slowly opened the door and was hit with a cloud of smoke that made her narrow her eyes to try and see inside the room. She saw Eld, Christa, and Ymir seated in a circle on the floor cross-legged. It seemed that they were practicing some sort of meditation and for some reason, Eld had Pancho on top of his head. They were passing a blunt and breathing at the same rhythm. Mikasa just leaned on the door frame curious about what they were doing. Jean stood next to her, also giving a 'what-the-fuck' look into the room. Suddenly, the three of them did a sound in unison, 

"oohhmm"

"Are you guys trying to summon Georg Ohm?"[1], Jean asked with his arms over his chest and raising a brow. 

"Or maybe they are trying to understand 'Ohm's law'.[2] Ymir could be seen as the power source, Christa is the ground, Eld is the resistance, and Pancho is the current going through.", Mikasa said. 

Christa groaned in frustration and Ymir said, "Can you two take your nerdy conversation about electronics to someplace else? We are trying to concentrate here!" 

Watching Eld still not moving or reacting to what was happening in the room Christa asked him, "How do you do it? Not even Pancho has moved from your head! How can you stay so concentrated!"

"Seriously dude? How do you even know that you reached the enlightenment thing you were talking about?", Ymir asked him. 

"I knew I reached Nirvana when I tamed the cat.", Eld said.

"The band?", Ymir asked. 

Christa smiled at Ymir and gave her an 'I-know-right!' look when Eld said loudly, "Tame your inner Pancho!"

Mikasa and Jean slowly walked backward and closed the door. 

"I think you lost Ymir and Christa for a while", Jean said.

Mikasa groaned in frustration and said, "I needed to vent!"

"I'm here, talk.", Jean said.

"No matter what I do, Levi always wins when we are sparring."

Jean laughed and said, "I am pretty sure that he is even holding back."

"You are not helping!", Mikasa shouted.

"Look, Levi is on a whole other level when it comes to fighting, but maybe, I can give you an idea that you never heard from me.", Jean said. 

"I'm listening."

"Usually when he spars he always holds back which you could use to your advantage. Since he is not completely concentrated he could be easily distracted and you could use that as an opening. Make one of your sparing sessions an event, invite everyone, the distractions, you can come up with something with the girls.", Jean said. 

Pieck walked to them and said, "Jean, can we practice the move you showed me yesterday? I think I know how to make it now." 

"Yeah, no problem, go to the gym and wait for me there.", Jean said nonchalantly to the nervous Pieck. 

She nodded and left for the gym when Mikasa gave a serious look to Jean and said, "You seriously have no idea, do you?"

"What are you talking about?", Jean said in confusion. 

"She likes you, and you two would make a really cute couple.", Mikasa said with a smile. 

Jean tilted his head in confusion giving Mikasa a serious look and said, "I'm sorry, WHAT!?"

Mikasa laughed and said, "You heard me, idiot."

"Are we allowed to... you know... fraternize that way with the girls?!", Jean said almost in shock. 

"If she likes you why not?", Mikasa asked. 

"Because, I don't know... all the crap they've been through!?"

"So what? They will never be with someone else for the rest of their lives?", Mikasa said in disbelief.

"No, I mean... I don't even... I like her, a lot, I really do... I just don't even know how to approach that type of subject with her."

Oluo approached them and said, "Girl problems?"

Jean nodded at Oluo and Oluo said, "Good because I also have a girl problem that I need both of your advice."

"I was first!", Jean shouted.

"Dude, I heard yours, just man up and talk to her, my problem is more serious! It might even break the bro code!". Oluo shouted. 

"What!?", Mikasa and Jean shouted. 

Oluo dragged them to his room and close the door behind him nervously, then he said, "Alright, first of all, I wasn't looking for this to happen, it just happened."

Jean and Mikasa looked at each other in confusion and Jean asked Oluo, "What did you do?"

Mikasa gave an evil smile to Jean and asked Oluo, "Or, who did you do?"

Jean's mouth hung open at her question and Oluo groaned in frustration. Then Jean asked, "With who of the bro's did you break the code?"

Oluo looked at Jean seriously and said, "Levi"

"Oh", was all Mikasa said. 

"Dude, is Levi, he had slept with so many girls that if we were to avoid them we would all die from sex starvation.", Jean said.

"Well, yes, but this one is the only one he seemed to take seriously, apart from Mikasa of course.", Oluo said.

"Petra?", Jean asked. 

"Look I've always had a thing for her, but I always kept my distance since she was Levi's girl and all that shit. But we met at a club and one thing led to another and... well...", Oluo said running his hands through his hair. 

"Oh you are dead.", Jean said. 

"But, Levi is with me now why would he care?", Mikasa asked. 

"It's a guy thing.", Oluo said. 

"Bullshit! If he is really over her, he wouldn't mind! I thought he never loved her, at least that's what he showed with his actions!", Mikasa almost shouted. 

"Levi is a complicated creature, Mikasa. You should've known that by now.", Jean said and Oluo nodded. 

"Complicated my ass. It's simple, you love someone, you don't treat that someone like he treated her. Oluo you should tell him, or not, is not his business anyway!", Mikasa almost shouted. 

Suddenly Levi opened the door, looked at Mikasa with a smirk, and said, "There you are, are you hiding from me now because I kicked your ass again in practice?"

Ignoring the warning glances that Oluo and Jean were giving him he walked into the room looking at them with a confused face and said, "What is going on?"

Jean looked at Mikasa that was about to burst and with a warning glare at Levi, he said, "Our friend here is dating Petra. Isn't that great? They are totally made for each other, wouldn't you agree?"

Oluo gave a death stare to Jean and Levi gave a confusing look to Oluo and said, "You are dating Petra?!"

"Does it bother you?", Mikasa asked him throwing daggers out of her eyes. 

"Of course it bothers me! What the fuck man! Since when?!", Levi shouted not looking at Mikasa.

"You gotta be shitting me.", Mikasa said and stormed away from the room, but Levi ran behind her, grabbed her like a bag of potatoes, and got her into Oluo's room again. 

Looking at her he said, "You, stay!"

"I am not a dog that you can order around you son of a bitch!", Mikasa shouted, trying to get up from the bed. 

Levi sat on top of her, and looked directly at Oluo, and said, "Look, I don't give a shit you two going out. Yeah, it bothers me, more like it worries me because she fucking stabbed me! So, don't go around fucking other girls, keep her out of reach to anything stabby-like and you should be fine."

Then, Levi turned to look at Mikasa and asked her, "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Do you still feel anything for her?", Mikasa asked him. 

"What?! Fuck no! Wait... are you jealous?", Levi asked with a devilish smirk. 

"What if I am?!", Mikasa shouted. 

Levi got close to her ear and whispered, "You should get jealous more often, it makes me want to fuck the feeling out of you."

"Son of a... Ah!", Mikasa shouted when Levi picked her up and walked with her over his shoulder out of Oluo's room and said, "Well guys it was a pleasure to talk with both of you but I am off to more pleasurable business right now."

Jean and Oluo looked at each other in shock and Oluo said to Jean, "Don't you have a date or something waiting for you at the gym?"

"Ah shit!", Jean shouted and ran to the gym.

**\------------------**

**Mikasa P.O.V.**

He dragged me to his room, threw me to bed, and pinned me down. I gave him a death stare but he was giving me that evil smile that made me want to rip his clothes off. He got close to me for a kiss but I moved my face. He chuckled and said,

"You are a terrible actress." He started to kiss my neck, giving me soft bites on his way down to my chest.

Almost breathless I said, "I am angry at you."

"You don't sound like it." He said lifting my shirt.

I pulled down my shirt and pushed him off. He groaned in frustration and started to look for something in his nightstand drawer.

"Do you still feel something for her?", I asked him and I saw his movements stop for a second before he kept looking into the drawer.

"Seriously?", He said.

"Yes, otherwise I wouldn't be asking.", I said seriously.

He stopped looking into the drawer, smiled, and said, "Found it."

He took out two handcuffs and got closer to me. I tried to run away but he pinned me down and said, "I said I would fuck that feeling out of you."

He grabbed my wrists and cuffed me to bed. Then he said, "Now I can be completely honest without you running away, while I fuck you at the same time. See, it's a 'win-win' situation for both of us."

I had to hold myself from laughing at his words. Then I said, "Alright, so start talking."

He pulled my pants down and bit his lower lip while he took his shirt off. If he didn't look so fucking sexy I would've kicked his face right there since he left my words hanging, ignoring me.

"Are you going to talk?", I said between his kisses.

"So you want me to talk dirty to you? I can do that all night.", He said dodging my question.

He knew he was pissing me off because I swear he was trying to hold himself from laughing. I said, "You know, I might be cuffed to the bed, but I am still very capable of turning you off if you don't give me answers."

He took his pants off giving me an incredulous look and pressed his erection against my clit and said, "Oh Really? You are almost naked and cuffed to my bed. I can feel how wet you are over your panties and you have my cock so hard that I can only think of ripping your panties off."

He moved my panties to the side and started rubbing his tip over my entrance sending jolts of pleasure all over my body. Then he got close to me and while thrusting his full length inside of me he said, "So tell me again, how you were going to turn me off?"

I was losing it, I moved my face to his neck and bit him as hard as I could. He groaned and hissed in pain but he kept thrusting himself into me harder. Then he said, "You know, I actually like that shit."

Of course, he did, I needed something better to piss him off. I was losing it until the bastard said, "Go on and mark me all you want. Let's see if she gets jealous when she sees your marks on me."

"Son of a bitch!", I shouted but he kept his dick inside of me and started to rub my clit with his finger making me moan.

"You were saying?", He said with that smug face of his.

Almost breathless I asked, "Have you been seeing her?"

He bit my neck and said, "At the trial you pulled with my exes. So, it's kind of your fault."

"Levi, Stop! Are you serious?!", I shouted, this time I couldn't hide the hurt in my words.

He stopped and looked at me seriously, then he said, "You know that I am messing with you right?"

"How should I know?!"

He uncuffed me, looking at me in disbelief, he sat at the edge of the bed. Then he said, "Petra and I were together for around two years. At the trial I understood how I made her feel, we talk sometimes via text in a group chat with my exes. Yes, I care for her, but that's about it. I asked Oluo since when they had been dating because I know that he was recently dating someone else and Petra doesn't deserve going through the same shit I put her through with him too. There is also the fact that he would definitely get stabbed. There, you have it. I care for someone that I spent two years in a relationship, does that makes me a bad person? No. Am I cheating on you? No. The main topic of that chat has been you. All I talk is about you with them, or giving them advice about random situations they throw at me."

"Why was that so hard to say?"

"Because I shouldn't have to even say it! You are supposed to trust me!", he almost shouted.

"I am trying", I said.

"Is this because I broke my promise to you about Kenny?", he asked me seriously.

"Maybe, I don't know.", I said pulling him close to me.

"I understand", he said.

I kissed him and pulled him on top of me, took my shirt off wrapped my legs around his waist, and said, "But you can fuck that feeling out of me." With a devilish smile.

He gave me a serious look, bit his lower lip looking at my body up and down and he was already hard again. He slammed into me hard while rubbing my clit with every thrust. I was losing it. He went harder and faster as I started clenching him inside.

He turned us and said, "Jump on my cock, and cum on it. You know you want to."

He wasn't joking when he said he was going to talk dirty and it was working. I was on top of him as I rode him until I climaxed.

He then turned me and pressed my face to the mattress with his hand grabbing a fist of my hair. He pulled up my ass and started thrusting himself in, hard.

He pulled my hair so I got my back close to him and I could feel his breathing at the back of my neck. He grabbed my hand and guided it to my clit and said, "Touch yourself."

He wrapped an arm around my waist to deepen his thrusts and with the other, he tightened his hand around my neck. It was deliciously painful and it had me over the edge.

Breathless he said, "Only you can make me this hard."

I started to clench him again as I started to cum, he groaned close to my ear making it more intense, as we both climaxed. Exhausted, he held my body against his, while giving kisses on my neck he said, "There is nobody that can make me feel the stuff you make me feel."

"You mean the frustration and horniness at the same time?", I said teasingly.

He snorted laughing and said, "Yeah, that too, you are such a pain in the ass."

"And you are the most infuriating dick that I had to fall in love with.", I said laughing.

He smiled, and said, "I know right."

I gave him a short kiss and said, "idiot"

"I love you too"

**\------**

**Author P.O.V.**

Jean arrived at the gym and saw Pieck finishing her stretches.

"Are you ready? I am not going easy on you.", Jean said with a smile. 

"Bring it.", Pieck said. 

They started sparing for a while, and Pieck was getting better and better at defending herself. 

"I can see a lot of improvement.", Jean said proudly.

"Thanks to you.", Pieck said.

"So, I was wondering...", Jean said nervously avoiding her gaze, "Would you like to hang out more with me, you know, not training related. If you don't want to that's okay."

"You mean like a date? or friendly hanging out?", Pieck asked. 

"I mean...", Jean said starting sweating with nervousness, "It's okay if you want a friendship, I was just, wondering if you would like to try something more. I like you, but it's okay if you don't-"

He was cut short by Pieck giving him a quick kiss on the lips, then she said, "Does that answer your question?"

Jean gave her a serious look, grabbed her by the waist, and shook his head saying, "No, I might need more of those to understand your answer." Then he kissed her back. 

**\-------**

Erwin arrived at the bunker and called everyone for an emergency meeting in the surveillance room. When Levi and Mikasa arrived they saw Isabel crying with the rest of the girls, Erwin and Hanji were with them, and the guys.

"What is going on?", Levi asked worriedly.

"Jeremy got arrested.", Hanji said. 

"Finally! That's what we wanted right?", Jean said. 

"The problem is the deal he made behind our backs with the FBI.", Erwin said. 

"They granted immunity to co-conspirators, mentioned and unmentioned, and it can't be challenged."[3], Hanji said.

"What the fuck does that mean?!", Jean shouted. 

"It means that none of his clients will face justice, even the ones that he never mentioned. I've never seen such an open and ridiculous deal like this.", Erwin said. 

"So what?! He is going to jail and nobody else is?! What about Niles?! What about all of those powerful people that abused underaged girls?!", Farlan shouted.

"We don't matter. Women don't matter when compared to men with power.", Pieck said between tears. 

Jean walked to Pieck and hugged her, he whispered to her, "I promise you, even if I have to put my life on the line, those fuckers will get justice. Legally or not, they will get it, that is a promise."

"We will see how we can fight this in court.", Erwin said running his hands over his hair. 

"The only 'good' thing about this is that Jeremy can start talking to try and save his own ass, even though they will not face any legal repercussions, we will have the public humiliation, and who knows, we could uncover more unknown people that are behind this too.", Hanji said. 

Levi looked at Mikasa who was unbelievably calmed during all of it. Worried he asked her, "Are you alright?"

"I already knew the court case would fail. I told you that.", she said nonchalantly. 

"Are you still working on that spare plan?", Levi asked her worriedly. 

"I never stopped working on it. I just need the last nail on the coffin of this shit show to convince Erwin to go ahead with it.", she said.

"Which is?"

"They will try and silence Jeremy, he has become a liability to them. Erwin said that the security around him is tight, that they won't, but mark my words: they will.", she said and left the room taking her laptop with her.

**\----------**

Trying to get the girls out of the depressing thoughts of the latest events on the court case, Mikasa made an event of her next sparing session with Levi. Taking Jean's advice into consideration, she made a distraction plan with the girls. In the meantime, Levi organized a 'meeting' with the guys, at the bar, and told the girls they weren't allowed in that area since he was going to discuss his 'masterplan'. They were all drinking and Eld said,

"I ordered some shirts for the event"

"Good, did you add Pancho's? Mikasa and I have a fight on which side he will take and of course it will be mine!", Levi said.

"Yeah, the devil's cat's shirt is in the order.", Gunther said.

"So what's the plan?", Eren asked. 

"First of all, you and Armin are on my side if you take her side we will all beat your ass, take it as a gender war if you like.", Levi said to him. 

"Yeah, whatever.", Eren said. 

"Don't you 'yeah whatever' me brat!", Levi said. 

"Look we have a couple of things that we want to get Mikasa back for, so we are on your team, don't worry.", Armin said. 

"So, what's the plan?", Jean asked while smoking a joint. 

Levi lit up another joint and said, "We will rile her up. Piss her off, I am pretty good at that. She gets easily distracted once she is angry."

"How do you plan to anger her?", Eren asked curiously while he asked Gunther for a joint.

"Easy, say some praise to the patriarchy, tell her she is weak just for being a woman. Shit like that.", Levi said. 

Armin started laughing and said, "She will totally kill you"

"She will not even lay a finger on me, that will be the fun part of it when she sees that I am not even taking the fight seriously.", Levi said with a smirk. 

"All hail the patriarchy!", Oluo shouted making everyone laugh.

After the 'meeting' was over, Levi walked to Mikasa's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and saw that he was drunk and high. 

"Hello my dear pain in the ass, are you coming to bed with me?", he said pulling her for a hug. 

She raised a brow at him and said, "Tonight, we sleep separately darling, tomorrow we have a war, so starting tonight, we are enemies."

"It's okay, we can hate fuck", Levi said nonchalantly burying his face on the crook of her neck.

"As tempting as that sounds, I don't want to take advantage of a drunk man.", Mikasa said biting her lip to hold a laugh.

"Take advantage of me!", Levi almost shouted.

"Lower your voice dammit!", Mikasa said. 

Levi smiled at her and screamed, "I said, take advantage of my drunk ass and hate fuck me tonight Mikasa!"

She could hear all the guys laughing in their rooms at Levi's words. She then screamed, "Oh, I will fuck you, tomorrow at the gym. I will kick your ass."

"If you take advantage of me tonight I might take it easier on you tomorrow, you know, so you don't end up so embarrassed in front of your girls.", Levi said teasingly. 

"Tempting, will you let me cuff you?", Mikasa asked. 

"You can do whatever you want with me tonight.", Levi said. 

"Is that so?", Mikasa said raising a brow. 

**\--------**

**Next morning...**

"Come on out Levi!", Mikasa shouted from outside of the room with all the girls waiting for the fight. 

"Fuck no!", Levi shouted. 

Eren and the guys arrived at the scene and Eren pinched the bridge of his nose and said, "What did you do to him, Mikasa?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?", Mikasa said teasingly. 

The guys entered Levi's room and found him cuffed to his bed, with a grumpy face, full of red dildo marks all over his body and Gunther said, "You dildo whipped him again!?" making all the girls laugh. 

"Uncuff me! I have to pee!", Levi shouted. 

"I will be waiting for you at the gym.", Mikasa said with a wink leaving the room. 

"I will make you pay for this!", Levi shouted.   
  
**\------**

Arriving at the gym all the girls had shirts on that had printed on '#TeamMikasa'. Levi arrived with the guys and they were all wearing '#TeamLevi' shirts. Mikasa looked at Armin and Eren wearing the '#TeamLevi' shirts and she gave them a death stare and said,

"Traitors!"

"This is payback for you sticking your dirty socks into my mouth!", Eren said. 

"And for stealing my popcorn", Armin said. 

Suddenly Pancho entered the gym, and Levi and Mikasa stared at each other throwing daggers out of their eyes. 

"Pancho is mine!", Levi shouted getting close to Pancho with a custom-made '#TeamLevi' kitty shirt.

"Not so fast!", Mikasa shouted, also getting close to Pancho with a custom-made '#TeamMikasa' kitty shirt. 

"Hold on, let's let the cat decide. The same way he chose your gun Levi.", Gunther said. 

Mikasa and Levi placed their shirts on the floor and Pancho in the middle. Levi started to call Pancho but he ignored him and sat on top of Mikasa's custom-made shirt. 

"Traitor! I will make you work for that Whiskas!", Levi shouted. 

"Don't worry Pancho, I will buy you tons of treats, and I would never abandon you like the bastard of your so-called owner.", Mikasa said teasingly. 

"I wasn't gonna leave him!", Levi shouted. 

Isabel got close to Mikasa and whispered, "Seriously, how did you pulled that off? Pancho loves Levi."

Discretely, Mikasa showed Isabel a small, barely noticeable, swastika drawn in the inner shirt label and said, "I think we really need to do a kitty exorcism on this one. It was just a gamble but I am starting to believe Gunther, there's something wrong with this cat."

"Well, let's start this!", Gunther shouted. 

Levi and Mikasa walked to the middle of the circle, ready to spar. Connie stood in between them and shouted, "Let's get ready to Rumble!"

Levi wasn't even in the attacking position, he was mostly mocking Mikasa, but she already knew he was going to do this. 

"So, how long do you want me to allow this fight to last?", Levi asked Mikasa teasingly. 

"The same you last in bed, a very short time.", she spat back. 

"Ohhh!!", everyone exclaimed. 

"The same amount of time that it takes you to finish more than once?!", Levi replied. 

"You wouldn't recognize a fake one from a real one even if it was staring at you at your face.", Mikasa said teasingly, and Levi's jaw dropped.

"Low blow Mikasa!", Marco shouted laughing. 

Levi was dodging every attack Mikasa threw at him. Then he went to poke her forehead, and she saw an opening, she grabbed his arm, turned to elbow his face, but he ducked fast and swept her feet throwing her to the ground. 

Mikasa got close to his ear and let out a small soft moan. He instantly looked at her with eyes wide open and she took the opening to lift her leg over his neck and pulling him down. 

"Remember this babe?! From one of those times, I tried to kill you? There is no bear here to save your ass.", Mikasa said teasingly to the, already red-faced breathless, Levi. 

"So romantic.", Eld said faking a tear of emotion. 

"C- an..t Bre--athe", Levi tried to say. 

"What was that? That I win?", Mikasa said, releasing him. 

"That was dirty!", Levi shouted. 

"We never discussed rules.", Mikasa said. 

"Mikasa won fair and square.", Annie said. 

"Bullshit! Let's do another one.", Levi said. 

Mikasa gave him a devilish smile and said, "Okay"

They started sparring again, this time, Levi was more concentrated. Mikasa knew the same trick wouldn't work twice but she already had another distraction under her sleeve. 

The girls were already ready for it, the moment Levi went for a kick, they unveiled a lifesize cardboard picture cutout of Petra with an angry face holding a knife in one hand and a broom in the other hand. 

Levi yelped and screamed, "Oluo run!"

Oluo shouted, "Nope!" and ran out of the gym. Mikasa jumped on top of Levi and pinned him down. All the girls surrounded them and Annie said, "Again, Mikasa won, fair and square."

Levi was pinned to the floor giving Mikasa a death stare when Jean, Eren, and Armin walked next to them, took their shirts off, revealing a '#TeamMikasa' shirt underneath. 

"Traitors!", Levi shouted. 

"Family will always go first for us.", Eren said. 

"I just like Mikasa better.", Jean said with a shrug and gave Mikasa a high five. 

"Oi Mikasa! Can I have one of your shirts too?!", Marco shouted. 

"Really!? You too?!", Levi shouted. 

"Her design is better.", Marco said with a shrug. 

Mikasa released Levi and he gave Mikasa a smirk and said, "Alright, it was dirty but you got me.", he took off his shirt revealing a #TeamMikasa shirt underneath, and said, "I like you better too." pulling her close for a kiss. 

**\-------**

Erwin and Hanji arrived at the bunker and pulled everyone in for a meeting. Their faces were full of dread and worry. 

"I don't know how to tell you this, guys.", Erwin said. 

"We tried our best.", Hanji said. 

"Just shoot it, what happened?", Levi shouted. 

"Jeremy was found dead on his prison cell. It was certified as a suicide.", Erwin said. 

"Let me guess, the cameras decided to not work the moment of his death and the patrolling officers were nowhere to be seen at the time of death.", Mikasa said. 

"Yes", Erwin said. 

"So we are now at a legal dead end because all of his clients and accomplices were granted immunity. We are also at a dead end on new information gathering because, conveniently enough for his accomplices, he 'committed suicide'.", Mikasa said. 

"Yes", Hanji said in frustration. 

"Your mother wanted to end this battle in court and disband the team after all of it was done. The guys could be back to the world of the living to continue with their lives but now...", Erwin said. 

"There lies the problem, you started this illegally to ended it... legally? What made you think that these pigs would play fair at the end? As for disbanding, we are a necessary evil, there will always be powerful people looking to take advantage of the innocent. Who will survey those higher-ups to keep them in line? Call us whatever you like, but at this point, we are more like 'Survey Corps' watching for them to make a mistake.", Mikasa said.

"So what do you suggest? Blow shit up and kill them all? Because that's all that is left.", Erwin said in frustration.  
  
"You are wrong, there is a third option.", Mikasa said.   
  
"Which is?", Hanji asked.  
  
"Give power to the people, let the people know the truth without filters from a trusted source.", Mikasa said. 

"Trusted Source?", Erwin asked. 

"It's time for operation 'ass'", Mikasa said. 

"Wait! You mean...", Erwin said. 

"Yes, we are freeing Julian Assange and use Wikileaks as the main source.", Mikasa said.   
  
"And what will that achieve?", Erwin asked.

With a serious expression, and showing determination Mikasa said: 

  
"A revolution"

  
  


\-----

[1] [Georg_Ohm](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georg_Ohm)

[2] [Ohms_law](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ohm%27s_law#:~:text=Ohm's%20law%20states%20that%20the,voltage%20across%20the%20two%20points.)

[3] [key-takeaways-justice-department-review-jeffrey-epstein](https://abcnews.go.com/US/key-takeaways-justice-department-review-jeffrey-epstein-sweetheart/story?id=74222922)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note: This is all I had for this book. Mikasa being 'Saved by Deception' and the case her mother worked so hard to get the evidence for. As for the sequel, I already have most of it planned, if people ask for it, I will write it. 
> 
> The next book for this story will be called "Necessary evil". It will contain Levi's story, who is his dad, what is his relationship with Kenny, what Kenny wanted with Mikasa. It will cover a world revolution over woman's rights and justice and the war of clans. Lots of crazy funny shit, smut, and obviously, it will have Ackerbaby ;) 
> 
> Let me know if you guys want the sequel!

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
